Roni
by Danilynn87
Summary: Emma receives news that Henry is back in our world, but doesn't have his memories. Emma will travel to Hyperion Heights in hopes to bring him back to Storybrooke. *My rendition on season seven with Emma. *Mature Content *Swanqueen
1. Chapter One

"Mom? You got a package," her daughter, Ella, calls out from downstairs. "I'm leaving for school."

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tonight," Emma shouts from the bathroom as she finishes pulling her hair back into a low, lazy ponytail.

She takes one last glance in the mirror, her eyes sweeping over her face before she shrugs her shoulders and breathes out a heavy sigh.

Storybrooke's magic maintains all the adults youthful beauty, but she knows how old she truly is. More importantly she knows how old Henry is and that breaks her heart every damn day. She hasn't heard from her son or Regina in thirteen years and that only leaves a big gaping hole in her heart. A big part of her is missing.

Henry has missed out on his baby sister growing up and he certainly hasn't been apart of this _new_ family. She doesn't even know where he is...let's be honest, she doesn't even know _who_ he is anymore. When her days drag on as sheriff of the most boring town known to mankind, she imagines what her son looks like now as a grown man. He could be married for all she knows. At least there's some comfort, knowing that Regina is right there with him every step of the way, but she should be there too.

Despite every struggle, every fight, every disagreement, Regina had become her best friend. But now she's gone, Ruby's gone and that doesn't leave too many other options for the role of her best friend, besides her mother. She loves her mother, she really does, but sometimes Snow can be... _trying_. So, Emma has become closer with Belle by process of elimination, but sometimes the librarian can be so...agreeable. She misses the back and forth banter with Regina, always keeping her on her toes.

"Love? You ready for work?" Killian yells up the stairs, breaking Emma from her wandering thoughts once again.

She sighs heavily, taking in one more glimpse of her pale complexion and shallow eyes, that just don't seem to hold the same light they once used to and trudges down the stairs for yet another dull day as sheriff.

Storybrooke has been nothing but boring since the day Henry left. He brought back everyone's happy endings. Regina and Rumple placed a protection spell around the town, keeping any unwanted villains out while the townspeople were still allowed to come and go as they please. This town is...well, normal. Emma never thought in a million years that she would miss all those adventures, after all those times she wished upon a star for a normal life. After thirteen years of mundane routine, she's praying for a beast to come storming in town, breathing fire and knocking down their famous clock tower.

"Coffee?" Killian offers the hot beverage while leaning in to kiss her cheek like he does every morning.

His dark scruff that usually covered his face is no longer there, leaving a nice clean shave behind. Nothing like when she first met him. It's a small thing, nothing really worth mentioning, but that scruff made him Hook. So, again, she blinks away her disappointment.

"Where's the package Ella was yelling about?"

"Aye," Killian reaches behind his back and smirks, shaking the small little box creating a little jingle.

Immediately, Emma panics thinking that whatever is inside is now broken from Killian's careless action. She hastily yanks the little brown box from Killian's hand and stomps over to the kitchen counter. The sheriff pulls out a knife and slices through the thin piece of tape with ease. She tosses the knife aside and pries open the cardboard flaps, her heart rate thumping a little faster with anticipation.

Once her eyes land upon the old silver metal she gasps in pure shock. "No!" Emma snatches up the small familiar keychain, her finger tracing over the molded swan with her heart fluttering away. So many lovely images of her past come flooding back as though she's been living without her memories for too many years to count.

"What's wrong love?" Killian places his good hand upon her shoulder, gently squeezing to bring her back to the now.

"Nothing. Well not nothing," she mutters, holding up the keychain between her fingers, allowing the pendant to dangle between them.

"Is that the keychain Neal gave you?"

"Yes. When Henry left to go find his story I gave it to him. I told him, as long as he had it, Neal and I would always be with him. Do you know what this means?" Emma squeals in pure excitement causing Killian to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "He's here! Henry has to be in our world or realm or whatever!"

"That's wonderful Swan. Maybe he will come to visit."

Emma quickly picks up the box again and peeks inside, hoping for another clue and sure enough there is a little note tapped to the bottom. She peels the paper from the bottom and tosses the empty box aside once again.

Her long fingers fumble and shake as she unfolds the piece of paper, discovering a childish handwriting in red colored pencil.

 _Emma Swan,_

 _I know you remember._

 _Nobody here does._

 _Please help our family._

 _Come to Hyperion Heights, Seattle._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

"What does the letter say?" Killian asks even though Emma knows he is reading over her shoulder.

"This doesn't make sense. Who's Lucy? They don't remember? There must be some kind of curse and they don't have their memories." Emma rambles on as she thinks out loud, trying to sort through the craziness of it all.

An old familiar spark deep down inside of her gut ignites and for the first time, in a long time, Emma Swan feels her purpose in life again.

"Should we call?"

"Call who, Killian? There's no number. There's not even a last name. This is obviously from a child. This is where my old bail bonds job comes into use." She smiles confidently and pockets her old keychain. "Lets go to work Hook!"

Killian's face twists in confusion, because Emma hasn't called him Hook in over thirteen years, but she pretends she doesn't notice the hurt or confusion flicking across her husband's face and heads out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Emma and Killian drove across town to the sheriff station in a rush, again surprising to the Pirate because he hasn't seen this side of his wife in far too long.

When they enter the building together, Emma finds her dad sitting at the edge of his desk with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl upon his face. Her brother, Neal, is sitting in her dad's chair, staring at the ground, purposely avoiding his father's stern gaze. Emma smiles to herself knowing her little brother is in trouble. Well, he's not so little anymore, eighteen is practically an adult.

"What did you do, Neal?" Emma taunts, a sly smirk stretching across her cheeks as she tosses her leather jacket behind her chair.

"Nothing!" He harshly demands while narrowing his eyes at his older sister to shut up.

"We'll finish this later young man," David scolds. "Your mother should be outside waiting to take you home."

"Wait, Neal can you ask mom to come in for a minute? I need to talk to both of you," Emma explains, Neal nodding before he slips out the door to retrieve their mother.

"Is everything alright you two?" David questions as his eyes shifts back and forth between the married couple.

"Aye, pops!"

"I said don't call me that, _mate_!"

"Emma, sweetie. Is everything alright?" Snow inquires as she dashes through the station, fear etched across her face.

"Yes of course." Emma rolls her eyes because even after all these years her mother still treats her like a small child. "So, I received this in the mail today." The excited blonde pulls her old keychain from her pocket and holds it up for her parents to see. "I gave this to Henry before he left Storybrooke. If this made its way back to me, that means Henry is here. In our world," she concludes as a smile grows wide at just the thought of seeing her son again.

"Emma, that's wonderful," her mother screeches, pulling her daughter into one of her death grip hugs.

"He's in Seattle. I'm going," she declares with conviction. "I want you three to stay here. Run the town and watch over Ella for me."

"Emma, no. If you're going, I'm going as well," Killian firmly rebuttals, but his wife is already shaking her head in defiance.

"No, Killian. Ella needs to stay in school, she needs one of us to stay here with her. I will make sure I stay connected. We will talk everyday," she assures him with a warm smile to help ease his panic.

"Well then I'm coming with you," her mother tries. "It's been a long time since I've had an adventure."

"No mom. Everyone stays here. I will find Henry and hopefully Regina is with him."

"If they are here, why don't they just come here to visit?" Her father inquires.

"From the small note that was attached, they don't have their memories. It must be some kind of curse."

"Then you're definitely not going alone," David demands, standing tall from his desk to assert his power. Emma can tell he is trying to be authoritative, but she's a grown woman.

"I'm not asking for permission. Not from any of you. I leave tonight." With that, Emma turns on her heel and marches out of the tiny station, leaving her dumbfounded family behind.

XXXXXXXX

The former bail bonds woman sits anxiously at her desk in her home office and attempts to summon that resourceful attitude back to the surface after being shoved away so many years ago. Emma's been staring at the screen for nearly an hour now, her patience slowly seeping out of her pores and forcing her to lose her cool.

There's just no such place near Seattle, no Hyperion Heights on the map. She even searched all the surrounding cities, hoping for a similar name.

 _Nothing. Nada. Zip!_

She flexes her stiff finger and begins typing away furiously. Regina Mills. _Nothing_. Lucy...Emma swallows hard on that name, her stomach bottoming out as her fingers finish typing the last name. Lucy Mills. _Nada_. Henry Mills. Her heavy eyes double in size with hope fluttering through her blood.

 _We have a match!_

The blonde quickly scribbles down the address and can't help but kiss the paper in front of her sent by the mysterious little girl. Emma Swan is finally going to see her son.

"Mom, I'm home."

The woman is so excited and eager to share her news with someone that she stumbles to her feet and runs toward the front door to meet her daughter.

Ella really is the perfect mix between Killian and Emma. Their daughter inherited her father's jet black hair which only makes her stunning green eyes pop. She just turned thirteen and all Emma can see is Henry when he was that age. Ella on the other hand is a little more laid back than Henry was at this age, but then again she's never been apart of any operations. Or raised by Regina, now that Emma really thinks about it.

"Hi baby," she jerks her daughter as close as humanly possible and plants a firm kiss to the top of her head.

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. It's just..." she trails off not wanting to have to explain that she's leaving her daughter behind for a little bit. "Listen," Emma pulls her daughter away from her chest and stares directly into her youthful green eyes. "I found your brother-"

"Oh my gosh mom-"

"Hold on. I think he might be part of some curse with his other mother as well. I need to find him and bring them home, but I want you to stay here with your dad and grandparents."

She is quiet for a moment, which is to be expected. Emma knows this a lot to ask of a thirteen year old, but she has another child that she can't neglect any longer just because her daughter is here.

"I get it mom. I want you to go. I want to meet Henry," she smiles so bright generating an overwhelming amount of love to fill Emma's heart. She jerks Ella back into a hug and kisses her head once more.

"Great! Help me pack, kid!"

XXXXXXXXX

One nerve wrecking week went by and all Emma Swan had to show for herself was a nice hotel in Seattle. She had been searching the dreary city like a crazy person, but has come up empty handed each and every time. The sheriff went in search of the address listed for Henry Mills, but of course there was nothing there. Well, not nothing, there was an empty parking lot.

Today was a normal day for her now. She would drive along every edge of town, her patrol experience coming in handy. Each day she would explore the next town over in search of her son, but always went back to her hotel feeling a little more lost each time.

Emma was just about to turn around and head back when something caught her eye. There was a bridge tucked away at the corner of town. She had driven passed this part of town everyday for the past week and not once did she ever see this bridge.

Today must be her lucky day.

Emma's instincts took control of her wheel, because she knows how these things work by now. She drove across that steel bridge with nothing but excitement and hope rippling through her extremities.

A modern city she has never seen before comes into view as she drives to the end of the bridge. She smirks to herself when she spots a little green sign that states, Welcome to Hyperion Heights.

Emma pulls the little piece of paper with Henry's address out of her pocket and clenches it tight between her fingers. In her aggressively beating heart, she knows she's closer to her son.

Slowly the car stops just outside a tall rundown building. Green eyes shift toward the black numbers falling off the deep red bricks once more to confirm that this is in fact the right place. Emma parks her little yellow bug and steps outside to assess the area, to familiarize herself with the new location. Her boots shuffle toward the front of her car, her eyes studying the obnoxiously tall building towering over her.

 _Here goes nothing..._

An older gentleman walking his dog, steps directly in front of Emma, catching her attention. She keeps her head hung low, her long tresses cascading around her face, but her eyes never leave the older man. He fumbles as his old nimble fingers unlock the door, while Emma slowly approaches from behind. The moment he is through the door, she obstructs the doorway with her foot and sneakily slips into the building.

Too much adrenaline is vibrating through her limbs as she takes the elevator up to the eighth floor. _815_? _Really_? She chuckles to herself understanding its uncanny significance. Her knuckles knock rapidly against the thick wood, but much to her dismay, no answer. She tries for another ten minutes or so, not wanting to actually admit defeat, but still no answer.

She grumbles and pouts to herself as she exits the building and decides maybe it would be beneficial if she drives around town to lock down her bearings.

Not too far from Henry's place, a neon sign that illuminates, _Roni's_ , demands Emma's full attention. Maybe it's the cute little arrows on the flashy sign, but something is drawing her in like a moth to a flame. So, Emma follows her heart and parks her bug just outside the bar.

The moment she pushes the door wide, an all too familiar bell rings, sending an instant rush of déjà vu to hit the pit of her stomach like a wrecking ball.

The bar isn't too big or too flashy which Emma is thankful for after the day, no correction, the week she has had. Green eyes roam over the quant bar, actually really enjoying the atmosphere and the vibe the place is giving off.

She glances around the open area and instantly spots her son. _Henry_. The anxious and exhausted woman has to fight every internal motherly instinct not to run and crash into his arms from the relief washing over her. Instead, she takes one last gander at him before she makes her way to the bar.

As she slips onto the barstool her mind is already formulating a plan. She knows she has to become friends with him in some way. Earn his trust. She can't just run up to him and say, ' _Henry mommy's_ _here_!' He'll have her committed.

 _Been there. Done that._

Her mind is racing with so many countless possibilities as she sits there, biting her thumbnail like some dried up junkie. Someone is speaking to her, but she misses out on what is said. Emma quickly snaps her head up in confusion with an apologetic smile gracing her lips.

"I said, I'm Roni. What can I getcha?"


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: Looking back on this story, my writing has come a long way so I decided to edit some things and change the point of view, I hope everyone still enjoys it just as much. For those of you that are reading this for the first time, I wrote this right after Emma's last episode in season seven and finished in two weeks, so if something does follow the season it's by coincidence.Thank you for all your support and patience!_

"I'm sorry, _you're_ Roni?" Emma sputters, thankful she doesn't have a drink just yet because it would have ended up all over this Regina, or what used to be Regina.

"Well I sure hope so, otherwise naming this bar Roni, was a big mistake," she sasses right back as she pours herself a shot.

Regina winks playfully at Emma just before she slams back the shot with expertise. Emma sits there, opposite of the new Regina, completely perplexed and at a loss for words. Regina, Mayor Mills, would die, Emma's guaranteeing a heart attack, passed out cold on this floor if the former queen saw what she is wearing right now and how she is acting.

Tight blue skinny jeans, a ratty old band t-shirt with a jean jacket over. As Regina would put it, way too much costume jewelry. Not to mention her hair, _oh_ _my god_ \- Emma thinks, her hair isn't in perfect order. It's wavy, loose...its wild. It is taking everything in Emma right now, not to burst out into laughter.

"So you own this place and you're doing shots...in the middle of the day...while working..." Emma slowly points out.

"Hey! My bar, my rules," Roni playfully retorts before she slams back another shot. "Now, what can I getcha?"

 _That's the second time she said "getcha". SHE. WOULD. DIE!_

"Umm, what do you recommend?" Emma plays it cool, calmly strumming her nails against the wooden bar top.

"You seem like the beer type," the bartender speculates, allowing her words to dangle in the air for just a moment before Emma nods in agreement.

"Yeah but today, for the sake of this conversation..." the nervous blonde trails off before she accidentally says too much, like her big mouth always seems to do without her consent. Then something whispers in the back of her mind. "Got anything stronger?"

A slow mischievous grin creeps across the brunette's face. It was almost an infamous Regina, evil smirk, _almost_.

Roni reaches for a bottle under the counter and lines up another shot glass directly in front of her customer. Her hand is holding the bottle rather high, allowing the liquid to pour down in a steady stream like a waterfall.

"Here."

"Is it rum?" Emma questions, her nose scrunching up as she flicks the glass filled to the top with a dark liquor.

"No," she snaps sounding personally offended. "I don't do rum!" A small chuckle escapes Emma's lips, but she manages to keep her cool. "Whiskey," the other woman casually states, while the blonde's face morphs into pure disgust, her head shooting up to meet a rich chocolatey gaze.

"I meant strong apple cider," the words tumble out of Emma's mouth, before her brain ever register the statement.

Ashamed and embarrassed from her word vomit, Emma bows her head down to hide the pink tint tingling at her cheeks. However, Roni doesn't seem to catch on the slip up and just barks out a carefree laugh, forcing green eyes to peer up again at the strange version of Regina.

"God no!" She pours herself yet another shot and stretches it high up into the air, "bottom's up blondie."

Emma quickly snatches her glass and taps it against Roni's. Both women slam down the awful whiskey and wince as it burns a fiery path down their throats.

Roni moves swiftly, collecting both dirty glasses between her fingertips and wipes down the counter in all at once. She deposits the glasses under the counter, in what Emma can assume is a sink, then slides in fluid motion behind the bar to open a rather tiny door. The bartender pulls out a bottle and proceeds to kick the door closed with her small boot...small leopard print boot.

 _JUST DIE!_

Roni pops the top open with a bottle opener and gently places the beer down in front of Emma, a flirtatious smile on full display taking Emma by surprise.

"The shot was on me blondie, enjoy!"

"Emma," she calls out just as Roni begins to walk away.

"What's up?" The playful brunette shouts over her shoulder, her dark eyes glancing back at the cute blonde shifting uncomfortably at the other end of her bar.

"Emma. My name is Emma."

"Nice to meetcha blondie," she winks before she turns her attention to another customer, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

The small chuckle is inevitable as Emma replays the new nickname Regina has so kindly bestowed upon her. She quickly shakes her loose blonde curls and focuses on her next course of action to break this curse. She should probably find a place to stay, instead of Seattle. Come to think of it, she's not even sure if she will be able to cross the town line or even if she does, will she be able to drive back in to Hyperion Heights?

None of that matters right now because suddenly there's a familiar voice buzzing around in her ears.

"Hey Roni, two more."

Emma glances out of the corner of her eye to see Henry holding up two fingers. Emma sighs heavily because it's so weird to see him in a bar, ordering drinks. She's missed so much of her son becoming a man now and the realization feels like someone has jabbed their hand through her chest and is squeezing her poor organ to death.

"Here you go, kid," Roni smiles fondly, provoking Emma's heart to skip a beat.

"Did you just call him kid?" _Shit_ \- she thinks to herself- _I must have said that out loud._ Both brunettes slowly cranes their necks toward the crazy blonde who has clearly misspoke. They both hold the same defensive, _you're an idiot_ , expression upon their faces. Both sets of eyes are squinting and burning a hole right through Emma's scrappy soul. In this moment, all Emma can see is Madam Mayor in her son. _Their_ son.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. I just have a son who's older and I still call him kid as well," she tries to fake a small smile, but most likely comes off as deranged so she drops her head back down to stare aimlessly into her beer bottle.

"Thanks," Henry cheerfully thanks Roni before he slaps some cash down on the counter.

Emma drops her head further down, allowing her wild mane to surround her face like a curtain and watches Henry as he walks back to his table behind her.

"I think he's already taken," Roni notes, grasping Emma's full attention before she nods in Henry's direction.

Emma's head snaps up so fast she's sure she just pulled a muscle in her neck. She gazes at her former friend, her face expressing utter disgust and repulsion toward the atrocious accusation.

"Ew, no," she squawks as her stomach flips in pure mortification.

"Ah, not your type. Well there's plenty of girls with great assets that come in here too."

"Wait, what?!" Emma sputters in shock, shaking her head vigorously to prove a point.

"It's perfectly fine," Roni waves her hand in the air nonchalantly, "nobody's here to judge."

"Well I know but...no I'm not, um no..."

Big brown eyes full of curiosity scans over Emma's physique shamelessly with a soft smile tugging at her full lips. Roni hums in response as she works effortlessly on refilling a beer from tap.

Emma Swan can handle Regina's sass. She can handle her death glares and judging eyes. But this, this _Roni_ , is all new for the savior and she hasn't one clue on how to read the other woman. Roni is so relaxed, not a care in the world and Emma's certain that eventually they will get along great, but right now, she misses her old friend, Regina. She could use the mayor's strong and confident side for comfort right now.

"So hey, do you know any places I could rent out. I think I'll be staying for a little while," Emma divulges some information to remove the topic of conversation away from her sexuality.

"Miss prissy pants is slowly running people out of this town." Roni doesn't bother to check if her new customer's bottle is empty. She places a fresh cold bottle down in front of Emma and quickly removes the old empty bottle. _Damn she's actually good at_ _her job_. "There's not many places available. Her goal is to turn this town into a place of business, not homes."

Emma nervously nibbles at her bottom lip as she tries to decipher her next move. She doesn't know anyone here and this is a perfect moment for to easily freak out.

However, the bell above the bar's front door chimes loudly, disrupting her inner turmoil. Emma turns her attention toward the door to discover Killian and Rumple entering, well a version of them anyways. She cocks her head to the side wondering how these cursed forms are getting along.

She knows this man, strutting toward her, isn't _her_ Killian, but it's still startling to see. She still can't seem to wrap her head around the fact that there's two of them. When her Killian explained how this Hook is from the wish world, she was baffled to say the very least.

Emma's uncertain when both men decided to sit on either side of her, making a Swan sandwich, but she has quickly found herself squished between two leather jackets.

"I haven't see you around town before," Rumple growls in an attempt to intimidate, but Swan has never been one to scare easily.

"Don't mind Weaver, he's not used to beautiful angels hanging around him," Hook boldly flirts causing a flash of disgust to shine brightly off of Emma's face.

"Back off Rogers, she isn't into your nightstick," Roni defends with a cocky smile, startling Emma yet again and forcing shocked green eyes to meet dazzling brown.

"Ah, well Roni might be able to help you out then, depending what mood she's in for the day," Rogers teases right back while Rumple never once takes his eyes off the new blonde.

Emma senses his heavy judgmental eyes and snaps her head toward his intense gaze. "What?" She bellows having enough of his creepy stare down.

"What's your name dearie?"

 _Ugh_ , it takes every fiber in Emma's body to keep her obnoxious laugh at bay. "Dearie?" She mocks. "It's Emma."

"Emma. What a lovely name," he calmly replies.

Emma's face completely drops, dragging away any color left in her cheeks as well. She narrows her eyes at the man, almost snarling in the process like a protective wolf. Of course this doesn't phase Rumple, they just sit there, glaring, burning holes into one another.

 _He has to know, he has to be awake,_ Emma thinks to herself.

"Did you two come in here just to harass my paying customers? Is Victoria that bored in her life," Roni inquires, leaning into the bar and glaring at this version of Rumple as well.

"I don't believe we are welcomed here Rogers," Rumple continues to stare, never once breaking eye contact with a certain blonde as he climbs off his barstool and walks out the door with a fake Hook in tow.

Roni huffs out her annoyance before flinging a dish rag over her shoulder and resumes her work behind the bar.

It's not long before a young girl with dark brown eyes and even darker hair comes flying through the front door like a tornado. She dashes over to the bar and climbs the stool next to Emma, breathing heavily.

"Hey Roni!" The little girl leans over the counter on her forearms and smiles lovingly up at Regina. Emma knows that look, the same love Henry and Roland had in their eyes whenever they looked at Regina.

Roni spins around to greet the young girl, her face immediately lighting up with adoration, even though she is shaking her wild curls in disappointment. She reaches down below the counter and pulls out a juice box, a devilish smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I told you, your step grandmother is going to shut me down if she finds you in here!" Roni scolds, but she can't seem to fight against the smile spreading across her face as she sets down the juice in front of the girl.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason, I had a feeling I needed to be here today," the child excitedly explains before spinning on the stool to face Emma, a wide, toothy grin appearing on her innocent face.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

Green eyes blow wide in astonishment. Not only was this little girl able to track the sheriff down without anyone's help, but she also knows what Emma Swan looks like.

"You always carry juice boxes for your customers?" Emma teases the bartender while studying Regina's reaction carefully to this small girl.

"Just for this one." Regina's arm crosses the bar, her fingers cupping the little girl's chin, while they both smile happily at one another.

To Emma, the gesture seems so natural between them which only causes her heart to clench once again. She wonders if maybe... _Nah, couldn't be..._

"Lucy! What are you doing in here? My step mother is going to kill me," a woman that resembles the little girl stomps her way over toward bar with Henry rushing behind.

"I came here to meet Emma. This is Emma," Lucy calmly shines the spotlight on said blonde, "and she's going to save all of us!"


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm so sorry ma'am, my daughter is really into fairytales right now," the woman nervously chuckles in hysteria, her fingers curling around her daughter's shoulders and tugging Lucy flush against her front.

"How did she know your name?" Regina suspiciously questions, her dark orbs defensively narrowing in Emma's direction.

"She looks like the Emma from my book, probably just some crazy coincidence," Henry explains, unknowingly coming to Lucy's rescue.

"Say you're sorry for bothering this woman, Lucy," her mother scolds.

"But mom," Lucy whines just as an older woman comes breezing through the door.

Emma studies the new stranger, noting how she carries herself just as Regina once did when they first met all those years ago. She was strong, authoritative and _bitchy_ , but that never seemed to scare Emma off back then and it sure as hell won't now.

"When are you going to learn? Do you honestly think it's appropriate to have a young child in a bar," the spiteful woman scolds toward Lucy's mother with a snarl upon her lips and disgust haunting cold eyes. Those eyes gradually find their way to Regina with her nose held high in the air. "As for you, I find my granddaughter in here again and I will shut you down!" The woman leans in dangerously close across the bar, her eyes roaming over Regina's body. "Then you'll see your precious bar will be _mine_ without a say from _you_."

"Well that's not today now is it? Now, get the hell out of my bar," Roni spits, nodding her head toward the door.

Emma snickers to herself, fully enjoying that small fire deep within Regina awaken once again and burning just as bright.

The older woman's upper lip twitches with anger, but she holds her composure, her nose still high in the air as she guides little Lucy out of the bar. Everyone around Emma exhales a deep breath the moment that dreadful woman vanishes. It seems as though Lucy's grandmother really inflicts an unnecessary amount of pain with anyone who crosses her path.

 _Well that's about to change, the Savior's back._

"I really am sorry about my daughter," the younger woman hastily gathers Emma's forearm to express her sincerity, her dark eyes locking onto wholesome green.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal. I have had some experience with children believing deeply in something. The best thing to do is play along. You don't want to crush her dreams that are her reality right now. Not at such a young and delicate age," Emma gently explains, Archie's voice replaying in her mind from when she first met Henry.

"Oh, you say you have experience, are you a child psychologist?" The woman questions, still gazing intently into Emma's eyes.

"Uh," Emma's mind draws blank so she blinks toward Henry, then to Regina and back again, "yes. Yes I am. If Lucy ever wants to talk, I could give you my number, free of charge," she flashes her brightest smile in hopes to gain this stranger's trust enough to allow her to see Lucy once again, because right now she's desperate to speak to someone who has some clue as to what's transpiring around them.

"That would be wonderful!" The woman quickly pulls out her phone and hands it over to Emma. "I'm Jacinda by the way."

"Emma, which your daughter already told you," she mumbles, her fingers furiously typing away to add her name and number before handing it back.

"We should probably finish our drinks," Henry suggests and Jacinda nods along, following his lead back to the table.

So many unanswered questions tumble wildly through her mind, especially about the woman and child that her son seems a little too friendly with. Emma mindlessly plops back down on her stool, her hand already finding her beer and bringing it to her lips for a long drink. Yes, her mind is distracted, but that doesn't stop her from feeling a weight boring against the side of her face, provoking her to lift her head and meet Regina's skeptical eyes.

"Wh-what?" Emma mutters in confusion while her eyes frantically shift around.

Roni slowly shakes her head, her plump lips pursing out while her mind rifles through a long list of questions she seems to have for the peculiar blonde. "Nothing. Just trying to figure out what your angle is?"

"Angle? I don't have an angle. A little girl needs someone to talk to, I'm available." Emma shrugs noncommittally, even though her words just spewed from her mouth like a fire hose and her cheeks feel like someone just lit a match against them.

Emma averts her gaze, slowly sipping her beer while Roni hums in response and ultimately walks away, attending to her other customers.

XXXXXXXX

Emma resumed her position, her butt firmly glued to her stool while she drank the night away. Alone. _How depressing_. Her tired eyes scanned through every app on her phone to find a place to stay, but of course, because some higher power has a sick sense of humor when it comes to her life, she was shit out of luck. It _seems_ , every hotel or motel is booked for the night.

Emma watches as each patron leaves, one by one. Her plan is to wait until _Roni_ closes up the bar and then she will proceed to her tiny bug to sleep for the night. It's been forever since she's had to rely on her car for sleep, but she could do it again until she figured some things out.

Emma eyes the last customer as he slides off his stool and stumbles out into the starry night and she sighs inwardly. She glances down at her phone to check the time, two in the morning. Okay, four hours in the bug isn't too bad and then she's sure a breakfast restaurant will open at six, where she could hang out for awhile until she plans her next move.

A small glass slides into her view, catching the blonde by surprise. Immediately her eyes find dark brown irises studying her with curiosity. Full lips twist and pout and Emma can practically hear the wheels turning in Regina's head. Roni laughs to herself, shaking her head in disbelief before she tosses back another shot.

"I really care for Lucy," she pauses until she knows she has the blonde's full attention and she stares directly into green eyes. "I don't know why, but I feel the need to protect her." She shakes her head once more persuading those short brown curls to bounce up and down. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," she mumbles mostly to herself. "You seem genuine about helping Lucy, so I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna let you rent out my spare room."

It's rather comical how Emma's eyes almost roll right out of their sockets as she continues to blatantly stare at her estranged friend.

"Well, do you want it or not?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you," the shell shocked woman stumbles out quickly before Roni changes her mind.

"For some reason...I trust you."

A wide goofy grin plasters itself across Emma's cheeks, threatening to tear her face right in half. Regina trusts her. Deep down her friend is in there and Emma cannot wait to awaken Madam Mayor so she can witness the hysteria when Regina finds her wardrobe.

Emma raises her shot glass high in the air and grins. "To new roommates." A sly smirk creeps along Regina's face and it warms Emma's heart because that smile feels familiar, it feels like home.

Roni clinks her glass against her customer's. "To new roommates," she mimics and they both toss back their shots.

"Whoa, Reg-Roni," it's so painfully hard for Emma to call her Roni and not Regina, "we need to find another shot." She shakes her head in disgust as her body shivers its protest all while Roni is full out laughing in her face.

"If you insist Em- _ma_ ," she taunts before she slips away to clean her bar.

Something about the way Roni just purred Emma's name, kick starts something deep inside of the mundane sheriff. Something she can't really place just yet, but she knows she hasn't felt that spark in a long time.

"Do you need any help?" Emma kindly offers, watching as the bartender pulls out a broom.

 _Regina Mills is about to sweep a bar_! Emma squeals in her head, she should be taking photos of all this as her proof. _Or blackmail!_

"Sure, why not?" The brunette whips a towel at Emma causing her to quickly fumble to catch it. "So tell me about yourself, since you are going to be staying with me."

"Well, my parents and brother are back in Maine. It's a small town that I...um my father is the sheriff of. I have a son and a daughter."

"What brings you here?" She asks, her head low as she continues to sweep and Emma gapes in amusement. "Emma?"

"Sorry, um I'm here to find my son's other mother. We haven't heard from her in awhile and even though my son is older now, we miss her."

There's no way Emma could tell her the truth about trying to find her son. Roni would look at the stranger like she's a terrible mother and then she wouldn't trust her enough to live with her.

"Why can't you just call her? Is she not answering your calls? Maybe she doesn't want to be found," she shrugs.

"No, she does. She's just unaware of how much she's needed back home," Emma explains, but her hand stops wiping down the counter, sensing Regina's curious gaze upon her once again.

"You really love her don't you?" There is no teasing or playful banter in her tone, this woman is dead serious.

"No!" Emma retorts back defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that _Savior_ ," she stresses out the nickname causing Emma's stomach to drop out from under her.

"What did you call me?" She whispers, the words just barely making their way out of her dry throat.

"Savior. You come riding in here on your white horse to save Lucy. You traveled across the country to find a _friend_. You're everyone's Savior," she casually states as she leaves to put her broom away.

When Roni returns from the closet, Emma is still staring at her in shock. Clearly her brain has short circuited from the coincidental nickname.

"What?" The former mayor casually shrugs her shoulders, bringing Emma back to the now.

"No-nothing," she stumbles and runs the towel under the sink to clean it just to distract herself from Regina.

"Come on, that's good enough for tonight. I'll finish the rest in the morning," Roni assures her as she begins turning off the lights.

The neon glow from the sign out front is just enough light to help guide Emma's way through the dark bar. The owner is at the front door locking it up, so the blonde rushes to the woman's side to follow her out. However, Roni abruptly spins around, taking a step forward and crashing directly into a clumsy blonde. Luckily, Emma catches Regina by her arms, but this only seems to have hit a pause button on the scene playing between the two woman.

Emma thinks really hard that maybe she should push Regina off of her, but for some strange reason she can't move. What a perfect time for her body parts to stop cooperating with her brain. Dark seductive orbs travel from Emma's rapidly rising chest to her flushed neck, then up to her dainty lips, where those eyes linger a little too long before they finally meet full blown panicked green irises.

"Uh, sorry. I thought we were going out the front door," Emma sheepishly explains, all while still gripping the other woman's biceps painfully tight.

 _Why am I still holding her?_

"It's fine, my apartment is that way," the calmer of the two nods to the back of the bar, inspiring Emma's fingers to finally release her death grip.

It's unbearably uncomfortable as both woman continue to gaze into one another's eyes. Emma's not entirely sure why, but she definitely feels the thick palpable tension buzzing between them. Well, if she's being brutally honest here, there has always been tension between them, but this time it's stronger. As if Roni knows a dirty little secret about them.

Emma clears her throat and rocks gingerly from heel to toe, feeling the weight of this situation come crashing down upon her like a ton of bricks. She knows this version of Regina feels it too, but she desperately wants to know what this bar owner thinks it all means.

Roni flashes a shy smile and scoots around the nervous woman. Emma follows behind, which she immediately realizes is a terrible mistake. Regina was always in skirts and dress pants, this is the first time Emma is seeing the former mayor in skinny jeans. For some reason she cannot tear her eyes away from Regina's...bottom.

The way those dark denim jeans hug her plump...rear... _NO_!-Emma instantly berates herself- _I_ _cannot look at my son's mother this way. What has gotten into me?_

She quickly drops her naughty wandering eyes to the floor and shoves her trembling fingers into her jacket. Even though Roni is none the wiser, Emma still feels the shame burning her cheeks. She knows she shouldn't have been inappropriately staring at her friend like that, but she is completely thrown off from Regina's new style and relaxed behavior.

Regina leads the way to a staircase in the back of the bar, confusing her new roommate as to why they weren't going outside to leave the building to an apartment. Yet, Emma still follows behind the tight denim bottom, up the stairs and waits patiently for Roni to unlock the door.

The former queen opens the door and steps aside, allowing Emma to enter first. Emma panics the moment she steps inside an extremely tiny room that holds nothing, but a recliner with a small wooden table next to it and a lamp on top.

Emma spins on her tip toes to gape at the other woman. "This isn't your-"

Roni barks out a laugh and shakes her head at her frantic roommate. "This way..." she sweeps right passed Emma leaving behind a familiar scent that still smells like Regina.

Another door appears and it takes two very different keys to unlock this one. Roni pushes the door open wide and again waits for her guest to walk through.

An open floor layout stretches across Emma's eyes. Everything in this apartment is a warm grey color. It's definitely modern according to the blonde, but has a rustic feel as well. For some strange reason her mind thinks of Robin and his forest. This apartment seems to be a perfect combination of both their styles and the idea somehow tugs a little at Emma's heart.

The kitchen is to the right, the first thing that catches her eye is the long, enormous island complete with wooden bar stools all around. The living room is straight ahead with a large, overly fluffy grey couch and a few hand crafted wooden tables. There's a hallway to the left where Emma assumes is where the bedrooms are tucked away.

"Kitchen," Roni lazily points to the right. "Living room," she points straight ahead. "Bedrooms," she point to the left, offering the shortest tour in human history. "Right this way," she smiles, curling her finger for Emma to obediently follow. "My room," she opens the door quickly to offer a peek inside, but Emma can't find the strength to even catch a glimpse.

Somewhere deep down she feels like she would be invading Regina's privacy because even after all these years, she still hasn't seen the upstairs to Regina's house in Storybrooke .

Roni turns to the door behind them, opening that door next and flicking on the light switch. "Your humble abode," she winks, taking a step back. "Bathroom is at the end of the hall. Please make yourself at home. Don't be shy."

"Thank you so much, Roni. You have no idea how much this means to me," Emma offers her happiest smile and thankfully Regina returns the gesture.

"I'm beat so I'm going to crash. Don't murder me in my sleep," she says casually and Emma can't help the loud laugh that breaks through the silence surrounding the apartment.

She quickly slaps a hand over her big mouth, realizing how loud she actually was. Luckily, her new roommate doesn't mind and even laughs along with her for a brief moment.

"Good night, Re-Roni."

She really needs to stop fumbling over her name.

"Good night Savior," she chuckles lightly to herself before she leaves for her room.

Roni doesn't bother shutting the door behind her, actually shocking the sheriff inside Emma. She has a stranger in her house that she only met hours ago and she doesn't bother shutting her door? If Emma was in her situation, she'd be shutting it, locking it and moving a dresser in front of the door.

Emma proceeds to examine her new room, sitting gingerly down on the bed to test its comfort. She gently pulls back the comforter to discover silk, blood red sheets. She smiles to herself because she knows Regina is still in there.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. Thought you could use something to sleep in," Roni suggests as she throws a plaid pair of pajama bottoms and an old concert tee her way. And just like that the old Regina is gone again.

"Thank you," Emma shyly whispers as Roni winks in return before she is out the door again.

Once Emma changes, she climbs between the silk sheets and tosses the comforter over her head. She needs to know if she has magic here or not, so she slowly pries her fingers open and relaxes. Her eyes flutter closed as she allows the magic to flow freely through her veins. There's a faint tingle in her palm and fingers, followed by a small twitch, but nothing comes out. She can feel the magic right on the edge, but it's as though her magic short fuses right before it comes out. She rips the comforter off her head in frustration and groans.

 _Looks like I'm breaking this curse the old fashion way, magic free._


	4. Chapter Four

The blaring sound of eighties rock music pumping violently through the walls is what woke Emma up from her deep slumber. She groans to nobody, but her drool soaked pillow and blindly searches for her phone buried somewhere between her crumpled sheets. She only allows one eye to pry open to discover the ungodly time illuminating from her phone. Seven in the morning.

 _Why is she up so early?!_

The music suddenly beats louder against the walls that are apparently made up of paper, when the chorus begins and that's that moment Emma Swan is frozen from utter shock. Regina Mills is belting out the chorus on the top of her lungs and to the sleepy blonde's surprise, her new roomie is actually a pretty damn good singer. However, Emma can't even appreciate the sultry voice swimming through the apartment right now because she is too stunned by the choice of rock music.

It seems as though the rock show won't be dying down anytime soon so the sleepy blonde might as well get up and face the mayhem that's sure to come. There's a few things she needs to do to keep up her appearance and one of them would be finding a part time job.

Emma hazardously throws the comforter off her tired limbs and climbs out of bed. She's about to walk right out the door, but something whispers, more of a nagging familiar voice in the back of her mind. The real Regina would want her to make that bed...

Emma sighs heavily and rolls her eyes at the stupidity of it all, yet she still finds herself neatly arranging the duvet and pillows as best to her ability. After that chore is complete she slowly pads through the hallways, the music growing increasingly louder until she finds herself lingering near the kitchen.

"Mornin!" Roni calls out with her head stuffed inside the oven.

Emma's eyes immediately rake across the woman's smaller frame, assessing her black leggings, a skimpy cami tank top and her hair peeking out of the oven in a messy bun. There's no way in Hell, Emma will ever grow accustomed to this new Regina, as fun as she may seem.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know. Always been a morning person. Some internal clock, always waking me up," she shrugs and continues her task at hand, never truly comprehending the meaning behind her words. _That's because you're usually running a town, not a bar and raising our son_ , Emma all but screams in her mind. Instead of making a complete ass of herself, the blonde slowly steps closer and leans on the wall to really take in this moment. "Thanks for not murdering me in my sleep," Roni cheerfully praises, catching the inspecting blonde off guard and generating an awfully loud bark of laughter.

Emma shakes her head and tries to stop the carefree chuckle tumbling out of her mouth. "Well it's the least I could do for you letting me crash here. How about we go grab some breakfast? My treat," she kindly offers as Roni clambers out of the oven.

"You're on blondie," Roni breathes out, throwing down her sponge in the sink and Emma's willing to bet that oven was never even dirty to begin with. "Let me shower real quick and we can head out. I should only be twenty minutes tops."

It's so hard not to laugh for the poor sheriff, because she knows damn well that Madam Mayor always took forever to get ready if she wasn't flicking her wrists full of magic.

"Great I'll go get ready. Maybe after you can point me in the direction to buy some new clothes?" Emma timidly asks, not wanting to impose any further on her new roommate.

"Of course!" Roni flashes her most flirtatious smile and heads to the bathroom, leaving a gaping Emma Swan behind.

XXXXXXXX

Regina leads Emma to a quiet little diner close to her apartment...and bar. This new place resembles Granny's back in Storybrooke and for a brief moment the sheriff feels that gut wrenching pang of being home sick. She hasn't called home in two days now and the thought alone sends a wave of guilt to wash over her. However, before Emma can fix the mistake she made, on cue, her phone rings.

She glances down to find a picture of her and her mom smiling back at her, creating another sharp stab to her gut.

"I'm sorry, I should take this. It's my mom."

"Go ahead," Roni smiles politely.

Emma thinks about walking away from the table so she can discuss her current situation more freely, but then again she doesn't want to seem suspicious. Normal people can speak to their mother in front of other people, right?

"Hello?" She tentatively answers.

"Emma!" Her mother screeches into the phone. "Thank heavens you're okay!"

Green eyes immediately flick up to discover Regina watching her with an amused smile upon her face. Emma rolls her eyes in a teasing manner, like she's utterly humiliated by her overprotective mother, but Roni just smiles in return expressing how she finds the situation endearing.

"Of course I'm fine."

"Did you find them?"

"Mmhmmm," she mumbles into the phone because she can't really say much with Regina watching her every move so intently. "Are you with Ella? Can I speak with her?" She decides to quickly change the subject before her mother's voice carries through the phone.

"Do they remember?" Snow rambles on completely ignorant to what's really going on the other end of the line.

"No. Can I speak with my daughter?"

"How are they? How's Regina? She's never really been cursed before..."

She cuts her mother off immediately with a simple little phrase. "Heroes and Villains."

"Oh, I always forget about that time, it wasn't my finest moment."

"She sounds insufferably annoying," Roni giggles to herself, forcing Emma to bite down on her lips to keep her own giggle at bay.

"Is that her? Is she still talking bad about me?" Snow interrogates, while Emma's eyes drift closed and she tries to breathe through her laughter.

"Some things never change," she eventually mumbles into the phone. "Now, can you please put my daughter on?"

There's some rustling on the other end, along with some faint whispers, before Emma finally hears her daughter's soft voice.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby girl! How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you. How's everything coming along? Did you find Henry?"

"I did. It may take awhile, but I'll get there. I love you," she rushes out, not able to hide the way her daughter's voice always brightens her day. "How's your father?"

"Alright. I think he really misses you. He's at work right now."

"Okay, well you continue to be on your best behavior. I'll be home before you know it," she claims, trying to seem as convincing as possible, despite her inner turmoil. However, she senses Regina watching her and quickly her thoughts are washing away. She can feel the other woman's glare burning a hole right through her. Green eyes slowly crawl up to meet soft curious brown orbs staring right back at her. Roni offers her new friend a weak smile and Emma is quickly returning the sweet gesture. "I love you, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too mom, uh...grandma says she loves you too."

"Tell her I love her too, bye."

Emma quickly hangs up the phone, her thumb delicately running across the screen as she gazes upon the background picture of her and Ella. Her heart aches and she miss her daughter terribly, but she needs to stay focused. Operation RegalBeliever is her main focus right now.

"Everything alright back home?" Roni gently asks, breaking the blonde from her traveling thoughts.

"Great, thank you," Emma smiles politely, but she doesn't have a chance to elaborate because a frantic Lucy is running up to their table and interrupting the conversation.

"Emma, we didn't get to talk!" She exasperates in a full blown panic. So, Emma gently reaches out and places her hand upon the little girl's upper arm to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry. I talked to your mom. She's going to let us get together."

The little girl's face lights up with such excitement and all Emma can see in that moment is Henry at this age, when she would play along with his curse and he would become so excited. Except this time, the savior knows this little one is telling the truth.

"Lucy! You need to stop running off," her step-grandmother scolds, curling her fingers around small shoulders. Boney fingers slowly dig into Lucy, inflicting rage deep inside of Emma. The sheriff glances at Regina and notices right away how the other woman looks like she is about to light Victoria up in smoke. "Take notes Roni, this is a place a young girl is allowed to be in."

"Just because I own a bar Victoria, doesn't mean I'm ignorant. Don't talk down to me when Lucy just ran away, right from underneath your very own eyes," Roni snaps, forcing that vein on her forehead to make itself known.

"Come along Lucy, there's no need to waste our time with such low class people."

"Hey! You don't know me, I suggest you watch your mouth," Emma quickly snaps right back from the anger bubbling up inside and it feels damn good to lash out, because she's been benched in her quaint little town for far too long.

"Or what?" Victoria challenges with venom dripping maliciously from each word.

Emma's not quite sure what has come over her, but before she has even a second to process her actions, she's already standing tall from the booth to gain a little more confidence. It's been far too long since she felt this rush, the frantic beating of her heart, the slick sweat from her palms as anticipation flows freely through her veins and it feels so damn good.

"Sister, you have no idea what we are capable of," the words are spewing from her mouth and maybe she jumped the gun, but she forgot how good it feels to fight again. She forgot how electrically buzzed she feels arguing with some cocky villain with Regina right by her side.

Victoria squints her eyes toward this overly confident blonde that just waltzed into her town yesterday and contemplates the threat. That's the moment Emma realizes, she screwed up, she said _we_. Victoria's judging eyes shift back and forth between the two women.

"Lucy sweetie," Roni begins as she grips Lucy's hand, "don't you worry about anything, we are here for you whenever you need us." She confidently states, glancing back at Victoria in a challenge.

"You two better watch yourselves," the cranky woman threatens, guiding Lucy away from the table of misfits.

"What is her deal?" Emma exasperates, slumping back into the booth feeling slightly defeated.

"I don't know," Roni expresses in a low growl, her eyes still fixated on the older woman who just ruined her morning, yet again.

"Can we order now? I'm starving," Emma says, picking up the menu in front of her as a simple distraction.

"Yeah, me too," the other woman wholeheartedly confesses while she scans the menu as well, throwing Emma off again.

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast and shopping around for new clothes for Emma, Roni had to open her bar for the day. The bartender borrowed her new roommate's laptop so she could look for job possibilities in town. So, Emma perched herself up at one of the high top tables in the back of the bar as her eyes scanned all her options. There wasn't really much of anything she could really do in Hyperion Heights. She needed a part time job that didn't draw too much attention and still allowed her enough free time to figure out this curse.

"You still good with your Coke?" Roni kindly asks, sliding onto the stool across from the busy blonde.

It was still early in the afternoon, so nobody was really in the bar except for a few older gentleman that planned on dumping their retirement into alcohol to keep their lonely days filled with some sort of activity.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Any good offers?" Roni curiously questions. Emma glances over the laptop to find the other woman spinning a coaster around completely bored with her job today.

"Not really," she mumbles mostly to herself when her eyes fall upon a ad for a server. That's when the idea strikes down like a bolt of lightening. "Here's an idea..." inquisitive big eyes peek up from her spinning coaster and lock eyes with excited green ones. "What if I worked here? I could bartend and you wouldn't have to pay me since I'm staying at your place."

Full plump lips twist as the brunette weighs her options. She's silent for a moment probably thinking about how awful this could be if this blonde ends up being an awful employee and then she is forced to also room with her.

"Alright blondie," she pokes out her hand across the table and smiles brightly, "you got yourself a job."

Emma tilts her head and flashes her most award winning smile before shaking on their agreement. She's on her way, she has successfully weaseled her way into Regina's life and gained her trust. Next mission, Henry.

"Why don't you go put that laptop away and we can get started?"

"You got it boss," she playfully winks and dutifully packs up the woman's computer.

XXXXXXXX

Roni offers Emma the full tour of the bar, sternly explaining every detail the blonde will need to know from behind the bar to inside the back stock room. Luckily, the bar is slow this late afternoon so Emma is able to become familiar with her surroundings.

She is actually relieved that she had bartended a little bit when she first started out as a bail bonds person and the money wasn't coming in as quickly as she had hoped for, so she's fairly confident in this new position.

This is actually a blessing is disguise as she thinks about it. She's been so utterly bored back home with her job as sheriff of a small town where the most exciting thing as of lately is when Pongo sneaks off his leash, seems he is even bored with his day to day routine. At least here, she knows there will be some excitement on weekends when the drinks are flowing and the happy chatter sings through the bar.

It was around seven o'clock in the evening when things started to pick up. There was a steady flow of people hustling in, the eighties rock music thumping in sync with Emma's erratic heartbeat as excitement courses wonderfully through her veins again. Roni of course was in her element, she didn't even bat an eye at how busy the bar was becoming. Emma herself was used to working under pressure so this didn't really bother her and she found that her and Regina swiftly moved around each other, pouring drinks, wiping down the counter and collecting cash as a team. She didn't really have time to dwell on the thought, but she did guess all those years of working side by side together is really paying off.

The bell above the door chimes through the vivacious chatter, catching Emma's attention. When she glances up from setting down a draft beer she spots her son walking in with Jacinda.

Maybe to any old stranger Henry appears confident as he guides the woman across the room, but to his mother, Emma could already see his nerves getting the best of him. She would give anything to be able to comfort him in this situation, maybe offer him some encouraging words of wisdom. She sighs heavily knowing she can't do that, things aren't that simple anymore and she finishes popping the top off a beer bottle. She places it down in front of a young blonde sitting at the counter and smiles professionally to secure her tip at the end of the night.

"Hey Roni," Henry and Jacinda greet the owner in unison, both happily smiling at the woman.

Roni flashes them both a genuine, bright smile and nods in their direction. She's busy pouring some mixed drinks for a group of stuffy business men, so Emma steps in and slaps some coasters down in front of them.

"New hire?" Henry questions, nodding toward the blonde with a mischievous smirk slipping across his mouth.

"Yup! What can I getcha?" The blonde enthusiastically replies, wiping down the slick bar top in front of her to keep up her appearances.

"Uh, aren't you a child psychologist?" Jacinda skeptically interrogates, totally calling Emma out on the spot.

"I am," she confirms proudly, "it's just, I won't be in town for very long. So to try and build a clientele right now would be rather difficult. I just need something part time while I'm here."

"Ah, alright. Well two rum and cokes please," Henry orders, quickly pulling out his wallet to pay for him and his...friend maybe?

 _Rum_. Emma winces and can't help, but guess that the pirate did rub off on her son. She shakes that thought away before anyone around her notices and quickly pulls out two glasses, filling them with ice. She pours a little extra rum, because well he's her son and she needs him to loosen up around her so they can potentially become friends. She then proceeds to splash the top with Coke from the gun, completely in her element that is until a sharp sting of a towel swats the side of her ass, causing her to jump on contact.

"How's the new girl treating you guys?" Roni grills Henry and his date as she tosses the towel casually over her shoulder.

"We'll see..." Jacinda playfully teases and reaches for her glass while Henry hands Roni his money. The duo both mix their drinks dramatically before taking the first taste test.

"She's a keeper," Henry smiles, that smile that Emma has missed so much and sends her spirit soaring to cloud nine for the rest of evening no matter happens.

"Good because I was going to either way," the owner playfully bumps her shoulder into her new hire's, earning herself a smirk from the cute blonde in return.

There's just something about this new Regina that has Emma in nothing, but smiles all day.

Emma wants to talk to her son, she needs to get him to open up to her so she decides playful is the best approach. "Your boyfriend's a real charmer," she nods toward Henry, but keeps those green eyes locked onto Jacinda.

"Oh, uh...no no no," they both stammer in unison.

Emma peeks over at Roni, giving her that _yeah right_ , look and they both smirk knowingly, before eyeing the couple once more.

"Give it a few more drinks," Roni teases and sets down two shots for them.

"Here's to friends," Jacinda demands, narrowing her eyes at her companion for the evening.

"Here's to adventures," he quickly retorts, winning himself a soft smile in response.

The couple clink their glasses together and slam back their shots. Once they place both glasses down on the counter, Emma quickly snatches them up and places them in the sink.

"Detective Weaver and Rogers...what brings you two in my bar," Roni coldly questions in defense.

Emma's eyes snap to the accused from her task at the sink to find both men staring intently at her. Gradually her eyes drift toward Regina, but the other woman isn't paying any attention to her new employee. Brown eyes are burning with death at Rumple and if looks could kill, they would have a dead Dark One on their hands.

"Seems we have a problem," Weaver informs the boss maliciously.

"Your choice of clothing is hardly my problem," Roni quips, standing a little taller and squaring her shoulders to assert her power.

"Use all the defensive sarcasm you want, but it won't save you tonight...or her," he gestures toward the puzzles blonde who is quizzically studying him.

"What did I do?"

"It's more the question of what didn't you do..."

"What?"

 _Always with the riddles, Rumple_.

"Do you have your license to bartend?" Green eyes double in size and frantically dart to the owner for guidance.

"She's only serving, I make the drinks around here," Roni demands, coming to her rescue without a moment of hesitation.

"Well an anonymous tip led us to believe that she was making the drinks," Rogers claims.

"Let me guess, that anonymous tip was Victoria? Go find a real crime Weaver and leave my employees alone," she firmly commands before dismissively strutting away to an actual customer in need.

Henry and Jacinda both appear painfully uncomfortable as they stare absentmindedly into their drinks. Rogers keeps gawking at Emma like he just got out of prison and she is just standing there ass naked. While Weaver, well Emma can't really read him. She has no idea what the hell is running rampant in his mind right now.

"Enjoy your evening," Weaver coolly states with a wink before leaving the bar with Rogers following closely behind still sneaking peeks of Emma on the way out.

Emma begins washing some glasses to appear busy just in case Rumple is still lurking around outside and watching her through the windows. She doesn't want Roni or herself for that matter, to get into any sort of trouble.

"Tonight just serve. Tomorrow you get that license," her new boss calmly instructs.

"Of course Roni. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I knew that was coming. That bitch has it out for us," she growls before walking away shaking her head and ending the topic of conversation completely.

XXXXXXX

The night is coming to a close, the time inching its way to one forty in the morning. All the customers are stumbling out into the cool crisp air, leaving only two left, Henry and Jacinda. They are lazily leaning on the counter, gazing into one another's eyes with lust beating between them, talking about anything and everything. Emma's listening to every word, smiling to herself, but staying actively busy to make sure the couple doesn't suspect her eavesdropping.

"Emma Swan, from my book," his words are slurred, running together as one, but he holds a warm smile, "she's like the mom I always wanted, ya know?"

"I do. I really do. You see what I'm stuck with, my evil stepmother," Jacinda agrees in disdain.

"But like Roni is super cool. She like, is another mom that you'd totally want by your side to protect you, ya know?"

Emma peeks up from her task of wiping down the counter to find Regina leaning over the bar with her hand lovingly clasped around Henry's chin. A flood of countless memories come rushing back to Emma in an instant, creating a warm flutter deep in the pit of her stomach. A watery smile forms on her lips and soon tears of joy are burning her eyes. She fights back the determined liquid knowing if one drop spills she would look like a mad woman to these strangers.

"You're a sweet kid. If I ever have a son, I'd want him to be like you," Roni confesses.

Emma forces herself to avert her eyes or she _will_ begin to cry. She missed these two more than she ever thought. She was so nervous about having Ella, that she didn't allow herself to ever think about how much she truly missed Regina and Henry. They were her family first.

The savior busies herself with wringing out a towel in the sink and begins wiping down the other side of the counter.

"You know, you kinda look like her," Henry muses, leaning across the bar into his birth mother's personal space, sending a waft of rum into the air that's clearly coming out his pores at this point.

"I look like who?" Emma plays dumb with a goofy grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"The mom in my book, she's a hero."

"You'll have to show me sometime," she shrugs him off casually because she really doesn't want to give anything away too early. It would completely freak him out and then he really won't trust her.

"Okay kiddos, I gotta lock up," Roni walks around the bar to help Jacinda and Henry to the door. "Want me to call a cab?"

"Nah, I already called uber, he's outside," Jacinda informs Roni as they walk out the door, both smiling from ear to ear.

Roni snaps the lock into place and sighs, allowing her body to slump back against the door. She watches Emma carefully as she easily walks to a table without being told and begins wiping away the sticky residue.

"Busy day," Roni sighs, her eyes fluttering closed for just a moment.

Emma notices the peaceful serenity washing over the bartender's features and something takes over her hands before she has a chance to stop them. She twists the towel up tight and flicks the edge against Roni's denim clad thigh, springing amused brown eyes back to life.

"Indeed it was," falls from Emma's lips in a flirtatious manner, throwing herself off guard.

 _What am I doing?_

A sexy, playful grin stretches across Roni's face as she pushes herself from the door. "Just wait for tomorrow," she purrs in Emma's ear while she brushes against her side, strutting away with all the smugness in the world.

A wave of chills runs viciously through the blonde's body. "What's tomorrow?" She manages to squeak out. She's not entirely sure why, but this model of Regina is fun to flirt with.

"Friday night!" She laughs playfully, breaking the tension between them.

Emma rolls her eyes in response, slightly disappointed, but is completely unaware why and tosses the towel in the sink before following the brunette back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter Five

"My stepmother doesn't know you're here. So can we please keep this between us?" Jacinda asks with concern lacing her tone as Emma steps inside her tiny apartment.

"Of course. Everything we talk about is completely confidential anyways," the child psychologist impostor confirms, following the worrisome mother into the living room.

"Great, thanks. Victoria had a meeting this evening so luckily she asked me to pick Lucy up from school. This way I can spend a little time with my daughter."

"Why does Victoria have Lucy right now anyways?" Emma prods for more information as they both take a seat on the couch.

"Well my stepmother sees me as unfit. I don't want her to take me to court and drag Lucy through something like that. If I lost, then it would be a lot more difficult to get her back. I rather play along for right now and not fight her until I can get my daughter back without any problems."

"Understandable. Just remember people are going to push you around your whole life, there comes a time when you have to push back."

"I know," the mother sighs heavily with dread washing over her frail body. "Lucy? Can you come out here please?" Jacinda's voice booms throughout the small apartment, encouraging Lucy to come barreling out of her room in a matter of seconds.

Emma's heart swells at the action, thinking that maybe this little girl knew she would be coming to visit today.

"Hi Emma!" Lucy beams with so much excitement sparkling in her big brown eyes.

"Hi Lucy. How are you?"

"Good thanks!"

"I'll be in my room so that way you two can...get to know one another," Jacinda politely excuses herself through a smile as she rises from the couch.

The woman runs her fingers through Lucy's hair and gently kisses the top of her head, expressing exactly what kind of loving mother she truly is. Lucy smiles up at her mother like she is her whole world and Emma longs for those moments when Henry was that age again. Jacinda then glances at the blonde and offers one last smile before she exits the room.

Lucy runs to the couch and leaps onto the cushion beside Emma, already grinning from ear to ear. The sheriff laughs lightly at the young girl's enthusiasm and again she is missing when both her kids were this young and vibrant.

"Emma! You came, you really came!"

"I did sweetie," she chuckles, watching through amused eyes as Lucy sits upon her knees so she can make direct eye contact with her.

"So you believe?" The little girl questions full of hope, yet still a little bit skeptical.

"Of course I do. I broke the Evil Queen's curse, I fought a dragon, Peter Pan, the Wicked Witch of the West, Cruella deVil, Ursula, Maleficent, Hades, The Black Fairy!" With each name that tumbles from Emma's mouth, her voice increases with excitement for the little girl in front of her and that does the trick because Lucy is laughing and nodding along.

"Oh I know! I know your whole story by heart. I was raised listening to every operation, every night before bed," she confesses.

"Operation?" That word strikes a nerve in Emma because she knows in her heart that only one person uses that word which would mean... "Lucy...who is your father?" She slowly inquires, equally elated and terrified to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure if you're ready..." she trails off as her eyes shift nervously down to her lap. Her fingers fumble together with anxiety and Emma's heart breaks for this little girl that has so much pressure weighing down on her because of another stupid curse.

"I'm ready. I'm always ready," the blonde chuckles softly and places her hand on top of fiddling ones. "The first night I met Henry, he told me everyone was a fairytale character stuck in some town and I was going to break the curse. That's a lot to take in for a first meeting," she explains gently, in hopes to coax this little girl into revealing the truth.

"Henry's your son with Roni, well Regina."

"Correct," thin lips grin with pride.

"Henry is my dad. You and Regina are my grandmothers," she blurts out in a rush, avoiding all eye contact.

Big brown eyes slowly peek up to connect with shocked green ones. If anyone walked in right now they would think this duo was having a staring contest. Emma is flabbergasted into stunned silence and it's not that she doesn't believe the little one, because she does, it's just a shock to take in. Another child's life that Emma has missed out on and Regina was there for. She should've stayed the night they went to that strange realm to save Henry. Just because she was pregnant, Killian wanted her home to rest, like some fifties house wife and she obeyed.

 _Why did I listen_? She berates herself again like she has for the past thirteen years. She should have stayed to protect her son, like she always had done before.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Her timid voice quakes with fear, unsure how her new grandmother might accept the information.

Emma gently squeezes her hand and uses her free hand to cup her pointed chin. She raises the round little face so she can gaze deep into those dark pools.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I'm just upset I guess...that I missed out on your life," Emma confesses, sighing heavily, "I should've been there."

"It's okay. Dad told me you needed to stay in Storybrooke to protect it and raise his sibling," she responds with such maturity, just like Henry, her father, and Emma feels that pang of guilt surging through her gut again.

"Oh my god, Henry doesn't even know he has a sister," she mumbles the thought out loud, breaking her heart even further.

"No, he doesn't. So, I have an aunt?" Lucy's excitement is contagious, inspiring Emma to nod along vigorously.

"Yes! Her name is Ella. She's thirteen. You will just love her."

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"You will one day, I promise."

Lucy lunges forward, crashing her little body against the savior's. Of course the blonde is a little taken back at first, but then she's wrapping her arms around her granddaughter for the first time and holds her impossibly close to make up for lost time.

"Lucy," Jacinda's voice breaks up the intimate bonding moment, "your step-grandmother called. She's going to be here shortly so I better feed you dinner before she gets here."

"Okay mom," Lucy agrees as she pulls away from her new grandmother's embrace.

The moment she pulls away, Emma feels an overwhelming tug upon her heartstrings. She can't hug her son, because he doesn't know who the hell she is. She can't hug her daughter or parents, they aren't even here. Her husband isn't here. And Emma Swan isn't usually a hugger, but right now she's really missing some human contact.

"I should be going anyways. Roni's should be rather busy tonight, from what she implied." The new bartender smiles inwardly from just one thought of the flirtatious brunette from the night before.

"Yes, Roni's is the place to be on Friday nights," Jacinda confirms as she starts preparing macaroni and cheese for her daughter.

"You and Henry should come by tonight," Emma offers hoping to see her son again. Also, it will allow those two another opportunity to spend some alone time together, rekindle their past love, maybe spark true love's kiss.

"Oh uh, see we're not..."

"Mom! Go! Have fun, Henry's a really nice guy," Lucy chimes in immediately to help convince her mother.

Lucy glances at her grandmother and flashes an overly exaggerated wink that provokes a small laugh to spill over Emma's lips.

"Just stop in, it's just a few drinks. I'm not asking you to marry your Prince Charming," she mocks, rolling my eyes while Lucy giggles at the comment.

"Maybe. No promises."

"Alright...then I'll see you later," the blonde casually states while opening the front door.

"Operation Glass Slipper Believer is a go!" Lucy whispers with her two thumbs up.

Emma smirks knowing this little girl is just like her father and then proceeds to walk out the door. She places a hand over her erratic heart and feels the tears quickly building up.

 _I have a granddaughter._

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma bursts through Roni's door just around five o'clock, buzzing with a new zest for defeating this curse. Perfect timing too because most people are still out to dinner and will be heading over to the town's hot spot shortly. The only people littering Roni's bar right now are the regulars, old retired men who are lonely. They are here to drown their sorrows while striking up a conversation with an attractive server to fill the void of loneliness.

"Blondie!" Roni shouts from behind the bar when she notices a mess of golden curls entering.

Emma's really trying to fight the goofy grin slithering into her flushed cheeks, but she can't help it anymore. This nickname is so much better than _idiot_!

"Hey Roni!"

She's so tempted to call this new version of Regina, Gina. Over the years as the mayor and sheriff grew closer, the blonde always had an itch to call her friend, Gina, but she thought Mayor Mills would lock her up behind bars, even though _she's_ the damn sheriff.

"Did you get your license?" The owner interrogates just as Emma bounces her way behind the bar and watches Roni pour two shots.

"Yup, took me all damn day. Eight hour online course, but it's done," she confirms as Roni slides a shot glass down the slick counter top, the amber liquid spilling over the sides.

"This calls for a celebration," Roni beams, holding up her own shot glass, prompting her new employee to mirror her image.

Emma lightly taps her glass against her boss and somehow finds herself locked deep into enchanting brown pools. The pride this woman conveys in those hypnotizing orbs as she stares into green, doesn't go unnoticed by the sheriff. A powerful pull tugs deep in her gut forcing her entire body to flush crimson. That same tension she experienced the night before is back and stronger than ever.

A sexy, flirtatious smirk crosses her face and Emma finds herself at the beginning of a terrifying panic attack. A warm rush of electricity shoots down to her core, so to avoid the situation she slams back her shot and drags the back of her hand over her wet mouth. Roni expertly consumes her shot as well and clears their glasses without another thought.

"I'm going to run to the restroom and then I'll stock for tonight," Emma informs her boss, slipping right passed the woman.

Roni nods, already swinging right back to work without a care in the world to Emma's mental breakdown. So, she rushes as quickly as possible to the restroom to splash some water upon her scorching hot face.

Once the cool liquid soaks her skin, her body instantly relaxes and she is able to take a few steady breaths. She stares at her frazzled self in the mirror and decides she needs a good pep talk.

 _You need to focus on the curse, that's why you're stressed. You're just lonely from being so far from Killian, that's why you felt a spark. You're craving attention. Just go out there, have fun and figure out this curse._

The moment she steps back behind the bar, she drops to her knees and starts stocking the tiny fridge below the counter like she said she would. Not at all avoiding Roni in anyway.

"Give yourself a nice little pep talk?"

That thick, raspy voice startles a busy working Emma, causing her to jump up in fear. However, the clumsy woman doesn't get very far since the counter is directly above her head. She slams the crown of her head against the hard surface and is immediately forced right back down onto her ass.

"Shit," Roni drops to her knees and hovers over her employee. Emma's hand instinctively flies up to rub the spot that was surely going to swell soon. "Emma? Are you okay?" Her voice so smooth and full of concern, shuffling Emma back to those days when they would fight side by side in battle against some villain. Regina would always check in on her partner to make sure she was okay. Her warm voice is always like a velvet blanket wrapping around the blondes tortured heart.

 _Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself._

"Emma?"

The savior tightly squeezes her eyes shut and focuses on the sound of that soothing deep voice washing over her.

"Yeah," she manages to croak out as she furiously continues to rub her sore spot.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she proclaims with honesty.

"I know, it's fine. I'm fine," Emma stutters out, trying to force herself into a sitting position. "I'm just a klutz."

The brunette falls to her heels and slightly stands up about half way. The wounded has no know idea what the other woman is doing so she remains on the floor rubbing her pounding head.

"Here," Roni cautiously removes Emma's hand from the wound and places a freezing cold towel filled with ice upon the swelling area. Green eyes sluggishly scan up a tight, grey tank top until she is met with a hot gaze. Roni's eyes are full of worry, but something more, causing Emma's heart to race inside her chest and her breathing to become labored. The corner of Roni's mouth is curling down into a worried frown, so Emma offers a weak smile. "Do you want to take the rest of the evening off?"

The new bartender slowly shakes her head, not once breaking eye contact. "No, I'm good Gina." She slowly pushes herself from the floor, but Regina rushes to help her up.

"I don't think you're good."

"I am, honest."

"You just called me, Gina."

Sheer panic rises up again inside of Emma, burning her cheekbones with embarrassment, hell even her ears are burning bright right now. Green eyes double in size as she just stares at the brunette, silently praying that some dumb excuse will come to mind. A nervous chuckles escapes her lips because truthfully she doesn't know what else to do.

"Uh, did I? Weird," she shrugs it off and hands back the towel loaded with ice.

"Yes, you did. Maybe you should have your head looked at," the other woman suggests as her fingertips wiggle forward to touch the wound. Emma quickly ducks her head to avoid any contact whatsoever which will only confuse her brain even more.

"Nah, I'm fine. I promise," she assures her boss before walking over to a new customer that just sat down.

"Hello! I'm Emma, what can I getcha tonight?"

"A date," the scruffy raven haired man boldly states.

Emma's not sure if he knows who she is or not, but she sure as shit knows him. She laughs playfully and shakes her head. "I think this bar is fresh out of those."

"Aw come on love, ever since I saw you sitting at this bar a couple nights ago, you've haunted my dreams. I can't get you out of my mind."

"Try rum, I'm sure that will distract you," she deadpans, pulling out a shot glass and reaching under the counter for a bottle of Captain Morgan. Emma pours the dark liquid into the small glass and smiles politely. "It's a pirate's life for you, mate!"

Roni's snickering does not go unnoticed by the blonde and she knows her friend is right behind her, wearing a smug, condescending smirk.

"Didn't I tell you, she's not interested," Roni quickly swoops in to Emma's defense.

"I don't believe she isn't into men. Word around town is that she has two children," this fake Hook confesses while Roni and Emma glance at one another, brows furrowing in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Roni inquires with threatening force.

"People talk," is all he claims before he tosses back his shot. "Ahhh, that does hit the spot," he flirtatiously winks in which green eyes roll in annoyance.

This Hook seems to be trying too hard and it's rather annoying in Emma's opinion. She stops for a moment, her mind back tracking to a time when she first met Killian and she can't help but wonder if her version of Captain Hook was this obnoxious as well?

"Actually if I'm being honest, I share my older son with a woman," Emma shrugs casually and watches as Roger's eyes almost tumble right out of his head.

Roni laughs beside her and slaps her hand upon Emma's shoulder. "You're a riot," she whispers in her ear before she returns to work somewhere on the other side of the bar.

Emma's not sure if Roni believes her or not, but that's fine, the comment was directed toward the detective anyways.

"I think if you give us a chance you would really fall for me. I could take care of your heart," he bats his long, dark eyelashes at the new bartender, hoping to sweep her right off her feet.

"Are you drinking anything or not, because I have other customers."

"Rum and Coke," he quickly responds, thankfully appearing somewhat sheepish in the moment.

Emma quickly prepares the mixed drink and carefully places the glass down on a coaster in front of him. "I have my license by the way," she confidently informs the detective before she spins around on her heels and leaves the man alone.

"Roni! Emma!" Jacinda and Henry shout through the bar as they enter, as cheerful as a new couple can be when they just start out in a relationship.

"Hey kid," Emma greets her son with the biggest dimple deep grin she can manage.

He chuckles softly to himself, strutting over to the counter. "That's what Roni calls me as well."

"Great minds think alike," she winks, "rum and Cokes again tonight?"

"No, please, no," Henry scrunches his face in disgust, "beer is fine tonight for me. How about you, Jacinda?"

"I'll take a beer as well, Emma, last night was a bit much," she confesses with a blush creeping up her neck.

 _I wonder what they did last night..._

Emma kneels in front of the small cooler, pulling out two bottles for her customers.

"Don't knock yourself out this time. I don't need a blonde passed out on my floor who only had one shot," Roni shouts from across the bar causing a carefree laugh to erupt from the blonde.

Emma shakes her head and stands tall from the ground. She pops the tops off the bottles and tosses the caps into the garbage like she's been doing this gig her entire life. She places the drinks down in front of the couple. Then decides to put on a show, quickly grasping the back of her neck.

"I think this bar top really hurt my neck," she winces in pain, rubbing the sore muscles, but Roni shoots her an unamused look. "Hmm I guess the person responsible is going to have to take care of this for me..." she peeks over at the brunette with a shit eating grin.

Roni stalks over to this adorable new bartender with nothing, but confidence. Her eyes lock onto stunning green ones and Emma becomes immobilized by the scorching heat between them. Roni gawks at Emma like this woman is her last meal and best believe she will be devouring her tonight. She leans in dangerously close over her body, sparking every nerve ending Emma contains inside. Roni's face slowly passes Emma's, her warm breath on her ear with the faint smell of apples still lingering in her curly locks.

"What did you have in mind Em-ma," she teases, sending cold shivers to disperse through Emma's veins and spreading goosebumps up and down her body. She gulps down the dry lump quickly forming in the back of her throat and blocking her airways.

"I think you're a clever woman, you're bound to come up with something," the nervous woman openly suggests as Roni gradually pulls away.

"I would love to _bound_ you to something," she husks.

Emma is too far gone in a trance to notice when Roni yanks her tank top forward and tosses ice cubes down the front.

Emma screeches out when the ice slides down her over heated flesh, extinguishing the flame that's suddenly burning for Regina. Roni barks out the most cheerful, unguarded laugh Emma has ever heard Regina Mills make. She tugs at the bottom of her tank to drop the ice cubes and smiles playfully back at the woman while shaking her head.

 _She's going to pay for that._

Emma smiles even brighter when she notices Henry and Jacinda laughing along as well.

"I will get you back for that," she insists, glaring at the woman laughing before her.

"I look forward to it blondie!"


	6. Chapter Six

"Emma, are you sure you're alright?" Regina's concerned motherly tone echoes through the dark apartment and tugs at Emma's heartstrings. That soft voice will always remind her of the way Regina spoke to their son when he was younger, it's a gentle tone that was reserved only for Henry.

Well...and maybe sometimes Emma, but that's something she's just noticing now for the first time.

It's around three in the morning and Emma is struggling to fall asleep this evening. Her head is pounding murderously and now she actually does feel a stiffness in her neck that she was teasing about earlier in the night. After the vicious pain became too much she stumbled out into the shadowy hall and into the bathroom, rummaging the cabinets for any type of aspirin or pain killers at this point. She has an inkling this version of Regina might have a few good pain killers stashed away somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache," she lies, huffing under her breath as to why she can't find any freaking aspirin in this cabinet.

"What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Looking for something to help with this pain," she grumbles, wincing when her anger triggers the harsh thumping in her temples to increase.

"I keep the aspirin in my room. I'm sorry I'm not used to having guests."

That acknowledgment hits a little too close to home for Emma. Regina never had visitors back at her mansion, unless someone was charging through her door just to fight or blame the Evil Queen for something. It seems this version of Regina is just as lonely as the one in Storybrooke.

Roni disappears from behind Emma, but then she can hear a nightstand opening in Regina's room. She exits the bathroom and trudges grumpily toward her roommate's bedroom. She leans heavily on the doorframe, not wanting to invade the other woman's space. She would never even dream of entering Regina's bedroom back home. She was always such a private person and Emma never thought of crossing any of those boundaries with her.

"Here," from the soft glow streaming through the window, Emma finds Roni gently holding out her hand with two aspirin waiting patiently for her to consume. However, she hesitates for a brief moment, because this feels so wrong to be in Regina's room. "I'm not gonna bite. You are welcome to come in here, ya know?"

Emma sighs and nervously treks into the forbidden room and over to the bed. Luckily, it's dark enough in the room, that she doesn't think Roni can read how nervous she truly is. Her roommate is perched at the edge of the bed when Emma finally reaches her.

"Sit. I'll go grab you some water."

"It's fine Re-Roni. I can get it-"

"Stop, relax. I gotcha," she smiles, standing up from her bed and leaves the room without further discussion.

Emma quickly glances around before the other woman has a chance to return. _I'm in Regina Mills' bedroom_ , Emma shrieks in her mind. Well not technically, this is Roni's room. _I miss my sassy friend_ , she sorrowfully thinks, _but isn't there apart of Regina that's still there?_

"Here you go. Drink slow," Roni instructs, handing over the glass of water and snapping Emma back to reality before she can even assess the room properly.

"Thank you," she whispers, popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing them down with the offered water.

"Of course."

Roni's hand slowly stretches toward the side of Emma's face, freezing the blonde on the spot from not knowing what is about to occur between them. Roni's fingers slowly curl just before she slips a loose strand of blonde locks in disarray behind Emma's ear. She then proceeds to clamp her palm over Emma's forehead, kick starting the blonde's heart into overdrive and definitely turning up her body temperature. Her fingers are so cold and the contrast between Emma's warm forehead feels too good at the moment and she finds herself melting against the gentle touch.

"You're a bit warm," she notes. Motherly instincts taking over. _Yeah, she's still in there_ , Emma thinks and sighs heavily into her old familiar friend, even though they've never been this close before. "Nothing to be alarmed about though."

"My neck is tight, I think that's why I have a headache," the wounded mumbles, feeling utterly lost in a complete foggy haze.

"Can I try something?"

Emma slowly turns to face her former friend, when she meets those soft, delicate brown irises sparkling with compassion, she finds her mind blank, not one coherent sentence coming to her rescue.

"It won't hurt, I promise, just an old trick I've learned," she smiles so kindly that Emma can't deny the request. Slowly, she nods her approval, but winces when she feels the uncomfortable tug at her sore neck muscles. "Lay your head down in my lap," Roni softly instructs and just like that all the air vanishes from Emma's lungs, producing a small whimper to erupt from her dry throat.

All this _touching_ isn't normal for the versions of Regina and Emma back in Storybrooke and Emma's struggling to submit to this new behavior. There's only a handful of times that Emma and Regina actually touched and most of those occasions were spurred on by anger and knee-jerk reactions.

"Relax, if I was coming on to you, you'd know it," Roni belts out a carefree laugh as her hand slips beneath long blonde hair and gently guides her new roommate forward.

Emma reluctantly rests her head in Regina's lap and instantly she feels soothed from the warmth emitting from the other woman. Roni carefully places her thumb at the base of her skull while her index and middle finger are directly rooted on the other side. She pinches the tender area, right where Emma's head and neck meet. Then she applies pressure, her heavenly fingertips pressing into the tight muscles as she slowly drags her fingers down Emma's neck. She repeats this action for a few minutes before she starts rubbing away the brutal knots in a circular motion.

All the tension melts away, relaxing Emma into a state where she actually feels drunk from the woman's touch alone. It's been a long time since she's felt this kind of comfort from another human and even though she should be concerned that her and her husband aren't intimate in this way anymore, she's slowly feeling her mind drift away and she's too enveloped in Regina's gentle embrace to care.

She's unsure know how long Roni is rubbing out all those stubborn kinks for, but she's pretty confident she has fallen asleep for a little while.

"It's been quite some time since I last took care of someone," Roni mumbles mostly to herself, but Emma gets the impression it's something she needs to get off her chest.

"Really?" She utters half asleep into Roni's bare thigh. "Who was that?"

"I-" she falls silent, catching Emma off guard and slowly dragging her mind back to the now. "I don't actually remember the last person I dated, it's been so long."

"I heard you mention to Henry in the bar, that if you had a son, you'd want him to be just like Henry...so does that mean you don't have any children?"

"No, no I don't," she sighs as if she's almost embarrassed to admit the truth.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Emma whispers, because as much as she wants the whole truth behind Regina's new persona, she also can't stand the thought of causing her friend any kind of heartache.

"No, it's alright," Roni shifts beneath Emma's head, but keeps her magical fingers locked onto the wounded area. "It was a very long time ago, but I actually tried to adopt a beautiful baby boy, but something fell through and I...well let's just say I haven't really opened up to many people since then."

Emma's eyes squeeze painfully tight as too many emotions bubble up to the surface. She knows how much Regina needed Henry in her life to rescue her tortured soul and she can't even begin to process how much that would've broken Regina back in Storybrooke. Even though she understands that this is all fake and one day Roni will be Regina again and she will be reunited with her baby boy, that doesn't fix the broken heart beating just above her head.

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful."

"It's alright. For some strange reason, it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe one day things will change for me," she confidently states as Emma slowly sits back up, feeling extra loopy in the process.

"I know it will," Emma vows will all the confidence in the world.

A small twitch in dark brown brows informs Emma that Roni is taken back by her admission. Gentle, velvety pools of cocoa frantically search Emma's face for some explanation, like maybe this blonde is bullshitting her. Yet, Emma sits there, directly in front of Regina, their noses almost brushing against one another's and waits. She's patient and never once breaks eye contact, because she needs Roni to trust in her words, she needs to make sure that this version of Regina knows that she is going to be okay in the end and that she can put all her faith in Emma.

"You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you blondie?" It's a husky whisper that sends her warm breath to tickle against Emma's lips.

"I am," she smugly replies, before her tone softens and she lowers her voice. "Thank you, that really helped." She shyly smiles at Roni like the idiot that she is for her and carefully rolls her neck to test the tension, that is now almost completely gone.

"Looks like I've got the magic touch," she winks playfully, "now go get some rest."

I _f only you knew how magical those hands truly are._

Emma nods and slips away into the night, back into her room. She reminds herself that she should call Killian in the morning to force her mind back on track, because she is becoming far too distracted with Roni.

XXXXXXXXX 

In the morning before she even dares to crawl out of bed, she calls her husband, just like she promised herself she would the night before. Too many mixed emotions from being so far away from him and this new version of Roni are confusing her brain.

"Good morning love," his cheerful disposition immediately makes her feel guilty about her actions as of lately.

"Morning, Killian. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I miss you. I heard you found your boy and Regina?"

"Yes, both."

"Well that's great love. When are you coming home?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. It's going to take some time. I'm building relationships and trust, hopefully soon though. How's our daughter?"

Her husband sighs deeply into the phone. "She's just fine," he grumbles and Emma can practically hear his eyes rolling through the other end of the line.

"Why are you being short with me?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, great example of you NOT being short."

"I just think you should come home, Swan."

She huffs, mostly to herself as she replays the condescending tone of, _Swan_. As though she didn't marry the man and add _Jones_ to her last name.

"Alright Killian, I have to get going. Take care of our daughter."

"I always do."

"Don't start that."

"Start what?"

"Don't act like because I've been gone for ten days that I'm not there for our daughter. When I've been there the last thirteen years and neglected my son because of it," she snaps trying to keep her volume in control so Regina doesn't over hear her.

"He's a grown man Swan, your daughter needs you right now."

"No, my son needs me because he doesn't even know who I am, who he is or his other mother," she whisper shouts into the phone. "You know what call me when you realize I'm right."

With that she ends the call and quickly scoops up the pillow behind her head and groans into it, releasing out all her pent up frustrations.

Her small tantrum doesn't last very long though before she hears a light knock against the door, even though it's wide open.

"Emma?"

She hastily shoves the pillow from her face and scrambles to sit upright in bed. "What's up Roni?"

The brunette leans in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest. "Is everything alright back home? Your daughter okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Ella's doing just fine. Thanks."

"I heard you arguing with someone, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I'm sorry."

"Oh," anxious energy surges through her veins, causing her to suck her bottom lip between her teeth and avert her eyes at all costs.

 _Shit, how much did she hear?_

"Was that your husband?" Roni nervously questions, prompting Emma's stomach to drop out from under her.

"Uh, yes. He...he thinks I should come home and stop...trying."

The former queen pushes herself off the door frame and struts confidently over to the bed. She makes herself at home, sitting down at the edge and leaning on one arm.

"What does your gut say?"

Green eyes snap to attention, meeting a stern, but kind gaze. Of course Emma is a little thrown off by this question because that's exactly what Henry always told her to do.

"It says I'm right where I need to be," the blonde confirms in all honesty.

"Then, that's all that matters," Roni smiles so sweetly, placing her hand delicately on top of Emma's. Their eyes instantly find each other, connecting in a way that is foreign, familiar, exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time and somehow the room completely disappears around them. All Emma sees is her. All she hears is her subtle breathing and the silence seems to stretch on for eternity before Roni finally speaks up. "So, how's your head feeling this morning?"

"Much better. Thanks for last night. You really worked out those stiff muscles." She pats Emma's hand lightly and that's when she realizes, they are still touching.

"Good, now I don't have to train a new bartender," she teases, causing green eyes to roll dramatically.

"You wouldn't dare. You love the nickname _blondie_ too much."

"There's plenty of blonde bombshells out there."

Emma's entire body flushes from the comment, her cheeks actually feel like Regina just lit them on fire with one of her infamous fireballs.

Yet, she still forces herself to continue on with their banter. "There's no one else like me," she quips.

"I've learned my lesson, never trust a blonde."

Emma leans in dangerously close, their noses just barely touching and she's so lost in the moment that she doesn't actually consider what the hell she's doing anymore. "But this blonde, you trust, with your life." she whispers.

Roni's face falls. Her brown eyes shift back and forth as she scans over the porcelain face before her. She's searching for some answer she is internally struggling with, before a small smirk graces her face.

"That I do, _Savior_ ," she mocks just before her challenging eyes meet curious emeralds again.

The room suddenly is far too hot and extra sticky. The tension between them is palpable and Emma wants to do _something_ to ease it. The only thing that keeps playing in her mind, over and over again like some broken record is the thought of slamming her lips against Regina's.

Yes, Regina Mills is smoking hot. Nobody could ever deny that. Gay or straight. Emma has always known that Regina is a very attractive person. Did she ever wonder what the other woman would be like in bed? Of course, but not once did she ever act upon those questioning thoughts.

Now she can't deny this raw, sexual pull to Regina and she has no idea where the hell this is coming from. Not to mention, she has no freaking clue how long she can keep fighting these feelings. The way Roni is gazing deep into her eyes right now, confirms she feels this pull as well.

But of course the moment is ruined by Emma's obnoxious phone, always butting into her personal business. Both women jump back, slightly startled and caught off guard by the rude intrusion. Emma answers her phone like she always does, being the reliable savior that she is, but not once do her eyes stray from Regina...Roni, _whatever_!

"Hello?"

"Emma? It's Jacinda..."

"Oh, hi," _still staring at one another..._

"So, Lucy said you didn't get a chance to discuss too much..."

"Uh huh." _Can't stop staring..._

"Do you think we could get together tomorrow? Usually Sunday's are slow at the bar, I'm sure Roni won't need you. Also, Victoria usually lets me take Lucy for a few hours."

"Alright sounds perfect. The park off Main St?"

"Yes, we will be there around two."

"Perfect. See you then," she hangs up the phone, but for some peculiar reason these two women are both still intently watching one another. _This is ridiculous!_

"That was Jacinda, I'm meeting up with Lucy tomorrow."

That seems to be the ticket in breaking Regina from her lingering gaze. "That's really great news, I hope you can truly help her."

"Has she talked to you about any of it?" Emma suddenly blurts out, full of curiosity, as her sheriff skills seem to have taken the lead here.

"Nope. I only know what Henry has explained to me, which still hasn't been much. I really just met them."

"Oh," she sighs slightly confused because if Roni believes she just met them, then this curse is fairly new, unless that's what the curse wants her to believe. "Well they all seem very nice." She attempts to offer her my most convincing smile.

"They are," Roni grins from ear to ear, expressing how much she actually does care for them. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Maybe we can grab some breakfast after?"

"Yeah of course," she agrees, clambering from the bed and stretching her sleepy muscles. "I'm going to make some coffee for now, do you want some?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Roni smiles salaciously as she drifts from the room, floating through the hall so elegantly and for a brief moment Emma sees the Queen resurfacing. The blonde pads her way to the kitchen, wincing from the small headache that still seems to be lingering, but she thinks it could be from the lack of caffeine.

She starts brewing the coffee, after a few attempts to find everything she needs, when she realizes she left her phone in her room. Once she enters the narrow hallway the calming sounds of the shower turning on from the bathroom echo through the apartment. Her eyes drift toward the direction of the running water on instinct, but she comes to find out that Roni neglected to close the bathroom door. That's not the worst part. The moment she lifts her head, she is granted with the view of Regina pulling her plain white t-shirt over her head.

Through the large mirror Emma can easily take in the other woman's tiny body, which is left bare except for a sexy black lace bra. Her perfect perky breasts are spilling over the top of the delicate fabric, leaving the savior utterly flabbergasted in the moment. She never noticed until now, how toned Regina's arms actually are and damn they are a turn on.

Green eyes wander down a little bit further to inspect the tight abdomen on full display from the woman who is clearly not shy at all about her body, considering she left the door wide open, knowing her new roommate is wandering about. This is the moment, right here, that Emma Swan knows she'll never be the same and she is so royally screwed.

She quickly avert her eyes and rushes into her bedroom with a viciously pounding heart and a fiery heat dispersing through every inch of her body.

 _Seriously? Why couldn't she have closed the door_?

Emma refuses to leave her room again until she knows Roni is safely hidden away in the shower. She scurries down the hall, her eyes glued to the floorboards below until she makes it back into the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee and waits for her roommate to return.

When she hears the shower turning off, she pours an extra cup for Roni. She hesitates for a split second because she knows this woman takes her coffee black, well Regina did, she's not so sure what Roni likes.

"Hey blondie, is that for me?" Roni breaks through Emma's train of thought causing blonde tresses to scatter all around as she snaps her attention toward her friend.

 _Jeez! Really woman_! Emma sputters in her mind when her eyes land upon the half naked woman before her. Roni's standing tall, shoulders back, fully confident in her own skin with just a towel snuggly wrapped around her midsection. Her usual short curls are now slicked back, still dripping wet along with her smooth flesh, glistening with little water droplets.

"So...no?"

"Sorry, yes. This is yours. Do you still like your coffee black?"

"Still?" Regina's eyebrows furrow deep in confusion.

Emma quickly shakes her head, realizing her mistake and giggles nervously. "I don't know why I said that. Well here you go," she shrieks, her voice coming out all squeaky like a dog's beat up chew toy. So, she shoves the steaming hot mug into the other woman's hand and flashes the most innocent smile she can muster up.

"Alright you weirdo, yes I _still_ like my coffee black," she smirks before taking a long sip, practically moaning shamelessly at the sensation tickling her tastebuds. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Emma agrees, but refuses to make eye contact, petrified as to what could possibly spew from this woman's mouth.

"Your son's other mother..." the blonde quickly clamps down on her bottom lip feeling extremely uncomfortable, "is her name, Gina?"

Tense shoulders slump in relief, that's a question she can handle. "Yes, it is."

"Do I remind you of her?"

That is a question she can't handle.

"Uh, sometimes. Why?"

"Well, I've heard you stutter on my name a few times and sometimes the way you look at me..." Emma swallows hard. "Just feels familiar." Roni shrugs her shoulders, oblivious to the truth behind her words, but keeps those enchanting eyes locked onto Emma's.

"Yes, she's like a classier version of you."

"Hey! I resent that!" At that comic relief, they both break the intense eye contact from their fit of laughter.

"She's an uptight Mayor. You're a relaxed bar owner."


	7. Chapter Seven

Sunday. Always a day to sit around doing nothing in a bar because most people are still tucked away in bed trying to nurse a hungover from the night before, maybe even from the past two nights.

Emma's out with Lucy and Roni has been cleaning her bar neurotically, hoping the new blonde will have a break through with that little girl. For some unknown reason, Roni has felt a deep, special bond with Lucy from the moment that little girl came barreling into her life. She's absolutely the sweetest little thing ever and it's almost impossible for her not to become too attached, especially after wanting a child of her own for so long. After having a woman like Victoria in that little girl's life, Roni feels the need to be a positive influence in her life and protect her.

 _Speak of the devil herself, Victoria is strolling through my bar right now._

"Roni, just the woman I need to speak with."

"Well this _is_ my bar," the owner sarcastically quips. "What do you want?" She exhales, her eyes cast down to the bar top that isn't sticky at all, but apparently needs her attention.

"How well do you know this Emma woman?" The older woman interrogates with her skeptical, judging, eyebrow raised.

Roni rolls her eyes and continues methodically wiping down the counter in front of her. "Are you honestly that bored with life? You should come by here on Friday nights, meet a man...get laid." She could almost see the steam coming out of the woman's ears like some crazy cartoon character. However, Victoria resumes her little manipulative game and tosses a large Manila folder down onto the bar top. "What's this?"

"You're the one who has an answer for everything," Victoria retorts without a moment of hesitation.

Roni inhales a slow and steady breath as she attempts to calm herself, because this woman is beyond infuriating. Carefully, as though the item might actually contain a ticking time bomb, she picks up the folder and eyes the cruel woman one more time.

She pries open the folder to find a picture of Emma inside. Quickly her fingers snatch up the photograph, bringing it closer to her face so she can inspect every detail. Emma appears much younger than she is now. If Roni were to take a wild guess, her new roommate is around seventeen, maybe eighteen years old in the photo.

Roni shakes her head and sets the picture aside so she can gather the rest of the papers inside the folder. One sheet is a long list of homes and addresses, explaining without so many words that this blonde has moved around a lot. The longest home address was Tallahassee, which was many years ago. The next sheet is a prison record. Full lips twist to one side as she chews nervously on the inside of her cheek. This new information doesn't sit well with Roni, causing her to grow anxious at the idea of a criminal living in her home. So, her eyes frantically read the report, which only entails theft, but from what she can tell, it was a juvenile record.

She gingerly places the papers back inside and the photo on top before she closes the folder, not wanting to read anything else. None of this matters to her, Emma was a kid at the time. So, she hands the folder back over, but Victoria is reluctant to take it back.

"Here," Roni demands with force, waving the folder in front of the woman's nose.

"You didn't finish looking it over."

"I don't need to. That was when she was seventeen. She was a baby, leave her alone Victoria, people make mistakes."

"You want an ex con living in your home? I don't want her anywhere near my granddaughter," she informs, but Roni isn't the least bit amused or interested in the topic.

"I trust her and that's all that matters. She's a good person and she's good for Lucy. She's good for all of us," she insists, glaring at this spiteful woman before her. Roni can so clearly see Victoria's frustrations growing, because this isn't how she planned this conversation to play out. "I'm not going to let you come into _my_ bar and insult my employee."

"She's just that, just an employee. What's it going to take for you to fire her? I'm willing to make an offer."

"Excuse me?" The owner growls in pure disgust, her face pinching painfully together matching her tone. "You must be joking. She isn't just an _employee_ , she has become a friend, a good friend and I won't stand by and listen to you degrade her for a mistake she made when she was a child. Now, I suggest you leave," she demands coldly, staring deep into Victoria's eyes, challenging her to continue running her mouth like some childish school girl.

"You listen to me Roni, I want her gone. Out of this town. Mark my words, she will leave this town. Whether or not you help me is irrelevant. I will make her leave and according to her track record, it shouldn't be too difficult." Victoria's words are laced with pure hate, venom just dripping from her mouth like the poison she is to this society.

"What the hell did she ever do to you?" Roni finally snaps, her voice booming off the walls as she slowly starts to lose her grasp on her temper.

"Nothing yet, but I won't give her the opportunity."

"Take a hike, Victoria. I'm done with your bullying and your obsessive need to control everything."

"I promise you Roni, that woman will be gone soon," her sly tone produces chills to run rampant down Roni's back, as the older woman gracefully walks out of the bar with her head held high.

"Bitch," Roni grumbles to herself, aggressively whipping down her bar rag in anger.

XXXXXXXXX 

"So Lucy, do you know who cast the curse?" Emma casually inquires as she twirls around on a swing while Lucy is pumping her little legs, climbing higher and higher to reach the baby blue sky above.

"I thought my step-grandmother, but I don't know. That seems obvious..."

"It does. I want to know how you still have your memories."

"That I know, my dad gave me the book and told me to run and so I did. To a fairy and she protected me," she explains, sounding almost bored, like Emma should already know all of this.

"So we need to figure out who the Savior is to break this curse. I think if we can get your parents together and they believe, it will definitely weaken the curse."

"How do we get them to kiss?"

"It can't be just any kiss. If they don't truly believe in the curse then their kiss will be for nothing," Emma explains watching her granddaughter pump her legs furiously.

"Okay, so what's our first plan?"

"I think we should start out small. Let's drop clues for Henry. He has the heart of the truest believer so if we can plant little hints here and there, he might start to believe it's more than a coincidence."

All this curse talk is really starting to excite the Savior deep inside of Emma again. It's been so many years since she has felt a thrill like this. Just coming up with a plan and an operation with Lucy is just what they need to bond. Emma knows it can't possibly make up for lost time, but it's a start at a real relationship with her.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she carelessly responds, with her feet pointing high into the sky.

"How was your relationship with Regina before the curse?" The minute the words leave her mouth, Emma could hear her own voice waver, but luckily Lucy is too distracted to notice.

"She was the best grandma ever, well she didn't allow me to call her grandma. She said she was far too young to be called that."

"What?" Emma barks out a surprised chuckle, maybe laughing a little too hard at that. "You do realize she's like eighty?"

"I know, _we_ know, but she said as long as her face still shows thirty five, that's how old she is," Lucy explains in her most regal tone, clearly mocking the former Queen, all while holding a sly smirk across her face. Emma can't stop the laughter that takes over, actual tears rolling down her face from the similarities between Regina and Lucy. "Did you miss her?"

Well that remarks brings Emma's laughter to a screeching halt. Green eyes flick up in curiosity to discover a warm set of brown eyes staring intently back at her.

"I did Lucy. She was my best friend, my only friend really..." she trails off as the guilt of not seeing her for so long slithers into her veins like a slimy backstabbing snake.

"I think she missed you too. She's never seemed this happy. Even before she was cursed she never laughed the way she does with you," the little brunette confesses with a confident smile that makes her appear so much older in this moment.

"Okay Lucy, mommy daughter time!" Jacinda calls out as she approaches the two playing on the swings still.

Jacinda hands Lucy an ice cream cone piled high to help ease the pain of not seeing her precious daughter everyday and places a delicate kiss to her forehead. Emma knows this woman is suffering from having her daughter ripped away and she can sympathize from her own memories of losing a child, even if it was her choice to hand Henry over.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Emma states as she awkwardly removes herself from the unsteady swing.

"Lucy, I'm going to talk to Emma for just a brief moment, okay?"

"Sure, mommy."

Jacinda strolls away from the swing set, granting her and Emma a little more privacy to speak about Lucy's behavior.

"How's she doing?" Jacinda questions in a hushed whisper, worry thick in her trembling voice.

"She's doing well, honestly, she's going to be just fine. This is the best way that she can cope right now. I think you need to focus on yourself so you can be the best you for your daughter," Emma gently explains, hoping she is appearing as professional as possible.

"I know, but it's so hard to put my feelings first when she..." the woman's voice cracks and Emma knows she's fighting against her own tears.

"I understand. I've been there before. Why don't you give Henry a try? I think he might be good for you...and Lucy," the blonde shrugs her shoulders trying to be cool, but in the end she's just a mother trying to set up her son... _with his already wife..._

"Oh, uh I don't know. He's nice and all...I," she stutters as she attempts to come up with just one lame excuse.

"Just be opened minded okay? People didn't evolve in life by keeping a closed mind."

"I know," she whispers, sighing heavily from her inner turmoil. "I better get back to Lucy."

"Of course. Have a great day," Emma smiles professionally and leaves the mother-daughter duo behind, feeling like she's slowly making progress with both of her new family members.

XXXXXXXXX 

" _This was a juvie record. It was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal!"_

 _"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?"_

Roni viciously lunges forward in bed like a broken jack in the box. A cold sweat is clinging to her damp flesh, soaking her ratty old shirt while she struggles to catch her breath. Her quivering fingers rake through her damp curls as she hangs her head low, breathing in slow and steady breaths to calm herself.

"Roni?" Emma whispers into the night.

She taps her knuckles lightly against Roni's wooden door frame, but the nightmare is still suffocating the woman. She can't move, she can't think straight, so she just focuses on her breathing technique.

Gradually, the bed dips next to her, but she keeps her eyes glued upon her lap. Icy cold finger tips brush delicately against her temple, startling her at first, but all too quickly she's welcoming the sensation. She remains silent as Emma calmly strokes the side of her head, comforting her in a way she isn't accustomed to. If she really wracks her brain over it, she might not ever recall a time when someone was so gently and comforting for her, but she pushes right passed those thoughts and focuses on the now.

After a few minutes her breathing returns to normal and her body begins to tremble as the cold sweat turns her blood cold.

"Roni? Are you okay? Can you lay back down? You look like you're freezing," Emma mutters as she leans down, trying to meet Roni's gaze.

"Yeah," The brunette finally chokes out, but her voice is so hoarse from the nightmare that she's not even sure Emma can understand her.

"Lay down and I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water," she informs her in the most soothing voice, that Roni immediately nods and obeys the request.

Roni sinks back down into her mattress, curling herself up into a ball and tugs the covers up to her neck. She doesn't remember much of her dream, but one thing she is certain of was a woman who was the spitting image of Emma.

She knows she was mad about the woman's juvenile record and she can only assume this is just her subconscious playing tricks on her. Victoria shoved Emma's prison record today down her throat, clearly she is upset about the hole ordeal and maybe Emma might be too.

"Drink some water, it'll help," Emma instructs, carefully placing the cold glass in her roommate's hand.

Roni swallows a few sips and hands the glass back to the blonde. Emma places the glass on Roni's nightstand and without a word starts heading toward the door.

"You can stay," Roni's shaky voice calls out after her friend before she is too far gone.

"Oh, um...sure," she stutters nervously, before she shuffled her heavy feet to the other side of Roni's bed. She timidly climbs under the sheets and lays down stiffly beside the other woman. "Do you want to talk about it?" She meekly suggests, anxiously strumming her fingers upon the mattress.

Big brown eyes slowly flutter closed as she sighed heavily, breathing through her unresolved issues. She trusts her, she can be honest.

"Victoria visited me today at the bar. She showed me some personal information about you in hopes I would fire you. She wants you out of town. I think she feels threatened by you. I don't understand why but she does," the words come rushing out like water gushing out of a fire hydrant, but Emma remains painfully silent. "I had a dream and you were yelling at me about the file."

"Let me guess, it was about my juvenile record?" She questions in a rather annoyed tone, which Roni anticipated her to react this way.

"Yes," she quietly confirms.

"It's alright, Roni. I was seventeen. I was young, in love and stupid. I took the fall for a guy I was in love with and he let me because he wanted me to straighten out my act and forget about him. He wanted me to have a better life, for what I was destined for," she explains while Roni listens intently. For some strange reason she has a strong sense of déjà vu, like maybe she has heard this story before, but she has no clue when she could've possibly heard it. "If you don't feel comfor-"

"Stop talking! You're not going anywhere. I trust you Emma," Roni bluntly confesses before she looses the one person that has showed her any type of affection in over a decade.

"I know you do," Emma softly admits with a warming smile that instantly melts Roni's heart. "Try and get some sleep Roni. I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter Eight

It's Friday once again and Emma is actually looking forward to the busy night at Roni's. She really enjoys the fast pace of it all, but also the regular customers have been a comfort for her lately. She's been spending as much time as possible with Lucy, anytime that Jacinda can sneak for her daughter away. She really hasn't had too much alone time with Henry, which she's bummed about, but she does have a plan to get the ball rolling with him. As for Regina, they are closer than ever as friends, but there's still that sexual tension lingering around them that she knows they both feel.

"So has Lucy talked to you about my story?" Henry quizzes his birth mother as his lips wrap around his straw to sip his rum and Coke.

Henry is resting against the wooden bar and from how long his butt has been rooted to that seat, Emma assumes Jacinda will not be meeting him this evening. Emma's violently shaking up a martini, smirking cheerfully in her son's direction, loving this small interaction. She'll take what she can get at this point.

"Yeah, she has," she shouts over the crowd that is just roaring with laughter tonight.

Everyone seems to be in especially high spirits and really enjoying themselves tonight and the buzz flowing through the room is just too contagious to ignore.

"Like what? You can't just leave me hanging here," Henry complains, leaning forward on his forearms across the bar, flashing his most adoring puppy dog eyes.

Emma pours out the martini, places two green olives on a stick and drops it inside. "She believes I'm the Emma from your book," she casually smiles and places all her prepared drinks on a tray.

A younger server comes by and scoops up the tray with an award winning smile that has all the customers swooning over her bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thanks, Em!" She yells over the noise as Emma flashes her a wide grin in return.

"Oh come on Emma, I've known that since the day we met you," Henry shouts, pulling Emma's attention back to her son.

The blonde bartender leans over the counter so she doesn't have to shout over the rowdy patrons and thumping eighties rock.

"Well, if she thinks I'm _that_ Emma and you're _that_ Henry, then that makes you my son," she offers a silly lopsided grin as her eyebrows scale higher up her forehead.

"You're practically my age. What, were you five when you had me?" A deep chuckle erupts from his chest, producing a frown on his mother's lips.

 _My son is a man now._

"Don't forget I have magic...I make myself young everyday," she insinuates, placing her hand on his forearm for comfort and gently squeezes before she leaves him alone with his thoughts.

She knows her son and she guarantees those gears are spinning faster than a hamster on his wheel, in his head right now.

"Blondie, you have an admirer," Roni announces in a seductive tone.

Emma rolls her eyes as she strolls over to where Roni is leaning casually against the bar. The owner nods her head in the direction of Emma's husband's other half.

"That simple white tank really works for you," Rogers shouts through the crowd.

Green eyes roll dramatically once more, but this time it's from pure annoyance. She can't stand his little comments and how hard he tries to sweep her off her feet. Emma enjoys receiving some attention every once in awhile as much as the next person, but not every two seconds with cheesy pick up lines.

"I told you, never gonna happen."

"Come on love, give me a chance. I'll steal your heart."

"She's married Rogers," Roni reveals as she swiftly maneuvers passed her employee.

"What? Who is this guy, I'm jealous," Rogers admits as he pretends to be offended, but he's still grinning like a buffoon.

"I don't know...but he better watch his back, there's a lot of competition here," Roni playfully smirks, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

Emma has to bite down hard on her lip to keep her big mouth from saying or doing anything stupid.

"Are you married to a woman?"

This breaks Emma's attention from Regina's hips and forces her eyes to meet sparkling baby blues.

"What?"

"You're staring exceptionally hard at Roni's ass," the fake Killian expresses before he scoffs and takes a long swig of his drink.

"Actually, he's a man, but a very whiny one at that," she quips before she spins around abruptly to leave the officer behind.

She busies herself with creating another rum and Coke for Henry when she notices his glass void of any liquor. Gently, she places the mixed drink in front of her son and clears away the glass with only a few ice cubes left over.

"Thanks, ma!"

He snickers, thinking it's just a joke, completely clueless as to how that small phrase affects Emma. Her entire body flushes with extreme heat while her stomach turns and she has to fight every instinct to call him _kid_ and tug him into an overbearing hug. Instead, she offers him a playful grin and leans on the bar.

"You do have my chin," she comments, gripping his chin between her finger and thumb and pointing it up toward the bright light above.

He laughs hard, maybe from the alcohol or maybe because he is just enjoying the motherly touch, but either way he allows Emma to move his face back and forth for inspection.

"What are you doing to the poor kid?" Roni questions as she breezes passed mother and son with two beer bottles in hand.

"Inspecting his chin," Emma casually informs the brunette while she squints at her son.

The blonde pretends to really be clueless on the subject, but in all reality, he does in fact have her chin. Which is Snow White's chin if she is being technical. Roni just laughs and shakes her head as she places the cold beer down in front of her customers, completely unaware to the truth swarming around her.

"Wouldn't that mean I have Snow White's chin?" Henry innocently asks not knowing what he is actually saying and it breaks Emma's heart. She instantly drops his chin and smiles sheepishly.

"Why does everyone love Snow White? She's a little too, _Miss Goody Two Shoes_ for my liking," Roni confesses, generating a small snicker from her blonde employee.

 _Oh, if you only knew..._

"Well as the young boy with the heart of the truest believer, then I don't see how you can deny all of this? The stories came from somewhere..." she slyly insinuates with a playful wink before strolling confidently away.

XXXXXXXXX 

As the night progresses, the customers slowly begin to dwindle away. It's right around one thirty in the morning and not a lot of people are left, just a couple of regulars along with Henry. Roni and Emma are dutifully cleaning up already so when the clock strikes two, they can go straight upstairs and end this evening.

"Last call," Emma calls out, but it seems by the sluggish faces staring back her that everyone is done for the evening.

Tonight was packed, everyone was in a good mood and extra loud, to say the very least so it's no surprise that everyone is exhausted. The regulars slap some cash onto the counter and stumble out into the cool evening air as Emma gathers up the money and closes out the remaining tabs.

"You, Mr?" Emma mocks with one eyebrow raised in questioning.

Henry breathes out that deep chuckle, shaking his head as he slides from his stool. "I'm good. Inspiration hit me tonight, I think I'm going to go home and write."

Emma scoops up a few napkins from where her son was planted all evening, the chicken scratch scribbles not going unnoticed before she waves them high in the air. "Don't forget your notes!"

Her son smiles from ear to ear and rips them from her clutches. "Thanks, Emma. Have a nice night."

"You too, kid."

"Night Roni," he shouts across the room, inspiring the owner to spin around quickly and wave her favorite customer goodbye.

"Night kid!"

Their son pauses for just a brief moment, smiling brightly at both women with nothing but love in his eyes. He sighs, wishing that his fairytales were true because these two women have quickly become motherly figures in his eyes. He opens the front door, allowing the cool night chill to sweep through the bar.

Roni rushes to the front door, slamming it shut and setting the lock into place.

"Hey Roni, this gun is jammed," Emma informs her boss, smacking the equipment against her palm with her eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"What? That's brand new, it better not be," Roni annoyingly grumbles as she stomps over toward Emma.

"Yeah, look. Okay so when I press this," Emma begins to explain as she holds down the water button and sprays Roni right in the face.

An abnormally high screech pours from Roni's mouth, but that doesn't stop Emma's motives the least bit. The corky blonde maneuvers the gun up and down her friend's body, soaking her clothes until there is not one dry spot left. Roni's hands jerk forward in a lame attempt to block some of the cold water attacking her. Emma's heart stops as the familiar stance triggers far too many old memories from their past. Regina is in the same position she always held with such authority right before she would blast a villain with Emma right by her side.

"You're so dead blondie," Roni threatens, but Emma notices the small smile playing at the older woman's lips.

The former queen lunges forward, her only goal in mind to pry the gun from Emma's grasp. As the two women wrestle for dominance, the cold water sprays every which way, drenching both of them in the process. Emma snaps her eyes and mouth shut as she braces herself for what is to come.

Both women are now sopping wet and Emma quickly realizes that she is in a very thin, white tank top.

"This is payback for the ice!" She shouts, unable to control her laughter.

Somehow she is able to yank the gun from Roni's clutches. Emma holds it up, ready to spray her boss again, but for some strange reason she decides against it. She is thoroughly soaked and so is Roni at this point. She gently places the gun down on the counter, struggling to catch her breath from the playful wrestle.

She glances up to discover Roni is also trying to suck in as much air as possible from their struggle. For a brief moment she winces, expecting to endure the wrath of the Evil Queen, but she doesn't find one sign of anger. Roni is actually smiling and shaking her head as she pushes the excess water from her face.

Roni is the definition of sexy in this moment. Her dark curls are soaked, the excess water dripping down and slithering along her toned arms. Her shirt is sopping wet, clinging to her tight abdomen like a second skin. But the smile that's gracing her face right now, is what's killing Emma. A broad, toothy grin is embedded into her cheeks, expressing her true happiness...and Emma caused that. _Emma_ made Regina smile like that.

Roni slowly lifts her head to glare at the flirtatious blonde, but her eyes are sparkling with amusement. They lock eyes immediately, still panting heavily and both smiles slip away from existence. Roni rushes over so quickly that Emma doesn't have any time to react. All she knows is Regina's hands are on both sides of her face, thick, full lips are firmly pressed against thin, pink ones and Emma's heart feels like it's going to explode right through her chest.

Roni's weight presses firmly against Emma's soaking wet body, securely trapping her up against the bar counter. And all Emma Swan can think right now is, _Holy shit I have feelings for Regina Mills. Holy shit, I want_ _more..._

Emma reacts immediately the second she realizes how amazing this sensation feels vibrating through her body. She curls her fingers around Regina's shoulders and gently pushes her back. Her face is as dead serious as Emma's when their eyes meet. The savior searches dark eyes blown wide from desire, for some indication that the former mayor wants this just as much as she does. When Regina awakens inside, Emma doesn't want her to be furious and claim that she took advantage. She wants to know if _Regina_ wants her just as much as she wants the mayor, right now, in this moment.

Green eyes lock onto inky black, their breathing is heavy and Emma knows that they are both silently asking permission. Regina's hands slide away from the soft porcelain face that's flushing scarlet. Her fingertips brush against the bartender's wet torso, accidentally tickling the sensitive area. When she reaches Emma's hips, she takes the sheriff completely by surprise and lifts her effortlessly onto the bar.

Emma willing spreads her legs wide so the sexy brunette can step in between and leans down so she can pull Regina's face up to meet hers. The second their lips connect again they both hum in satisfaction, allowing the feeling of utter contempt to wash over them. Thin, pale lips deepen the kiss first, gently parting and guiding plump lips to follow her lead.

Regina's warm, velvety tongue slips inside her mouth and because this is Emma and Regina the two most stubborn women ever, they both fight for dominance as they continue deepening the kiss. It's the most frantic kiss Emma has ever experienced and all she can think about is how she wants so much more.

She cradles Regina's cheek with one hand and snakes her other hand through thick, raven curls. The former mayor's dainty fingers find the hem of Emma's tank top and tugs at the wet garment for a few minutes while their tongues find the perfect rhythm, still unsure if she should push for more.

Regina finally lifts the white tank top up the athletically toned body, breaking their kiss for a split second so she can finish ripping it off. She tosses the soaking wet material somewhere across the bar, while those big brown eyes are full of lust, shamelessly drinking in the sheriff's fit body. Emma nervously bites down hard on her bottom lip, feeling completely vulnerable under Regina's scrutiny.

 _Regina Mills is checking me out and I'm only in my bra._

Roni takes a small step back before she climbs on top of the bar beside her roommate.

"Hi," Emma mumbles earning herself a raised eyebrow in response.

Regina's lips crash into Emma's once again and they both smile like two lovesick teenagers, the moment they connect. Those thick succulent lips, that sexy scar embedded into her lip, it's all too much for the savior. _Regina_ is too damn much.

"You're so hot," Roni confesses through their passionate kiss and all Emma can do is giggle softly in return. She never thought in a million years Regina would confess that she thinks the sheriff is hot.

Regina slowly scoots closer into Emma's body until she's hovering over her. The blonde's back is forced down, laying flat against the cold bar below her. Her fingertips dance along Regina's sharp hips and up toward her prominent ribs, admiring each dip through her soaked shirt.

The bar owner takes that as her cue, inspiring her to fall back on her heels and rip her shirt up and over her head in one swift motion. Emma immediately sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down hard as her eyes rake over the goddess figure above her. That perfect olive toned flesh is dressed with water droplets, running down her abdomen like a peaceful river. Her breasts are spilling over the tops of her black lace bra, completely wiping away all of Emma's coherent thoughts and she can no longer comprehend what is actually occurring between them.

Regina slams the other woman's thighs closed and proceeds to climb on top, straddling her hips with sex just radiating off of her. Purely on instinct, Emma run her hands over Regina's hips and up her bare, slick, back. She smiles with lust pulsating in her eyes and leans down to capture Emma's slight pout again.

Emma's fingers skate along Regina's back, memorizing every inch of silky smooth skin, and the sensations as hers muscles clench while she squirms on top of her. The blonde's need for this woman becomes desperate, intoxicating and soon she's realizing that her own hips are grinding frantically for attention.

A deep moan quakes between frenzy lips and that's the exact moment when reality creeps up between them and makes itself known in the back of Emma's mind. Her husband back home. Her daughter. Her mission here. Henry. Lucy. Regina. This isn't her Regina and when she awakens, will Madam Mayor even still want her?

"Roni," she sputters between kisses.

The other woman instantly pulls back out of respect, pulling out a whimper from the blonde below. She doesn't want to stop, she _really_ doesn't.

"Too far?" She timidly questions with worry etching into her faint smile.

Roni sits back on her bottom, embarrassment washing over her soft features, provoking Emma to quickly fumble toward her. Delicate pale fingers cup the woman's cheek as Emma places a gentle kiss to her full lips.

"Not at all. You're so beautiful, I don't know if you've ever been told that, but you are," she confesses knowing that deep down Regina has insecurity issues with herself. "Inside and out. I just want to slow down a little bit. I uh..." she trails off as her brain blanks on what to say.

What Emma so desperately wants to blurt out, is how much she loves her, but she can't. Regina has no clue how long they've actually known each other for. She doesn't know how much they truly know about one another.

"Have a husband," Roni deadpans, breaking through the tangible tension of silence. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you knowing you're married."

Emma studies every detail of Regina's face, a face she has longed memorized by now, as regret and humiliation wash over her friend's features and it absolutely shreds Emma's beating heart into pieces.

"No, it's not that, well not completely that. It's just...I really like you a lot," she doesn't know what else to say without rambling on like a damn idiot, so she leans forward and captures kiss swollen lips.

The savior pulls at the woman's hips until she understands her silent plea. Roni climbs into her roommate's lap while the other woman kisses her with all the passion pent up inside. Now that Emma's had a taste of this beautiful woman, she doesn't think she can ever stop kissing her. She's already falling so hard and so fast and there's no turning back now.

"Let's head upstairs," Roni whispers, breaking apart their needy kiss. Emma nods along and follows the half naked brunette back up to their apartment.


	9. Chapter Nine

She inhales deeply, smiling inwardly as blonde strands tickle her nose. A warm familiar scent of vanilla fills her lungs and that alone sends a rush of excitement flooding through her body. The two woman maybe lying face to face, but Emma's unruly locks are all around their faces, smothering them in their sleep. A small smile is evident on the bartender's face, even in her sleep and it makes Roni want to reach out and caress her delicate cheek.

 _I wonder if she's this happy when she's home._

After their steamy kissing session in her bar last night, they decided to slow down for the evening. They retired to Roni's apartment and she instantly offered up to share her bed with the adorable blonde. However, they actually slept. Well they made out a lot, but other than that, they slept.

The mattress soon begins to vibrate and Roni knows right away it's not her phone, she left hers on the nightstand before they fell asleep. Emma starts to stir, drawing Roni in as she watches with great interest as this corky woman's eyes flutter open. Once her vision comes into focus her smile spreads entirely across her face. She stretches out her long limbs then proceeds to pull Roni closer into her warm and inviting body.

"I like waking up next to you," her scratchy voice mutters before she kisses Roni's lips softly.

"Well I like waking up to you as well, blondie," she teases all while the bed continues vibrating, demanding Emma's full attention.

Emma groans while she blindly fumbles for the phone behind her. She glances at the screen, the sight making her eyes roll before she squeezes her lids shut. Roni can't help but notice the name, Killian, and it's not because she's trying to invade her roommate's privacy, but the woman wasn't trying to hide it the least bit.

"Sorry," she winces and fakes her best smile, but it's full of guilt and Roni can't stand to see the torment invading those stunning green eyes.

"No worries," she says, pulling back a little from the warmth to grant her sleeping companion some privacy.

This is the first time in a long time Roni is having someone wake up in her bed. She's been embarrassingly alone for far too long, so long in fact that she can't even remember the last person. And of course she knows this is wrong because Emma's married, but she also knows this woman, who has come waltzing into her life feels...whatever this is, as well.

As pathetic as it may sound, Roni's willing to wait. She's been with her fair share of men and women and nobody has ever caught her attention quite like this playful, corky, adorable blonde. The feelings she harbors for this woman are too strong to ignore and she refuses to push her away. She'll be patient if that means in the end, Emma will be hers.

"Hello?" Emma answers her phone in pure annoyance.

Roni can't hear what the man on the other end is saying, but Emma is staying painfully quiet. She's quiet for a very long time as the man must be rambling on. Out of the corner of big brown eyes, Roni spots slender fingers squirming toward her. Emma lightly touches her naked stomach beneath her shirt, like she's almost scared she might be crossing a line. Her index finger drags slowly across Roni's tight abdomen and she has to fight every instinct not to flinch. The sensation feels wonderful, but also tickles.

"Uh huh," she mumbles incoherently into the phone, her true attention elsewhere.

Her finger starts to play a game of risk. Her nail dragging lower and lower until she's at the waistline of Roni's pajama bottoms. The brunette bites down on her lip to keep the moan trapped inside her mouth and falls perfectly still. Dancing green eyes dart up to connect with wholesome brown and it's either a silent question of permission or a challenge that she will torture this woman.

Roni raises one eyebrow in question and bites down further into her lip, waiting with high anticipation of what's to come. Stunning emeralds drift back down to her task at hand. She slips one finger below Roni's soft flannel pants and lightly skims the protruding hip bone. Roni's neglected body reacts instantly, her core twitching with excitement causing her breathing to become shallow.

"Oh that's such bullshit!" Emma snaps out of anger, taking the brunette by surprise and prompting her to flinch.

Emma's whole hand slips beneath her pajama bottoms as she grips her hip as a wordless apology. She squeezes it tightly, but then remains holding the sharp bone making no effort to move away from the embrace.

"No, it's just...not without them. My parents agree, talk to them!"

Slender fingers begin to move again, lightly drawing circles against Roni's plump bottom. It's pure torture at this pace and Roni can only assume that this distracted woman has to be fucking with her.

Roni starts to grow impatient with all the light touches and teasing so she jumps on top of her. Emma inhales a sharp breath out of surprise, but doesn't mutter one word into the phone. Roni starts at her collarbone, nipping the area to repay the torture, then she lazily drags her tongue across the warm flesh, examining the way her skin breaks out into goosebumps. She peppers the flushed chest with featherlight kisses, listening in delight as the woman struggles to swallow a hard gulp as she squirms below Roni's body.

"Killian...I..." she stops, persuading cocoa orbs to flick up toward green irises. Emma's watching her intently, biting the corner of her lip so hard that Roni is worried she might draw blood. "I have to go." The brunette resumes her little game, placing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down a scarlet chest, down the valley of her breasts, prompting her hips to buck in response, but again she remains silent. "Because I have to. I'm busy right now...well you shouldn't have waited so long to call," she shouts in anger before she ends the call quickly and tosses her phone somewhere across the bed.

Emma's long fingers run through thick wavy curls, forcing her to connect their intense gaze.

"You. Are. Evil." She taunts with a sly smirk, but the way she playfully says _evil_ kick starts something deep inside of Roni.

They stare deeply into each other's eyes, trying so desperately to read each other's minds, before Roni corks up one eyebrow.

"You have no idea," she husk as she scratches her short nails deep into porcelain flesh under the woman's back.

She scrapes the soft skin all the way down to her ass. She knows she left red angry marks behind and she cannot wait to see her work later. Emma wiggles below, raising her hips suggestively toward Roni's mouth.

A devilish smirk slides into place as Roni breathes out a small laugh. She plants a gentle kiss to her tight abdomen just once before she slithers a little lower, placing a much firmer kiss to Emma's core over her pajama bottoms. A low groan echoes through the room as Roni swats her outer thigh.

"You said slow, blondie," she mocks, crawling back up the thoroughly teased body. Roni presses her lips firmly against those delectable lips she spent all night memorizing and they both moan with desire. "Time to get up," she instructs, instantly rolling off the woman and jumping off the bed.

"What? Why? Can't we stay in bed all day and hide from the world," Emma whines with a full on pout and her arms stretching out wide for Roni to climb back in bed and that small action melts everything inside of Roni.

"Nope! I need to do inventory and _you_ promised to sneak in a session with Lucy," she reminds Emma before swiftly swooping out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma watches Roni slip out of the bedroom, taunting her sexy body as bait for her to follow. As much as she does want to hide away from the world in Regina's bed, she knows she shouldn't. She needs to put some space between them so she can figure out what the hell she's doing.

 _I kissed Regina last night. My son's mother! My best friend. My ex-enemy._

Emma groans, tossing a pillow over her fevered face from just thinking about it all over again. Roni may be all those things she listed in her head, but it felt natural...it felt right and Emma knows that won't be the last time their lips ever melt together as one.

There was a point sometime in the night when their limbs were entwined and their eager lips were connected as one, where Emma thought to herself, _how have we not been doing this the whole time?_

The savior knows she completely screwed up her relationship with Killian now, but she honestly doesn't even know how she feels about him anymore. What kind of husband doesn't support his wife when she wants to help her son? Especially knowing the kind of life they have with curses and villains. She has always insisted that Henry comes first, but somewhere down the road Killian wanted to be number one. He just assumed because Henry was an adult that he didn't need his mother's love or attention anymore and that's simply just not true. She knows she's going to have to talk to him about all of this, she just doesn't know when. She still needs time to process everything, besides, out respect it should be in person.

However, right now, there's a familiar thumping of music beating through the walls, that she's quickly grown very found of.

Emma climbs out of bed and hastily tugs the sheets back up to the top. She tucks and pulls until there's no wrinkles or bumps left in the fabric. She pulls the comforter up and folds the top down just how Regina likes it. She shakes the pillows out and fluffs them before setting them back down at the head of the bed. For a brief moment, she admires her work, but it's quickly interrupted by Roni's sweet acoustics echoing through the apartment.

" _Just a small town girl...Livin' in a lonely world..."_

The sheriff chuckles to herself, shaking her head in disbelief that this is now her life, before she rushes out the door toward the kitchen.

" _She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

Emma slides across the wooden floor boards in cushy socks and sings along with her roommate.

" _Just a city boy...born and raised in South Detroit._ " Roni instantly stops singing, completely stunned with the biggest grin Emma has ever seen grace her face. " _He took the midnight train going anywhere..."_

Roni quickly yanks open a kitchen drawer and pulls out two spatulas. She tosses one carelessly through the air over to Emma and she easily catches it with one hand. Roni slams the drawer closed with her hip and dances her way over to Emma. Both woman sing the next part together, holding their spatulas as microphones, breaking right through their usual Storybrooke characteristics.

" _A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume..."_

Emma doesn't think, no scratch that, she knows, Regina would have never in a million years, sang and danced around her kitchen, especially to Journey, especially with Emma Swan. Come to think of it, she's fairly certain Regina from Storybrooke doesn't even know who Journey is.

" _Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues..."_

These two women are now face to face with their makeshift microphones, singing on the top of their lungs. Hips are swaying, hands flittering in the air to express their passion and feet sliding to the rhythm.

Bacon is sizzling on the stove, the constant drip drops of the coffee maker are off in the distance. The toaster pops with their toast, but none of that is on their minds. In this moment, they are both free. Free from my world back home, free from the curse haunting their family and free from the uncertainty the future may hold.

" _Don't stop believin'...hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights, people...whoa oh!"_

The both belt out as they bounce around, each with one hand high in the air. Inside, Emma's dying with laughter because she knows when Regina awakens, she's going to die of embarrassment thinking back on this moment. And Emma secretly can't wait for that to happen.

XXXXXXXXX 

After their dance party and breakfast, Emma headed off into town to meet up with Jacinda and Lucy. They planned to unite at the small garden that Lucy has been trying to keep alive for weeks now.

"Hey J! Hi Lucy," Emma calls out to grab their attention as she approaches.

Both girls twirl around to the sound of the savior's voice, with smiles so pure that Emma's face instantly breaks out into a smile as well.

"Emma," her granddaughter squeals, running excitedly into her body. Little arms wrap tightly around Emma's waist and the new grandmother's heart melts from the touch. The blonde gently rubs the little girl's back, enjoying the precious moment with her. "Guess what I found," she whispers as her big brown eyes peer up in pure enthusiasm.

"What?"

"My mom's glass slipper! Well...part of it anyway."

"Did you show it to her?"

"I actually gave it to my dad. I think he needs it more than she does right now," she confesses, her face falling from the sadness of missing her father.

Emma can only imagine how much this is breaking Lucy's heart right now. She's only ten and no child should ever be ripped from their parent.

"That's some great thinking, kid. I'm sure that's exactly what he needs. I've been dropping some hints and clues as well. Hopefully he will start to believe this is all more than just some coincidence," Emma explains with hope dancing in her voice because she doesn't want Lucy to give up just yet. That's the last thing they need right now.

"What about Regina? Do you think we can make her believe?"

"I think she's getting there," she smiles fondly as images of her favorite bartender sparkle across her mind.

"Jacinda!" The shrill voice echoes in the small courtyard, startling the three girls.

"Run back to your mom," Emma whispers to Lucy and she nods her agreement before running off toward her mother.

"What on Earth are you doing here with Lucy? And _her_!" Victoria's voice is dripping with disgust, refusing to even acknowledge Emma's presence.

"Lucy wanted to see how her garden was blooming. Emma just so happened to be here, taking a walk," Jacinda quickly lies to her step-mother, pride swelling in Emma's heart listening to her new friend defend them.

Victoria hums as she considers Jacinda's answer. She stalks her way toward Emma with all the smug confidence in the world. She stares the blonde down with each forceful step she takes, her heels crushing the gravel rocks below as she attempts to intimidate the savior.

The thing is, Emma has dealt with Regina Mills and she was far more intimating than this woman here. A cocky smirk slides across her face as Victoria steps right into her personal space.

"Stay away from my granddaughter. You are nothing here. Nothing more than a trashy bartender, with no home. I don't want your terrible influences to rub off on _my_ Lucy!" She spits with a thick venom lacing her words.

Emma wants nothing more than to call her out on everything, but it's still too soon. She can't risk endangering Lucy, Henry or Jacinda.

Emma steals another step closer, asserting her strong willpower and feeling the woman's hot breath against her lips. "Maybe I am nothing _here_ ," she stresses, shrugging her shoulders, "but that doesn't mean I'm nothing where I come from. That certainly doesn't mean I won't become something _here_!" She states firmly, standing her ground. "You may think that you are in control but I promise you, you are nothing more than a frightened little girl. You are a bully. A true bully at her finest. There's only one problem, a hero never gives up, never backs down and always comes back for more. I promise you, I _am_ a hero and I'm not going anywhere."

Her enemy's face flares a deep crimson as her nostrils flare with pure rage. She can see the struggle on this woman's face as she tries to keep her cool, as if she has the upper hand. Emma smirks one last time and stares her square in the eyes when she calls out, "see you later Lucy." With that she spins confidently on her heel and struts away with her head held high.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Bitch," Emma mutters to herself as she storms into Roni's, still vibrating with fury.

She tramples her heavy feet through the bar with attitude. Victoria effectively put her in a sour mood, definitely ruined her day and she just knows that bitch is celebrating. Emma rushes behind the counter and starts counting the inventory without a single word to anyone around her, she needs a distraction from this damn curse and stupid villains.

It's around three in the afternoon, per usual there's just a couple of the bar's old regulars, but not much else.

She is bending down on the floor, counting beer bottles when she hears that thick raspy voice that always seems to magically send her heart soaring.

"Hey!"

"Hey," she grumbles coldly, completely ignoring Roni.

Not that she means to, she's just pissed off from how her afternoon played out. But that doesn't effect Roni the least bit, she bends down next to Emma, gripping the counter above. She leans over and presses her pillowy soft lips against Emma's cheek.

The blonde bartender is completely frozen. She has no idea what to say or do. This right here is a wake up call for the sheriff, _she isn't Regina_. Unless someone is dying, which does happen more often than to be expected, Regina and Emma don't show too much affection in public.

Emma slowly turns to inspect Regina's face. Roni playfully smiles at her and just like that the blonde's heart melts like warm chocolate. The brunette leans over and steals one more kiss. Its a slow, soft kiss, where just their lips touch, persuading an instant smile to appear upon Emma's face and just like that the weight of the world slips away.

"Let me guess, Victoria?" She questions in annoyance.

"You got it," Emma confirms as they both stand back up to attend to their customers.

Emma immediately is thrown back from the surprise of Rumple, sitting at the bar, staring her down. Her heart slams brutally into her chest from the fear of what he might've just witnessed and she has to force herself not to clench at her erratic heart.

"Emma," he taunts in a sticky sweet voice that she's learned over the years not to trust. "Seems as though you're making yourself right at home here."

Green eyes slowly crawl away from the Dark One toward the former Queen, but Roni just rolls her tiresome eyes in return. Emma knows by now that Regina doesn't care for this version of Rumple.

"Shut it, Weaver," Roni orders before she walks away, no care to what else this man might say.

Rumple leans across the bar with a snarl curling his upper lip. "I've only ever had the pleasure of kissing a queen, but I'm sure it's all the same," he confesses through a cocky grin.

Emma doesn't even take a second to process his words before she lunges forward and grips the edge of the counter for support. "You're awake, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, dear. Don't you see my eyes are open," he sarcastically quips.

"Cut the crap, _Weaver_. I know who you really are and I know, you know as well," she growls in a hushed whisper from prying ears.

He smirks as he slides effortlessly from his stool. "I don't know what you are talking about Miss..." he trails off and smiles maliciously, "Jones...is it? Doesn't have a nice ring to it, does it? Too bad, my partner will be severely crushed when he finds out you're with Roni."

With that Rumple strolls out the door, leaving a dumbfounded and speechless Emma behind.


	10. Chapter Ten

The evening is coming to a close and Roni did everything in her power to try and brighten Emma's dampened mood from the encounter with Weaver and Victoria. Emma peers up at the wooden tree stump that poses as a clock hanging on the wall, another Robin related item that causes even more damage to her sour mood. _One_ _fifteen a.m._

The front door bursts open, sending in a gust of wind with Henry in tow. Emma wraps her arms protectively over her body as the cold night air stings her bare arms. Sure these tiny tank tops are sexy, but that doesn't help her on bitter nights like this one, well...maybe they help with her tips.

"Hey Emma. How are you?" Henry questions, his voice thick with concern.

"Hey kid, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Henry's long legs squeeze between the bar and the stool as he slides onto the leather seat in front of her. He shifts a few times, attempting to make himself more comfortable on the seat from his awkwardly long legs.

"Oh, I spoke with Jacinda earlier. She told me you had a run in with her stepmother. Something about Lucy."

"Mmmhmm," Emma hums as she sets a coaster down in front of him. "What would you like?"

"Uh, just a water tonight. I've been writing all day, I think I'm going crosseyed from staring at the screen for so long. I just needed a change of scenery," he explains, swelling Emma's heart with nothing, but pride for her son.

He's writing again and somehow she feels responsible for that.

"One glass of water coming up," she chirps, smiling like an idiot while she fills a chilled glass of ice and water for her son.

He smiles back at her when she places his order down in front of him and her heart aches to share the bond she once had with her son.

 _What I wouldn't give for one of Henry's famous hugs..._

"I don't understand why Victoria holds such a grudge against you? You just got here." Emma shrugs her shoulders in response and begins methodically wiping down the counter like Victoria doesn't bother her the least bit. "Then again...I wonder why she hates me so much? I never did anything to her."

"Maybe she read Lucy's book? Maybe she feels threatened that Lucy believes we are these characters. So therefore, Lucy connects with us better than she ever could with Victoria. That poses a threat. Lucy's love could be taken away." Henry studies the blonde bartender intently and for a brief second and Emma swears he can feel a connection between them. He doesn't say a word though, he remains silent as he stares at her, like he is trying to figure out where he has seen this crazy lady before. So, Emma offers him a weak smile, feeling anxious under his long gaze and says, "or maybe she's bat shit crazy."

They both share a good hard laugh at that just as Roni saunters up to them from the back of the bar.

"Who's bat shit crazy?" She asks through the cheerful laughter.

"Victoria," Emma simply states while Roni leans forward, gently pressing her plump lips to the blonde's cheek.

The savior's entire body breaks out into a panicked sweat. Her cheeks flush crimson as her eyes quickly avert to anywhere in the room where her son isn't. It's so weird to show any affection in public with Regina, but now in front of their son...well, this is even more complicated.

"Well that's new," Henry's deep chuckle echoes through the bar as he smiles happily at both of them.

"Very new, I trust you won't go writing about it," Roni playfully threatens as she narrows her eyes at her son.

He quickly holds up his hands in surrender and shakes his head. "Not a word from me," he smiles before taking a small sip from his water. "You know..." Henry starts off, stretching out those two simple words in a taunting manner, causing his birth mother's heart to race in fear. She thinks that maybe he's truly starting to wonder about all the similarities to his book. "If I'm _that_ Henry and you're _that_ Emma and Lucy claims that you are Regina, Henry's adoptive mother...then that makes you two both my moms. Which means it would be kinda cool if they were a couple." He shrugs noncommittally, but that smug smirk playing at his lips never leaves his face.

Emma's stomach drops out and her chest constricts so painfully that it forces the last breath from her lungs. She couldn't even take a breath of fresh air, even if she tried. It's not that she doesn't want him to remember, but to have him regain his memories by seeing his two mothers kiss...well she thinks that's a little scarring for a child. No matter how old. She's still damaged and recovering from seeing Snow and David in bed together.

"Wait, Lucy believes I am your mother?" Roni inquires absolutely perplexed by the sudden piece of information.

Henry places his water back down while nodding vigorously. "Yeah, I didn't tell you that before?"

"No! I would remember hearing that I have a son," Roni accuses and right away Emma can sense a little anger in her tone.

Green eyes flick back and forth between mother and son, honestly fearing for what is to come.

"Well either way, it's not like it's true. I think I would remember having two amazing mothers. That's why I wrote Emma Swan as a hero, she was a mother I always wanted," he explains a little bitterly.

Even though Emma knows he had two wonderful mothers and a loving childhood, her heart is still breaking knowing he doesn't believe he had a happy childhood.

"You would think, I would remember having a child," Roni snickers to herself while shaking those dark curls.

Those thick black curls bounce around her flawless face and Emma relishes in this moment to admire Regina's true beauty. This is a special moment where it's just the three of them and even though Roni and Henry don't understand how special this moment really is, Emma will cherish it.

"Maybe it's the curse," Emma bluntly suggests through a husky whisper, adding on a sly wink just for kicks.

XXXXXXXXX 

After Roni closed the bar for the night, her and her employee start following their routine. At least Emma is. She stands up from wiping down a table to discover Roni sitting on the bar, watching her intently.

"What?" Emma snarks defensively.

"Nothing," Roni shrugs, pretending to come off as indifferent, but her sly smirk doesn't bode well for her.

"Mmhmm..." Emma stalks with a predatorily composure over to the brunette and places her hands flat against the woman's thick thighs.

Emma presses her palms firmly into the jeans and slowly spreads Roni's legs wide. She steps in between the parted legs and runs her hands suggestively up to her hips. She tilts her head back to catch Regina's hot gaze boring into her. Emma watches with great interest as the other woman's pupils dilate. Her almost black eyes are filled with a tangible desire and she can guarantee her own eyes match Regina's.

The sheriff bites down hard on her bottom lip just as she squeezes the woman's hips and yanks her closer. She revels in the heat from Regina's center against her own stomach.

 _How have I never noticed how sexy Regina is?_

"Feeling better, are we?" Roni quips as she leans back and balances on her hands. This action pushes her core deeper into Emma's body in the most provocative way and the blonde has to fight back her whimper from desire.

"Much better," she husks.

Emma leans forward and slowly lifts Roni's tank top at a torturous rate. She can practically feel those dark eyes blazing down on her, so she licks her lips and bends down even lower. She presses her thin lips lightly against Regina's flat stomach and smiles with victory when she feels the other woman's hips buck forward into her chest.

Emma glances up through her eyelashes to gauge her reaction. Regina's head falls back swimming in lust while a soft moan breaks through the space between them.

"I thought you said slow, Emma?" Her voice is extra raspy, hardly making it passed those succulent lips.

Emma slithers a little lower, allowing her breasts to drag against Regina's lower region, before she plants another wet kiss to her skin.

"I am going slow...very," she kisses her again, "very" another kiss, "slow" she mumbles into the silky warm flesh.

Roni's fingertips glide through blonde tresses effortlessly, eliciting a delirious moan instantly from the overwhelming sensation of ecstasy rippling through Emma's needy body.

As the savior continues planting kisses all around soft olive skin, her hands glide across Regina's hips to the front of her leopard print belt.

 _Leopard print. Oh my poor Regina when she awakens._

Emma jerks the belt back to unclasp the buckle then proceeds to rip the belt apart with both hands. A tiny hitch in Regina's throat echoes through the empty bar and well Emma can't help but feel proud at the moment. Proud that she's driving this sex goddess insane, but more importantly Regina Mills, Madam Mayor.

Roni's fingers quickly wrap tightly around long locks and Emma knows this woman is trying her hardest not to lose control.

Emma licks her lips once more and places a soft kiss below her belly button. Regina's hips twitch with anticipation while Emma slowly pops open the button on her jeans. The second the button is undone, she drags her teeth along the exposed flesh that was once covered, while slowly sliding the zipper down. Once her zipper is all the way down, she presses another wet kiss at the newly exposed area.

Regina's skin breaks out in goosebumps once again. The top of her sexy black lace underwear is peeking out, just taunting the blonde, persuading goosebumps to erupt all across her body. Her temperature is rising with anticipation and excitement for what's to come that she can't really focus on anything else in this world.

This is a line Emma never thought she would cross with Regina Mills, but now that they are here, there's no way in hell she can turn back now. She understands that she said she wanted to take things slow, but she just can't anymore. She wants her far too much and never has she ever craved someone like this before.

Emma glances up through her thick eyelashes, into dark lust filled eyes, silently asking for permission as she grips the waistband of Roni's jeans on each side of her hips. The bar owner confirms the wordless question when she lifts her bottom seductively off the counter. Emma doesn't hesitate a split second before she eagerly rips those tight jeans down her legs in one swift motion until they are forgotten somewhere across the room.

Emma forcefully tugs the almost nude hips toward her once again. A small gasp spills from Regina causing green eyes to dart up toward hers. She can so clearly see Regina struggling to hold back a goofy grin as she's biting her plump lip instead as a distraction. Emma stares deep into those enchanting eyes, refusing to break eye contact as she hooks her thumbs below the lace fabric and rubs both thumbs soothingly under the material. Emma studies the way Regina's hips slowly gyrate in the air seeking more of what this blonde has to offer.

Emma decides to take her time, guiding the tiny panties down her smooth thighs. When the black fabric is halfway down her toned legs, she kisses her hip protruding hip bone. Then she proceeds to suck the silky flesh between her teeth. She continues her torturous act, sucking and licking the area over and over again until she paints a nice, deep, purple mark that leaves Regina in a frenzy.

Regina's hips are swaying uncontrollably, pleading for attention and Emma knows this woman well enough to know she's close to her breaking point. Roni releases her tight grip on Emma's hair and combs her fingers delicately through golden locks once more. Emma sighs from the pleasure and continues her task at hand, scattering wet kisses all around the smooth mound that's displayed before her.

She suddenly is taken by surprise when Regina yanks a fistful of her hair, forcing green eyes to meet cold brown ones.

"You weren't kidding when you said _slow_. This is painful," she enlightens Emma with a devious smirk.

"Good. This is payback for this morning when I was on the phone," she demands, placing another teasing kiss to her mound, however her own need is growing wildly and she's throbbing for attention as well.

Regina groans loudly in complete frustration, so Emma takes pity on the woman and finally pulls her thong off all the way and tosses it over the bar.

"You better remember that later," the brunette pants heavily as her desire doubles.

"Yes boss," Emma laughs, but the sound is muffled as she lightly skims the tip of her tongue up Regina's wet slit.

"You're...an idiot," she scoffs between shaky breaths.

Emma freezes immediately, her fingers curling deeper into the poor woman's hips. She's sure her nails are painfully digging into the delicate flesh, but she can't think straight. Roni just called her an _idiot_. _IDIOT_! She can't help her mind from reeling, wondering if her memories are starting to flood back?

That would honestly be the worst time for Regina to remember, when Emma's face is buried between her legs. The savior is certain Regina would clamp her legs shut and let the sheriff suffocate down there. Emma can hear her now, " _Miss Swan what the hell are you doing?"_

"Are you seriously stopping?" Regina growls and every nerve in Emma's body stands to attention, because that tone right there was all Madam Mayor.

"Why? Do you want me to keep going?" She mocks in her most innocent voice, despite the wobble in her throat.

Roni leans down, staring at her square in the eyes. "The longer you continue teasing me, the longer and more painful I will tease you."

 _One hundred percent Evil Queen right there..._

The corner of Emma's mouth curls up, but she holds back her smirk. Thin lips stretch forward to kiss full pouty lips softly. Emma jerks her hips once again to her mouth and watches as Roni stumbles to catch her balance on the bar.

Emma guides both legs over her shoulders and dives right in, licking the sweet essence from her slit, over and over again. Regina's hips are frantically searching for more while a low, deep groan erupts from her chest, but never escapes her parted lips. Regina's struggling to remain calm and in control and that alone forces Emma to fight harder for the mayor's orgasm.

Emma's tongue glides swiftly up Regina's wet entrance, humming in appreciation from the wonderful taste. She stops just at the top where she locates her bundle of nerves and she presses her tongue more firmly against the sensitive area just as she easily slides one finger inside of Regina's tight hole. Emma spins her finger around the silky tight walls in attempt to stretch her before entering another finger.

Regina shudders from the stimulation, moaning hotly as her hips buck forward as she becomes more accustomed to the intrusion. She clenches her thighs impossibly tight around her new lover and rolls her hips again.

Emma gradually slides another finger inside and watches in complete fascination as Regina's body reacts erotically to the sensation. Regina breathes out a husky moan as her bottom lifts shamelessly off the counter, silently begging for more.

Emma has never been one to deny anyone anything so she happily obliges Regina's plea by pumping her fingers faster and harder while she continues to ravish her throbbing clit. The other woman's breathing picks up, becoming more frantic which only encourages Emma to keep working hard, licking and sucking furiously. She isn't gentle by any means as she slams deeper into the queen's soaking wet center. Emma knows right away that she hit her sweet, sensitive spot deep inside by the high pitched moans filling the air and singing sweetly into her ears.

"Fuck," Roni breathlessly moans as her walls constrict around the savior's fingers.

Her body springs forward while her grip tightens ruthlessly in Emma's hair. Her legs are trembling against her partner's shoulders, while Emma strokes her sweet spot deep inside her dripping core. The brunette tries to push this talented tongue in closer, but Emma's already buried as far in deep as she can physically go. Roni's thighs clench even tighter around Emma's head and that's when she knows the beautiful woman is coming undone.

"Oh god...Em..." she pants between deep breaths and high pitched moans that inspires Emma to moan in return sending a vibration through her soaked center. "Oh...fuck," she mutters incoherently as Emma feels her sweet release against her tongue and down her aching fingers. Regina's body stiffens, but Emma keeps going, wanting her orgasm to last as long as possible.

Finally Regina recklessly falls back on her elbows, creating a small thump to echo through the bar when she hits the hard surface below.

"I think...you need...a...dictionary..." the brunette confesses as she gasps for her next breath.

Emma's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "What?"

"You don't know the definition of _taking it slow_ ," she teases with a playful wink that immediately produces a grin across Emma's face like she's a lunatic. She easily lifts her body onto the edge of the bar, balancing so she can kiss those sexy, thick lips. Once she jumps back down she begins collecting their clothes. "You have one talented tongue blondie, I've been with my fair share of men and women but you...you take the cake," she laughs, effortlessly jumping off the counter.

 _She's been with women before?_

Emma's slightly stunned by this admission and she wonders if those are just her cursed memories or if she had been with women back in the Enchanted Forest. They never talked about sex before in Storybrooke, that was always a line they never crossed as friends.

Now that she thinks about it, she's sure the Evil Queen slept with whomever was willing. The woman was probably very lonely back then. She was also very lonely in Storybrooke, she hardly had anytime with Robin because something or someone was always coming in between them. Even when they were cursed in the Heroes and Villains story, she was all alone again. And until Emma arrived here, in Hyperion Heights, she was very lonely. This poor woman is always alone no matter what version of Regina Mills is playing out. Emma's heart actually hurts just thinking about all the love she's lost and how she always ends up alone.

"What?" Roni croaks out, pulling Emma from her depressing thoughts and snapping her right back to reality.

"What?" She defensively shoots back.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring," Emma fully admits and it's the truth, she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized her longing gaze that probably came off a little creepy.

"Okay," Roni suspiciously drags out the small word. "How about we go upstairs and finish what we started?" She taunts, her tone just screaming seduction and turning Emma on all over again.

Emma chases Roni up the stairs, through the tiny apartment and into her room. They don't waste a single minute, stumbling to her bed and stripping their own clothes away as if the fabric is burning their flesh.

They climb under Roni's comforter and scoot toward one another, both adorning the widest smiles as they peer deep into each other's eyes.

"Hi," Emma whispers, her arm draping across the woman's smooth back.

Regina mimics this action and they both pull each other impossibly close, melting into one another's warm embrace. "Hi," she moans while rolling her hips against Emma's aching center.

Green eyes disappear behind her heavy lids, humming in the pleasure coursing through her body. It wasn't much yet, but it felt so good to finally feel some kind of contact down there.

Regina presses her hand firmly into the middle of roommate's back for support as she lifts herself from the bed. She maneuvers so quickly that the blonde doesn't have time to process what is happening. This brunette temptress has her new lover pinned beneath her glorious naked body with a matter of seconds. Emma is trapped, lying face down into the mattress with Regina's tiny, yet very strong frame pressed firmly against her back.

Roni gathers a fistful of hair and yanks hard enough to turn Emma's head, allowing herself better access to the pale neck. Her warm tongue runs along the shell of Emma's ear as her wet core thrusts into the blonde's bare ass. A deep groan booms through the room from all of Emma's pent up sexual frustration. She is becoming desperate and needy, so she pushes her ass back into the woman's center, granting the brunette access to her dripping core.

Regina snakes an arm under Emma's body, her fingers dragging slowly across her entrance in a taunting manner. She easily slides one finger inside the awaiting core, prompting Emma to shove her own head into the mattress so she can cry out from the overwhelming sensation that she's been craving.

Emma continues popping her bottom further and further back, trying to help Roni reach another orgasm while also creating more friction for herself. Regina dips another finger inside and Emma cannot stop the loud moan from escaping her mouth and echoing through the room.

She doesn't care how loud she is, her mind is a blur from all the stimulation this goddess is offering her. Regina's mouth is attacking the most sensitive part of her neck and she's positive she's going to have a mark tomorrow, but that's the furthest thing from her mind right now.

Regina's wet center is grinding ruthlessly into her bare ass while those slender fingers fuck Emma deliciously while her palm is rubbing against her clit in all the right ways. Not to mention the fact that this is all with Regina.

 _Regina Mills, Madam Mayor and Evil Queen._

Emma never would have thought this would ever occur between them, but here they are...going at it like two, love sick teenagers.

"Oh fuck..." Emma embarrassingly has to bite her lip to keep from calling out Regina's name, instead of Roni.

"Fuck, Emma," Roni cries out into the blonde's ear as her hips pick up speed along with her dirty little fingers.

"Oh god," Emma screams into the mattress below as her body stiffens and her whole body flushes with heat.

The most powerful orgasm that she has ever experienced washes through her, forcing her eyes to slam shut, because for a moment she's convinced she's about to pass out. But then, Regina sinks her teeth deep into Emma's slick shoulder, keeping the blonde right in the moment with her while she unravels against Emma's backside. The mixture between pleasure and pain is glorious from her biting teeth and suddenly Emma is craving so much more from this woman.

Regina rolls off her back and her roommate immediately lifts her body up, so she can pull her hand out from under her. Emma flips to her side, still gasping to catch her breath, but that doesn't stop her from pulling Regina's sexy, naked body into hers, kissing the top of her head to express her gratitude.

Emma's known Regina for a very long time now, almost twenty years. It's taking everything in her right now to fight against the words that are threatening to fall from her lips. Those three simple words. After an orgasm like that they deserved to be said, but she knows Roni believes they just met and she doesn't want to scare her away.

So instead, Emma watches the beautiful woman before her drift off to sleep. She listens to the steady rhythm of her breathing, watching her peaceful face which holds a small smile and she knows that smile is because of her. She gently skims her fingers across Regina's soft cheek, through her short raven curls and down her back. She carefully presses her lips against the top of Regina's head, but allows them to linger there as she too drifts off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It's been two glorious weeks since Regina and Emma first slept together and both women have been swooning. Emma hasn't really made much progress with this curse because a certain brunette has been consuming most of her time. Not that it's her fault or she's blaming Roni in anyway, it's just she can't seem to keep her mind off of this flirtatious woman. Or her hands...

Emma has made sure to call and speak with her daughter everyday, but her heart is slowly breaking from how much she really misses her. There's a taunting whisper in her mind, persuading her to cave and go home, but she cannot muster up the courage to leave Hyperion Heights. And it most certainly doesn't have to do with dreading the talk she will endure when she finally comes face to face with Killian.

"You okay, blondie?" Roni asks breaking the distracted blonde from her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course," she smiles confidently, despite of her inner turmoil, swinging her feet playfully as she sits on top of the bar. "So, you're really going to have Jack watch the bar tonight?"

"Why not? It's a Monday night, not like we'll be busy," she explains stalking her way toward the bar with that mischievous glint sparkling in her eye. Her warm palms caress the jean clad thighs before she spreads them wide and steps in between. "Besides I think we deserve a night out together."

The stupid grin that embeds across Emma's pale cheeks is slightly dippy, but she cannot compose herself any longer when she is around this wonderful woman. She bends down to kiss those succulent lips in which Roni stretches to her tip toes to meet her half way. The moment their greedy lips connect, a gust of wind bursts around them, causing the two women to break apart from the sudden distraction.

Lucy beams brightly as she comes swooping through the front door, along with the bitter air.

"Emma, Roni!" Lucy shouts enthusiastically, bouncing from one foot to the other like someone pumped her veins full of sugar.

"Whoa kiddo, slow down," Emma instructs through a laugh as her granddaughter eagerly climbs onto the stool beside her. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Half-day," she shrugs dismissively, "but instead of taking the bus home, I came here. I have to tell you something, but it's kind of private," she states, eyeing Regina so the older woman will take the hint.

"I will take that as my cue to leave," Roni slowly drawls as she presses a kiss to Emma's cheek before she strolls toward the back of the bar, allowing the two some privacy.

"What's up, kid?" Emma inquires, jumping down from the bar top.

"Last night I heard my step-grandmother talking about my aunt who passed away a long time ago. She was saying something about needing a heart?" Lucy informs her blonde grandmother, gaping up at her with those big brown eyes that are always searching for some kind of answer.

"Peter Pan all over again," Emma mutters under her breath, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh! You mean she wants my dad's heart because he has the heart of the truest believer?"

"I believe so. Listen, I need to take you back before Victoria freaks out." Emma places her hands upon the little shoulders, peering deep into those big eyes. "You did a good job, but you need to be careful. If she would've seen you spying..."

"I know grandma," she flashes Emma a cheeky smile, causing the blonde's face to fall immediately.

"Regina was right, we are too young to be called that. Emma's fine," she insists while Lucy just laughs in her face. "Roni, I'm going to take Lucy back, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Emma," she yells from across the bar before Lucy and Emma are rushing out the door.

XXXXXXXXX 

Lucy directs Emma the whole way to Victoria's workplace in the bug. Emma stops her most prized possession right outside an obnoxiously modern skyscraper. An extravagant gray building, stretching high toward the sky, decorated with only windows from every angle. Emma parks the car and escorts Lucy inside, keeping her as close as possible before she is forced to hand over her granddaughter to some witch.

Lucy's little finger hits the number ten in the elevator, lighting up the button to a shade of pink before the heavy doors fall closed and they proceed to climb the ten levels.

"She's going to kill both of us, isn't she?" Emma asks, breaking the silence between them.

Lucy simply shrugs her shoulders and mumbles, "probably" to herself, reminding Emma so much of Henry when he was that age. She blows out a heavy breath and shoves her anxious hands into her back pockets.

The little _ding_ rings through the small space signaling their arrival. Emma waits for Lucy to step off the elevator first, on the small fact that she has no idea where the hell she's going. They step out into a massive lobby with marble flooring and glass windows all around. There is one small plant shoved in the corner and Emma truly feels sorry for it. _Yes, a plant_ , because it's stuck in this hell hole with the devil herself.

Emma quickly follows her granddaughter to an over sized, wrap around, extravagant, brown desk. There is a woman hidden behind the desk but Emma can just barely see the top of the woman's head peeking out.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" The woman fires off, sounding as if she is on autopilot, very monotone and emotionless.

Emma peeks over the desk to find a very pretty younger woman with short black hair that frames her sourpuss face, instantly taking her attractive side down a few points.

"Emma gave me a ride here," Lucy answers in a shaky voice so Emma quickly rests her hands on the nervous shoulders to help calm her fear.

The cold woman glances up and down Emma's body, scrutinizing every detail as her lips purse out.

"Hmm," she hums in disapproval, but Emma refuses to allow this spoiled brat's attitude to waver her own confidence. "Mother is going to be very disappointed in you...better you than me I suppose." She coldly spits as she lifts her boney finger and points toward Victoria's office. She drops her head to resume whatever she was doing from before and ignoring the guests once again.

Emma begins to follow Lucy when the woman quickly halts her feet. "No, no," she tsks without even glancing up in Emma's direction.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not welcomed inside her office. If you wish to speak with her, make an appointment," the secretary suggests in annoyance.

Emma glances over her shoulder to find Lucy is already gone.

"Well, then I'll wait right here in the lobby until she makes her _debut_ ," the savior mocks, holding her head high as she saunters over to the waiting area.

She sits down on a small black leather chair and waits, appearing as calm as ever like time means nothing of importance to her. The secretary furrows her brows, peeking over the expanse of her desk to really assess the blonde.

The secretary stands tall from her desk, running her palms down her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles. She straightens the bottom hem of her pale pink dress, fluffs her hair and takes one long, deep breath. Her stiletto heels click angrily against the marble flooring causing an eerie echo throughout the room.

The raven haired woman lightly taps her knuckles against a large wooden door, causing Emma to smirk to herself seeing how nervous this other woman is to speak with Victoria. However, Emma's face quickly falls as reality washes over her, this woman called Victoria, mother, earlier. For a moment Emma actually feels bad because nobody should ever live in fear of their own mother like that.

Victoria's shrill voice booms through the entire office. "Come in!" She aggressively snaps at her daughter confirming why this poor girl is so terrified of this woman.

The younger woman inhales another deep breath before her shaky hand reaches for the doorknob. She quickly slips inside her mother's office and closes the door behind her.

Emma can't understand the hushed confrontation stirring from the next room, but she knows there is some arguing. Well, most likely Victoria scolding her daughter and Lucy.

Emma continues to listen to the muffled reprimand from the other room for a few minutes before the office door flings open, almost swinging right off the hinges. She jumps up abruptly to her feet, to assert her power.

Victoria stomps her way through the lobby, ready to invade Emma's personal space. With each step this woman steals, she slams her heels against the marble floor. The echo screeches murderously through the office, prompting Emma to physically cringe.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to stay away from Lucy?"

"Oh you did, but I was never really good at following directions. I also thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said I wasn't going away?"

Lucy peeks her head out of Victoria's office while her aunt rushes to stand beside her mother. Out of the corner of Emma's eye, she catches the younger woman's eyes traveling up and down her body, again. Something feels off, and her Savior instincts are prickling up her spine as tries to read Victoria's daughter. She knows this woman is a downright bitch, just like her mother, but there seems to be so much more to her story that Emma is dying to figure out.

"I don't need you filling her head with fairytale nonsense." This snaps Emma attention back to Victoria.

"I don't need to fill her head with anything. I think you know just as well as I do, Lucy isn't a liar. Look, I just brought her back to make sure she's safe. I'll see you around, yes?" Emma condescendingly smirks before turning around on her heel and rushing out the door because she vows to herself to always have the last word with this woman.

Emma needed more information on Lucy's aunt, so she hurried back down to her car. Once she was in the privacy of her faithful bug she called Jacinda.

"Hello?"

"Hey J, it's Emma. I was wondering, if there's anything you could tell me about your stepsister..."

"Ivy? What's there to tell?" She chuckles to herself and Emma can just picture her new friend rolling her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Does she have anyone important in her life?"

Jacinda breathes out a loud laugh. "No, I don't think my stepmother would ever allow her to waste her time with a relationship. Ivy was always forced into Victoria's business. She pushed Ivy constantly to strive for the best."

"Is she just as cruel as your stepmom?"

"Uh, I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know if she puts up a bitchy front for Victoria or if my stepmother actually molded her to be a bitch," Jacinda confesses with a heavy sigh that expresses her true compassion for her stepsister.

"Alright, thanks. Hey, just so you know Lucy came to Roni's today after school instead of taking the bus home. I drove her to Victoria's work though."

Jacinda groans into the phone and Emma sighs right along, remembering all those times when Henry would run away as well. She really is her father reincarnated.

"For what it's worth, no matter how great of a parent you are...sometimes kids just have their own agenda. My son would run off all the time. He never learned his lesson. If he thought it was for the better good, nothing else mattered."

The other line is silent for a few minutes before the other woman finally answers. "Thanks, Emma. I appreciate all you do for my daughter."

"Anytime. I should get going, I'll talk to you soon."

"Sure. Bye, Emma."

"Bye J."

Emma ends the call with a heavy heart, knowing exactly what Jacinda is going through right now. Emma glances up to start her car, but she spots Ivy leaving the office building.

Her short black hair is whipping back and forth as she scans the surrounding area to see if anyone is watching her. The sheriff inside of Emma jolts wide awake from Ivy's odd behavior. There's something very suspicious about this whole situation and Emma knows she's going to have to follow the woman if she wants any new information.

Emma watches Ivy with great interest as she walks down the street with her hands shoved deep in her coat pockets and her head hanging low. Once Ivy is a little further down the road, Emma climbs out of her bug and softly closes the car door by leaning against it, wincing slightly from the ruckus she makes.

Emma follows the younger woman down the street at a safe distance, there's no way she could risk allowing Ivy to see her. Long blonde locks cascade all around her face as a protective shield, but those green eyes are focused on every move the mysterious woman is making.

Ivy abruptly turns a corner, kicking starting Emma's heart and increasing her anxiety about this whole stalking situation. She waits a full minute before she turns the corner as well, hoping she is still being discreet. Emma peeks around a wide, red, brick building to discover Ivy speaking to young boy, who gives off the vibe of a delivery boy, which completely throws the sheriff off.

The young boy hands Ivy a bag...of food? Emma can't really see its contents, but that's what this whole exchange comes off as. Ivy pays the delivery boy and waits patiently for him to leave. The moment he is out of view, she turns another corner, forcing Emma's feet to stumble forward as well so she doesn't lose her.

Emma spies around the next corner, her heart pounding viciously in her chest from the unknown. Ivy is entering a very large building, that appears to be a parking garage or warehouse of some sort and by the calmness and eerie sensation surrounding her, it's an abandoned one.

As Ivy disappears inside, Emma quickly shuffles toward the building as well. She cups her hands around a small glass window near the top of the door and peers inside. Ivy is standing in front of another set of doors with her thumb pressing against a keypad. She taps her heel impatiently before the large doors swing open and reveal an elevator.

Just lovely, Emma thinks to herself. This is now the end of her stalking because there's no way she's going to gain access to whatever is on the other side of that elevator without Ivy's thumbprint. She groans in frustration, reluctantly spinning around and trekking back to her car, memorizing her surroundings. She will come back and she _will_ find a way inside.

XXXXXXXXX 

Later that evening, Roni had planned a night out for just the two of them. Dinner, maybe a few drinks afterwards, nothing too special, but they both wanted to spend some time together without the bar atmosphere constantly around them.

Emma has chosen a pair of very dark jeans, with a pair of black suede boots that stop right at her ankle. She decided on a long, dark gray sweater that she had just recently purchased. Nothing too fancy, but she did curl her hair. She hasn't worn her hair like this in years, but it reminded her of when she first met Regina and she just couldn't resist. It's was all nostalgic and the idea alone tugged at her heartstrings.

She steps out into the living room, expecting to wait for Roni to finish up, but to her surprise her roommate is already there, waiting for her. Emma's swooning heart stops, the organ actually pausing deep inside her flushed chest.

Roni is almost matching Emma's style, her thick thighs encased in dark jeans along with low cut boots as well. A red, see through, tank top that buttons all the way down her front, but what really causes her heart to forget how to work, is her hair and the jacket she is sporting.

First of all, for this date, she has straightened her hair to perfection and all Emma can see are images of Regina in Neverland, flashing before her. Now, for this jacket Roni has picked out, it's a black leather jacket. _Leather_! After all the shit Regina has dished out over the years about Emma's precious red leather jacket, this woman comes strutting out in leather.

"Ready?" Roni questions as she gradually strolls toward Emma, radiating confidence and beauty. Emma nods and offers a sweet smile, because her brain has decided that now would be a good time to short circuit. Roni leans forward and presses her luscious thick lips against Emma's cheek. "You look nice," she compliments with an adoring smile gracing her face.

"You look hot," Emma blurts out uncontrollably, grinning like a damn idiot and fully embarrassing herself, but Roni just chuckles in response.

"Let's go, blondie," she seductively husks while swaggering away, curling her finger for Emma to follow and boy does she follow like some obedient pet.

XXXXXXXXX 

Roni escorted her date to a really nice restaurant, that Emma considered to be an upscale bar and grill. For Emma, it was perfect. For Roni, perfect as well. For some reason, the blonde couldn't help but think that Regina would never approve for a date night.

They sat down at a cute little booth across from one another. Their server made their debut right away to jot down their drink order, which was two beers.

 _Regina would want a martini..._

Every little thing Roni does, just doesn't sit right with Emma and she can't help but to constantly compare the two in her mind. It's starting to slowly drive her insane, each little thing is like an extra second ticking away on a time bomb and soon Emma is going to explode.

She just can't help but think if Roni is doing all these small things differently, then how the hell is Regina ever going to accept them? As for as Emma knows, Regina never wanted her before, but then again she didn't think she wanted the mayor either.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been off all day, Emma," Roni gently explains, leaning across the table to offer her undivided attention.

Emma's permanent frown immediately morphs into a sappy grin, loving the concern Roni is expressing in her soft chocolatey eyes.

"I'm sure. This place is really nice, by the way. I wonder how the food is," she says in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's to die for," she gushes, her eyes doubling in size with amusement while Emma smiles even wider at how adorable she is. "I'm ordering a bacon cheeseburger."

Emma instantly sucks both her lips tightly in between her teeth and bites down, to suppress her laughter. _No_ _kale salads here_.

"I'm definitely getting onion rings," the blonde confesses as soon as her eyes drift across them on the menu. Green eyes speed read a little further down until she spots her favorite. "I'm getting the Ultimate Grilled Cheese."

"You eat like a child," Roni laughs to herself and shakes her head playfully, but that doesn't stop Emma's smile from falling away and her heart from jumping up into her throat.

 _Regina's in there, somewhere deep down, my favorite sassy brunette is buried in there._

Their server thankfully comes back with their drinks and takes their order to distract Emma from her torturing thoughts. Yet, when the server disappears, he seems to forgotten to take the dark storm cloud raining down on Emma, with him. Roni and Emma are both silent for a few moments so the blonde sips her cold beer for a distraction. Roni's lips twist as she studies her actions, inflicting an immense amount of heat to disperse through her veins under Roni's scrutiny.

"Can we be honest with one another?" Roni suddenly asks, breaking through the silence.

Emma sets down her beer and nods for her date to continue. "I thought we always are."

And while Roni nods, agreeing with the statement, her smile fades away. "What are you going to do about your husband?"

Emma sighs, because she knew this topic was coming, it was only a matter of time.

"Honestly?" Roni nods with a dead serious glare that frankly scares the shit out of Emma. "I don't know," she sadly admits, lowering her voice as shame and guilt consume every part of her cheating body. Emma fumbles with fingers beneath the table so Roni can't see her nervousness. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I've been with my husband for a very long time and I never thought about ever cheating on him. We have a beautiful daughter that I don't want to hurt." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts and breathe through the sickening feeling twisting in her gut. "Then you came along and everything changed. I've never been more comfortable with anyone before in my life. You make me laugh, I mean I always have this stupid grin on my face," she fully admits, pointing to said stupid grin. "And now...I can't imagine my life without you. I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm going to destroy my family. And I know I'm being a coward right now because I haven't told them but I...I just..."

Roni instantly reaches across the table and offers her hand. Emma cautiously places one hand on top of the table and Roni is quick to cover it with her own.

"I understand. I get it, I do. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. I just want to make sure what we have..."

"Is real?"

"Yes," she whispers, a small smile ghosting over her lips.

"It's very real...and I hope, you remember this moment. I hope you never forget how real this is and how happy we are," Emma states with conviction for their future that is sure to come.

With that being said, Emma is grinning like a damn fool again and it isn't very long before they are both grinning like two idiots in a pod.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_"I guess you do take after both of us."_

 _The room is dark, gloomy and bone chillingly damp. Regina glances over to her left to discover watery, piercing green eyes staring back at her. She holds a gentle smile that expresses her love for their son. Regina sees how proud this woman is of Henry and that's because of them. Not just her, not just Emma, but of them together._

 _Regina stares right back, holding her gaze. She feels nothing but love for this woman. She's her son's mother. She's her best friend. She's her Savior. The feelings Regina holds for this woman in her heart are precious to her. Yet, a secret. A secret she will take to her grave._

 _And then, Emma walks over to him, leaving Regina and their son behind._

Roni inhales a deep breath, gasping frantically for air. Her eyes fly open, rapidly taking in her surroundings. The room is dark, but there's a small glow from the moon just outside her window that offers some light. She notices an extra added weight around her naked ribs. Then she realizes her fingers are locked with hers. She smiles, sighing in relief and sinking back into the mattress below as her body instantly relaxes in her arms.

Emma is holding on to her for dear life. The blonde's soft perky breasts are firmly pressed against her back while her arm is draped across Roni's torso holding her tight. Roni can feel the steady rhythm of Emma's toned stomach, moving in and out against her lower back. This adorable bartender has her smooth leg wedged in between both of Roni's.

This girl makes Roni feel things she never thought possible. So in this moment, she decides she will support her and be there for her every step of the way. No matter how messy or complicated things may become with her husband.

Roni pulls the woman's pale hand up to her lips, kisses her fingers and proceeds to tuck that hand even closer into her breasts. A soft moan stirs from behind her and she knows Emma is content. She knows Emma feels safe here, with her.

Roni closes her eyes as they grow heavy, but her dream that awoke her moments ago, begins to flash before her. There's no mistaking the woman in her dream. She was Emma. A younger version of Emma, not by much, maybe a few years. She can't understand why her brain would dream up a version of them sharing a son together.

As that thought enters her mind, she smiles to herself. She would love to have a son with Emma.

That idea sticks with her and soon enough she's fast asleep once more, dreaming of a better tomorrow with this gorgeous woman.

XXXXXXXXX 

Even though Emma was very hesitant to have that conversation with Roni the night before, she is so relieved they did. She feels like they were able to put everything out on the table, be open and understand one another. She knows Roni's going to stick by her, no matter what.

 _Well until her memories come back..._

Tuesday's are usually slow and Emma's day off which is fine by her because she really needs to speak with Lucy about what Ivy maybe hiding in that abandoned warehouse. So, she takes a risk and decides to drive Lucy home from school.

Victoria should be at work and if Emma drives her granddaughter home right away, it would be as though she took the bus. Nobody would ever have to know.

"Lucy," Emma calls out to the young girl, waving her down when she spots her bouncing out of school.

Emma is casually leaning against her trusty yellow bug and the moment Lucy realizes it's her blonde grandmother calling her name, her whole face lights up like a sun beaming past a stormy cloud. Emma smiles just as wide, sharing all the love this little girl has. Lucy sprints to the car and wraps her arms securely around Emma's waist.

"Hi grandma!"

"Ew, stop that!" They both share a laugh as they pull apart from their hug. "Get in, I'm going to take you home."

"Okay!" She skips happily to the passenger side of the bug and climbs right in.

"So, I need to talk to you about some stuff," Emma informs her while shifting her body so she can face her. "I think Ivy is hiding something. I followed her yesterday to an abandon warehouse or something, but I couldn't get in. She went inside an elevator, but used her thumbprint to get in."

Lucy's lips twist as she mulls over this new piece of information. "I'm not sure what it could be..."

"Do you think you could look in your house for...something...a key card maybe?" Emma stumbles on her words because she doesn't even know what Lucy should be looking for in the first place.

"Yes I can do that!" The little girl eagerly confirms, ready to participate in anyway to break this curse. "It might have to do with her sister, Anastasia. She passed away a long time ago."

Emma pauses, thinking back to when Regina first cursed everyone to Storybrooke. The former queen preserved Daniel's body and brought him over, in hopes that one day she could revive him. Now, Emma's mind is reeling and wondering if Victoria has masterminded the same exact plan.

"I think you might be right. Victoria might need Henry's heart to bring her back to life. But that doesn't explain why Ivy was bringing food to that secret location."

"We will figure it out. You're the Savior," Lucy flippantly replies, like it's the most obvious solution to their problem.

Emma offers a small smile before she turns and starts the car, pursuing their journey back to Lucy's house.

"Hey, so do you remember anything about Ivy before the curse?"

Lucy hums as she ruffles through her past, trying to figure out what she could possibly say. "She's Drizella, if that's what you mean..." her brown eyes full of curiosity peer up at Emma waiting for more direction.

"Okay, that's helpful. Did she ever have any loved ones? Maybe I can use that information to find out more about her motives."

"Mmm, no. She never had a boyfriend or anything. My step-grandmother didn't really let her out of her sight. I wasn't around them a lot. My parents ran away before I was born. We lived on the run a lot or in hiding so I don't know too much about them," Lucy explains while Emma listens with a heavy heart.

She hates that they were all on the run and she wishes Regina would've found a way to bring them back to Storybrooke before all of this happened. Or better yet, she wishes she would've been there to help in some way.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help. I should've been there," she confesses feeling the tears of guilt building up in her eyes.

"I forgive you and I know my dad will too," she says through a sympathetic smile, but Emma only nods in response. She refuses to allow this little girl see her cry.

They remain in silence the rest of the trip back to Lucy's house. When Emma pulls up to the over sized mansion, she laughs thinking back to her first few days in Storybrooke. Why does the person who casts the curse always have to have such an elaborate mansion?

"Okay kiddo, remember, some kind of key card or anything out of ordinary, actually."

"Got it. If I find anything, I'll come by Roni's tomorrow after school."

"Perfect," she smiles at her granddaughter with pride, "I'll see you soon Lucy."

"Goodbye grandma," she teases before she runs out the door.

"Not cool kid!" Emma yells before Lucy slams the door shut behind her.

She shakes her head while laughing to herself as she waits for her granddaughter to safely walk inside.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma's bobbing her head along to some guilty pleasure nineties music while on her way back to Roni's when she notices Ivy walking down the street. The suspicious brunette easily catches the sheriff's attention, and she cannot resist the urge to follow the woman once again.

Emma parks her obvious yellow bug into the closest parking lot, knowing the damn thing would sell her out in seconds. She really should invest in something a little more inconspicuous.

She examines Ivy from across the street as she enters a small graveyard. The first thought flitters through Emma's mind is she's visiting her sister. Then she thinks about how Ivy might actually have her sister locked up in that warehouse. Maybe Anastasia is some kind of monster, like Frankenstein and that's why she feeds her food. _Nah_! Emma shakes that ridiculous thought from her head and begins slowly strolling toward the cemetery.

Now, this is going to be tricky for the sheriff. It's broad day light and they are in an open area with nothing but tombstones between them. So, Emma takes in the area around her and finds one tall tombstone that she can easily hide behind. It's the only one that's taller than the rest, so it will have to do.

Ivy finally stops walking under a large willow tree. The leaves drape down forming a curtain barrier around the gravestone. The scene before Emma is actually quite serene. Despite the cold bite from the early fall air, the sun is shining brightly down through the large tree, portraying the illusion of a spotlight beaming down only for this one person. Whomever it maybe.

Ivy places a single rose on top of the tombstone before her emotions get the best of her. She falls to her knees, her tiny body shaking as she sobs violently. She places one pale hand on top of the stone while her other hand covers her mouth. Just watching the display of emotions breaks Emma's heart and for some reason she feels guilty.

This moment is far too private for Emma to be inappropriately spying on, so she turns around to grant the brunette a few moments of privacy. After a few minutes the distinct sound of a twig snapping, followed by some crunching leaves startles Emma. She peeks around the tombstone to find Ivy has already left.

Emma's head frantically whips around the cemetery making sure Ivy hasn't seen her. She doesn't spot the other woman around, so she decides to discover whose name is written on that tomb.

As she approaches, she can already see the simple name in big block letters. There's no last name, no description, just the simple name Perla. Emma wracks her brain as she tries to think of every version of Cinderella.

 _Who the hell is Perla_? She could really use Henry's assistance right now...or Belle. She will just have to google Cinderella stories when she is back at Roni's tonight.

XXXXXXXXX 

When Emma arrives back at Roni's bar this evening, it's surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night. She scurries behind the bar, smiling at Roni who is shaking up some martinis.

"Hey," Roni's loving smile takes over her entire face and Emma instantaneously feels her heart slam against her chest.

The bar owner leans forward to delicately kiss Emma's cheek, just as she always does, while she still maintains a steady shake with the tumbler.

"Hey, busy night, huh?" Emma screams over the noisy patrons.

"Yeah, some business meeting thing," she shrugs with a wave of her hand.

"Need help?"

"I can handle," she slyly smirks with that sexy undertone that always sends Emma's heart soaring.

"I know you can," Roni playfully raises one eyebrow, "but I want to help." She nods her head in the direction across the bar at a table filled with men laughing like a bunch of hyenas at each other.

"They just walked in," she explains, encouraging Emma to rush right over.

After one too many cheesy pick up lines, Emma finally persuades the group of men to order their drinks. She dutifully starts preparing the order behind the bar, but she is so focused on her task that she's doesn't notice Rogers when he comes waltzing through the door like he's God's gift to women.

"One night with me, and I'll show you a whole new world," Rogers whispers as he leans across the wet bar top.

Emma glances up through her thick eyelashes, remaining as cool as ever, to find his playful grin plastered across his face.

"Wrong story _mate_ , I'm not Jasmine and you are certainly no Aladdin," she quips, effortlessly picking up her heavy tray of drinks and leaving the scowling man behind.

She delivers her drinks and moves on to the next table, somewhat avoiding Rogers, but also wanting to help Roni during this surprising rush.

When she returns back behind the bar, Rogers is still patiently waiting for her while he sips his beer. She roll her eyes at his blindness to social cues and sighs, placing the tray down to begin on her next order.

"I will win your heart one day, it's only a matter of time."

This is all too familiar and she stops dead in her tracks. She places both hands down on the counter around this Hook _wannabe_ , and glares into his clueless baby blue eyes.

"Let's say you do...win my heart one day, who's to say that I won't meet someone better? Fall in love and leave you high and dry?"

Her words are hitting a little too close to home, but she can't help the anger seeping through her lips. This man never stops and now he's just coming off as annoying, arrogant and pathetic.

She notices how he ponders, the tiny wheels in his head struggling to process this information. He's desperately trying to come up with something witty to say, but it's so clear how blank his mind actually is.

"But you see, she already skipped that process..." Roni teases as she approaches from behind, her voice sending a warm rush of excitement through Emma's blood. "...and went straight to the someone better."

Roni smiles proudly and steps next to Emma, her delicate, but strong hands cup porcelain cheeks and pulls Emma into a searing kiss.

There's some hollering and clapping from the customers in the bar as Roni continues to kiss Emma with all the passion that always seems to be buzzing between the two of them. Emma feels her cheeks flush, but that doesn't stop her from kissing Roni back. The kiss isn't too long, but it's definitely hot and serves its purpose.

When the two women pull away, both of them are smiling like two teenagers in love for the first time.

Rogers huffs rather loudly, desperately trying to receive some kind of attention. Emma and Roni both slowly turn to glare at the disgruntled detective. Roni leans over the bar in an intimidating manner, using one hand for support while the other rests against the back of her hip.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend Rogers, she's not interested," she warns the man in a deep, bone chilling tone.

Any other person would be scared shitless, but not Emma. Nope, her head is spinning with lust and there's a very needy throb aching between her legs. Her mind flashes naughty images of her throwing Roni down on the bar and ripping off all her clothes. She licks her lips subconsciously and smiles proudly at Roni's possessive nature.

"Girlfriend? I thought you were married?" Rogers retorts quickly.

"Well if you thought I was married then why were you continuing to hit on me?" Emma snarks right back.

The man rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet. He eyes Emma up and down as he angrily tosses money down on the bar. He grabs his jacket from the stool and storms off without another word.

XXXXXXXXX 

The rest of the evening is fairly uneventful. They were still busy until midnight, and after that Roni decided to close early since they had such a great night, besides nobody else should be coming around on a Tuesday.

"Let's go for a midnight stroll," Roni suggests as she presses her body up against Emma's.

Emma laughs and leans forward to capture those sexy full lips that love teasing her. The kiss immediately brings her back to the kiss they shared earlier in the night. Regina never shows affection in public, besides with Henry. Emma's still in shock that she kissed her like that in front of the whole bar. This is when she has that sinking feeling of guilt weighing heavily down on her gut, because she knows Regina wouldn't feel comfortable doing these things normally. And she can't help, but feel like she's taking advantage of Regina.

"Let's go, blondie."

Emma nods and follows her girlfriend's actions, preparing for the bitter cool evening air. Roni politely opens the front door and Emma offers a small smile of gratitude as she slips out the door. Roni slithers her cold fingers in between Emma's before they begin their stroll, hand in hand, around the block.

They don't say much, they just admire the starry night sky and the tranquility of it all. Maybe Emma should fill in the gaps with questions of the woman's past, things most couple discuss when they first start dating, but Emma can't find the willpower, because none of it would be real. She knows this woman beside her already, inside and out and there's just no reason to add more of Roni into the mix. Even though sometimes it's painfully confusing for Emma, she knows she is in love with the real Regina Mills.

When they have made their way around the block, they stop back in front of Roni's bar. Emma sniffles as the cold starts to creep through her thin jacket and settles in her bones.

Regina turns to face Emma and smiles like this blonde is the most precious person in the world. "You look so cold," she chuckles softly and gently cups Emma's face.

"I am," she pouts with her bottom lip out for dramatic effect, because Emma has always been a big baby when it comes to the cold. Regina giggles and Emma's heart swells bigger than the Grinch on Christmas morning when he returns all those stolen gifts.

 _Regina Mills doesn't giggle._

"You're so adorable," Roni confesses as she stares deep into glossy, sparkling green eyes.

Emma's cold lips are like magnets, immediately being pulled by Regina's mouth. Emma leans forward and Roni follows her lead, their lips lingering, but before their mouths ever touch, a familiar little voice echoes through the night.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"Mom!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Mom?" Emma swears she can hear her daughter's voice calling out from a distance.

"Mom?" Roni questions as she slightly pulls back from Emma's face, tilting her head in confusion.

They both turn their heads at exactly the same time to inspect the voice strolling down the dimly lit street. There are two figures quickly approaching, but the couple has to wait until these unknown faces are under a lamppost to properly identify.

Emma's heart sinks when she recognizes her mother walking down the street with her daughter right beside her.

"Mom!" Emma exclaims, her eyes blowing wide in complete and utter shock.

"That's your mom?" Roni whispers, her warm breath tickling against Emma's ear, sending shivers down her spine, which she totally doesn't need right now.

 _Fuck_! Emma screams in her mind, now realizing Regina and herself are in a very compromising position for _just friends_. She swallows thickly, creating an audible gulp and takes one large step back.

"Yes, that's...that's my mom and daughter...I...we can't..." she begins stuttering on her words as her mind scrambles with every horrific scenario that could possible play out right now, but Roni cuts her off.

"Ssshhh, it's alright. I understand," she smiles so kindly, only further damaging Emma's erratic heart.

This woman is so understanding and so genuinely kind and Emma hates herself for this awful situation she has put them all in. But she doesn't have time to dwell on that now. Roni takes a generous step back as well and smiles at the two woman quickly approaching.

"Emma!" Snow calls out with relief evident in her tone.

The former princess begins to pick up her pace toward Regina and Emma, with her granddaughter following her lead. Emma's frozen in her spot, she can't move, her mind is blank and she's pretty confident she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Snow pulls her daughter into one of her overbearing mom hugs. The one where she gently rocks Emma side to side and cradles the back of her head like a baby, but is kind of suffocating the poor blonde in the mix of it all. Eventually, Emma lifts her arms and returns the hug.

"Mom," Emma whines once she realizes her mother is not letting go. She glances over at Roni to see her holding back her laughter.

"It's just been so long Emma. You've been gone for over a month!" She snaps as her anger takes over the emotional reunion between them.

"I know. I know. Can I hug my daughter now?" The Savior laughs, gently pushing her mother off of her.

Snow nods and takes a step back allowing her daughter the space she needs to grab Ella and forcefully pull her into a loving hug. Emma cradles the back of her daughter's head just like her mother did to her.

 _Shit, I'm turning into my mother._

"I missed you so much baby girl," she whispers into those dark tresses while she plants a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too mom, but I'm alright. I promise," she reassures her while squeezing her arms tighter around her mother's waist.

"Hi," Snow offers a polite greeting toward Roni while skeptically scrutinizing her, trying to figure out if Regina has her memories back or not.

Roni extends her hand and smiles sweetly at Emma's mother. Snow's inquisitive eyes fall down toward the gloved hand as she tries to process the situation.

"Hi, I'm Roni. It's nice to finally meetcha. Emma has told me so much about you."

Snow tilts her head to the side like a lost puppy. A small smile start to play at her lips, but she somehow composes her confused face and finally lifts her hand to accept the gesture.

"I'm Sn-" she clears her throats with a small cough to cover up her almost slip up, "sorry, I'm Mary Margret. It's nice to meet you _Roni_."

They both smile politely at one another while Emma is still holding onto her daughter for dear life. She's missed her so much. Roni turns to face Ella and holds out her hand once more.

"You've got to be Ella, your mom goes on and on about you!" She breathes out a deep laugh, inspiring Ella to smile in return.

Emma's daughter steps out from her embrace and shakes Roni's hand.

"Hi," is all her daughter shyly mumbles.

"Well come on you two, it's gettin' cold out here! Let's go in," Roni suggests and quickly turns around on her heel to unlock the bar.

Snow shoots Emma an amused, yet comical look and all she can do at this moment is smile back. She hasn't really had an opportunity to explain Regina's cursed self to her mother yet. Roni is just always around.

"Uh, we're going into a bar?" Snow suddenly asks in disbelief.

"Oh, uh did I not mention? _Roni_ , owns this bar and her apartment is just above it."

Her mother's head whips around so fast, that she thinks it might actually roll off her shoulders. Snow's dark green eyes are blown wide and Emma can tell that she is slowly dying on the inside from not being able to speak her mind. Emma closes her eyes and nods, silently telling her mother that they will talk later.

Emma places her hands upon Ella's shoulders and guides her inside the bar. Roni holds the door open for everyone and closes it behind her secret blonde girlfriend. Emma flashes her a warm smile, hoping Roni can read her silent, _thank you_. The brunette nods her head and returns the smile and Emma knows she understands exactly what she's feeling.

"Well, this is Roni's bar. I, uh...work here as well for right now until..." she trails off not knowing where she was going with this.

"She can find Gina," Roni finishes the sentence provoking green eyes to dart toward Snow in a mild panic.

The former princess is biting her lip so hard, Emma's convinced she will see a dribble of blood soon. The Savior knows her mother well enough to know she wants to say _something_ at this point, _anything_.

"Ah, so she's told you about Gina?" Snow questions, finishing for more information and fairly confident that this version of Roni will easily take the bait.

"Yes, her son's mother," Roni confirms before walking toward the staircase to her apartment.

Snow quickly follows, holding back her snickering, but Emma takes a second to gaze down upon her daughter. Their identical green eyes meet and Emma finds herself at a loss for words. Her daughter's been awfully quiet, but she's rather relieved because she doesn't want Ella to contradict any storylines.

"Are you okay?" She cautiously asks, gripping her daughter's chin.

Ella nods along, never one to dwell too much on her own emotions. "I am. So that's Regina? Henry's other mom?"

"Yes, that's her."

Her daughter sniggers to herself. "She is far from the Evil Queen."

Emma can't help the burst of laughter that spills from her lips, prompting her hand to quickly cover her big mouth.

"Yes, this version of Regina is the complete opposite of the Evil Queen," she confirms.

"Will I meet Henry soon?"

"Maybe," she shrugs her shoulders, not really sure how to go about any of this because she never thought for a split second that she would find herself in this predicament. "I need to talk to your grandmother first. What are you two doing here, anyways?"

"Grandma was really worried about you and she thought maybe we could help speed up the process."

"Well, no offense sweetie, but why are you here? Why aren't you at home with your father?"

"Uh, dad thought it would be a good idea if we spent some time together. He wants me to bring you home."

"Of course he does," Emma grumbles under her breath. "Alright let's go upstairs. I'm sure they are wondering where we are."

"Oh no, we left the Evil Queen and Snow White alone together," her daughter teases as she dramatically clenches her chest.

Emma gently pushes her forward and rolls her eyes. "That joke was _so_ twenty years ago," she playfully mocks as they head toward the stairs. "They're actually _BFF_ now."

"Mom, don't ever say BFF again," Ella sternly orders her mother, like Emma just embarrassed her in front of all her friends.

"What's wrong with BFF?" She questions, following her daughter up the stairs.

"That's so old, nobody says that anymore."

"Uhh, this is news to me."

"Of course it is, because you're old too!"

"What? I am _not_ old!"

Her daughter chuckles and says, "you're grandma old!"

Emma groans feeling horribly depressed about this new information regarding her age. She is going to have to keep Lucy and Ella apart, because they are definitely going to gang up on her.

XXXXXXXX

Seeming as how it's the middle of the night, Emma shows her daughter to her room to sleep. A room she hasn't slept in, in over two weeks now. After Emma tucks in Ella for the night, she meets her mom and Roni in the living room.

"I have to say, you look really good for being Emma's mom," Roni admits, casually lounging against the arm of the couch, facing Snow.

"Oh, well thank you. I did have Emma at a young age," Mary Margret fibs to cover up the cold, hard truth of their very complicated past.

"Uh, mom you can sleep with Ella in my room. I can take the couch for tonight," Emma chimes in, claiming the small space between her mother and new secret lover.

"This old thing? Nah, you can stay with me in my room," Roni suggests while Emma just gapes at the brunette in shock with her mother completely flabbergasted as well. Yes, Emma sleeps in her bed every night, but that is something her mother does not need to know.

Roni stares back at the two matching perplexed expressions causing her brows to furrow. "What? Emma you've lived here for a month now, you know I don't bite." Emma bites down impossibly hard on her lip and peeks over at her mother who looks like she's jut seen a ghost. "Hard," Roni adds on, causing Emma to snap her head back to her secret girlfriend with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"So, you two have become close friends, rather quickly then, huh?" Snow asks as she attempts to remain calm and unaffected, but there's a small twitch beneath her left eye that Emma can't unsee.

"Best of," Roni winks.

Emma knows this is just Roni's personality and she knows that she doesn't mean any harm, but the sheriff could definitely kill her right now.

Snow slowly nods subconsciously as she gawks at this new version of Regina while Emma stares at her mother, but she can't read Snow's expressionless face which only infuriates her. She wants to know exactly how her mother feels about this situation.

"Roni, can you give my mom and I a minute?" Roni nods kindly. "And I think I'll take you up on that offer," she says, implying that she will be to bed...in Roni's bed, shortly.

"You betcha," Roni smiles at her favorite blonde before turning her attention to the woman's mom. "It was great meeting you, make yourself at home, don't be shy."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Snow sweetly replies with a little smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth before Roni exits the room.

There's a thick moment of silence between Emma and Snow as they wait for Regina to leave the room and safely out of earshot from them. The second the bedroom door closes Snow explodes like a cork popping from a champagne bottle on New Years Eve.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margret whisper shouts as she whips around to face her daughter.

"I know-"

"No, Emma, how have you kept your cool this past month. I can't stop smiling and laughing. If Regina could see herself..."

"I know, she would die!"

They both burst into a fit of laughter, but quickly try and contain themselves so Roni won't overhear what they are discussing.

"First of all, the hair and then those jeans!" Snow squeals in pure amusement, because she never thought she'd see the day where the Evil Queen was so relaxed and wasn't acting like a stick was shoved up her ass.

"Ummm, what about her slang! No more proper Queen."

"She's going to be so mad at you for seeing her like this for so long."

Emma nods frantically because she has already thought about the consequences and she happily accepts them, this is totally worth it in her mind.

"She's a lot of fun, though. Oh my god, she takes shots and drinks beer!" Emma reveals while Snow shakes her head not being able to fight back her laughter.

After the giggling subsides Mary Margaret shifts in her seat to face her daughter better. She wipes the joyful tears from under her eyes and suddenly becomes very serious.

"Tell me, does she have someone here? Fate was always so cruel to her. I promised her all the time that her heart would find love again. When Henry left all those years ago, she was so lonely and miserable."

Snow sighs and Emma knows Regina's happiness has always been so important to her mother. They are best friends now and Snow wants nothing, but the best for Regina. Then again, even when they hated each other, her mom still wanted the best for her.

"Emma?" Snow brings Emma back to reality, but she has no clue how to respond to the simple yet extremely complicated question.

"Uhh," her voice cracks like some anxious little boy suffering through puberty and she falls completely silent, terrified of continuing this conversation.

"Emma," her mother scolds in an attempt to coax her into opening up.

"I..." her mouth hangs open as she's rendered utterly speechless, so she slightly shrugs one shoulder.

"What aren't you telling me?" Snow's rare, stern motherly tone rings through her ears and makes Emma feel like a child all over again.

"Nothing! You know Regina's a very private person, I don't want to spill her secrets, I'm not you," Emma quips with a small smirk which earns herself a swift slap in the arm. She just laughs lightly while Snow tries to fight against her own smile.

"But that's not Regina, that's Roni...and she seems pretty open to me."

"Then let her tell you," Emma suggests. "We have more important things to discuss, like the fact that you brought my daughter across the country, to a cursed town, with villains!"

"Honestly Emma, I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, there's always another way, this is something we know. How could Killian let you take her?"

"He...he kind of pushed me to take her. He thinks she would make you see that you need to come home," she sheepishly explains.

"Seriously? Does he not care at all about Henry? I get that Henry's an adult, but it still doesn't mean that he doesn't need help! He doesn't know who he is or his family. He has a wife and a daughter and they are all separated in different homes," she sadly explains to her mother through a wobbly voice.

Snow lovingly places a hand on Emma's back and soothingly rubs up and down to comfort her daughter.

"So, I'm a great grandmother now?" She asks trying to break the tension and it does help a little because both women chuckle softly, but it falls short. "You're right, Emma. I mean look how old you are and I came running to be by your side. That's just what parents do."

"Thanks mom," she whispers and rests her head upon her shoulder. Snow runs her fingers through golden tresses, persuading Emma to finally relax into the comforting touch.

"No need to thank me, honey. Now, explain everything you know so far. Let's break this curse!"

XXXXXXXX

After Emma explains everything she has learned so far to her mother, the former princess vows to help. Emma shows her mother to her room before she heads toward Roni's room, parting ways, both exhausted from the day.

Emma sneaks into Roni's room, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. She tip toes to the side of the bed that she has now claimed as her side and very carefully lifts the comforter.

"Everything go well, Emma?"

The blonde sighs heavily and slides into the bed. Regina turns over onto her side and pulls her girlfriend impossibly close against her warm body. Emma inhales the faint scent of apples and as much as the aroma is her favorite scent in the whole world and usually relaxes her body instantly, tears start to form in her eyes.

"This is so complicated..." she attempts to explain because she doesn't want to ever lie to Regina, but the words fall dead on her tongue.

Regina nudges her nose against Emma's, guiding the blonde's head to tilt up. Emma obeys, her eyes fluttering closed as succulent lips brush against thin pale ones. Emma exhales slowly feeling the relief of content wash over her whenever she is in Regina's arms.

Regina presses her body more firmly against Emma's and she automatically opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. Emma's tongue effortlessly slides into Regina's mouth creating a soft moan to break from her mouth. Emma abruptly pulls back and shakes her head in shame.

"I can't, not with my daughter..."

"I know Em," she whispers and pulls her back into her arms.

Emma nuzzles against her face, loving that little nickname that just slipped so effortlessly from her delicious mouth.

 _I_ _think I really love her..._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After the long night the new roommates all suffered from the previous evening, they slept in the next day. Roni recommended going out to eat at that cute little diner that her and Emma had visited a few times now.

Emma is pushing her food around her plate and for the first time in a long time she can't find the appetite she usually possesses. Her daughter is sitting right beside her in the booth, happily eating without a care in the world with her mother and Regina watching her carefully from across the table.

"I don't understand how your father thought it was okay for you to miss school," she finally snaps, angrily throwing a French fry down on her plate as fury festers for too long inside.

"I think, he thinks, we will be back tonight," her daughter answers with a mouth full of food.

Something deep inside of Emma waits on pins and needles for Regina to scold Ella for chewing with her mouth open, but it never comes and there's that searing hot pang of guilt again knowing the distinct difference between Roni and Regina.

"Well that's not going to happen," Emma mutters mostly to herself, shifting the fries around her plate for the umpteenth time. "Today I'm going to enroll you in school and you can stay here with me."

"Emma, do you really think..."

She cuts her mother off immediately, "are you going to take her back tonight? Or at least by the end of the week?" Those green eyes narrow and the roles between mother and daughter are quickly flipped.

"N-no. I told you, I'm staying here with you."

"Well then she needs to be in school. End of discussion," Emma demands, glancing back at her daughter, but she doesn't say much, she never really does.

Ella reminds Emma so much of herself when she was younger, just always going with the flow and trying not to make waves. She wants to know if her daughter is actually okay with any of this, but she knows the same old answer that will follow, ' _I'm fine'._

The more Emma ponders this new situation, the more she is realizing that she already feels like her and Killian have split. They are already living in separate homes, barely speaking to one another. Now, their daughter has to decide who she wants to live with and she will be tossed from one house to the next.

"Ella, are you okay with all of this?" She gently asks, pushing a stray lock behind her daughter's ear. "Do you want to go home to dad?"

She's quiet for a few minutes as she chews her food and contemplates her choices. All three adults are watching the young girl intently, through bated breath. Each one seems to be too scared to move, like the small action might frighten her off.

"I stayed with dad for the past month. I want to stay here with you now," she offers a quick smile of reassurance and turns back to her food, abruptly ending the topic of conversation.

Emma glances up at Snow for guidance, but she simply shrugs her shoulders. Wonderful advice for her bewildered daughter.

"Well, I bet you're gonna just love the school here. There's a girl, Lucy, that always comes by to visit. She's a little younger than you, but I bet you two will get along great!" Roni expresses with excitement, trying her best to help smooth over this whole process.

"We will start looking for a place to stay," Emma confirms, making direct eye contact with Roni.

Her heart sinks just thinking about the prospect of moving out, but there's way too many people in that small apartment to live comfortably.

"Nah, you are all more than welcome to stay. The more the merrier!"

"No, Roni, we couldn't. There's just too many of us," she quickly argues, even if it's coming off halfhearted.

"Don't be ridiculous, we will make it work," Roni flashes her playful smile, the one that always melts Emma's insides like plastic to an open flame.

XXXXXXXXX 

Without another thought, Emma instantly nods in response not really thinking of anything else, but Regina and how adorable she is.

After they all finished with lunch, Roni went back to her bar to work while Snow, Ella and Emma went to the school to enroll Ella. Emma also had an ulterior motive for showing up to the school at that time, she wanted to introduce Lucy and Ella to one another.

"Lucy!" Emma calls out once she locates the little girl exiting from the building. Lucy happily rushes over, but slows down her pace the minute she notices two other people lingering around. "Lucy, I would love for you to meet my daughter Ella, well your aunt..." Emma shrugs, still finding all of this so peculiar. "...and Snow White, your...great grandmother." Just the sound of that makes her cringe.

Ella waves shyly before she mumbles a small, "hi". Snow of course, wraps Lucy up in a tight hug like she's watched this little girl grow up before her very eyes and Lucy happily obliges, squeezing her back with equal excitement.

"It's so lovely to meet you Lucy," Snow practically squeals.

"I'm so excited to meet both of you!" Lucy expresses as her excitement bubbles up inside, prompting her to jump up and Emma indefinitely sees the distinct resemblance between Snow and Lucy's personalities.

"So, you know everything...about our family?" Ella skeptically inquires, because she has never met anyone outside of Storybrooke before and isn't sure how anyone from the outside world would accept this information.

"Of course. My dad taught me everything I need to know about the story book."

"Well, that's cool," Ella shrugs as she eyes her new niece with caution.

Emma's eyes are locked onto her daughter, because she has no clue what's going on in that head of hers. Ella has always been very hard to read, ever since she was little and usually Emma's pretty damn good at reading people.

"Come on kiddo, we will drive you home."

The reunited family all climb inside the bug to drive to Victoria's home together.

"Hey Lucy, did you find anything last night?" Emma asks over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No key card..." Lucy trails off, but then there's some rustling noises as she digs around for something in her backpack. "...but...I found...this!"

Emma catches a glimpse in the review mirror of Lucy smiling from ear to ear as she holds an old, crumpled up piece of paper high into the air like a victory trophy.

"What's that?" Ella asks, yanking the paper from her niece.

"What does it say?" Snow and Emma question in unison.

"It says,

 _My dearest,_

 _I know why you have shut me out of your life. I understand the fear your mother instills within you. I wish riches and rank did not determine marriage. I still have hope that one day we can be together. Truly together, not just intimate glances when we believe no one else is watching or stealing kisses when your mother is away. I know I shall never be good enough for you or your family. This does not mean that I will ever stop loving you. You are my one and only and for that, I thank you. I thank you for teaching me how to love. I thank you for finding the woman inside of me and not just a poor maid. I thank you for filling my heart with joy and eternal love. I hope one day you will find a way for us to be together. Until then, know that I love you and wish nothing but the best for you._

 _Love,_

 _Perla_

"...who's Perla?" Ella immediately questions the moment she is finished reading the letter.

"Clearly Ivy's lover. I found her crying over a grave and the only thing written on that stone was the name Perla," Emma informs the group.

"I wonder what happened?" Snow gasps.

"My step grandmother, that's what!" Lucy scoffs, firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "She's always tearing loved ones apart! I bet she found this letter and killed Perla!"

"Here," Ella hands the letter back to Lucy, "you better put this back exactly where you found it before anyone finds out."

Lucy nods and places the letter back inside her backpack just as Emma pulls the bug up to the mansion. She watches as Lucy climbs out of her car with a heavy heart.

"We will talk to you soon okay, kiddo?" Emma yells through the car, persuading Lucy to stop in her tracks and turn around to face her family once more.

"Okay. It was nice meeting both of you. I'm so happy you are here. I can't wait to get my real family back," the little girl confesses with a deep frown present upon her face.

Emma's lips curl down into a matching frown as well, wishing she could just take her granddaughter home with them.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Emma drove off quickly, hoping she wasn't spotted by Victoria or Ivy for that matter. They drove back into town and headed straight for Roni's bar.

"I have to work tonight," Emma informs her mother and daughter, trying to get them accustomed to her new life in Hyperion Heights. "You two can take my car and explore the town or you can hang out in the apartment...maybe watch some movies?" She suggests, peering down upon her daughter in hopes that she can read her emotions.

"That would be fine. I'm kind of tired anyways," she admits as Emma tugs her into her side and kisses the top of her dark brown hair.

Emma waits patiently at the bottom of the staircase for her mother and daughter to disappear. Once she knows they are both upstairs, she takes off in search of Roni.

Emma finds Roni in the back of the bar, gathering some things that she needs up front for tonight. Green eyes take an extra minute to watch this beautiful woman in awe, even if she is just standing there, scanning the shelves for napkins.

 _Finally alone._

Emma roughly grips her elbow, provoking the brunette to spin around abruptly. She knows Regina is a little startled by the small sexy gasp that breaks through her plump lips and the way she stumbles back. The scare earns Emma a nice slap to her bicep, but she doesn't care.

Emma jerks Regina toward her by her elbow and slams her mouth against the one she's been dreaming about all damn day. Regina's hands slide down to her backside, her warm palms pressing firmly into Emma's ass before she squeezes and greedily pulls her in closer. Regina's white pearly white teeth nip at the soft pink flesh of Emma's bottom lip. An involuntary moan breaks free from the blonde and her whole body flushes with heat. She can even feel Regina's smug smile of triumph against her mouth.

Emma releases her elbow and runs both hands up Regina's flat stomach to her full breasts. As her palms graze each mound suggestively, her mind wonders which sexy little bra she has on today. _Is it the extremely tight purple one, that's made up of lace? Is it the silky black one, that pushes them high up? Is it the simple blood red one, that makes her heart skip a beat?_

Regina's warm velvety tongue sweeps across her lovers, the vibrations of her humming spilling over into Emma's mouth and making her crave so much more. Emma's center is already growing hot in her impossibly tight jeans, provoking her to squirm against Regina's inviting body.

Emma sneakily snakes one hand up to the back of Regina's neck and pulls her in even closer. Emma's absolutely frantic at this moment for her, needing to drink in everything that is her. She needs her smooth, naked, olive toned flesh against her pale skin right this second. There's nothing she loves more, than seeing their limbs entangled together with the beautiful contrast of their skin.

Her fingers slide a little further up into those thick raven curls before she closes her fist and yanks on her hair, causing her head to fall back. Emma breaks their hot kiss, smothering her exposed neck with warm kisses down, until she finds her weak spot and sinks her teeth right into that silky flesh.

"Oh god, Emma," she moans as her hips buck forward, pressing firmly into Emma.

Regina's signature, deep, husky voice sends cold shivers down Emma's spine generating goosebumps to break out all along her needy body.

"Roni?...Detective Weaver is here to see you..." the young bar back yells from the doorway, immobilizing both women instantly. Luckily, he can't see anything from where he's standing.

Emma rests her forehead against Regina's and they both sigh heavily as they try to catch their breaths.

"Later," Roni whispers and pecks Emma's kiss swollen lips once more before she leaves her alone.

XXXXXXXXX 

As much as Roni dreads leaving Emma behind all and hot and bothered, she knows she has to. She can only imagine what ridiculous accuse Weaver has to annoy her with tonight.

She finds the detective sitting at her bar, drowning himself in a glass of scotch. He doesn't seem like his usual confident self and Roni already knows something has him nervous, she just has no idea what.

She places her hands down on the cold surface in front of the disgruntled man, glaring down upon him with fire burning in her eyes. She's so sick and tired of him coming in here to check up on her business and toss around empty threats.

"You better have a damn good excuse as to why you're drinking in my bar and asking to speak with me," she growls through gritted teeth.

Weaver barely lifts his head, but he catches a glimpse of her through his eyelashes. A small smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he lifts the glass up and right before his lip comes in contact, he breathes out a small chuckle. The detective then proceeds to slam back the rest of his scotch, never once wincing from the foul taste.

Weaver gently sets the glass down that has nothing more than a few ice cubes clinking around inside. He slides the glass in Roni's direction, her reflexes kick in immediately to catch the glass before it slides right off the counter.

Neither one of them say a word as they glare at one another in some redundant challenge, that Roni isn't even sure he knows why anymore. She wishes she knew what his motives are. She really wishes she could just read the damn man, but he's the most complex person she's ever come across. She never knows if she's coming or going when this man is around, which is more than just unnerving. She likes stability and the upper hand in all situations.

"Detective, so nice of you to join us," Emma mocks as she sneaks up from behind her boss.

"I could say the same thing, dearie. It took you long enough," the man accuses in a low growl while he continues staring Roni down.

"You know what? There's this phone call I've been meaning to make...Roni, you don't mind if I make this call, do you?" Emma asks in the most innocent tone Roni has ever heard come out of that pretty little mouth of hers.

The bar owner shakes her head, completely lost by the blonde's request. Her nose scrunches up as she turns her head to really gauge Emma's soft features, unsure where she's going with all of this.

"Why don't you go in the back?"

"Nah, I'm good. I want to make sure Weaver isn't giving you a hard time," she claims while casually pulling out her phone.

Emma scrolls through her contacts and finally settles on a name that Roni can't really see from her position. She brings the phone to her ear and smiles as she glares at Weaver with annoyance. Roni's completely confused now by what's going on, but she remains quiet, waiting for all of this to play out.

"Another drink, Roni," Weaver demands, inspiring the owner to pull his used glass off the counter and place it in the sink below.

Roni aggressively snatches a fresh glass, tosses some ice inside and pours the amber liquid with expertise. She slams the drink down in front of the man as her patience begins to crumble because she still doesn't know what the hell he wants.

"Belle!" Emma beams into her phone, grasping Roni's undivided attention.

 _What the hell kind of name is Belle?_ Roni glances over at Emma and watches a mischievous grin stretch across her face. She cocks her head to the side and raises one eyebrow at the woman, but Emma is suddenly enveloped in her phone call to notice.

Roni observes right away as the atmosphere around them quickly becomes thick with palpable tension. Out of the corner of her big brown eyes, she catches how Weaver clenches his fist tightly around his glass, his shoulders tense and his eyes growing colder.

"No, no I'm good. Thank you! There's something I need you to look into for me..." Emma trails off, so Roni suspects the other woman is speaking.

Her eyes dart back and forth between her lover and her enemy and god does she wish someone would just tell her what the hell is going on around here. There's something in her gut screaming that they share some kind of secret, but she thinks Emma would tell her. She doesn't believe she would keep her in the dark or ever lie to her.

Then again, they just met and she is having an affair with her. With that horrifying admission to herself, her heart sinks deep inside her chest and lands with a heavy thud in her gut.

 _Maybe I don't know Emma like I thought...like I hoped._

"I'm going to send over the information. Quick question, have you talked to your husband lately?" The blonde asks and it doesn't go unnoticed to Roni's ears how she emphasized the word husband.

Roni whips her head back toward the detective just as he's slamming back his drink.

"Hmm, yes...interesting. Well thank you! Take care Belle," Emma smiles and ends the call, but Weaver stands and tosses a twenty down on the bar, clearly done with this game.

"I thought you came here to chit chat?" The owner sarcastically quips before he has a chance to slither out the door.

"Another time," he mumbles, "please keep an eye out for Tilly," he sternly orders just as he turns to walk out the door.

"Who's Tilly?" Emma innocently inquires.

Roni quickly turns her attention to the blonde with frustration boiling in her blood. "What the hell was that?" She squawks, her voice coming out all squeaky and unsteady.

Emma's face falls, the anxiety building deep inside her while her green eyes drop to the floor and she shakes her head. "No-nothing, uh I just wanted to annoy Weaver, since he's always annoying you."

Roni rightfully so, doesn't believe a word she's saying right now, but they are at work and Roni refuses to cause a scene in her bar. So, she decides for the time being, she'll let it slide. "Mmkay," she mutters and finds a customer who needs her service.

Roni is not stupid, by any means, she knows something is going on, she just can't figure out what. It's like every time she tries to come up with a reasonable explanation, her brain shuts down and everything just sort of turns black.

Ever since Emma's mom showed up last night, her girlfriend seems more nervous and emotional. Roni is sure she just doesn't want her mom to find out about their affair, but still, it feels like so much more than that to her. She doesn't even want to start processing why Emma's mother's eyes are constantly lingering on her, like this woman is keeping a secret as well.

Now, with Weaver too, Roni just doesn't know what to believe anymore.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The grueling night is almost over and Roni has never wanted to crawl in her bed and hide away from the world as much as she needs to tonight. Her mind is constantly being over worked lately from all the sneaky people in her life and she's honestly starting to feel mentally drained which is so unlike her.

"Hey Roni, is Emma here?" Henry asks as he walks through the front door.

His smile shines brightly while he struts toward Roni, expressing how happy he is to see the bar owner. The young man climbs onto the stool in front of her and places a book down on the counter, his grin cracking deeper into his cheeks.

Big brown eyes drop down to the book below, like they were somehow magnetized to the damn thing. A white book rests between them, with the words, "Once Upon A Time" written elegantly in gold. A golden frame with an apple tree in the center of it, decorates the cover and for some strange reason, Roni feels this urgency to reach out and just touch that apple tree, but she refrains.

"What's this?" She inquires with her eyes still fixated upon the alluring story book.

"This," Henry places his hand flat against the cover, persuading Roni to glance up to discover a proud smile creeping along his face. "...is my book. I wrote it and this is the story Lucy believes we are all from."

He chuckles softly to himself, but Roni remains abnormally silent. If Henry would have come breezing into her bar with this information a month ago, she would be laughing right along with him. However, tonight, she finds no humor on this maddening subject because something deep down in her gut is screaming for her to find a corner to curl up and read this entire book.

"Hey kid," Emma says, startling Roni from her wandering and torturous thoughts. "What's that?"

"It's his book that he wrote, with the characters Lucy thinks we are from," Roni explains, turning to gauge Emma's reaction in which the blonde suddenly grows very serious.

"May I?" Emma reaches out and points to the book, like she's half expecting the cover to fling open and the pages to magically swallow her whole.

"Of course! That's actually why I brought it. I want you to see the character that Lucy thinks is you." Henry begins opening the book and flipping through the pages, laughing lightly to himself before stopping upon the page he was in search for. "It's actually quite crazy just how much you two look alike." He comments mostly to himself before he flips the book to face the two women watching him carefully and gently pushes it forward, encouraging them to dive right in.

It's more than uncanny, eerie or coincidental and Roni is unexpectedly being pulled into some spiraling twilight as her mind screams, _it's her, it has to be her._ These two women are identical from the same unruly blonde waves to the matching green piercing eyes that steal Roni's breath away every time she gazes so deeply into them, they just have to be the same Emma.

Emma snatches up the book and smiles with adoration as her index finger glides tenderly across the page. Her green eyes glisten with tears causing Roni's head to tilt in confusion. Roni's mind is a mess as question after question is ringing loudly in her head. Why is one picture, having such a strong effect on Emma? It's just a fairytale story...isn't it?

A surprising small sniffle catches Roni's attention, forcing her attention back toward Emma who is ducking her head down in a lame attempt to hide her bubbling emotions. The blonde balances the book in one hand and slowly flips through the other pages. Her attention is focused and determined on the beginning pages of the book. When she finally stops, Roni takes a chance to catch a glimpse at her girlfriend's face. Those enticing eyes are filled to the brim with unshed tears while she's anxiously biting her bottom lip. Emma swallows down her emotions before she slowly turns the book back around and hands it over to Henry.

"Can you explain this part of your story to me?" Emma gently asks, and there's no mistaking the love beating in her eyes as she gazes into Henry's.

He smiles back at her with such pride before he glances down at his book. As his eyes roam over the page, his smile spreads even wider while he nods eagerly to tell this story.

"This was one of Henry's greatest adventures. He didn't have his family by his side during this time of need, but he held onto hope. He believed they would find him and rescue him. His parents all came together and worked together to save him from the villain, Peter Pan. This is also when his mothers put everything aside and actually united to save him, it was a turning point for their relationship as well. The two women found a common ground, love for their son. After this, their friendship began."

Roni stares intently at the young man, his explanation was full of such pride, that for a moment, she believed he was telling one of his life stories. A memory from his past.

She glances at Emma out of the corner of her eye to discover a giant, goofy grin slapped across her face. Green eyes are still wet with so much emotion, which still puzzles Roni about the entire situation.

"That's a great story Henry," Emma chokes out. She clears her throat and wipes just below her eyes to soak up those pesky tears, but Roni sees it all and it's leaving an unsettling sensation burning in her gut.

"You alright, Emma?" Thankfully, Henry seems just as concerned with the blonde as Roni is.

Emma nods along right away, laughing at herself from her own reaction to a strange story book. "I'm just being stupid, that story was just touching and it hit close to home," she confesses, sending Roni's mind straight to, Gina.

Gina, a woman Emma's suppose to be in search for, but come to think of it...she's never looking for her. Her girlfriend claims that the entire purpose of her arrival was to find this woman, but she's never out doing that.

"Why does it hit close to home? Does it have to do with Gina?" Roni narrows her eyes upon green ones and watches as Emma's face drains from all color, leaving behind a white shade of snow. She knows something is off, alarms are blaring in her head so she bites down on the inside of her lip, in an attempt to control her raging temper.

"Uh, yeah...actually...it does..."

"Have you found this woman yet?"

Henry's eye shift back and forth nervously between Emma and Roni, like he's watching some tennis match. The blonde regards Henry for a brief moment before focusing her attention back to Roni, who has her arms folded across her chest, with her thick lips pursed, just waiting for the truth and not another stupid lie.

"Um, yes...I have," Emma weakly confesses in a soft spoken tone that only causes more inner turmoil for Roni.

"When?" She snaps back without a moment of hesitation.

"I found out where she lives, I just haven't spoken to her. I'm afraid of what she might...think of everything," Emma trails off mumbling the last few words under her breath.

Roni sighs heavily in return because in all honesty, she doesn't know what to think of anything anymore. There's an unbearable awkward silence beating between the three of them while Roni studies Emma and Emma examines the book and Henry doesn't know where to place his attention.

Something about all of this feels familiar and has Henry shifting anxiously in his seat. Finally, he clears his throat, breaking some of the tension because he cannot stand watching these two women fight. "You two okay?"

"Fine," Roni huffs, shrugging as if none of this is driving her mad before she turns around to walk away, but she can still hear the two whispering behind her.

"Looks like you pissed her off."

"When _don't_ I piss off your mother?" Emma snaps with attitude, instantly immobilizing Roni.

Her limbs feels as though someone is pouring thick, wet, concrete into her muscles, forcing her to become frozen in her place.

"Wha-what?" Henry stammers through an awkward laugh.

"What?" Emma harshly snaps right back defensively, but Roni detects the way her voice shakes with fear.

"You said my mother..."

"Yeah," she shrugs noncommittally, "I was just teasing, like in your book...we are both your mothers," Emma claims and quickly walks away from Henry before he can interrogate her any further.

Emma said it, through her lying, deceiving teeth, Roni is Henry's mother, and she said it so quickly, so effortlessly like she didn't even have to think twice about it. Roni's mind begins to race at all the different scenarios that could possibly be occurring right now. Her heart rate increases as she thinks about that beautiful baby boy she never adopted and she sways as she becomes unsteady on her feet thinking about Henry being that little boy. She grips the side of the counter, inhaling a few deep breaths to calm the panic attack sweeping her right off her feet.

But then a warm gentle hand is placed on the small of her back. "Roni?" Big brown eyes flutter closed as she inhales deeply through her nose. "Are you okay?"

She summons all her strength in her buzzing body to stand back up and somewhere in there she finds the courage to turn around and face Emma's warm eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little light headed is all," Roni lies straight to her face, brushing Emma off and she can't unsee the hurt swelling in those emerald irises.

"Alright, well I'm just going to take off ladies," Henry mutters, clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation and slips off his stool.

He offers a small wave goodbye and despite everything that's unbearable right now, both women say goodbye together and smile at the young man with love and adoration.

The minute Henry is out the door, Emma is rushing across the bar to set the locks into place. Roni busies herself with counting out the drawer because she knows in her heart Emma is going to approach her and start a fight, but she just doesn't have the energy tonight.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma timidly questions, leaning heavily onto the bar across from Roni.

"Talk," she simply says, counting the money and avoiding the woman's eyes at all cost.

Emma reaches out, swiftly stealing the money right out of her hand. Roni's eyes instantly snap to Emma's, glaring at her with the most unamused expression.

"I need you to listen to me and I need your full attention."

"You have my attention, blondie."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I _really_ don't want you to think, that you can't trust me. You can and I want you to know I will always protect you and your heart."

It was almost impossible for Roni to stay mad at the blonde when she could feel the honesty in her words and especially since she's spent most of her life alone. Now, she has someone who is gentle, considerate and always showering her with attention, so how the hell can she hold onto her anger and not forgive this gorgeous creature.

"I do trust you, but with everything that's going on around us...something deep down inside of me is telling me, _something_ isn't right. I don't know what and I can't explain it, I just..." Roni's words fade away as quickly as her thoughts and she has no clue where the hell she was going with this. Emma probably assumes she's paranoid or crazy at this point.

"I know," her girlfriend delicately whispers, prompting brown eyes to flick in wonderment back toward her. Emma steals a step closer, forcing Roni's heart to race all over again as she feels the warmth emitting from her body. "I promise there's an explanation that you will someday understand, but for right now...I need you to trust me."

Roni stares deep into her pleading eyes, praying for some kind of sign of misconception, but all she finds is sincerity, honesty and _love_. Does Emma _love_ her? She can't, it's too soon, isn't it?

"I do, but what about this Gina? I think you have some deep feelings for the woman. Where will that leave me?"

Emma smiles shyly, enclosing the gap between them as she reaches out and tucks a loose curl behind Roni's ear. "All you need to know, is that you are number one in my heart."

Full plump lips twist and turn as the corner of Roni's mouth deepens and she really tries, very hard to fight against her smile. She scrunches up her nose to ward off the ever-growing smile, but Emma mimics this action. A soft giggle falls from those pale pink lips, while her thin fingers skim along Roni's scalp and it's such a reflex action to lean into her warm palm. Emma smiles and connects their lips into a slow soft kiss, that expresses so much to Roni's heart.

Emma pulls back just enough so she can speak, but it's obvious she doesn't want to leave the comfort of those succulent lips. "I believe it's later," she notes in a low seductive growl.

Roni's head falls back as she bark out a loud laugh at Emma's attempt to get her naked. Emma exhales loudly and slumps onto a barstool with a very prominent pout that does remarkable things to Roni's insides.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Roni taunts, sliding one leg up her left thigh, "did I hurt your feelings?" She mocks, placing one hand on each shoulder and sliding her other leg up a jean clad thigh.

Emma sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, staring up at Roni like she's the most spectacular woman to ever walk this planet. Roni inhales a shaky breath under Emma's intense gaze and soon butterflies are swarming around the pit of her stomach when she notices just how strong Emma must be to be holding her in her lap while balancing on a tiny stool.

Roni slowly wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck, leaning down at a snail like pace to kiss those delectable thin lips. The second their lips touch, Roni opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and Emma doesn't skip a beat, following her lead and twirling her warm tongue all around Roni's.

Emma greedily runs her hot hands up and down thick thighs a few times before settling against her voluptuous ass. She squeezes so roughly that Roni can feel her nails digging through her jeans. A deep guttural groan vibrates between them and Roni isn't even ashamed at how needy she sounds. Emma guides her girlfriend's hips as her tongue dominates Roni's mouth, she pushes and pulls that full bottom, forcing the brunette to grind erotically upon her lap.

"Strip," the blonde orders into her mouth as they continue kissing frantically.

Roni pulls back with this conceited sly smirk and climbs off her girlfriend's lap. Never once does she break eye contact as she seductively pops the button of her jeans and slides the zipper down in tantalizing manner. She hooks her thumbs into the waistline of her jeans and sway her hips back and forth as she slides them down her thighs, knowing damn well she's putting on one hell of a show for her girlfriend.

Emma is the first one to break eye contact as her green orbs pulsating with lust dart down to admire Roni's smooth, naked, legs. Roni kicks off her jeans, but leaves her red silk thong on, just to drive her crazy.

She crosses her arms over her lower abdomen and grips the hem of her tank top with both hands. She gradually pulls the item up, revealing just a little bit of skin at a time before she lifts the tank over her head and tosses it somewhere across the bar.

"Bra too," Emma quickly adds on as her eyes travel up and down Roni's goddess figure.

Roni rolls her eyes, but proceeds to slide each strap down her toned arms in a painfully slow manner. She knows she's not the only one who thinks it's scorching hot in the bar, because Emma just created a loud gulping noise that sounds like she's desperate for water. Roni proceeds to unhook the back of her bra and tosses it playfully at Emma's face, but she's quick to throw it on the floor somewhere behind her so she doesn't miss one single second of this amazing woman.

Roni crawls back on her lap and kisses those sweet lips again, admiring her adorable girlfriend and her chapstick, those delicious lips always taste of sweet red apples.

"Flip," the blonde delegates in a stern tone sending a rush of excitement straight to Roni's core. She obeys the command and flips in Emma's lap so she's facing the bar, but frowns slightly, missing those sparkling green eyes gazing back at her. Emma's fingertips lightly sweep those raven curls to one side, allowing a few strands to skim Roni's neck and shoulders. Instantly, a cold chill rushes through her body, just as Emma's hot breath brushes against her ear as she whispers, "Elbows on the bar."

Goosebumps spread like wildfire across Roni's flawless skin. She leans forward on her girlfriend's lap and rests her elbows against the cold surface like she was instructed to do.

She absolutely loves the way Emma can take control during sex. She enjoys always being in control under any other circumstance, but there's just something about this woman where Roni finally feels free enough to release that control. She knows in her heart she's safe in Emma's arms and no matter what she orders her to do, Roni's more than willing to do it, for Emma's pleasure and hers. She's never allowed anyone to boss her around in bed, except for Emma.

It takes all the strength she has to hold herself up on her elbows. "You can rest your knees in my lap," she gently whispers, persuading Roni to do just that.

Her secret lover begins placing wet, open mouthed kisses all down her back. Emma takes her time with each kiss, making sure when her lips leave, Roni's skin is thoroughly wet, so when the cool air hits those wet patches, it does unspeakable things to Roni's needy body. Each kiss is torture, turning her on, more and more. Her skin is overly sensitive and leaving her squirming beneath Emma's magical touch.

The woman from behind, finally kisses her way down to Roni's lower back and slips her hands beneath the silky thong. She leisurely massages Roni's full bottom, inspiring the brunette's hips to shift further back into her touch. Roni's silently begging her lover for more, already panting heavily from just the idea of what's to come.

There's no warning as Emma's sharp teeth sink into her bottom. Roni moans out from the sting of pleasure and pain, prompting Emma's fingers to dig deeper into her hips. Roni's sure Emma will leave little bruises against her flesh but she doesn't give a damn, she absolutely loves when Emma's rough with her.

The next thing Roni hears is the shredding of fabric behind her, provoking her head to snap back to the blonde. "Emma," she scolds, but this insane woman is holding a cocky grin. "I liked those!"

"I like them torn," she bites her lip suggestively, holding her gaze in challenge. Roni's about to open her mouth to say something, she's sure of it, but an index finger skims across her folds, wiping away any coherent thoughts. Her head falls from the teasing touch and now she's biting her lip to stifle a moan. "Eyes forward," Emma demands with a firm slap to her ass.

Roni doesn't even think twice, because she's already turning her head back to face forward like she was told. She loves and hates how well Emma knows her in bed already.

Of course, Emma knows she's already soaked for her as she easily slides one finger inside of Roni's desperate hole. Her knees begin to shake and it's definitely a struggle to stay up in this awkward position, but she somehow manages. Emma slips another finger deep inside and begins spinning her fingers all around silky walls to become reacquainted with her favorite place to be.

"Fuck," Roni gasps from the rude intrusion, her forehead falling hopelessly to the cold, hard, surface below.

She eagerly pushes her lower half back into Emma's fingers, shamelessly begging for more.

And Emma obeys instantly, pumping slow at first, but with long strides, hitting deep within. Each one of those thrusts connects deliciously with Roni's most sensitive spot where she needs her girlfriend most.

She's already panting and gripping the edge of the counter to keep herself grounded and her girlfriend knows how much she's teasing her right now, so she picks up her pace. She adds one more finger while her free hand grips Roni's hip to hold her into place. Emma's ruthless, slamming into Roni's drenched center over and over again. Roni can barely hang on at this point as she feels her orgasm build, coiling deep in her gut, creating a slick sheen of sweat to break along her flesh, but she wants more. All of her, whatever Emma's willing to give.

"Fuck Emma, harder," she moans and it's like the heavens just reveled themselves as Emma respects her needy wishes. "This position...I...oh fuck..." she stutters incoherently in between heavy pants of desperate need.

"I know," Emma mutters from behind her and the sound of her sexy voice working so hard for her orgasm, triggers something inside of Roni and tips her to fall recklessly over the edge.

The world around her disappears as that sweet release bursts through her. "Fuck...Em-ma," she screams out while her body stiffens and she comes undone all around her girlfriend.

Bright, colorful spots actually consume her vision so she closes her eyes tightly and blocks out the world spinning violently around her. Emma kisses her back so tenderly that Roni actually shudders from the contact.

"Let's go upstairs," Emma whispers against slick flesh, her lips spreading across Roni's skin, her teeth dragging closed to nip the area before she kisses her once more.

All Roni can do at this point is nod because she's trying to inhale as much oxygen as humanly possible before she passes out.

Roni hastily gathers up all her clothes while Emma puts the money away, knowing they can finish cleaning up in the morning. They head upstairs and tiptoe to their room, very conscious of their new roommates.

Once inside their bedroom, Roni does the honors of stripping her girlfriend free from any clothing that's keeping her sexy body hidden. She begins to shower her warm, delicate, skin with feather light kisses, because she wants to worship Emma's body like she deserves.

"Wait," Emma stops Roni dead in her tracks. She's hovering over Emma's naked body, ready to slide down where she knows her girlfriend is soaked and waiting for her talented tongue. Yet, the wobble in Emma's tone, persuades Roni's eyes to flick up, discovering the blonde anxiously nibbling on her lip. "I can't. Not while Ella's in the next room and I'm still married to her father."

Despite the disappointment bubbling up to the surface, Roni offers a weak smile and climbs back up her body. "I understand and I totally respect you for that."

Emma doesn't say anything after that, she just pulls Roni's face into hers and kisses her with everything she has. She can feel Emma's love for her now and it's as clear as ever, so Roni kisses her back, pouring all her emotions into this one kiss, hoping Emma will understand what she's feeling. She's never loved someone more than she does right now...maybe she's never loved at all, until now.

Heat disperses through Roni's veins and she swears she can feel some kind of electrical shock sparking through her blood. Emma pulls a way with a sly smirk on her face causing Roni to furrow her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing," Emma casually states, complete with a careless shoulder shrug.

"Mmmhmmm, I have my eye on you, blondie."

"It better be! And only me!" She demands with authority, but it's still so playful.

Roni roughly grabs her face and kisses her once more, needing to feel that spark again. "Only you," she whispers, but then there's something warm and familiar bubbling up inside. She swallows hard, finding herself utterly lost deep in Emma's eyes. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't hold back any longer and..."I love you."

Emma's face nearly splits in two from the biggest, cheesiest smile Roni has ever seen. She is actually smiling with her whole entire face and it's the most endearing thing Roni has ever laid eyes on. Her heart thumps heavy against her chest because she knows exactly what's to come.

"I love you, too," Emma happily admits and kisses her again with every ounce of passion running wildly through her veins.

"Emma."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_"You're Henry's birth mother?"_

 _"He deserves to hear my side of the story, he's MY son!"_

 _"He's not, he's MINE!"_

 _"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina."_

 _"I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life, so I could be with my son, but really what I want, is for Henry to be happy."_

 _"My gift to you, is good memories, good life for you...and Henry."_

 _"My superpower may not always be perfect but with you Regina, I always know when you're lying."_

 _"Look at all this potential inside of you and you're wasting it."_

 _"Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you."_

 _"I'm an idiot."_

 _"Shots?"_

 _"You eat like a child."_

 _"I like yellow, is this really the time to be questioning my taste?"_

 _"I'm gonna stick by you, I'm gonna get your back why you do this."_

 _"No, it's too dangerous."_

 _"You made me a monster, but I won't let you do the same to Emma."_

 _"I want you to stay safe."_

 _"But maybe I need you."_

 _"EMMA, you're better than this."_

 _"My happy ending isn't a man."_

 _"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."_

 _"I saved you, now you save me."_

 _"I know you Emma, I really know you."_

 _"Don't Miss Swan me, we've been through too much."_

 _"Or tell me when I was being stupid."_

 _"Fine! You're being stupid! So stop it!"_

 _"To be honest, you're too good for Hook."_

 _"By the way, it was your idea to go to Hardee's."_

 _"Worried I might make you take an eternal nap on a bus bench?"_

 _"I don't believe that, I believe in you."_

 _"Evil did not make you strong, let's do this."_

 _"I'm trying to save your life."_

 _"So we do this together?"_

 _"Damn straight."_

 _"I was so worried about how I was going to raise him, I didn't even notice..."_

 _"We already had."_

 _"I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan."_

 _"Singing princess Emma, is not my favorite model."_

 _"Hook...proposed."_

 _"Emma...I'm happy for you. I really am."_

 _"I know you're trying to hide it because you're...Emma."_

 _"Take a seat and tell us about that no good pirate."_

 _"What are you looking at?"_

 _"I'm just trying to figure out what it will take to get you to open up."_

 _"I'm getting Henry and Emma back."_

 _"Something you taught me, all those years ago when you didn't give up on me."_

"Emma," Regina gasps as those beautiful brown eyes double in size and she knows. Emma sighs heavily knowing damn well Regina has been awaken.

Emma watches through terrified eyes as pure panic washes over Regina's face, creating a fear to strike within her that she never thought could be so painfully. Her mouth dries up instantly, like someone vacuumed her mouth free of saliva and dumped a desert inside. Her tortured heart picks up speed and her body trembles involuntarily from the unknown. The only thing her mind can clearly comprehend is the sound of sheets ruffling as Regina stumbles to pull back from Emma's loving embrace.

Regina angrily jerks the sheet away from Emma so she can cover up her own naked body, causing the sheet to slip away from Emma's full breasts. But it doesn't bother her that she's exposed for Regina's wandering eyes, it's not like she hasn't seen her nude before.

"Emma!" Regina screeches out, provoking Emma to jump up in bed, with her hands flailing about in a panic that someone might hear her screaming.

"Ssshhhh!!!" She motions with her index finger pressing firmly against her own lips, pleading for silence.

"Oh god, Snow is here," Regina croaks out through a watery tone, while she covers her face with her hand in shame.

"That's why I need you to please be quiet," she begs in a hushed whisper.

"Your daughter...Hook...Emma what did you do?" Regina's voice shakes hazardously and Emma knows her well enough to know she's on the verge of tears, but she's the Queen now and she is too damn good at hiding her emotions.

"I wasn't in this alone," she defends, green eyes greedily insinuating as they roam up and down the sheet covered body. Regina's fingers clench even tighter onto the thin sheet and Emma watches with great disappointment as the Mayor Mills mask appears before her. "Regina, please..."

"Please what, Miss Swan-"

"Don't start that bullshit, again," she harshly cuts her off mid sentence because she refuses to allow Regina to push her away after everything they just expressed to each other.

"Fine, Em-ma," she taunts with her infamous evil smirk slapped across her face once again, but Emma just rolls her eyes making sure the mayor notices. _Madam Mayor has definitely come out to play_. "What did you think was going to happen? You're married."

"I-I don't know, but what I do know, is that my feelings for you, still haven't changed. I...I love you."

Emma scoots closer, but like always they are in sync and Regina is quick to shuffle back. Emma sighs, trying to release the ache in her heart from being rejected as her head falls in defeat. Green eyes just stare aimlessly at the sheets below, waiting for Regina to say something.

"Emma, we can't."

"That's not what you've been saying."

"That wasn't me and you know that! Roni was a very lonely person and besides I didn't know who I was hurting before. I _know_ your husband, your daughter and your parents. Snow is going to lose her mind. I can't do that to the only friends I have."

"To be fair, _Regina_ , is just as lonely and you just met my daughter."

"Yeah and why is that?" She pretends to ponder for a brief second before she snaps with venom dripping from her words. "That's right because your husband refused to let you help _our_ son!"

"I know," Emma exasperates because she is still so ashamed that she allowed Killian to talk her into sitting on the sidelines. She's missed being in the action so much, it's who she is and who she will always be. Fighting everyday against villains for her family, is what makes her, Emma Swan.

"I'm so sorry for how everything turned out back then, but that's why I came here. I was drowning in Storybrooke not knowing what happened to you or Henry. The minute I found out you two were here, I said my goodbyes and drove across the country."

Regina is silent while Emma rambles on and on. Emma's not even sure if she is listening because her eyes are glossed over, like they are somewhere far, far away. So, Emma waits patiently for her to say something, but she remains unresponsive.

Those enchanting brown eyes scan Emma's naked form and it certainly doesn't go unnoticed and that instantly brings Emma's blood to boiling point. She watches Regina intently, terrified to move, because in reality, Emma does love her and she doesn't want Regina to run out on her. She loves this woman more than she ever thought possible and if she leaves right now...Emma doesn't know how she's going to survive that.

"Regina?" Wet, brown, orbs shift all around frantically, but never land upon green ones. "You asked me if what we have is real and I told you it was. I asked you, in the restaurant, to remember that moment and how happy we were. I told you that for this moment, right here. You need to know how I truly feel about you and most importantly how you feel about me."

"I know what was said Emma, I was there," she deadpans, an annoyed expression flashing dangerously across her face. "That doesn't negate the fact of who we were before all of this. Emma your family is my family, I could never betray them in such a way."

"Okay let's pretend for a moment, that I don't have a family."

"Emma..."

"Humor me. Let's pretend that Snow isn't my mother and Killian is just some random husband of mine. If they weren't who they are, would you want to make this work?"

"Emma..." she shakes her head and turns to look away at anything that isn't made up of golden waves and green irises.

"Do you...still love me?" Emma tentatively asks, desperately needing the answer, yet never wanting to uncover the truth, ever again.

Regina shakes her head again while the corner of her mouth turns into a small smile. She sighs heavily, her eyes slowly crawling to finally meet Emma.

"As much as I _still_ take my coffee black."

Emma chuckles softly and nods, relief fluttering in her heart and anguish slipping through her fingertips. All she wants is to pull Regina into a hug, flush against her body and steal her warmth, but she knows it's too soon.

They fall painfully silent and there's nothing but the big fat elephant in the room sitting between them.

 _Yup, still naked..._

"I, uh...can go sleep on the couch," Emma finally offers while slowly backing away.

Regina takes her suggestion into consideration and again they fall completely silent. Emma laughs in her head at the irony of it all. She was waiting everyday for Regina to come back to her, but now she misses Roni, a woman who said whatever was on her mind.

"Wait," Regina's voice cracks on the simple little word forcing Emma's heart to cease up right in her chest. "It's fine, you can stay."

"Are you sure?"

"We've been sleeping next to each other for over a month now and with everything going on, I rather not be alone."

"Look at you, expressing your feelings..."

"Shut up Swan," she growls in her low raspy voice that always did countless things to Emma's insides.

She missed the way Regina would call her, Swan. Her heart flutters at the way the mayor's voice curls seductively around her name. She smiles to herself and slides back into her side of the bed. She yanks the covers over her chilled skin and cuddles into the mattress below. She can practically feel Regina holding her breath, so she takes a chance and peeks up at Regina, who still hasn't moved.

"I won't bite...hard," Emma teases, prompting Regina to roll her eyes and cautiously slide back down into the bed. "Remember when you said that in front of Snow?"

A deep groan vibrates against the mattress and Emma smiles back fully proud of herself knowing that she embarrassed Madam Mayor.

"Don't remind me," she mutters.

Regina scoots further down into the bed, both women on their sides facing one another in complete silence. Emma can't stop herself as she studies every detail of Regina's flawless face. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her big brown eyes, her adorable nose, her prominent cheekbones, her thick lips with that sexy scar, that okay, maybe isn't _flawless_ , but in Emma's eyes it is.

"What?" The brunette's voice snaps defensively, causing Emma's eyes to dart to hers.

That's when the sheriff realizes that she has been staring and smiling like a creep.

"Nothing."

"Okay Swan," Regina rolls her eyes, yet again, but Emma doesn't mind. She misses sassy Regina Mills. "Henry!" Regina flings forward, causing the sheet to slip down her silky smooth breasts. Emma smirks in triumph, like some horny teenage boy that's never seen a bare breast before, but Regina's too lost in thought to notice. "I need to speak with our son!"

"Regina it's three in the morning. I'm sure he's asleep, we can talk to him in the morning. You are an early riser," Emma teases. "Come on, lay back down, let's get some sleep."

"You're probably right. I just miss him so much." She scoots back down into the warm bed, covering herself back up, but she appears to be a little more relaxed this time.

"I know. I can't wait to hug him," Emma admits with an anxious grin.

Regina simply nods in response, but again, they fall silent. In a lame attempt to close the gap between them, Emma squirms beneath the sheets like she's trying to warm herself up. She slowly inches her way closer to her...well she doesn't know what she is anymore to her. Friend? Lover? Ex girlfriend? Enemy?

"I know what you're doing, Emma," she declares in a cold, monotone manner, yet Emma can't help, but laugh.

She glances up to find Regina fighting against a small smirk. "But its cold," Emma pouts with her bottom lip out for pity.

"No it's not," she deadpans, but Emma just giggles once more.

"I think we need to see if Regina is just as attracted to me as Roni was. Roni couldn't keep her hands off of me."

That sly comment earns Emma a nice sharp slap to her bicep, but she doesn't care. She can't stop smiling and laughing, god did she miss this woman.

"You stay on your side, Miss Swan!"

Emma wants to correct her for being so formal, but the way she said her name sounded so playful and that's a small step in the right direction that Emma is so happy for. So, she obeys Regina's request and keeps the distance between them. It isn't long before they both fall fast asleep.

Sometime during the night Emma wakes up to find dark curls tucked safely under her chin. Regina's naked body is curled up into Emma's and she has never seen Regina look so small and vulnerable before her. Her hand instinctively reaches out to hold her and bring her in closer, but she hesitates. She's still unsure if Regina will accept the gesture or push her right off the bed.

After a few moments, Emma decides its all worth the risk. Gently, she runs her fingertips through thick dark hair, skimming down her neck and sweeping down her back. Regina hums peacefully in her sleep, so Emma takes that as a good sign. She slowly tugs the sleeping body in closer and kisses the top of her head.

Regina nuzzles into the warmth emitting from Emma's chest which causes, the savior to smile with relief. She closes her eyes and takes in this intimate moment because she honestly doesn't know what tomorrow will bring. At least she has Regina right now and she's going to cherish this moment.

XXXXXXXXX 

The next morning both women are exhausted, only running on three hours of sleep, but they both needed to see their son. They discussed what his reaction would be to see them again, but Emma was the one who was a little nervous, knowing that he has seen her and Regina being intimate in the bar, but she tries to push all that aside. She's too excited to receive an infamous Henry hug.

"What the hell kind of _style_ is this?" Regina complains as she rummages through her closet to find something to wear.

"It's actually quite sexy," Emma compliments while lacing up her boots at the edge of the bed.

"This is absolutely horrendous. There's not one respectable pantsuit in here," a jean jacket comes flying toward Emma's face as Regina continues to tear apart her closet. "That Victoria is one mean, cold hearted bitch! Not one skirt? Seriously?"

Emma keeps her head low and chuckles to herself because there's no way she's going to piss off this woman anymore than she is right now. Mayor Mills has made her appearance, Emma definitely doesn't need the Evil Queen as well.

"You've been wearing those clothes for awhile now and you pulled it off. Just pick something so we can get a move on here," Emma whines in hopes to move the woman along, while more clothes come flying recklessly her way.

A deep groan erupts from Regina's angry lips and Emma winces a little seeing Regina Mills' temper back in action. It's been some time since she's seen the mayor's rage, but if she's being completely honest with herself, there are definitely butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach right now.

 _She's so sexy._

XXXXXXXXX 

They are out the door by seven and left a sleeping Snow and Ella behind. They both know that Henry likes to write at a small cafe in the mornings. Luckily for them, he is there this morning, typing away furiously against his laptop like inspiration finally swelled in his mind.

"Henry," Regina gasps with relief evident in her tone as they rush over and she doesn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck from behind.

Henry's hand comes out to pat his mother's arm as he slowly turns around in his chair.

"Roni?"

There's no hiding the emotion of shock in Emma and Regina's eyes as they gape at their son. They are rendered speechless as they peek at one another before turning their attention back toward their son.

"So we hug now?" Henry's deep chuckle echoes through the small cafe, but neither one of his mothers react. "Roni? Emma? What's going on?"

Henry's laugh subsides and now a look of panic sweeps across his face. Emma wants nothing more than to hug him and tell him everything will be alright, but she can't. _They_ can't.

Regina makes a painful audible gulp before clearing her throat. "Everything is fine Henry," she puts on her best fake smile and continues. "I just wanted to thank you for showing us your book. It really inspired us with hope."

Emma's not sure if Henry is buying any of this because she herself can hear the wobble of uncertainty in Regina's voice.

 _He's not awake._

"Hey Roni, let's get our coffee...that we came here for...and head home," Emma stumbles on her words, but she doesn't care, she just needs to remove them from this situation. It's too heartbreaking to know they were so close and to have that hope be ripped away once again, is unbearable.

Regina nods as she stares, lost in their son's presence. Emma slips her fingers in between Regina's, hoping to snap her back to reality. Much to Emma's surprise, Regina clenches her hand tightly and allows the sheriff to drag her away.

"Okay, you two love birds have a good day," Henry laughs as he turns back to his work, not even a hint of recognition in his eyes.

Regina and Emma trudge their way to the counter with heavy feet and even heavier hearts and order three coffees and some bagels to bring back to the house.

They walk home in silence. Not that it was uncomfortable between them, but they were both so broken by what just occurred at the small cafe. When they entered the tiny apartment, Snow and Ella were just waking up.

Regina places the bagels down on the kitchen table and Emma hands her mother a coffee.

"Snow," Regina beams through a watery smile, and tears immediately fill the former princess's eyes.

"Regina," she whispers, pulling the older woman into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you are back, I've missed you so much."

Regina chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. "I never thought I would ever say, I missed Snow White."

Emma's mother barks out a loud, carefree laugh in which Regina follows along. Snow slightly pulls back from Regina so she could examine her face more intently. "How did you break the curse?"

Regina's eyes nervously shift to Emma in fear, but she does a pretty damn good job at keeping her mayoral mask up. "We didn't exactly break the curse...I just regained my memories."

"That's...new..." Snow stutters in confusion.

"So, you're Regina?" Ella asks, with a blank expression on her face and thankfully interrupting Snow's incriminating questions that were sure to come.

"Hi," Regina chokes out as her emotions get the best of her.

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, but Emma's daughter remains emotionless. Tentatively Regina offers her hand, obviously nervous about this whole situation. Ella glances down before finally reaching out and accepting the gesture.

"Wow, you look just like your mother with your father's hair color," Regina laughs which inspires a small smile to appear on Ella's face.

"So, can I meet my brother now?"

Emma sighs with a heavy heart and places her hands on Ella's shoulders for comfort. "I'm sorry, Henry doesn't remember."

"How is that possible?" Snow questions.

"We don't know, we thought since Regina had her memories back, that Henry would as well," Emma swallows the dry lump in the back of her throat, as her emotions begin to suffocate her, but Regina is quick to finish her sentence.

"We went to visit him this morning, but he doesn't have any recollection of us." Regina's voice trembles and she wipes under her eyes before any tears fall. "Emma, we need to figure out how come Henry doesn't remember, but I do."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Emma sat Regina down and explained everything she knows so far about the curse. Regina already has a theory as to why she was able to regain her memories, but the curse didn't break. If Victoria truly wanted to keep all loved ones apart, then one true love's kiss wouldn't break the curse. It would only break the curse within those two people. Each individual person is living a curse within themselves and will only wake up once they experience true love's kiss for themselves.

Regina just cannot wrap her head around the thought of Emma being her one true love. If she's being honest with herself, she always harbored romantic feelings for the Savior, but she refused to say a word. Hook was always around and Emma made it seem as though she never wanted to let him go, despite all the times her and Emma have proved their love for one another through their actions alone.

When they were all in the Underworld, Emma and Captain Guyliner claimed they passed some true love test by weighing Emma's heart, except Regina never believed for one second that was true. She always figured it was part of Hades elaborate plan to keep them distracted so they would miss the portal home. Emma and Hook even admitted it was a distraction, but never considered the test to be a fake as well. Regina never told Emma or anyone else for that matter, she couldn't break Emma's heart like that. That's why true love's kiss didn't free her from being the Dark One, like it did for Belle and Rumple the first time. That's also probably why Henry kissed Emma, to wake her after Gideon ran his sword through her during the final battle.

Regina also had no clue that through it all, she was the Savior's true love. She is completely unsure where that leaves her and Emma now, but she is well aware that sooner rather than later they will need to speak on the subject.

However, now is not the appropriate time, because right now they are playing Emma's favorite game of stakeout and the _only_ reason Regina agreed to this waste of time is because they are both without magic in this god forsaken town.

Regina left her bar with Jack in charge again, so they could sneak away. He seems to do fairly well without Regina having to constantly tell him what to do. It's ten o'clock in the evening so Jack won't have to be alone for too much longer before Roni's closes. Regina thought it would be wise to borrow Snow's rental car, since Emma's death trap is so yellow it practically glows in the dark and they are trying to be inconspicuous.

"If you are the only one who has regained your memories then maybe it would be a good idea if you still pretend to be Roni. We want to keep Victoria in the dark as much as possible," Emma explains as the two women take in their surroundings.

"I suppose you are right. I wonder how long it will be until I can see Lucy. Do you have a fake session with her anytime soon?"

"I don't, but sometimes I sneak over to her school and drive her home. Victoria hasn't caught onto that, yet."

"I still can't believe they all think you are a child psychologist," Regina snarks through a laugh while Emma glares at the brunette, completely unamused.

"What is so funny about that?" The awful sound of leather rubbing together echoes in the tiny vehicle as Emma shifts in her seat to stare Regina down.

"Seriously?" Regina exasperates, an eyebrow slowly crawling up her forehead, but Emma remains silent, waiting for a reasonable explanation. "You are the least professional person I know."

Emma releases an exaggerated breath while her face morphs painfully into utter shock. "What? You don't think I'm a professional sheriff?"

"You're a sheriff to Leroy and that's about it. The rest of Storybrooke is crime free. If you are going to bring up the villains we've fought, than you're the Savior, that doesn't qualify as sheriff duties," Regina coldly replies, rolling those big brown eyes just to irritate the blonde even further.

"Is Roni still in there? I miss her," Emma huffs, pouting like a small child, while Regina smirks in triumph knowing she officially pissed her off.

She always enjoyed arguing with the sheriff far too much. Sometimes she doesn't even realize what she's doing until Emma is scowling back at her like maybe she wants to rip her head right off and that alone does too many delicious things to Regina's body.

A slinky movement off in the shadows, out of the corner of her eye, catches Regina's attention, forcing her to lean a little closer toward the glass. "Emma," she mutters as she points out her side window.

The sneaky older woman, who is trying to keep her identity discreet, is intently watching her surroundings while she suspiciously approaches a vacant building. Regina assesses how the woman is carefully walking, but her back is still as straight as a pole and she would know that walk anywhere, Victoria.

"See, either they are both awake or they are both shady," Emma whispers, her hot breath brushing against Regina's ear as she too leans forward to catch a better glimpse.

Very slowly, Regina cranes her neck to meet the sheriff's gaze. "Why are you whispering? You know we are parked far away and we are inside a car, correct?"

"You're a pain in my ass Mills," Emma claims, but the small grin gracing her face gives her away. She misses their banter.

Regina and Emma wait until Victoria leaves the building before they make their move. Victoria only spent fifteen minutes inside, which Regina thought was not nearly enough time to accomplish anything, raising more questions in her mind.

"You have your flash drive thing?" Regina inquires as they exit the car and carefully walk toward the abandoned building.

"Yes I have my _thing_ ," Emma mocks. "You know, it's nice that you're in gym shoes, that way the clicking of your heels won't give us away."

"I miss my heels," Regina sadly sighs, knowing she still has to wear Roni's wardrobe for quite some time.

"Me too," the blonde confesses with an adorable giddy grin that threatens to crack her face right in half. Regina instantly smiles in return and even though she's desperately trying to remain impassive, there's still a deep blush creeping up her neck from Emma's sweet compliment.

The Queen and the Savior enter the warehouse to find the place completely abandoned. Not a single soul is lurking around, leaving an eerie, unsettling sensation deep in the pit of Regina's stomach. There's only a few dim lights glowing above their heads, lighting a pathway every so many feet. Regina's not entirely sure how it's possible, but a small tingle courses through her veins, catching her off guard.

"Emma?" She whispers. "Do you feel that?" Her hand reaching out to grip the savior's forearm, forcing both women to stop dead in their tracks.

"I can feel it, there's magic here," the blonde confirms while Regina nods along. All too quickly, Emma is shaking her head and leading the way to an elevator with a glowing screen beside it. "This is where we need Ivy or maybe even Victoria's fingerprints. I had this _thing_ ," Emma mocks, persuading Regina to roll her eyes at Emma's lame attempt to tease her, "...which can override the security code, but I'm thinking maybe we can try our magic. That way there's no trail left behind because this would show up as an override for tonight and you know Victoria will notice."

"Where did you get that?"

"I always have it with me, but to be honest I wasn't sure if it would work and I was also nervous to do this alone," she admits and Regina can so clearly see the embarrassment washing over her pale face.

Regina leans forward out of habit and before she knows it, she's kissing Emma's soft, delicate cheek, just like she had always done when she was Roni. Only one corner of Emma's mouth turns up into a half smile, still so uncertain where they stand. That is the first time Regina has kissed Emma since her memories have returned. Green eyes are burning into brown orbs, building a thick tension between them. There's so much that needs to be discussed and an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty swarms around them. And to be honest, neither one exactly knows what to say or do about their relationship, that was never a strong suit for either of them.

Emma finally clears her throat, breaking their eyes from their trance. "So _our_ magic?"

"Of course," Regina nods curtly and takes a step back.

Both women face the elevator, slowly raising their hands, like they've done so many times before. Emma peeks over at Regina, patiently awaiting for her signal and it's a small action that Regina has always adored so much. No matter what, Emma always waits for Regina's lead. Regina nods, motioning for Emma to begin, inspiring the blonde's attention to lock onto the door with determination.

Regina's not quite sure if Emma is having a difficult time, but it's demanding almost all of Regina's energy to pull the magic from her body. The familiar, warm rush of electricity disperses through her blood, so she closes her eyes as she tries to harness the magic. Little electrical sparks zap through her veins and tingle in her hands.

Big brown eyes flutter open just in time to witness Emma's bright white light shoot from her hands. That's the exact moment Regina's hands begin to glow a vibrant ruby red, finally releasing her magic.

They both intently focus on the elevator doors before them, but Regina is all too aware that their magic is limited here and there isn't much time before it evaporates into thin air.

The doors begin to tremble, creating a loud clatter of metal banging together and echoing through the vacant halls. Regina glances over at Emma to see how she's holding up, because quite frankly the former queen is growing rather weak. Emma flashes Regina a reassuring smile and the pride beaming in her eyes clenches tightly around Regina's beating heart. Regina assumes that Emma probably hasn't used her magic like this in a long time and sometimes that can be exhilarating. The sensation of magic awakening deep inside can be a euphoric high.

The doors in front of them finally give, blowing wide open and crashing into the walls beside them. Two sets of hands slowly lower as Regina and Emma stare at their work in awe. They remain silent as they hesitantly step forward into the small space. They turn at exactly the same time, facing the doors they just broke through.

"Now what?" Emma asks with a shrug of her shoulders.

Regina spots the panel of button to the right, her eyes sweeping up the numbers one through five.

"My guess, the top floor," she suggests, reaching out with her index finger to press the number five.

The button glows pink, forcing the doors to close once again. Regina keeps her eyes trained on the heavy metal doors, but she can feel Emma's gaze upon her.

When they reach the fourth floor, Regina slowly opens her hand, palm up, to create a fireball. Red and orange flames burst to life and it's not as big as she had hoped for because of her lack of energy, but it will do for now. She has no idea who or what awaits on the other side and she needs to be somewhat prepared for battle.

They reach the fifth floor with a small ding and the doors slowly open. Emma steps in front of Regina, her Savior instincts taking over as she peeks her head out of the elevator and quickly glances around.

"Let's go," she whispers, encouraging them both to step off the elevator.

When Regina knows the coast is clear she extinguishes the fireball in her hand to save her energy. She leans forward into Emma's ear and mutters, "now this is an appropriate time to whisper."

A low playful growl vibrates from the gorgeous blonde in front of her causing Regina to smile wide. She lives for driving Emma Swan mad.

"Let's save some of those snarky comments for the enemy," she deadpans.

They continue to walk down a long hallway, nothing but large brick walls, painted a dark shade of grey surrounding them. The hall is dimly lit with not a sound to be heard, but their shoes squeaking against the tile flooring. Regina notices the hall coming to an end, but she immediately spots a small door to the left.

"Should we go in?" Emma asks, but her hand is already reaching anxiously for the handle.

"We did come all this way..."

Her long fingers wrap around the silver handle, tentatively she turns the knob. They both swallow hard and take a deep breath, feeling the weight of this situation tumbling down upon their shoulders. Emma peeks over at Regina one last time for confirmation, in which the brunette simply nods, granting Emma the permission she needs to move forward.

Emma's long golden tresses slip inside the tiny crack to sneak a peek before she fully pushes the door wide. The room is dark, nothing but the watery glow of the moon washing through the windows to light their way. There's nothing in this room but a casket pushed off to the side and a thick, rusty chain running through the center of the room.

"Back so soon..." a smooth, confident voice echoes through the small room, forcing Emma and Regina to jump back in fear.

The queen and Savior knew someone had to be here since Emma saw Ivy sneaking food in this warehouse, but it still doesn't ease the fear from being startled by an unfamiliar voice.

Regina right away notices the overpowering sensation of magic pulsating through the air and she knows the magic in this tiny room is much stronger. On pure instinct, she creates an impressive, wild, flame that roars to life, taking Emma by surprise.

"Who are you?" The mayor spits in disgust, hoping her tone comes of as powerful and authoritative.

Long, salt and pepper colored hair in disarray, peeks out into the low luminous light coming from the window above. The woman crawls out of her shadows tentatively, provoking Regina's heart to pound brutally against her chest. Emma's breathing has increased beside her and she can hear the panic in Emma's short breaths.

The older woman looks up from the cold ground below. Her hazel eyes are dull, appearing lost with no sign of life left in them. Her face remains expressionless as her head tilts to the side, resembling a confused puppy. Once she realizes she doesn't recognize Emma and Regina, she slowly stands. She fumbles a few times as she attempts to steady herself. She's weak, most likely from the lack of proper nutrition and that is something Regina picks up on right away.

"I don't know how you broke in here, but that was foolish of you two," her voice is unnervingly calm for someone being held captive.

"Look, we can help you. We can save you from Victoria and Ivy," Emma gently pleads with the older woman.

"I don't know these names you speak of."

"Emma, the casket," Regina points to the hand crafted box to the side, inspiring the blonde to walk toward the coffin to investigate.

"I do know of Lady Tremaine and Drizella," the woman expresses, stopping Emma in her tracks.

"Why are they keeping you locked up in here," Regina gently questions, but she's not foolish enough to let her guard down just yet.

However, the woman doesn't say a word, her long boney finger extending to point toward the casket. Regina takes a deep breath and stomps her way to the wooden box. She doesn't even hesitate because she knows if she does for a single second, that coffin will never open. She presses her palms flat against the cold wood and pushes the top wide open.

A young girl is peacefully resting inside, she can't be more than fifteen years old. Her face is covered in a white, thin, laced fabric, but even still she looks exactly like Ivy, only younger.

"Do you know who it is?" Emma questions causing Regina to jump slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Especially when I'm hovering over a dead body!"

"Sorry," she winces and peers over Regina's shoulder to get a better look at the young woman. "Wow, she looks just like Ivy. I bet you that's Anastasia. You know Drizella and Anastasia, Cinderella's evil stepsisters."

"Yes Miss Swan, I'm familiar with Cinderella's story," Regina exasperates, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Keep rolling your eyes, soon they're going to be stuck that way," she sasses before casually strolling away.

Regina rolls her eyes again just to prove a point and maybe because Emma can't see her at this point. She closes the casket and focuses her attention back to the older woman.

"So, can I assume you were brought here to resurrect the young girl?" Regina firmly interrogates the older woman.

"Yes, but I need a heart. Not just any heart. A strong one. A resilient one," she rambles while holding Regina's stern gaze.

"Let me guess, the heart of the truest believer?" Emma chimes in and the woman snaps her head toward the blonde.

"That'll do," she simply states emotionless.

Emma and Regina both sigh with heavy hearts. They knew all of this already, but hearing their worst fear confirmed from the other party is just a slap in the face.

"I don't _want_ to be here. I don't want that young man's heart or to crush the little girl's hope," the woman claims, but Regina is still unsure if they can trust her.

The mayor is pretty confident that Emma is using her superpower right now on the stranger to detect if she's being truthful or not.

"Would you be willing to cough up some information to help us out? The young man with the heart you need is our son," Emma explains and Regina decides right then and there that Emma must trust what the woman has confessed so far.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well for starters, your name?"

"Next question."

Regina purses her lips and glares at Emma with an unamused expression while the blonde sighs as she thinks of her next question.

"Is Drizella awake? Does she know she's Drizella or does she think she's actually Ivy?" Emma curiously asks while Regina sits back and watches the two interact.

"She knows, she is the one who cast the curse..."

"She is?" Both women squeal in unison.

"Of course. She accepted her ultimate sacrifice in order to do so."

"Was this sacrifice someone named Perla?" Emma timidly asks.

"But of course. Anything to make her mother proud."

Regina is awfully silent, because she's been in that situation before, anything for her controlling, vindictive mother. She understands why Drizella did what she had to. She was tired of letting her mother down and in her mind she would never be good enough for the woman. So, she sacrificed what was necessary to finally receive some kind of acceptance or praise from the spiteful woman.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Emma and Regina quickly finished up with Victoria's prisoner, not wanting to get caught red handed by Ivy or Victoria herself. Emma did use her superpower on the strange woman and didn't detect any signs of dishonesty in her words. She did have a feeling, long before the confirmation that Perla was more important than just a loved one, lost to Ivy. She couldn't even imagine crushing her loved ones heart, but then again Regina did it, as well as Snow and maybe if pushed came to shove and she was forced, maybe just maybe her perspective would change.

The minute they arrived back at Roni's, Regina went inside to check on her bar, well mostly check up on Jack to make sure he's doing his job. While Emma headed upstairs to check on Ella, but not before offering to meet Regina back down stairs so she could help close up the bar.

"Hey mom," Emma greets her mother as she closes the door behind her.

Snow is in the kitchen making herself a cup of hot cocoa by herself.

"Hi honey, how did everything go?"

"Pretty well. We found out Victoria and Ivy are keeping some woman captive. They both have their memories and Ivy is the one who cast the curse by crushing her loved one's heart," Emma rushes to explain as she sits down on a stool in front of her mother.

"When are these people going to be tired of casting curses?" Snows sadly replies, shaking her head while she pours two mugs of steaming hot cocoa.

She expertly adds whipped cream to both and sprinkles a light dust of cinnamon on top, just as she always does. A sudden sharp pain jabs through Emma's heart as she realizes that she doesn't even remember the last time she sat down with her mother and talked, enjoying their signature beverage. A small smile slowly appears on her face as she watches her mother carefully.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing," she shrugs her shoulders carelessly and accepts the warm cup from Snow. "We just haven't done this in awhile." Her mother smiles brightly and nods in agreement, loving the shared moment between them. "How was Ella?"

"She was Ella," she giggles and continues, "you know how your daughter is. The spitting image of you, inside and out." Emma nods along, blowing on her beverage to cool it down, because there's not much she can say to Ella's behavior.

"Do you think this is all too much for her?"

"Honestly? No, things like this don't really phase her. I just wish she would open up more, she's so closed off...like _someone_ I know," her mother insinuates, narrowing those dark green eyes at her stubborn daughter. Yet, Emma just ignores the stern glare and sips her drink. "She spoke with her father today. He's not happy that you two aren't home yet."

Emma remains silent and continues to sip her chocolatey beverage as a distraction. If it were just Killian and her in this marriage, she would've spoken to him about everything right away, but it's not. She has Ella that she needs to consider as well, she is only thirteen and Emma cannot stand the thought of breaking her little girl's heart.

"Emma?" Snow's soft voice urges concerned, glossy green irises to peek up at her. "Would you like to talk about what happened before Ella and I came here?"

Pure panic washes over her while she blushes profusely and there is just no way she can counter the reaction her body immediately feels by the small question.

 _There's no way she knows._

"What? How I fought with Killian?"

"Come on Emma, don't play stupid with me. I'm your mother," she sips her cocoa while peering over the mug to glare at her daughter. However, Emma has always been as stubborn as a mule so she simply shrugs her mother off and stares down aimlessly into her dark drink. "Okay if you won't say it, then I will. Something happened between you and Regina. I'm not sure how far either of you took it, but I can see it. In both of you."

Emma almost drops her mug right onto the counter, the cup slowly slipping from her grasp, but she quickly tightens her grip before gently placing it down. Her heart rate increases from the anxiety of what her mother will think and suddenly it's suffocatingly hot in the kitchen. She doesn't confirm or deny, no, instead she just peers into her mother's eyes, trying so desperately to read her mind.

"As much as I love Killian, you need to follow your heart. You and Regina always had a special bond and if she makes you happy...then that's all that matters."

"Mom," Emma shakes her head violently and focuses on fiddling with her mug. "I have Ella to think about. It's not just about me or Killian," she counters as tears rapidly build in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt either of them but..." she trails off, terrified of admitting the truth to anyone besides Regina.

"You love her," Snow so boldly, yet gently announces. Emma swallows hard and nods vigorously, because she can't find the strength to speak with a harsh sob threatening at the back of her throat. "Regina has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. If you are lucky enough to hold a place in her heart, she will love you with everything she has."

"I know," Emma croaks out as she fights so hopelessly against the tears.

"You need to figure this out."

"You're not mad?"

Her mother reaches across the counter and places her hand gently on top of Emma's to express her support. The warmth from her palm is enough to settle all Emma's nerves and she is finally able to take a deep breath. Snow ducks her head down so she can stare directly into her daughter's eyes.

"I could never be mad at you for who you love. I am your mother. I will always defend you whether you're right or wrong. I will always support you whether I agree with you or not. I love you Emma. I thought you would know this by now," she offers a weak smile, but Emma can sense the hurt from doubting her mother's love and loyalty to the savior.

Emma smiles in return, her my bottom lip begins to quiver. She automatically bites her lip attempting to stop the involuntary tremble and quickly takes a deep breath to calm herself. Abruptly, she slides off the stool, ending the conversation completely.

"Thank you mom...for everything," she smiles and rounds the counter to where Snow is standing. "I should get going. I told Regina I would help her downstairs."

Her mother steps forward closing the gap between them before pulling her daughter into a hug where she cradles the back of Emma's head, just like her parents always do.

Emma rushes downstairs to find Regina counting the money for the day. She claims one of the bar stools and admires the woman before her. She adores her. She loves her protective nature. She loves the way Regina loves their son. She loves her sass. She loves how big Regina's heart is, despite the walls she builds protectively around it. She loves how a simple look from Regina gives Emma all the strength in the world. Emma is so in love with this woman and is just now coming to face reality.

"You're staring Swan," Regina's seductive voice pulls Emma from her thoughts.

The sheriff slowly raises her attention toward the mayor with a big, goofy grin plastered across her entire face.

"I can't help it," she fully admits, leaning forward on her forearms while puckering out her lips for a playful kiss. A kiss that never comes and instantly crushes Emma's heart and soul.

"Listen Emma, we need to talk," Regina sighs with her head hanging low and Emma knows right then and there Regina is terrified of what's to come. Emma's blood runs cold, creating an icy shiver to run down her spine in fear.

"Okay," she drags out the little word and sits back on the stool.

"You..." Regina's voice already cracks. She shakes her short, black curls and takes a deep breath to regain her composure. Slowly, she raises her head and stares deep into worrisome eyes. "You know how I feel about you. We both know what we shared over this past month."

"But..."

"You need to go home."

"What? You can't be serious?" Emma's heart sinks straight down into her stomach with a heavy thump. Her mouth waters and for a brief moment she thinks she might actually be sick.

"Yes, Emma. You need to go home. You need to figure things out with Killian before we continue...or start...or end," she gulps loudly as her emotions consume her. Emma quickly snaps her attention back to those big eyes to find them glossy, "...whatever this is."

"You know I want to be with you, right?"

"I know Emma, but we can't be together while you're still married. I might have been okay with that as Roni, but _I'm_ not. I'm so thankful for being Roni and being able to explore our true feelings, but I can't continue this until you speak with Hook."

Emma knows Regina is on the verge of tears, and so is she. She wants to crawl across this bar and tug this woman into her arms and kiss her, just to reassure her that she only wants to be with her, but Emma can't move. She also knows that right now, her touch would be unwanted.

"Regina, I need to stay here and figure out this curse with you. I don't want you doing this alone," Emma attempts to express her feelings about the situation, but she knows she's coming up short.

And she should probably pour her heart out right now and beg for Regina to reconsider, but she honestly doesn't know what to say. Emma Swan has never been one to talk about her real feelings.

"I'll be fine, I've got this."

"I- I just signed Ella up for school here. She's only gone one day, I'm not going to pull her yet again."

Now she's stalling and searching for any excuse not to leave the love of her life behind. Of course Emma knows that Regina is right and she needs to talk to Killian, but she really doesn't want to leave her or Henry, again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what is best for Ella," the brunette admits and turns her head to look at anything that isn't vibrant golden tresses.

Emma's no fool, she knows damn well that Regina is putting up her walls again which is slowly crushing the blonde's heart all over again. She's come to find out that one of her favorite things is when Regina is unguarded, that's when the former queen is the happiest.

"You really want me to go? Just like that?"

"It's not just like that," she says while snapping her fingers for effect, "this hurts me too Emma, but I can't be with you when you are with someone else. I may not be the only one for you but you are the only one for me. I hope you can figure things out with Killian and I hope you come back to me..." Regina's brown eyes are soaked with tears she refuses to let fall. "...but if you don't, I will understand."

Emma jumps up from her stool with determination, rushing around the bar to be beside her girlfriend. She doesn't hesitate, she jerks Regina's warm body into hers and hugs her tightly, hoping she can express her true feelings, but Regina isn't hugging her back.

"I'm going to come back. I love you and Henry and I refuse to let you two fight this alone." Regina simply nods against her shoulder, but Emma needs so much more, so she grips the sides of Regina's face and gently pulls her head up so she can gaze into those enchanting eyes. "I love you Regina," she whispers before lightly pressing her lips to deep red ones.

Something sparks in Regina and Emma is melting in relief when the mayor kisses her back with force, pouring her love she holds for just the Savior, in return.

They sink and mesh together as one as they kiss passionately for several minutes, soaking up the love they share for each other. Warm tongues dance in a perfect rhythm as they continue to deepen the kiss. They both become frantic, gripping one another's neck, like the other might disappear. Their inviting bodies are firmly pressing against one another as Emma tries to memorize this moment. A soft whimper escapes her mouth and that's when Regina pulls away, both breathing heavily as she rests her forehead against Emma's.

"We can't," Regina whispers into the space between them.

Emma sighs in disappointment, but still nods along, respecting her wishes. She would give anything to stay in Seattle with her, but Regina wants her to leave and she knows deep down that she's right.

 _I'll never admit Regina Mills is right, she'd never let me live it down._

That night limbs remained tightly wound together, never once do either of them break apart their embrace. Emma keeps her nose buried into those raven locks so she can memorize the faint scent of apples. She drags her fingers all around Regina's tiny frame, so every part of her would be embedded into Emma's fingertips. She scowls, hating the clock for ticking closer and closer to the morning because when tomorrow comes they will be separated once more.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

As Emma drives down the streets of their small quaint little town, she can't help but feel empty inside. This place feels all wrong without Regina or Henry here by her side. This place would be nothing if it weren't for either of them. Regina created this town whereas their son granted everyone in Storybrooke their happy endings.

 _How did I not notice this uncomfortable, eerie feeling before_?

Just outside of Granny's, Emma spots Belle reading a book with the sunlight shining down upon her. She assumes the woman is on her lunch break from the library and is getting lost inside a book, just as she always does. Emma wants to pull over and speak with her about some concerning issues, but she knows that before anything else, she needs to speak with Killian first.

A little further down the road, Emma notices Gideon through the window of Gold's pawn shop. Since Rumple left on his quest to find Henry, Belle couldn't manage both places. Gideon is only sixteen, but he's very smart for his age, just like both of his parents. He's perfectly capable of running the small town shop after school and on the weekends.

As Emma approaches the edge of Main Street, she finds Zelena in the passenger seat of her bright green vehicle while Robin drives. Zelena still won't put in the effort of driving after all these years. In fact, David is the one who taught Robin how to drive.

As the sheriff reaches the edge of town, she discovers herself parked outside of her parent's farm house. Neal is outside tossing a stick for their golden retriever to fetch and Emma isn't sure if her dad is home or at the station, but she takes a minute to watch over the house. She knows she's stalling and she has to go home, but she's a nervous wreck right now and just being outside of her parent's house is calming her back down.

She slowly drives away after a few minutes and heads home. The sound of rocks crunching beneath the rubber tires is the only noise to be heard as she pulls up to her house. She gently eases the car in park and turns off the engine. She's so nervous that she doesn't even notice the marks she's leaving in her hands from clenching her keys so tightly. She takes a moment to peer up at the home her and Killian have shared for eighteen years. Her stomach turns in despair and she fights back the urge to empty the contents of her stomach outside of the car.

 _What the hell do I even say to him?_

She stiffly climbs out of her tiny bug and takes her time walking up the pathway. She places the key inside the lock and sighs when she realizes it's already unlocked. _He'll never learn_. Emma shakes her head in disappointment and walks straight into her home with a heavy heart.

"Killian?" She calls out, shutting the door behind her. "Killian are you home?"

The heavy sounds of boots banging against the hardwood floors echo through the house. Killian was always like a small child as he stomps his way down the staircase.

"Emma? Is that you?" He shouts back completely ecstatic that she's actually here. However, when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he frowns. "Where's our daughter?" He tentatively questions, slowly stalking his way closer to his wife.

"She's in Seattle with my mom," she blurts out to inform her husband as she fiddles anxiously with her keys.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you bring her home?"

"I'm going back there, I need to finish helping Regina and Henry, we are so close to breaking the curse. Besides I just signed her up for school out there and she wanted to stay," Emma nervously explains the truth, hating the awful tension pulsating between them.

She believes that Ella can sense something is going on between her mother and father and Emma didn't want her to be around any of it. There was just a certain way Ella was eyeing Regina and Emma before the sheriff left that made her feel like Ella knows something more. She has always been a very intuitive little girl, but Emma decided to explain everything to her, once she returns.

"You had no right to make that decision without me Emma, she's bloody thirteen years old!" Killian begins to raise his voice, but Emma just calmly walks into the kitchen, ignoring his temper while she opens the fridge and pulls out a water. "I'm talking to you Swan..."

"No, you're yelling at me. Get your emotions in check and then we can have an adult conversation," she firmly states, falling into a seat at the kitchen table.

Emma watches through her thick eyelashes as her husband stomps his way to the kitchen cabinet. He pulls out his bottle of rum and a small glass. He pours himself half of a glass, which would probably equal three shots worth. Emma scrutinizes as the former pirate slams back the liquid and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He exhales slowly while placing the glass down on the counter. Emma used to love his little swigs of rum out of his flask especially when he would offer her some. Now, she despises every time his breath smells of rum. It makes her skin crawl and she cringes every damn time.

He finally sits down beside her with one eyebrow raised skeptically. "So, love? What's the story here?"

Emma closes her eyes and takes one, deep, shaky breath. Very slowly she exhales out the extra air within her lungs and gradually opens her eyes to find Killian suspiciously watching her.

"Killian, I'm not going to lie or sugarcoat this. I'm just going to be honest because I know you treasure that more than anything else." His blue eyes burn into her eyes, making it damn near impossible for her to focus. "I realized when I was away that I'm not happy here. I'm not happy in our relationship anymore-"

"Excuse me?" He spits in disgust, effectively cutting her off from her explanation which only adds fuel to her fire of annoyance.

"Let me finish," she sighs heavily before she is allowed to continue. "I am Emma Swan-"

"Jones."

"Will you let me talk?" She snaps, running low on any patience left in her system for this man. Killian's mouth snaps shut and he simply nods for her to continue. "I'm Emma _Swan_ , what makes me...me, is that I fight everyday to protect my family. I am the Savior. That was all taken away from me when I found out I was pregnant with Ella. You were so worried something would happen, which I understand, but you sheltered me. I gave up a huge part of me. I felt as though I was slowly dying on the inside. For the past thirteen years I've kept that all bottled up inside. When I was in Seattle, I felt a rush. I felt alive again. I missed that part of me so much."

"Alright love, then we will go to Seattle and fight against this curse and you can be happy again," Killian suggests so casually like it's the most obvious choice to fix everything between them.

"No it's not that simple Killian. You wouldn't allow me to help my son and his mother when they needed me most. I know you think because Henry is over eighteen that he doesn't need help, but that's not true. You casted him aside like he was nothing and I told you from the beginning, when we met all those years ago, Henry will always come first."

"What about Ella, you completely forgot about her for a month!"

"I did not! I called her everyday. I abandoned Henry for years and he needed my help. So, I went to help my other child, Ella was just fine. I've never _ever_ left her before I went to Seattle."

"So what are you trying to say?" Killian scoffs, blatantly annoyed and done with this conversation already as he shifts in his seat.

"I want a divorce." And she tries so damn hard to sound confident, but her voice shakes terribly.

"What?" He breathes out in pure shock. He abruptly scoots his chair closer to Emma and stares hard into her sorrowful eyes. This time those baby blues are calmer and his face is so much softer. "You don't even want to try to work things out? Just a divorce? That's it?"

"Killian, I..." she exhales feeling defeat and shame wash over her, forcing her shoulders to slump down and her head to hang low in embarrassment. "I fell in love with someone else while I was away." She somehow finds the courage to face her husband so she can properly confess her sins. "I truly didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I fell hard and fast. I love this person more than I ever thought possible. I'm so sorry to say this, but...I've never loved anyone the way that I love her."

And that's just it, the cherry on the cake.

"Her?" Killian squawks, both his eyebrows skyrocketing up in surprise.

"Yes...her."

And with that admission, they both fall silent with the weight of the world between them. The awkward tension is unbearable, but Emma waits patiently for him to process everything, it's the least she can do after dropping this bomb on him.

All too quickly Emma watches as his face morphs into a hateful scowl. "Regina?"

"Yes, Regina," Emma finally admits the full truth to the man she once loved and it's so much harder then she ever thought possible.

Killian rapidly shakes his head in denial as he murmurs, "no," over and over again.

"Yes, Killian. Regina and I are in love with each other."

"Send my daughter home. She doesn't need to be around you and your new _girlfriend_ , right now. You'll destroy her."

"I'm not sending Ella back home. I'm her mother and she's staying with me and my mother."

"No, she should be home, with me," he demands, but his voice wavers and it's so painful to hear the break in his voice. The last thing Emma wants to see is this man cry.

"No Killian, she said she wants to stay with me. Regina and I are just starting out, I'm not going to drop that bomb on our daughter," she explains gently as a single tear rolls down his scruffy cheek. That's when Emma realizes he must have let his appearance go while she was away.

"You share Ella with me! Not Regina. She's my daughter and you will not keep her from me," a few more tears break free, but he furiously wipes them away.

And of course, Emma's heart breaks for the man she once loved. The man she shared her life with for too many years to count. She tries to fight back her own emotions, but the reality is after eighteen years, her marriage is ending and that's something she doesn't take lightly. The tears start to roll freely down her own cheeks and she feels the need to somehow make this better.

"Killian I would never keep Ella away from you. You can see her whenever you want or whenever she wants. We will come back to Storybrooke as soon as the curse in Seattle breaks," she assures him with a faint smile, but her tears aren't helping the situation.

"I can't believe this is it? I love you so much Emma," his voice cracks and more tears stream down his face, but Emma can only see a blur in front of her as more hot tears continue to streak her own face.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I did love you. I _do_ love you, but not in that way anymore. You'll always hold a place in my heart," she sobs, provoking her to stand up abruptly.

Emma rushes to the bathroom to grab some tissues to wipe away this mess upon her face. She takes one glance in the mirror and sobs even harder. She's a mess. An utter wreck. Her face is bright red, cheeks stained with tears. Her nose is running uncontrollably.

There was so much distance between her and Killian while she was in Seattle, that she didn't even consider this being so hard.

She inhales a deep breath, wipes her nose clean and the tears under her eyes and exits the bathroom. Killian is waiting in the hall for her when she steps out from the doorway. He instantly wraps her up into his arms and on instinct she buries her face into his chest. There's still love and mutual respect for one another as hard as this may be and she finds comfort in that.

"I was angry at first and I still am, but you must really love her if you're willing to say it to me and nobody is dying," Killian says, completely serious, but Emma begins to chuckle against his tear soaked shirt.

"You're right and I do," she simply confirms before they both take a step back. "Is it alright if I start packing my stuff and some of Ella's to bring with me?"

He sighs and Emma can only imagine how hard this is for him to hear.

"Sure Swan, but I'm going to step out."

Emma nods and slowly slips her ring off her finger. Gradually, she holds it out for Killian to take and watches with a heavy heart as his face crumbles. He accepts the ring back from her without a word and turns around quickly. Emma watches with a mix of relief and despair as the man she once loved, walks out of her life.

She packs up all her clothes along with some picture frames and photo albums. She makes her way into her daughter's room and really looks around the room that is beaming with the afternoon sunlight pouring through the window.

This has been Ella's room, her home, for the past thirteen years and Emma's about to rip that away from her. She can't stop the tears as she begins to silently cry again to herself. Her biggest fear is what Killian said downstairs, she doesn't want to destroy her child.

She decides she is only going to pack a duffle bag of clothes. Ella brought along everything else she needs when she came with Snow. Soon, they will be back and Ella will need her room to remain the same for stability.

Emma really can't fit all this stuff into her car and then drive it to Seattle on top of it. So, she thinks for a minute and decides to magic all her belongings into her parent's garage. She will call her dad later to explain everything.

There's too many emotions clawing through her body, so she quickly exits the home. She places Ella's bag and one of her own into the backseat of her car. She jumps into the bug and refuses to take another glance back at her own house. It would only make her break down once more and she knows she will have to face this house again in the near future.

So, she hastily drives away from the house that she created a cozy home in, for the past twenty years and heads back into town.

There's a certain brunette and redhead that she needs to speak with.


	20. Chapter Twenty

To say Regina is missing an infuriating, yet gorgeous and endearing blonde, would be the understatement of the year. When she originally left Storybrooke to help Henry on his journey, of course she missed Emma, but the blonde never stuck around that realm. So, Regina didn't know what it was like to have Emma there, besides she was consistently busy fighting against Lady Tremaine and Drizella.

However, now, Regina knows all too well what it's like in Hyperion Heights with Emma. All those delicious memories of the corky woman invade Regina's mind everywhere she turns. Her bedroom is a constant reminder of their dirty little secrets. Her kitchen is a musical of them dancing and singing to eighties rock. Her bar holds so many memories of their playful, flirtatious, banter. Along with their first kiss and the first time they became more acquainted with one another's body.

Regina is sulking in her bar, prepping everything for a busy Saturday when she spots Lucy walking passed with Ivy just outside. She hastily drops what she is doing and rushes through her bar and out the door.

"Lucy!" She calls out, peeking her loose curls out the door.

Lucy and Ivy whip around in unison, both startled by the sound of Roni's voice. When Lucy's big brown eyes land upon her grandmother, she rushes to her side with a gleeful giggle. The little girl stops right in front of Regina, but she doesn't hesitate to bend down and pull her granddaughter into a tight hug. Lucy, of course is taken back for a moment, because Roni isn't one to hug her, but eventually the little girl is raising her arms and hugging Regina right back.

Lucy stretches her little legs, balancing on her tip toes. "You remember?" She whispers into Regina's ear, conscious of Ivy lurking right behind her.

Regina nods eagerly against her small shoulder and pulls back to catch her surprised reaction. She clasps her hands tightly around Lucy's shoulders, her heart swelling when Lucy's warm smile grows from ear to ear. She's missed her granddaughter so much and she can't help but think about how much Lucy reminds her of Henry at this age.

Regina flashes her a playful smirk with a small wink. She doesn't want Ivy to become too suspicious, even though the incompetent girl is far too busy texting on her phone to even notice.

"We are getting closer," Regina whispers and gently bumps her forehead against Lucy's. "Okay, run along before Ivy asks questions."

Lucy nods enthusiastically with a giant, permanent grin and runs back to Ivy. The younger woman doesn't even bother looking up from her device before she spins on her heels and saunters away. Regina watches as her granddaughter walks away with the enemy and physically winces as her heart shatters from the sight. With a heavy heart, she slips back inside of her bar to find Snow and Ella sitting at the counter.

It is still the early afternoon and technically _Roni's_ isn't open yet, so Regina decides to bite her tongue and not saying anything too snarky to Snow about a child in her bar.

"So, what are you two going to do this Saturday afternoon?" Regina inquires.

"I'm not sure," Snow automatically answers as she stares intently at her granddaughter, obviously distracted by her own thoughts. "Ella?"

The raven haired girl shrugs her shoulders as her green eyes shift awkwardly between Snow and Regina. Snow discreetly flashes Regina a concerning expression with her eyes pleading for help. Regina's eyebrows scrunch together as she tries to navigate through this situation before turning her attention on the young girl once more.

"What do you like to do for fun?" She asks, hoping this is the best route to opening up Ella.

Snow inches closer to the girl, anxiously awaiting for her response and intrigued by what her granddaughter might say. However, much to Regina and Snow's disappointment Ella simply shrugs again.

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab some extra cash, I'm sure there's something we can do in this town," Snow suggests as she climbs off her barstool and heads for the apartment upstairs.

Once Regina's former enemy is out of sight, she leans forward onto the bar, invading Ella's personal space. "You don't care for me, do you dear?"

"I never said that."

"I know, but you don't really talk to me."

"I'm like...that with everyone, I guess," she mumbles as she runs her index finger along the wooden surface, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Why is that?" Regina gently interrogates while ducking down to see those stunning green eyes that are the spitting image of Emma's.

"I-I just don't like letting people in. I rather not get too close to people," she admits with a heavy sigh that weighs down on Regina's heart, because she has been there before and she knows damn well Emma is the same way.

"How come? What made you not want to trust the people around you?"

"It's not that I don't trust them, I just don't want to get too close. I don't want to be attached to anyone."

"Ella, your family loves you very much. They just want to get to know you a little better. That's all," Regina carefully informs the young girl.

She slowly reaches her hand out to place on top of Ella's for comfort, but as she registers what she's about to do, she quickly jerks her hand back. She doesn't want to scare Ella off or make her anymore uncomfortable, if she doesn't like to talk, Regina is sure she doesn't like any physical contact either.

"I know, but our family is different. Someone could fall through a portal or get attacked by a monster. It's better if I don't become too close, that way I won't know what I'm loosing. My mom is the Savior, it's only a matter of time before that job catches up to her," Ella openly expresses her concern, finally lifting her gaze to meet Regina's, only provoking the former queen into wanting to hug her even more.

A sharp pain jabs straight through Regina's heart at Ella's admission. She remembers when Emma was convinced her time was almost up, but Henry never gave up hope. He always believed in his blonde mother and in Regina for that matter.

"There was a time when your mother thought her time was coming to an end, but your brother and I never lost hope. It's been quite some time since then and she's perfectly fine. I'm not sure if you know this about your mother, but she's a fighter. Even long before she found out her destiny as the Savior, she was a strong, independent woman," Regina tries to reassure Ella, but she becomes quickly distracted by her own sense of pride bubbling up inside of her.

 _I really do love, Emma Swan._

"I know she's a fighter, but what if it's not just her..." Ella trails off and instantly drops her gaze to the surface below and Regina knows that look, something else is frightening her.

"Ella, sweetie, you can tell me whatever is bothering you," she kindly coos in an attempt to coax the young girl into opening up a little more. Yet, this little girl is Emma through and through, and she keeps her lips locked tight, but Regina knows exactly what to do to drag whatever is bothering her out in the open. "Or we can wait for Snow to return and we can have this conversation in front of her..." Regina casually states, appearing uninterested as she leans back from Ella's personal space.

Ella immediately straightens her posture and shakes her head vehemently. Her sparkling green eyes burn into Regina's and that's when the mayor knows, whatever this is, is a heavy burden for this little girl. Her heart crumbles for her. Ella's apart of Emma, the woman she loves and she would never want to see either of them hurting.

Regina tentatively lifts her hand and slowly rests it on top of Ella's, despite the fact that this little girl probably doesn't want to be touched. Except, none of that matters anymore because Regina instantly feels a thick wall of heavy magic pulsating around them, forcing a small gasp to break from her lips in surprise.

"You have magic?" Breathlessly tumbles from Regina's mouth as she leans forward. Ella's delicate pink lips twist while her bottom lip quivers in fear. Brown eyes drift up to find those green eyes glistening with unshed tears. A small popping noise, followed by the awful sound of shattering glass explodes behind them, startling Regina, but never once does Ella falter. "Oh honey, it's okay," Regina soothingly whispers while rubbing the back of Ella's hand to soothe her anxiety.

"That's exactly why I don't get too close to people or let my emotions take over," she snaps viciously at Regina, yanking her hand out from the unwanted touch.

But this doesn't phase Regina, instead she quickly scurries around her bar and to the young girl's side. She places both hands on her upper arms and bends over so she can peer into those frightened eyes.

"Ella, listen to me, your mother had the same problem when she discovered her magic. At first she was able to use it sporadically, but as time went on and she became more powerful, she was unable to control it. She hid from her friends and family in fear she might hurt someone. She even thought of trying to get rid of it, but you can't Ella. It's a gift that you need to embrace and learn how to control. I would be more than honored to teach you," she kindly offers with a bright smile in hopes to calm Ella's nerves, but she quickly reverts to her old habit and simply shrugs in response. "Please? Your mom used to tell me that she only learned how to control her magic when I was around. I promise I can help you."

"Okay," she reluctantly mutters just as Snow waltzes back into the bar.

"Ready Ella?" Snow softly questions, oblivious to what just occurred.

"Yes, grandma."

"Wonderful! Regina we will see you later," the former princess smiles cheerfully and waves as she ushers Ella out of Regina's hands and out the door.

"Have fun," Regina playfully orders before returning back to work.

However, her mind is on overdrive as she thinks about Ella. She wonders how long this little girl has been carrying around this heavy burden? She just can't understand why Ella never told her mother, surely Emma could relate. There is just something more important that really doesn't sit right with Regina, how was Ella able to use her magic in a place where Emma and Regina couldn't even use it. The _only_ place where they both weren't blocked from magic was in that room with that strange woman.

If Regina really sits back and assesses the situation, she does remember a time in New York with Emma where she popped a headlight on her bug because she was so furious with Lily. New York is a land without magic as well, but sometimes Emma's power is strong enough to wield it. Now Regina's mind is racing a mile a minute, wondering just how powerful this little girl truly is?

Then comes the dilemma she has currently found herself in, because she doesn't want to lie to Emma and keep this secret from her that is about her daughter, but then again she doesn't want to break Ella's trust either. She's trapped between a rock and a hard place, so for the time being she's just going to keep this all to herself until the right moment presents itself.

Regina pulls her phone from her back pocket and glances down at the screen for what seems like the millionth time. Day two and she still hasn't heard from Emma. She sighs, hating how needy she's feeling when it comes to this idiotic woman and slides the phone back into her pocket.

XXXXXXXXX 

This Saturday evening is particularly busy, so Regina is forced to add an extra bartender tonight knowing Emma won't be there to help hold down the fort. Just another reminder of how much Regina is missing the woman, she even misses working beside the corky blonde. To be honest, they both always worked so well together, floating around one another, never stepping on each other's toes. Tonight, though, Regina has had both bartenders bump into her and a cocktail server dump her tray full of drinks down Regina's shirt. She hates this job, absolutely detests it. What she wouldn't give to be back in her beautifully decorated office and be mayor once again.

 _I'm going to kill Lady Tremaine for cursing me as a bar owner._

Regina's employees and customers continue calling out _Roni_ , but she keeps forgetting that's her name which is only agitating her more on this busy night. What kind of name is Roni anyways-she thinks to herself, she's a queen. Regina literally translates to queen.

Soon, the front door is opening wide and everything around Regina seems to fade away into an oblivion. All the complaining she's been grumbling about in her head and her disgruntle mood this evening seems to vanish from existence.

"Hey Roni, damn you guys are busy tonight," Henry smiles as he escorts Jacinda toward the bar.

An overwhelming urge to scold her son for his language pounds beneath her flesh, but she fights against her maternal instincts and smirks instead.

"Very busy," she huffs, attempting to slip right back into her cursed persona. "What can I getcha?"

"Two rum and cokes please," he orders while he politely removes Jacinda's jacket for her.

Regina smiles at the sweet gesture and proceeds to make his drinks, knowing she raised a gentleman. She roughly grabs two glasses and fills them with ice. The moment she retrieves the bottle of rum, she curses under her breath. "Damn one handed pirate." She quickly splashes some coke on top of the rum and drops a small plastic straw in each glass.

"Here you go," she cheerfully states, placing the drinks down in front of the couple.

"Where's Emma tonight? Shouldn't she be working if it's this busy?" Jacinda questions while mindlessly mixing her drink.

"She had some family stuff to take care of, back in Maine. She's going to be out for awhile. No biggie though, I got her covered," Regina gestures toward her other bartenders, explaining herself.

It's quite pathetic that she has to add on an extra bartender and cocktail server just to equal Emma's level of competence.

"That's too bad, I could use Emma right now. Lucy's really going on about her fairytale stories. I don't know what's gotten into her," Jacinda complains as she stares deep into Henry's eyes.

The thought of her son with a woman still causes her to cringe, but she knows this woman has always made Henry happy so once again, she'll fight against her instincts on the matter.

"She'll be back soon I'm sure," Regina confidently replies, but her voice doesn't match her dwelling thoughts.

As much as she respects Emma and Hook's relationship, she doesn't want Emma to stay with him. Even though the idea kills her, she can't deny that she can honestly see Emma giving into Hook's whining and stay with the man just because it's easier than a divorce.

"Excuse me, I'm going to run to the restroom," Jacinda suddenly excuses herself.

Henry nods and watches his unknowing wife strut confidently away. Regina begins to step away to help another customer, but she is forced to stop dead in her tracks when she hears a flirtatious voice swooping trough the air behind her.

"Hey you..."

Regina snaps her head back to find Ivy's dirty paws sliding across her son's back. Her nose scrunches up in disgust and her skin crawls as she watches the scene unfold before her.

"H-hey!" Henry stutters out as he turns around to discover who is behind him. Ivy slithers her way into Jacinda's vacant seat like the slimy snake that she is and stares passionately into Henry's dark green eyes.

"Rum and coke...with a cherry," she seductively purrs, never once taking her eyes off the man before her.

Regina inhales sharply and rolls her eyes, trying so desperately to keep her temper in check. As she pours the woman her drink, Regina makes it a point to slam each item down, being obnoxiously loud. That doesn't distract the slutty temptress though, no, her focus is clear and her mind is set on one thing.

The former queen slams the drink down in front of her and watches as Ivy pulls the cherry from her glass without even glancing in the direction of her drink.

"So...what brings you here?" Henry nervously inquires while sipping his drink as a distraction from the woman leaning heavily into his space.

Regina doesn't care how awkward this situation is, that's her son and she's not going anywhere. She even leans forward to make her presence known.

"I was just trying something new..." Ivy's tone is a low growl as she brings the cherry to her mouth.

Her wet tongue slips out between her lips while she dangles the red fruit in front of her mouth. Regina's eyes are glued onto the inappropriate flirting before her, rage pulsating viciously beneath her skin. Even through the crowd is extra loud this evening, Regina can still hear her son swallow hard. Ivy wraps her tongue around the cherry before sucking it into her mouth with far too much suggestive meaning behind the action. Her fingertips, still gripping the end of the stick, gradually drag the cherry across her tongue. She's teasing herself, slowly moving the fruit back and forth in the most provocative manner.

Regina wants nothing more than to smack her son in the back of the head right now for even watching this evil woman.

 _You know what..._

"Ow!" Henry groans as he furiously rubs the back of his head and shoots Roni a dirty look.

Regina's hand actually stings from the smack, but he deserved it.

"Isn't that seat taken?" Roni insinuates, her eyes wide as she practically shoots daggers into her son's eyes.

"Yes, yes..." he whines while still rubbing the back of his head profusely to ease the sting.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say hello," Ivy claims through such a fake smile plastered on her face that Regina can't help, but roll her eyes. Ivy leans forward invading Henry's personal space, yet again and whispers, "...and just to let you know, _I_ can stay out after midnight."

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Jacinda innocently asks as she approaches the duo who are in a very compromising position.

Ivy grins wickedly at Henry as she slowly pulls away from their intimate bubble. "Just came to say hello," she lies as those brown orbs remain locked onto forest green eyes. She climbs off the stool and walks away without another word or glance toward her stepsister.

"That was odd, Ivy doesn't say hello to anyone," Jacinda laughs as she reclaims her seat, completely clueless to the scene before her.

Henry shrugs in a shy manner, resembling his younger sister which instantly sweeps a smile across Regina's face.

"I know she's your stepsister honey, but steer clear," Regina strictly commands before turning on her heel and leaving the couple to themselves.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Emma!" Belle exclaims as she rounds her giant desk to greet the sheriff.

Her tiny hands grip Emma's upper arms as she pulls her into an awkward hug. Emma, the one who really never feels comfortable with physical contact unless it's with her family, lightly pats Belle's back, but quickly pulls apart. She's just not a very affectionate person, before Regina became Roni, she thinks they only hugged one time.

"What are you doing back? Did you guys break the curse already? One month, that must be some record time," Belle giggles as she peers up at Emma, full of wonderment.

"No," the blonde shakes her head in defeat, "Regina has her memories back which is great, but the curse is still set into place. I actually had some things to take care of at home."

Belle pouts out her bottom lip and furrows her eyebrows in concern for her friend. "Is everything alright with Killian? I know Ella went with your mother to Seattle."

"Yes, Ella is in Hyperion Heights with Regina and Snow." Emma pauses, shifting anxiously between her feet. "Actually Killian and I, um...are separating..."

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright, but that's not why I came here," she quickly cuts her friend off and changes the subject because her divorce is the last thing she wants to discuss right about now.

"Oh, um of course," Belle gestures with her hand for Emma to continue, waiting patiently.

"So, when I spoke to you on the phone not too long ago, you informed me that you have spoken to Rumple lately?" Emma fishes around the topic just to make sure that she has her information straight.

"Yes. He's been gone..." she pauses as she silently counts the time he's been away, "eight months now..." she confirms, even surprising herself. "He didn't contact me for awhile though. I believe it was after the curse was cast. He explained that he knew the curse was coming and made a potion to preserve his memories."

"I knew he was awake," Emma growls under her breath.

"He's been calling more frequently now to speak with Gideon. He assured us he should be home soon. I completely understand him wanting to bring Henry home."

Emma nods along, feeling grateful that _she_ at least understands. "I just don't understand why he hasn't tried to work with me or tell me at least that he's awake. I feel like he's working against us."

"Maybe someone is threatening him or our family."

"I suppose," Emma trails off and decides she can dig into that at a later period. "Hey, did you find out anything about that information I sent you?"

"Yes, actually." Belle strolls behind her desk while Emma leans across the top, anxious about what information she may have. Belle pulls out a stack of old books, dropping them on top of the counter with a heavy thump. "Here are all the Cinderella stories. Now, I didn't find a Perla in any of the modern stories. Funny thing is..." Belle reaches under the counter and pulls out a DVD of the original Disney Cinderella movie. "...Perla is actually a name of a mouse in the cartoon." She chuckles to herself while shaking her head at the silly idea while Emma remains silent, listening to her explanation intently. "So, I did some more digging. Turns out the Cinderella from a Spanish decent had a Perla in her story." Belle pulls out an old, beat up book covered in dust. She flips through some pages as she continues on. "I haven't spoken or read anything in Spanish in awhile, but I was able to pick up on what I needed to know. Perla," she stops on a page and flips the book around so Emma can see the pages better. "...was a maid that worked for the family before they forced Cinderella to take over her duties. They kept Perla around for other jobs around the house. It was never confirmed, but the story made it seem as though one of the sisters and Perla had feelings for each other."

Emma hastily snatches up the book, pulling it closer to her face so she can study the illustrations better. She stares at the story with a heavy heart and she's not entirely sure why, but she does feel guilty for Drizella, even though she has nothing to do with her situation. Just the thought of the young girl not being able to love freely, breaks her heart.

"Is that helpful in anyway?" Belle insecurely questions, causing Emma to snap her attention away from the old book and into those ocean blue eyes.

"This is exactly what I needed Belle! You're a life saver." Belle smiles from ear to ear with pride and waits for Emma to elaborate on her story. "So, over in Hyperion Heights, Drizella visits a grave with the name, Perla, on it. Regina and I stumbled upon an older lady who confirmed Drizella cast the curse to please her mother and I could almost guarantee now, she crushed Perla's heart for her mother's praise."

The librarian gasps, her hand instantly falling to rest over her heart. She always was such a kind and gentle soul, who takes everything to heart.

Suddenly, a cold breeze sweeps across Emma's back as the front door bursts open, startling both women.

"I knew there couldn't be two of that hideous hunk of junk," Zelena teases as she struts through the library full of confidence and sass.

Belle laughs lightly at Zelena's bashing of Emma's car, while the sheriff spins around to greet the feisty redhead.

"Yes, because your obnoxious green car is any better," the savior retorts, staring blankly at the woman, unamused.

"Was your mother driving you mad?" A wicked smirk tugs at the corner of Zelena's big mouth.

"No, I came to talk to Belle and you...I figured you would want to know Regina has her memories back."

"She does?" Zelena squawks in surprise. "As much as she may be a giant pain in my ass, I've missed my sister!"

Emma examines with great interest as Zelena's face softens at the mention of her sibling. The redhead beams with pure excitement and Emma's fairy confident she has never seen this woman so happy before.

"So...I was thinking...road trip?"

"What?" The redhead's freckled nose scrunches up in scrutiny.

"Do you want come back with me to Hyperion Heights? I'm sure Regina would love to see you and we could use a little help over there breaking this curse."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't just leave Robin. She's seventeen now and I don't trust a bloody thing that wild child does," Zelena exasperates as her face expresses utter horror from having a teenage girl. Not to mention, Robin is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West and Robin Hood. Emma is positive that girl lives on sarcastic back talk, sneaking out and theft at its finest.

"I totally understand," Emma laughs while Belle snickers behind her. "I just thought I'd offer. I'll make sure to have Regina call you."

"Maybe I'll come out for a visit soon, I really do miss the bloody woman."

Emma nods along just as her phone vibrates. She quickly pulls the device out of her coat pocket to check the caller, her heart fluttering in hopes that it might just be Regina. Her face instantly morphs into disappointment when she sees her dad's name flashing across the screen instead of the former mayor's.

"Everything alright?" Belle cheerfully asks, prompting Emma to allow the phone to fall back into her pocket as she fakes a smile for her friends.

"Yup, just have to call David back. I'm going to take off so I can see what he wants. Thanks for all your help Belle, you're the best!" Emma places her hand upon Zelena's shoulder for her attention, "let me know if you want to come along."

"Thank you, _Savior_ ," she taunts with her infamous wicked grin set into place before Emma lightly pats her shoulder and exits the library.

Emma doesn't even bother calling her dad back, instead she drives straight to his house knowing damn well that they need to speak in person. As her tires slowly roll up to the large farm home, she notices her dad's beat up truck parked outside. That truck alone floods her brain with so many wonderful memories of her parents, sending a warm rush to run through her body. She smiles to herself, feeling relaxed for the first time since being back in Storybrooke.

Once she exits her car, a loud cracking noise of wood splitting echoes all around her. She treks into the backyard, spinning her keychain around her finger to keep her hands busy from her nerves.

"Dad?" She yells, in hopes that she won't scare the man with an axe in his hands.

"Emma?" David gasps, struggling to catch his breath from chopping wood.

He's sporting some old jeans and simple plain tee that's clinging to his body from being drenched in sweat. He swings the axe over his shoulder as his whole face lights up from just the sight of his daughter alone. Emma still can't believe he's _this_ in shape for how old he truly is. They are very fortunate to live in a land with magic.

"I'm all sweaty don't hug me," her father laughs wholeheartedly as Emma runs up to him with her arms wide like a small child greeting her father when he comes home from work.

David instantly drops the axe off his shoulder, ready to catch his daughter who will always be his baby girl in his eyes. David is the only person beside Emma's children that she can hug and actually enjoy.

"I don't care," Emma chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck. He cradles her head just like he always does while his other arm grips tightly around her back. With one strong arm he lifts her off the ground and squeezes her tight.

"I missed you, Emma."

"I missed you too, dad," she confesses as he gently sets her back down on the ground. "Where's Neal?"

"He went to grab a pizza, don't tell your mother," he winks prompting a small laugh to escape her lips.

"How much fast food have you boys been consuming since mom's been away?"

"It's not healthy. I can tell you that much." He smirks, slinging his arm around her shoulders and guiding her toward the house.

"So, what brings you back here?"

"Uh, well..."

"Emma, what happened?"

Emma sighs and slips out of her father's arms feeling slightly ashamed to admit the truth. They walk into the kitchen and Emma immediately jumps onto the island, perching herself at the edge and swinging her legs. She slides her hands beneath her thighs just to keep her from nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Her dad stands in front of her with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for her explanation and she knows this is what it would've been like if she was in trouble as a small child.

"I left Killian," she blurts out and watches her dad's face soften, taking her by surprise.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. What happened?" He inquires, making sure to keep his distance knowing his daughter all too well.

"This is really hard to say..."

"Emma," he takes one assertive step closer and ducks down to meet Emma's gaze. His sparkling blue eyes are filled with worry and concern and she knows she has to tell him the truth just to keep him from worrying any further. "You know I'm your father. You can tell me anything."

"It's all my fault, I broke up our happy home," the sheriff's voice shakes with shame, forcing burning tears to build in her eyes.

Her father steals another step forward and pulls her face against his shoulder. His familiar scent of woods and axe body spray invade Emma's nostrils and it's so familiar and so comforting that she breaks down instantly. She cries uncontrollably on her father's shoulder as he soothingly rubs her back to calm her down. David doesn't say one word, he just lets her cry everything out, soaking his shirt even more with tears.

"I'm in love with someone else dad," she mumbles against his soft shirt, somewhat hoping he doesn't hear her.

"Would you like to tell me who?" He gently asks and Emma knows he sincerely doesn't want to push her any further if she's not ready to express her true feelings.

"Ugh," she groans and rests her forehead against his chest. She stares aimlessly at the wooden floor below like maybe all her answers to life will be written right there for her. "Regina," she finally mutters under her breath.

With her forehead against his chest, it would have been impossible not to hear his sharp inhale. She closes her eyes tight, trying to shut out the world around her, but then her dad's strong hands grip her shoulders and slightly push her back so he can look into her eyes. She keeps her eyes squeezed shut.

"Emma, I've never heard you ever admit you love someone. You always beat around the bush when the question presents itself, unless a life hangs in the balance. The only people you have ever said you loved were your children. If Regina makes you happy...then hell, I'm happy for you!"

She offers him a weak smile and collapses forward into his embrace once more. She's so unbelievably lucky to have such overly supportive parents and even though she's relieved that they both are accepting, she still feels guilty about how everything turned out.

"Hey! Who died? Emma's crying..." Neal teases, sauntering through the back door with a pizza in hand.

"Shut up kiddo!" Emma sniffles before jumping off the counter and shoving her little brother playfully. "Let's eat, I'm starving!"

XXXXXXXXX 

**Hyperion Heights**

A loud pitch scream bursts through the tiny apartment forcing Regina to leap up from her bed and run hastily into the next room without a second thought. For some strange reason, Regina truly believes that she will find Henry crying uncontrollably from a nightmare until her mind finally wakes up and she realizes where she is.

What she actually finds is Ella soaked in sweat. Her drenched hair clinging to her face as tiny beads of water stream down her cheeks. Her thin tank top is sticking to her slick body while Snow is perched at the edge of Ella's bed, hopelessly trying to calm the young girl down.

"Re-Regina?" Ella's shy voice stutters out the former queen's name in fear.

Snow whips around to find Regina lingering in the doorway. She smiles sadly and Regina has an inkling that Snow is a little hurt that her granddaughter isn't calling out her name, but Regina knows it's only because she knows of Ella's magic.

"Snow?" Regina rushes toward the bed, "can you get Ella a glass of water?" Snow simply nods in defeat and steps out of the room without a word of argument. "What's wrong Ella?" Regina gently asks, leaning over the bed.

She still doesn't really know this young girl, but she's pretty sure Ella wouldn't want her sitting on the bed, that's still too close for comfort.

"I- I...my magic..." she stutters between deep breaths, struggling to consume any oxygen to fill her deprived lungs.

Regina allows her motherly instincts to take over despite the younger girl's hesitation and she slowly sits down beside her. She runs her hand lovingly across Ella's forehead and grips her hand for comfort, attempting to ground her and make sure Ella knows that she's right there with her.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened before Snow returns," Regina carefully instructs and to her surprise the young girl obeys instantly.

"I sometimes see things...in my dreams."

"Do they often come true?" She quickly questions with an eyebrow raised while Ella nods in response. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"An older lady, she's locked away. Her daughter...they have a plan..." she pants heavily, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"Calm down, sweetie. It's all going to be okay. Is there anything else you can tell me from the dream?"

"The young girl called the older woman, mother. The older woman said she was proud of her Ivy, up in her tower..."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"Regina, she's a thirteen year old little girl, I promise you those dreams mean nothing," Snow whispers as her and Regina continue to fight in the privacy of Regina's bedroom.

After Ella's nightmare in the middle of the night, she had a very hard time going back to sleep. Finally, around ten o'clock in the morning, exhaustion washed over her and the young girl fell asleep soundly.

"Snow, if you could open up that tiny little brain of yours, for just one second, you will understand that it's not just a dream."

"Your attitude isn't helping right now," Snow scolds, folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

Regina knows all too well that pose means unless she calms down, Snow will stubbornly refuse to listen to another word her friend has to say. Regina swears that sometimes she feels as though she's still arguing with the ten year old, little princess, from all those years ago.

Regina takes a deep breath, trying to simmer her temper before she speaks. Through gritted teeth she attempts to explain the situation to the childish woman before her.

"Try and understand me, Ella is a very special girl. Do you know why? She is the Savior's daughter...born in Storybrooke...with unlimited access of magic..." Snow White stares blankly, waiting for Regina to continue. The former mayor inhales sharply and closes her eyes for just a second to relax. "I swear, sometimes I wonder how you managed to escape me so frequently all those years ago."

"Get to the point, Regina," Snow snaps in annoyance creating a smirk in victory to stretch across Regina's face, knowing she agitated the woman.

"Ella has magic," Regina whispers gently, still unsure if she should be breaking Ella's confidentiality.

Dark green eyes blow wide in astonishment as her pink, full lips part and she gasps dramatically. "Are you sure?"

"She confided in me, so you have to promise me, you will not say a word until she comes to you. I'm going to try and convince her to tell you and Emma."

Snow's pleading eyes peer into her friend's stern glare and Regina knows exactly what this woman is trying to express. After all these years, they all know Snow still isn't very good at keeping secrets. It's like a disease that spreads rapidly through her body, just itching to pour out.

"Snow," Regina drawls in a warning tone, "you asked me one time to keep a secret from Emma about Maleficent's baby. I kept my promise and put myself in danger for you. This is for your granddaughter, you can do it."

A small whimper escapes the former princess' lips, but she nods in agreement, knowing this is best for her granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXX 

Later that afternoon Snow and Regina offered to take Ella out to eat at the nearby diner. It was past lunch time when she finally woke up and the younger girl hasn't had a chance to eat yet. They knew they needed to distract Ella from her horrific dream and it would be best to drag her out of the house.

A small bell over the door rings loudly, signaling a new arrival. Ella freezes in the booth across from Regina, her sparkling green eyes darkening instantly in fear, catching Regina's attention. She reaches her hand out over the table to comfort the girl, but Ella pulls both her hands off the table and places them into her lap.

Regina's brows furrow, perplexed by Ella's sudden behavior, so she takes a swift glimpse over her shoulder to inspect who just made Ella so uncomfortable. Of course, Ivy. However, what really irks the former queen, is the man following behind that sneaky woman.

 _Seriously, Henry?_

"Ella, sweetie, are you okay?" Snow gently inquires from the fear written across her granddaughter's face.

"That's her."

"Her who, dear?" Regina gently whispers, leaning into the table to offer her undivided attention.

"The girl from my dream," Ella mumbles, leaning closer over the table for Regina's ears only. "She's the good girl, up in her Ivy tower. The lady held prisoner, is _her_ mother." Ella nods her head, gesturing toward Drizella.

Regina's lips twist as she contemplates what Emma's daughter is trying to warn her about.

"So, you believe the woman Victoria has locked away is actually Drizella's mother?" Regina investigates in disbelief.

Ella anxiously nibbles on her lip and rapidly nods her head. Regina purses out her lips while she tries to decide if this girl is telling the truth or if her dreams are in fact just figments of her imagination. She wants to believe Ella, she truly does, but all of this just doesn't make sense.

"Why do you believe so strongly in your dreams, honey?" Snows tentatively asks, trying to coax her granddaughter into opening up about her magic.

"I just do, grandma."

Snow groans inwardly while Regina subtly shakes her head, wordlessly pleading with Snow not to push the subject any further.

"Hey Roni," Henry awkwardly greets Regina, knowing damn well she will not approve of this situation. Regina fakes a smile while glaring down at the home wrecker with fire burning in her eyes. "Who's this?" Henry asks with a quizzical look upon his face.

Ella smiles shyly, but Regina can tell she's trying to stop that smile from growing. Ella's well aware, the man towering over her is her older brother and she's been dying to meet him according to Emma.

"This is Emma's daughter, Ella." Regina then proceeds to point toward Snow. "This is Emma's mother, Mary Margret."

"Wow, you don't look old enough to have a daughter Emma's age, good for you!" He laughs to himself while all four woman just stare blankly at him.

"Come on Henry," Ivy whines as she slithers her hand seductively over his bicep.

Henry freezes from the touch and smiles nervously at the woman. Regina glances at Ella to discover her face scrunched up in disgust and her eyes pounding with judgement.

"Have you ever let your hair grow long?" Ella asks tilting her head to the side and pretending to actually be interested in Ivy.

"Um, no," Ivy answers in annoyance, but its obvious to everyone around the table that Ivy is struggling to understand why this strange girl would ask such a question.

Ella simply shrugs, nonchalantly. "You should, you'd be prettier," she coldly states, sipping her warm beverage as if she didn't just poke at the villain before her.

Snow and Regina instantaneously turn to make eye contact, both sets of eyes growing wide in shock by Ella's bold statement.

"Hey, you like hot cocoa with cinnamon too?" Henry beams, excited, yet also trying to change direction of this conversation.

"Yup...it's a family thing."

Henry furrows his quizzical eyebrows while shifting his attention toward Roni, expressing just how completely thrown off he is by the young girl.

"Let go Henry," Ivy demands again, tugging obnoxiously on his arm to drag him away from his family.

"You should learn to relax. Stop being so uptight, really let your hair down," Ella recommends in a sly manner.

A small smirk curls upon her pink lips and Regina's mouth is mimicking hers as well, not able to control herself any longer. Regina understands where Ella's going with her comments, but what she doesn't comprehend is why would Ella want Ivy to know that she is on to her?

Henry finally allows Ivy to drag him away from the booth and the second he is out of earshot, Regina is leaning across the small table. "What was that?"

"I want her to know we are onto her little games."

"Ella, its better if we pretend we are just as clueless as everyone else," Snow says while tucking a piece of hair behind Ella's ear.

"I think Drizella is as clueless as everyone else," Ella admits with a smile creeping across her face, only confusing the older women even more.

XXXXXXXXX 

**Storybrooke**

"Emma," her dad whispers as he sits down next to her on the couch. Green eyes flutter open to find bright blue eyes staring down upon her. "I've let you sulk on my couch for two days, time to get up and face life."

Emma groans deeply in response, burying her face under a fancy throw pillow of Snow's. David tries to yank the pillow from her face, but she puts up a fight, clinging onto that pillow for dear life.

"I'm so confused Emma, don't you want to get back to Seattle to see your daughter? See Regina?"

"I do," she mumbles into the cushion before she slowly tears the pillow a little lower, peeking over the top to meet her father's concerned gaze. "It's just...when I leave here, I'm closing this chapter in my life. The past eighteen years of my life are gone."

"They aren't gone," her father smiles while shaking his head playfully. "Those moments will always be apart of your life. It's just time for you to move onto something new. It might be scary and I know you hate change, but this is something you truly believe in. So, get up," he grips her elbow and tugs her dramatically, "get ready and drive across this country to your new happy beginning."

Reluctantly, Emma allows her father to drag her off the couch that she has left an imprint on for her past few days of sulking. "Thanks dad," she simply states before running up the stairs to freshen up.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma says her goodbyes to her father and little brother (well he's taller than her now so not so little anymore) at the town line. She is just about to climb back into her bug when a car recklessly pulls up behind her.

Emma chuckles softly when the repulsive green car speeds up next to her bug. Robin slams on the brakes, forcing both women to fly forward hazardously. The obnoxious screeching from Zelena is rattling through the car and leaking through to the outside world, as she scolds her daughter.

David shakes his head with a small smile that he's desperately trying to hide. While Emma's brother blushes crimson inspiring Emma to cock her head to the side out of curiosity.

 _Does he have a crush on Robin?_

"Bloody hell child," Zelena scoffs as she stumbles angrily out of the vehicle.

Robin sports a wicked grin that is identical to her mother's while she watches Zelena grow more frustrated with her. The feisty woman slams the car door with all her might while Robin turns off the car and joins everyone outside.

"What are you doing here?" Emma curiously questions.

"Apparently trying to stay alive," she hisses shooting daggers of rage in her daughter's direction.

"My mom really misses Aunt Regina. She's forgetting how to be a _real_ villain and needs some tips from a professional," Robin sasses with a shit eating grin.

"It's times like these I wish my ex lover didn't obliterate your father. I could send your ass to go live in the woods for a week and straighten your act out!" Zelena retorts without skipping a beat.

This redhead has no filter whatsoever, especially around her daughter, but her harsh comment doesn't even phase her daughter. Robin chuckles with a devilish smirk and brushes the remark right off.

"Okay!" Emma announces loudly trying to break up the mother daughter bickering. "Are you two driving with me?"

"Like I would drive across the country with her big mouth!" Zelena quips, rolling her eyes. "Hell no, she's staying with Belle for a few days. I won't be gone long, just a visit and then I'll take a plane home."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Let's get a move on," Emma suggests, slipping into her car, eager to get this trip over with.

Robin recklessly throws her mother's bag into the backseat. Zelena grips the young girl's face with both her gloved hands and peers deep into her daughter's eyes that match her own. They both lean forward resting their foreheads against one another.

"Please behave for Belle while I'm gone," Zelena strictly orders.

"I promise mom," Robin sincerely whispers.

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, mom. I'll be fine, I promise." Robins smiles brightly at her mother, like she's the greatest woman to grace this planet.

Emma examines the interaction play out before her, utterly baffled how their bickering quickly turned into the most heartfelt scene she could ever imagine. Zelena kisses her daughter's forehead and allows her lips to linger for a moment before she pulls away.

Emma and Zelena wave one last time to their relatives before they make their way on a cross country road trip.

Emma didn't really think this one through.

 _A/N: I would just like to remind everyone that this was written before season seven came out. I just want to stress that it will not match the show, if there is something similar it was by pure dumb luck. The curse will be different and characters will be different. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Emma's worn out tires slowly roll up in front of the neon sign that illuminates the name, _Roni_. Zelena laughs lightly to herself provoking the blonde to shoot her a questionable look.

"A bar? Are those arrows in honor of her beloved Robin Hood?" Zelena scoffs while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I believe so," Emma shrugs noncommittally while popping open her squeaky door.

The redhead follows Emma's lead as they step out of the tiny vehicle. They both stretch out their sore limbs from the long car ride and cramped space. Emma pushes her seat forward to grab her bag as well as Ella's.

"Get your bag," she motions to Zelena.

Bright blue eyes roll for dramatic purpose. "What, no bell hop service?" She stoically quips, pushing her seat forward as well and yanking her luggage out of the tiny car.

Emma hesitates just below the sign and glances up. A warm rush of tingles washes through her body from head to toe. She's beyond happy to be back and knowing that everything is now taken care of at home, she sighs in relief and heads inside with Zelena right on her heels.

As the traveling companions walk inside Regina is just stepping out from the back with a rack of glasses in her arms. Her head is down with her thick black curls covering her face like a shield to protect her from the outside world. Emma's heart skips a beat that very second, it feels like it's been an eternity since she's seen the brunette. She beams, waiting patiently for Regina to notice their presence.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zelena's sarcastic tone echoes through the empty bar since its just after one thirty in the morning and Regina is about to close up for the night.

"Zelena?" Regina questions in shock as she looks up from the clattering glasses.

The former queen gently places the rack onto the counter and slides it forward with her torso. Regina wipes her hands dry on the sides of her jeans and rushes toward her sister.

She engulfs the former witch into her arms and holds on tight, soaking up this moment of reunion. Emma never thought in a million years she'd ever see Regina appear so vulnerable when it comes to her sister.

"A bar owner, huh? You must've really pissed off the person who cast this curse," the mischievous blue-eyed woman taunts just for a simple rise out of her sister like she always does.

Regina pulls back from their hug and laughs lightly at the wicked grin peering down upon her.

"Tell me about it, it's barbaric. Don't even get me started on my wardrobe. It makes Emma's clothes look sensible," the brunette huffs while folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Hey," Emma lamely retorts to defend herself with a big pout.

Regina ignores her though and remains focused on her older sister, which only causes the blonde to pout even further, wondering if Regina's mad at her or just trying to keep up with their _friend_ charade.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be left out on all the action," Zelena informs her little sister.

"I thought it was because you missed your sister," Emma states with conviction, completely throwing the feisty woman under the bus. Zelena groans in return producing a conceited smirk to Regina's face.

"Come on sis, I'll show you upstairs to my apartment. You must be exhausted. Emma watch the bar," Regina coldly instructs over her shoulder before strolling away.

Emma salutes the former queen in a mocking way and rolls her eyes. Luckily, Regina's back is already turned and can't see Emma's immature actions.

Emma sighs heavily and begins stocking the glasses that Regina was carrying out earlier. After she finishes that job, she moves on to wiping down the tables and counter. Once she's completed that task, she locks the front door and begins closing out the drawer for the evening. She quickly finishes counting out the money, twice, preps the drawer for tomorrow and bags the rest of the extra cash for the bank. She makes her way around the bar, flicking off all the lights just as a very distinct sound of footsteps echo in the stairwell.

"Was this some sort of punishment?" Emma defensively fires off, not once looking in the direction of Regina.

"If it was a punishment, you'd know it," she rigidly quips without skipping a beat.

Emma angrily tosses the bag of money Regina's way, forcing the brunette to fumble in order to catch it. "Everything is set for tomorrow," Emma informs her with a spiteful scowl.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours? You hardly said two words to me since I walked through that door. You ignored me," she complains, not at all holding back her annoyance.

"You've ignored me for the past week. I haven't heard from you, not once," Regina counters, her anger evident as her raspy voice begins to increase in volume.

"I haven't heard from you either. So don't place all the blame on me," Emma snaps right back just as pissed off as her...girlfriend, lover, dirty little secret? She has no idea what the hell they are now.

"So...why haven't we contacted each other?"

"Well, for starters, it took me two and a half days to drive home. Two days to get my shit in order at home and then two and half days driving back. I couldn't really shoot you a text while driving."

"You could've when you arrived home or at anytime during the two days at home. How about before you left to drive back?"

"What about you? You were just here, working in the bar, why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Emma studies the way Regina's tense shoulders slowly slump down in defeat. "I was waiting for you," she barely whispers from the truth being revealed about her own insecurities.

Emma sighs and relaxes a little bit, lowering her voice into a much calmer tone as she speaks again. "Honestly, I was having a hard time ending things with Killian and packing up my stuff at home. I thought it would be so easy because I'm in love with you, but in reality it was a lot harder than I anticipated. I had to close out that chapter in my life and I guess I needed some space alone to do so." She winces slightly, not knowing how Regina will react to her confession because it must be somewhat hurtful for her to listen to Emma's pain about her divorce.

Regina takes a timid step forward. Both women staring intently into each other's eyes, both uncertain how the other might react.

"Emma, I-I'm sorry, I guess I didn't consider what you would have to face when you arrived at home."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shut you out." The tension slowly begins to fade away between them. "How's my daughter?"

"She's good," Regina mutters as she examines the floor, avoiding curious green eyes.

Something is obviously off in Emma's mind, but she decides that she can speak with Ella about the matter when she wakes up in the morning. She just ended one argument with Regina and quite frankly she's too drained to pick another one.

The sheriff takes a step forward, placing her head tentatively on Regina's shoulder. "I missed you," she whispers, encouraging the brunette to wrap her arms around Emma's waist.

Emma snakes her arms around Regina's neck and nuzzles her nose into the warm embrace. She inhales that intoxicating familiar scent which sends her heart into overdrive. She grins like an idiot and buries her face even further into Regina's comforting touch. She is so in love with this woman, it's almost too much to bear.

"I missed you too, Emma," she finally admits giving Emma the courage to pull back and lightly brush her lips against a set of full pouty ones.

Those soft, full lips send shivers down Emma's spine like no man has ever accomplished before. That's the moment it hits her like a heavy palm smacking against her forehead, Regina Mills has her whipped. Emma Swan is securely wrapped around Regina's dainty little finger. She will do anything she asks of her. If Emma really sits back to assess the situation, she would have to admit that she always has done whatever Regina has asked of her. She always puts Regina's wellbeing before her own. She has risked her life countless times for her and always puts Regina's happiness before her own.

A tear slowly rolls down Emma's cheek and leaks onto Regina's as she thinks about their past relationship together.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"I love you so much, Regina. How have I never noticed? All the years I've wasted. All the time we've missed out on being happy together."

A few more tears escape her glossy eyes, but Regina is right there, wiping the warm droplets away as they fall with her thumbs.

"Better late than never," she mutters before pressing their lips together once more.

The sensation of finally acknowledging what Regina means to her, is so intense that Emma finds herself deepening the kiss with a force of urgency that takes both women by surprise. She knows she has to feel more of this woman and express just how much she truly loves her.

"Let's go upstairs," the blonde mumbles between their demanding kisses.

"Uh..." Regina slowly pulls away, offering a weak and very guilty smile. "Um, I kind of offered our bed to Zelena."

A low groan of frustration seeps from Emma's mouth from her pent up sexual desires. It's been too long since she's had Regina naked and writhing beneath her.

"Well then, you're just going to have to enjoy the hard, cold, wooden surface below your naked back," Emma replies, walking Regina backwards until her back connects with the bar just like she threatened.

Regina's pearly white teeth suck her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on the plump flesh while still managing to hold a crooked smile. Emma's face instantly breaks out into a huge grin, because this woman is so damn sexy and she's not even trying.

"I believe I give the orders around here," the mayor challenges in a deep husky groan that forces every little hair on the back of Emma's neck to stand to attention. Images of the Evil Queen in all her dictator glory flash before her very eyes and renders her speechless for a moment. So, the sheriff does what any fool would do, nod along to the beautiful woman before her. "Now, about that punishment..."

Emma's mouth dries up instantly from the queen's threat. She keeps attempting to swallow down the large lump in the back of her throat, but nothing seems to be working. Green eyes become lost in those beautiful enchanting eyes that are slowly growing darker by the second. Desire is evident in her gorgeous orbs, but for some strange reason Emma believes it's Regina's love for control that's exciting her to this extent.

An evil grin forms at the corner of the former queen's mouth and through lust filled eyes Emma watches as the smirk spreads, taking over Regina's entire face. Her eyes are hot on Emma, likes she is about to shred all her clothes off, never once breaking eye contact as she begins undressing herself.

She starts with her t-shirt that has been ripped into a tank top, crossing her arms in front of her lower abdomen and peeling the material at a tantalizing pace up her toned stomach. As the shirt reaches her chest, Emma bites her bottom lip in anticipation. Regina drags the shirt up and over her head before letting the garment fall at her side.

Green eyes follow Regina's delicate and teasing fingers to the button on her jeans and watch as she pops it open in the most scandalous manner. She slips her finger in the hole and tugs, allowing the zipper to fall down all by itself.

Her thumbs glide across her silky skin to her hips before hooking into the waistline. She shimmies and shakes her hips until the jeans are no longer covering her body. She's standing confidently in front of Emma, in a red and black lace, matching bra and thong. Her flawless olive skin contrasts beautifully against the colors surrounding her body and it's so fucking gorgeous to Emma that she isn't even sure if she wants to continue and ruin this masterpiece on display before her.

However, that thought doesn't last long because Emma's lips are puckering to their own according, searching for a kiss. Regina immediately puts a stop to this with her index finger pressing into those greedy lips.

"Nuh, uh," she scolds while lightly pushing Emma back by her single finger.

Regina curls her fingers around the edge of counter behind her and in one swift move, she lifts herself onto the bar top. One long tanned leg stretches forward, almost brushing against Emma, but then decides against it for pure torture, before crossing over her other leg. "Strip," she delegates so low that Emma almost misses the command.

The anxious blonde doesn't take her time to be sexy like the goddess from moments ago. She hastily rips away her clothes from her body, thinking that this sudden heat pulsating from her body might be to her clothes being on fire. She tears everything away and drops all the articles of clothing at her feet into a messy pile.

"Antsy, are we?" Regina taunts, leaning forward and this small action causes her perky breasts to push forward, almost spilling out the tops of her garment.

"Seriously? It's been how long..." Emma deadpans, her voice cracking like some horny teenager.

A deep chuckle stirs inside Regina's chest, but her face remains serious. "Rule number one, you are not allowed to touch."

"Rules? I didn't agree to any rules," Emma gruffly rebuttals.

"It's part of your punishment for keeping me waiting. Maybe next time you won't shut me out," she strictly says. "Rule number two, you will only refer to me as," a sly grin flashes before Emma and she's just waiting for the former queen to demand, _your majesty_. Except..."Madam Mayor," is what comes out instead.

Emma releases a giddy laugh as she rapidly jumps onto the bar next to the almost naked form, startling Regina in the process. "Madam Mayor, huh?" She teases, gripping both of the woman's thick thighs into her grasp.

She digs her fingertips into the smooth skin before jerking Regina's legs toward her. The former mayor stumbles a little bit from the surprise force, but she catches herself quickly.

Emma rests her knees onto the bar top and slowly crawls up the gorgeous body. She can't suppress her smile as she stares deep into Regina's eyes.

"I said no touching," she snaps, keeping up her disinterested mask.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to punish me some more... _Madam Mayor_." The blonde suggests, examining the way her petite body shudders and tiny bumps spread across her warm skin. She smirks in response, dipping lower so her thin lips ghost over plump ones. "Tell me, how bad did you want to punish me every time I challenged you and called you _Madam Mayor_ , when we first met?"

Regina's pink velvety tongue pops out to wet her dry lips, Emma's eyes quickly following her tongue's every move...that talented tongue.

"When you answered your door in that skimpy white tank top and red lace panties," they both gulp already from their tangible desires, "it took everything in me, not to slam you down on that rickety bed and have my way with you."

Emma's body begins to tremble as she attempts to keep herself hovering above her lover. She plunges down to capture Regina's lips, her tongue instantly invading the brunette's mouth. Emma kisses her feverishly, knowing Regina is her cool drink of water and she's been lost in the desert for ages. That's exactly how she feels whenever she's kissing this woman under her.

Regina falls back, but Emma's following her body all the way until all her weight is resting upon Regina. The mayor's hand slithers between their bodies, gripping Emma's neck while her thumb sweeps tenderly across her cheek. A burst of heat floods Emma's veins and it's physically impossible to fight against her needs any longer.

Emma devours her mouth like its the last time she'll ever have her. A raspy moan vibrates into her mouth causing her hips to respond immediately. Her hips move to their own accord, grinding into the warm lace underwear, but Regina pulls back from their heated kiss.

"No, _Miss Swan_ ," she purrs, sending a burst of electricity down to Emma's throbbing core. That nickname always did more to Emma's body than she should ever admit.

Regina firmly places her palms flat against the wooden surface and pushes herself up the counter, successfully sliding her body out from under Emma's. All while the blonde stares dumbfounded at the brunette.

"My bar, my rules...my punishment," she demands in a low growl, not allowing Emma anytime to respond before she orders, "lay down, on your back."

With an eye roll, Emma does as she's told, waiting very impatiently for Regina's next command. "What are my rules again?"

"No touching and refer to you as Madam Mayor," Emma answers in the most monotone voice she can manage, further pissing off her queen.

"Seems you were listening," she concludes, but rapidly swats the side of Emma's ass causing her to jump slightly.

"Ow," she complains while trying to rub the sting away.

Regina's thin fingers wrap around Emma's wrist and tug her hand away before another smack is delivered to the side of Emma's ass. "I said no touching."

"I thought you were referring to you."

"No. No touching at all. You cannot touch me or yourself," she informs Emma in the most professional tone that the blonde hasn't heard come from her mouth in a long time. Emma groans and pouts out her bottom lip, hoping Regina will eventually take pity. "Oh and..." she straddles Emma's hips, "one more..." she lowers her body, "rule," she seductively states with her lips lingering just above pretty pale pink ones. Emma keeps her cool though and just gazes up into Regina's eyes without a word. "You are not allowed to make one sound."

Green eyes blow wide open because Emma knows there is no way she can keep that quiet. "What about the whole Madam Mayor thing?"

"That's the only thing you can say. No other words, no moaning, no whimpers, nothing. Got it?"

Emma's eyes scan Regina's face, searching for some kind of sign that she's messing with her, but then there's another sharp sting to her thigh. She quickly bites down on her lip and nods frantically. "Madam Mayor," she whispers, creating a grin in triumph to stretch across the mayor's cheeks.

Regina abruptly climbs off the bar. Emma thinks about watching what is going on around her, but then decides Regina will probably have another stupid rule against that as well. So, she stares up at the ceiling and listens intently to the rummaging coming from the floor. Her curious mind is begging for her to sneak a peek, but she doesn't dare look in her direction. A small pop catches her attention and she thinks that maybe Regina's applying some lipstick.

The former queen climbs back up, straddling Emma's waist and eyeing her like she's a new shiny toy to play with. Emma's thoughts are quickly confirmed, when she notices the deep shade of red lipstick staining those full lips. It's been far too long since Emma's seen those sexy lips painted and that realization kick starts Emma's heart to beat even faster.

An evil grin sets upon Regina's face and Emma can only imagine what this woman has in store for her. Normally, the savior wouldn't allow someone to control her in such a way in bed. She never allowed Killian or Neal to ever have power over her during sex. But, with Regina, she happily surrenders all of her control and power to this woman. She trusts Regina with her life. She always has. Regina can take whatever she wants from her.

Regina starts off gentle and Emma knows damn well it's all part of her elaborate plan to torture her. She lays as perfectly still as her body will allow on top of the bar...where many, many, people will drink off of tomorrow. The brunette leans forward causing her short curls to cascade all around them, shielding the women from the world beyond just the two of them. The bottom of her fat curls are just long enough to tickle Emma's cheeks, but as much as it pains her, she doesn't budge.

Thick red lips slowly dip down, prompting Emma to perk her lips out for a kiss that she's starving for. Much to her disappointment, Regina doesn't kiss her lips, instead she places a small kiss to the tip of Emma's chin. Regina's perfect little nose glides over Emma's lips in the cruelest manner, all the way down her chin. On instinct, Emma tilts her head back granting her lover all the access she commands. The sultry woman's nose continues sweeping down under Emma's chin, her warm breath producing goosebumps to explode down the blonde's hot flesh. Thick lips pepper kisses in the dip between Emma's clavicle and proceeds with her torture.

Emma swallows hard, but somehow manages to remain quiet. Pillowy lips skim across her flushed chest causing her body to break out into a sweat. These tiny little actions seem to heighten Emma's senses, making each touch and kiss more pleasurable and her skin to feel more sensitive and she's starting to think she won't be able to remain silent for much longer.

Regina makes it a point to lick her lips before planting wet kisses all over Emma's chest, between her breasts and just below the heavy mounds. The blonde's heart is pounding excruciatingly fast against her sternum and her breathing is already erratic, but she forces herself to remain silent. Emma Swan is well aware that she has never been this obedient before in her life.

Lust-filled eyes notice that Regina's teasing mouth is heading for an erect nipple, that's stretching, pleading to just be touched. Emma slams her eyes shut, because she swears to god if she has to watch Regina's mouth around her breast, she will whimper. Regina uses her teeth to suck the perky bud into her mouth and it's pleasure, it's pain and dear god Emma _needs_ to moan. Her eyes fly open the second she realizes having them closed just leaves her sense to touch, heightened. She stares up at the ceiling, trying her best not to disappoint this amazing woman on top of her.

Regina's sharp teeth bite down hard just as her hand pinches Emma's other nipple, that's been neglected this entire time. Emma's breathing heavily, but by some gods above she keeps her lips sealed. She can very clearly feel a smile spread across her breast.

"Hmmm, more will power than I thought Miss Swan," she taunts. "Reward," she mindlessly mutters against the warm flesh.

The mayor's warm tongue swirls around the tender flesh she just abused with her own mouth. It's soothing, erotic and it's taking everything in Emma not to grind against Regina's lap. Her lover soothes the other bud as well before trailing more painfully soft kisses down Emma's abdomen.

Emma's unexpectedly, self-conscious as this stunning woman travels a little lower. Her stomach isn't as defined as it once was, but Regina still places a deep kiss to each toned muscle. She snakes her way even lower allowing her raven strands to dance across the pale, fevered flesh below.

This is the exact moment that Emma starts to crumble because now that talented tongue has made its way to her hips. Regina sucks, bites and nips until she has successfully marked both sides above the hip bone. There's nothing Emma wants more than to run her hands through those thick curls, but instead, she balls her hands into painfully tight fists at her side. She never in a million years thought it would be this hard not to touch and not to make a sound.

Regina is right where Emma needs her to be, lingering over her smooth mound. The former queen glances up through her thick eyelashes, displaying those beautiful brown eyes that are now black from desire. She bites her lip in the most provocative way as her hands snake up toward Emma's chest. She pauses for a brief second to build the tension before her nails dig into the porcelain flesh and for some strange reason, Emma wants to cry out for more. Regina's nails drag down her chest, over her breasts, down her abdomen to where she slithers her hands into the sides of Emma's full bottom.

The brunette squeezes and that's when Emma's control flies out the window and she cries out. "Madam Mayor," she pants in a shaky breath.

The queen smirks with pride and gently places a soft kiss to her mound. Emma almost feels embarrassed from the amount of heat burning from her center as a pool of arousal drips all around her, but she's too distracted at the moment for her release to truly care.

Emma glances down, her skin is now stained with Regina's deep ruby lipstick, bruised from her teeth formulating sporadic hickeys and deep scarlet trails across her body from her nails. Regina Mills has successfully marked Emma Swan as her own.

"Remember your rules, Miss Swan," she strictly reminds the trembling blonde as she grips her ass tighter, tugging Emma's soaked center closer to her mouth.

Emma's throbbing for Regina's attention and barely hanging on at this point. She's craving this woman more than she's ever wanted another human being in her life. Not being able to touch this goddess is the cruelest punishment the Evil Queen could have ever forced upon the Savior. Emma absolutely hates it.

Regina's tongue leisurely drags along the wet entrance, so Emma decides swallowing hard is her best bet right now in order to follow the rules. She wants to moan, but even much to her own surprise, she refrains. Regina repeats this action for what seems like a half hour, but in all reality it's no more than a minute or two. Emma bites down on her lip, hard enough to cause pain, because she needs a distraction, but then that talented tongue reaches her bundles of nerves.

The velvety tongue presses down onto her overly sensitive clit and instantly fogs her mind into a hazy world that leaves her breathless. That is, until Regina's mouth unexpectedly vanishes and Emma doesn't actually feel, but hears a loud smack that bounces off the bar's walls. That's when her body actually feels the sting burning her inner thigh. She must have moaned, but truthfully she hasn't a clue.

When Regina's mouth returns, she doesn't use her tongue. All Emma can feel is a cool breeze against her dripping center.

"Madam Mayor," Emma pleads in a whiny tone that she herself doesn't even recognize.

"Are you going to follow your rules?"

Emma's body instantly breaks out into another sweat as she rapidly nods her agreement. So, Regina's mouth falls down upon her entrance again, slowly licking. It now occurs to Emma that if she breaks a rule, this villain is going to start the process all over again. She will torture Emma and shamelessly, she's already dancing on the edge. So, she clenches her jaw and focuses.

 _I will not make a sound_!

After Regina's torturous tongue finishes teasing Emma's entrance thoroughly, she makes her way to her throbbing clit again. She begins to slowly draw circles with her wet tongue.

 _Don't make a sound_.

It isn't long before Regina's sucking on the sensitive bud and Emma's not quite sure if this will count as _touching_ , but her hips buck in response to the glorious gratification. Regina continues so the blonde believes she's in the clear.

Without any warning two fingers slide into the soaking wet folds. _Fuck_ , is about to slip from Emma's thin little lips, but she bites down hard on her bottom lip and screams, "Madam Mayor". Regina instantaneously moans into her mound, sending a thrilling sensation to her clit. The queen has just begun, but Emma's already so close from all the torturing touches.

Long fingers pump deep inside at a painfully slow rate. Emma wants more, she wants to beg for more, but she knows she cannot. So, she tries for the alternative, bucking her hips and panting, _Madam Mayor_ , between gasps for much needed air. The queen's teeth drag against her core just as her fingertips graze Emma's sweet spot deep inside.

"Madam Mayor," she breathes out in deep moan.

Regina moans once more, generating delicious vibrations and sending her right over the edge. Her climax crashes into her like a ton of bricks and she's already releasing all over the gorgeous brunette between her legs.

 _Fuck it!_

Emma's body flings forward as she grips the back of Regina's head and holds her firmly into place. "Fuck Regina!" She screams as she rides out her Earth shattering orgasm.

The spent woman falls back onto the slick counter from her own sweat. She covers her face with both hands and pants as she tries to catch her breath and float back down from her high.

Regina's weight is pressing on top of her lover. She removes Emma's hands and peers down into those dilated pupils. This woman just went from dominating Mayor Mills to shy lovesick puppy in a matter of seconds. Emma stretches forward as Regina encloses the gap between them so she can softly kiss the love of her life.

"I promise I won't shut you out again," Emma gasps, still trying to suck in as much air as possible.

"Good," she firmly states before her tone softens, "I love you very much, Emma."

"I love you so much, Regina," Emma confesses before reconnecting their lips again.

"Good, now get to work," Regina forcefully demands against Emma's kiss swollen lips.

"Yes, Madam Mayor," the sheriff teases before easily flipping them over.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Last night was the first time the couple has slept together since Regina has had her memories back. If it's even possible, Regina somehow feels as though she loves Emma more now than she ever thought before. As Roni, she knows the persona was falling in love with a spunky, free spirited blonde. Now, Regina has over twenty years of memories with a gorgeous, courageous woman that has always stood by her side.

She understands that they still have to keep their relationship hidden. Emma is only just beginning with her divorce and Regina doesn't find it appropriate to spring their relationship on a thirteen year old girl, when her mother and father aren't even officially divorced yet. Besides, she wants to earn Ella's trust so she can help the young girl control her magic.

The vastly growing group all decide to go out to breakfast this morning. Roni's tiny apartment that she was cursed with is quickly becoming an inconvenience with the amount of people living inside. Emma slept on the couch last night while Regina crawled into her bed with Zelena. She can only imagine how sore Emma is from sleeping on that old lumpy sofa. Not to mention their activities on the wooden bar top because Regina's back is killing her.

"So, I'm thinking we have a good crew now. We should all be able to break this curse in no time," Emma confidently states to the group as they all eat together.

"Our first priority is pushing Henry and Jacinda together," Snow adds on.

"Good, because I don't like how Ivy is always around my brother," Ella huffs, causing Regina's heart to swell with pride.

This young girl has only met Henry once and she's already so protective over him. Regina's eyes glance at the blonde across from her and automatically smiles just thinking how Ella is just like her mother. Emma catches her secret girlfriend staring, but thankfully doesn't say anything, she just returns the smile and continues on with the plan.

"Let's host a fairytale party at your bar Reg- _Roni_ ," Snow suggests.

This fumble on her name demands Regina's fully attention because she, herself, has to remember to keep up her Roni persona when they are out in public.

"You've been out of the Enchanted Forest for how long now? And you're still shoving the happily ever afters down our throats," Zelena mocks with an infamous Mills' eye roll to complete her snarky attitude.

"I just think it might help jog some of Henry's memories," the pixie haired woman retorts, ignoring the wicked sister's reaction.

"She might be onto something, sis. Henry lived and breathed fairytales growing up, it might trigger something," Regina agrees, subconsciously sliding her hand behind her neck to rub out the sore muscles.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Snow questions with her concerned eyes narrowing at her friend.

"Yes, I must have slept funny."

"You aren't the one who slept on the couch darling," her sister quips, just to be a pain in her ass, but this comment provokes Emma to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"That doesn't mean I didn't sleep wrong," Regina quickly defends, but her eyes avoid her sister's gaze as if the woman was Medusa herself.

Snow's eyes bounce frantically between Emma and Regina. Those green orbs blowing wide, twice in size as a knowing smirk forms on her pale face. Regina tilts her head to the side wondering what this woman could possibly know. The former princess' cheeks turn a slight shade of pink causing her eyes to drop down to the table and Regina will have to remind herself to ask Emma about Snow's peculiar behavior.

"Anyways..." Ella groans, "we should tell Lucy so she can convince her mom to go. It's a _must_ that Jacinda dresses as Cinderella."

A small ringing from the bell above the diner sings, commanding everyone's full attention at their table, as they watch Victoria sashay her way through the small diner. She is so busy gaping down at her phone as she walks right passed the table of newcomers.

The disgruntle woman abruptly stops dead in her tracks and glances over her shoulder at the table. She fakes a smile, but Regina can vividly see the fire of hate, burning in her eyes. Her heels stomp across the tile floor with force and power before she stands tall at the table, scowling down upon the group. If this were a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of her reddening ears right now.

"Who is this, now?" Victoria demands coldly as her eyes narrow skeptically at Zelena.

"My...cousin," Emma quickly responds, glaring up at the woman in challenge.

"Why is it any of your concern? Are you the mayor? Do you have a visitor quota?" The feisty redhead snaps without skipping a beat and holding the other woman's gaze.

"I prefer order and I do know everyone in this town. It seems your _group_ keeps reproducing over night," Victoria's snippy voice sasses right back.

"We are so happy we are your top priority in this town," Regina counters. "Get lost." She rolls her eyes and sips her coffee to appear unaffected by the woman.

"Don't you have some bar to run to the ground?" Victoria replies without hesitation provoking Regina's hard glare to snap back toward the woman.

"Don't you have a grandchild you should be looking after or did you lose her again?" Emma sarcastically fires back at Regina's defense.

Victoria shoots a death glare at the blonde, her prominent jawline clenching tightly as she exhales loudly through her nose. She stomps away, fuming with anger as her heels echo through the restaurant.

"So, back to the party," Ella beams with excitement, completely unfazed by the annoying distraction.

XXXXXXXXX 

**The Abandoned Warehouse**

Victoria doesn't wait for nightfall like she usually does to visit her prisoner. After her run in with the heroes at the decaying diner, she knew her time was coming to an end. She had to make a power move and quickly.

She rides the elevator to the top floor, her fingers nervously strumming against her biceps as her toes tap furiously against the steel floor below. She isn't about to lose one more opportunity to bring her precious daughter back to life.

Anastasia was...is...is so much more than Drizella could ever be in her eyes. She loves Anastasia with everything she has and in the blink of an eye she was taken away.

Cinderella, as Anastasia so kindly named the young girl after she fell asleep sweeping up the ash left behind from the fireplace. Cinderella. The young girl who took Anastasia's life and left Lady Tremaine alone in life. Turning the woman's already black heart, even darker. Lady Tremaine went on a rampage leaving nothing, but turmoil in her path of destruction as she searched for a way to bring back her daughter.

"My darling, out for a visit in the daytime?" The older lady questions playfully as she hears those footsteps enter her room.

"I can assure you, I am not your, _darling_. Not now, not ever," Victoria scoffs as she enters the cold damp room.

The prisoner quickly masks her emotions once she realizes who the visitor really is. "Why have you come?"

"We don't have much time left, I will have the heart by the end of this evening and you will bring my baby girl back to life."

"The young man, he remembers?" The grey haired woman suspiciously questions with hope glistening in her eyes for her freedom.

"No, but that doesn't-"

"Then NO!" She barks out all too quickly. "It will not work if he doesn't believe. I need the heart to be strong, powerful and that will only occur when he believes."

"Then make me a memory potion so he will believe again," Victoria coldly commands like a defiant child.

"If he does not believe on his own, than his heart won't be the heart of the truest believe, now would it?" The witch sarcastically retorts.

Victoria flings her hands up in the air recklessly, allowing her emotions to run wild. She is losing precious time along with her patience.

"I don't have time for this! You will make this work! Do you understand me, Gothel?" She spits in disgust as she inches her way closer to the woman she holds captive.

A cocky smirk spreads across the older woman's face. "Or what?" She challenges with no signs of fear in her voice.

"Need I remind you as to why you are doing this in the first place?"

The witch's nose twitches with anger. If it weren't for the shackles around her wrists, blocking her magic, she would end this woman's tragic life and skip all this nonsense.

"Remember your place, _darling_ ," Victoria taunts as she sashays her way across the room in victory. She stops in the doorway and without looking back she calls out, "This ends tonight."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Everyone worked like crazy to pass out flyers and spread the word about the Fairytale Costume Party at Roni's this evening. The group all agreed the best way to really tap into Henry's old memories, were to dress exactly how they would in the Enchanted Forest. It was easy for Regina, Snow and Zelena, but as for Emma, she needed to pick a different character to be. One that still held meaning into Henry's childhood.

"This dress is nothing more than cheap, itchy material thrown together," Regina exhales loudly, allowing all her emotions out as she dresses in front of a long mirror.

"I don't think you really had time to pack an Evil Queen outfit from your vault," Emma playfully teases as she tries to dress herself behind her disgruntle girlfriend.

"This is hideous. My clothes while I reigned as Queen were nothing like this," Regina whines while tugging at the ends of the cheap garment.

"Oh I know," Emma winks with a sly smirk plastered across her cocky face. "The dresses hugged your every curve and really punctuated your _assets_ ," she purrs suggestively while staring directly at Regina's chest in the mirror.

"I knew you were staring at the Queen inappropriately," Regina beams like she just found the missing piece to a puzzle.

Emma chuckles softly to herself and nods enthusiastically as she wraps her arms around Regina's waist and rests her chin on the beautiful woman's shoulder. Their eyes meet in the mirror in front of them, locking in with so much desire that they both smile lovingly at one another in return.

"You have to be quiet, the girls are in the living room," Emma whispers into her ear and admires the way Regina deliciously shudders in her arms.

"I can't believe you are going as Peter Pan," Regina purses out her lips and shakes her head in obvious disapproval.

"What? Henry spent a lot of time with him!" She defends. "That was a crucial time in our son's life."

Regina just laughs lightly and rapidly spins around in her girlfriend's arms. "You are an idiot," she teases before lightly pressing her succulent lips to Emma's, but all too quickly she's pulling away and swatting Emma's arm, "don't smudge my lipstick!"

"You kissed me!" Emma instantaneously defends. Regina flashes an evil smirk before she untangles herself from Emma's arms.

"You could've just shown up in your grotesque, red leather jacket with your father's sword."

"You love that jacket just as much as I do."

"That I do, Miss Swan. That I do," she playfully grins as she struts confidently out of the bedroom, taking Emma's beating heart along with her.

The sheriff really doesn't know how much longer she can keep them a secret- _Great, now she's her mother_. It's just that every time Regina's near, her fingers itch to map out her smooth skin and her lips tingle needing to kiss that smart ass mouth of hers.

Emma strolls into the living room once she calms herself down. "It'll probably be really loud down there, but we want you girls to stay up here," Emma strictly delegates, pointedly glaring between both young girls.

Apparently Victoria had something important to attend to tonight, leaving Ivy in charge of Lucy. Considering how desperately Ivy is trying to wedge herself between Henry and Jacinda, she refused to miss this party. Thus leaving Lucy in Roni's apartment with Ella.

"Don't worry mom, we aren't going anywhere." Ella dramatically rolls her eyes at her mother, reminding Emma why teenagers are such a hassle.

"Yeah, _grandmas_...we aren't leaving this apartment," Lucy mocks just like her aunt, earning an irritated groan from both Regina and Emma.

"I thought we've been through this, dear?" The Queen questions in her most regal voice and between that tone and her elaborate costume, both girls giggle in response.

"Ella, call for a pizza around six and I'll make sure someone brings it up." Emma hands her daughter some cash and kisses her forehead before she grips Ella's chin securely, demanding her full attention to lock eyes. "I mean it, no shenanigans."

Ella's pale skin flushes a deep crimson. Immediately, Emma feels a slight electrical spark, zapping her fingertips, but its so faint that she refuses to release her daughter's face.

"What was that?" Emma furrows her eyebrows as panic begins to wash over her body.

She examines as green eyes shift toward Regina and then quickly back to her again, confirming that something is indeed wrong.

"N-n-nothing," Ella stutters as fear very clearly sweeps across her eyes, but Emma continues holding on tight as she peers over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

Regina offers a weak smile in return that Emma doesn't buy into the least bit. "Come on, we need to get downstairs. Jack can't handle tonight's rush without us."

Emma twists her lips as she ponders what on Earth Regina and Ella could be hiding from her. She stares back into her daughter's eyes, very sternly holding her gaze. "Superpower," she simply states in an effort to intimidate her daughter into confessing her little secret.

Ella's eyes instantly turn cold while her nostrils flare because she absolutely hates when her mother uses that against her. She jerks her chin from Emma's grasp and hastily jerks around to offer her mother the cold shoulder. Emma glances over in Lucy's direction to find the young girl shrinking into the couch below her.

"We will discuss this later Ella Snow!" She tosses in her middle name just so Ella knows that she means business.

Emma assertively stomps her way out the apartment door and waits for Regina to follow. As Regina passes the girls, she kisses Lucy on top of her head and then moves toward Ella. She cups Ella's jawline with one hand and lovingly caresses her thumb across Ella's flushed cheek. Emma tilts her head in confusion, assessing how Regina smiles down upon her raven haired beauty.

 _What is going on between them?_

XXXXXXXXX 

Around nine o'clock _Roni's_ is packed. Elbow to elbow packed, and Emma is sure they have hit capacity, packed. Every customer is decked out in fairytale costumes, one more elaborate than the next. The music is barely even recognizable in the background over the roaring crowd, no matter how many times Emma cranks it up.

"Are you sure we didn't slip through a portal and we're actually back in the Enchanted Forest?" The blonde teases leaning into Regina as they both pour the amber liquid from the tap.

She laughs wholeheartedly and shakes her head at her girlfriend at her silly ways, but mostly it's because of the way she is dressed this evening, green tights and all.

"I have to admit, your mother finally had a bright idea." They both chuckle as Regina struts away as casual and confident as ever, even in the ridiculously hideous costume.

"Bloody hell! I've never been this close to so many people before in my life!"

"Isn't it wonderful? All these people coming together to unite after a long week at work?"

"Dear lord woman, you aren't going to start singing are you?" Zelena rolls her piercing blue eyes that pop against her green makeup.

Emma amusingly watches her mother and Zelena bicker like an old married couple. Truthfully, she wants to force shots down their throats to lighten the mood, but she needs them to be sharp tonight. Their focus is Operation Slipper Believer this evening and they can't afford to make one single mistake.

"Mom, you are on Cinderella duty! Butter that woman up, make her feel all sappy inside and make her believe in true love again." Her mother nods enthusiastically, ecstatic for her rule in breaking the curse. Emma turns her attention toward Zelena, pushing a shot and an extremely strong rum and Coke in her direction. "Go get your nephew hammered!" She instructs, watching with great amusement as Zelena's wicked grin spreads happily.

"I have to admit, Swan," that warm breath caresses Emma's ear, delivering a cool package of chills to tingle down her back, "you look quite adorable in that outfit." Emma instinctively nibbles on her bottom lip, but keeps her attention straining forward. "And being in this costume...makes the Evil Queen want to come out and play."

Emma very loudly gulps down the knot in her throat and turns slowly to catch her girlfriend's spicy glare. Green eyes scan the flawless features displayed for only her before falling to those deep red lips, stained to perfection. She's suddenly aware of how hot and sticky this room has become with all these people, but her heart is telling her that it's only because of one specific person.

"Dry martini!" A shrill voice screeches, breaking Regina and Emma from their intense trance. In unison, they both glare at the person who so rudely interrupted... _Ivy_.

"I got this one blondie," Regina says slipping right back into her Roni persona.

Emma backs away from the tension building between the two women and finds herself at the other end of the bar, helping out some new customers.

Emma, in all her Peter Pan glory, glances up as she's popping tops off a few beer bottles. Her focus lands upon her son, who is smiling shyly at his wife as she tells a story, gesturing wildly with her hands. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth from their interaction while she places the bottles down on a tray.

"Let's go, Jack!" The young bartender rushes over and swiftly picks up his tray to deliver drinks. "Hey, the rum and Coke," Emma leans over and points to Henry across the bar,"...give it to Prince Charming over there." Jack nods obediently and hurries off without another word spoken.

Some very distinct voices are growing louder, even over the rowdy crowd, forcing Emma's attention back toward Regina and Ivy. The former mayor's face is expressionless as she glares at the younger brunette scowling back at her. Ivy is yelling something at her, but Regina isn't backing down.

"Is there a problem?" Emma sternly questions as she leans across the bar into Ivy's personal space, interrupting the heavy confrontation.

"No problem, as long as Roni understands her place as a bartender. Nothing more. Especially to Henry." Ivy pushes forward, but scoots around Emma, "you are _not_ his mother!"

Emma, herself, flinches when she hears those godawful words float around them. If only Ivy knew how hurtful those words are to Emma's loved one. However, the triumphant twinkle in Ivy's eyes express that she might know more than she leads everyone to believe. She hops off the counter, smug and fully proud of herself and winks before making her way toward Henry.

Emma abruptly whips around, "Regina-"

"I'm fine, Emma," she dryly replies, turning around on her heels and storming away without another word.

Emma studies from across the room as Ivy steps effectively in front of Jacinda to steal her son's attention. Henry shifts his weight nervously between his feet as he stares aimlessly at the floor. That's when Snow and Zelena join them the trio and Emma sighs in relief. Henry smiles gratefully and slowly steps backwards, out of the circle they have formed.

Emma waits patiently for her son to approach, knowing he's headed straight for her. "Are you the one making me rum and cokes all night?" Henry shows off his white pearly teeth and she can't help, but laugh. All she sees in this moment, is that bright, hopeful, smile from the small ten year old boy, who showed up on her doorstep.

"Yes," she confirms with pride.

"Why? You're making my head confused about two brunettes." He sticks out his thumb and motions to the women behind him who have been fighting for his attention all evening.

"That's hardly a competition, kid." Emma chuckles while working on another drink for him. "Besides, you need to loosen up a little bit around Cinderella...give her a chance."

"Cinderella. Believe me, I'm no hero." He sways, but quickly catches himself as he sits down on an empty stool that someone has just vacated.

Emma shakes her head and decides to hand him a water instead after seeing how intoxicated he is becoming.

"Sometimes, there's a much bigger picture that we don't see because we are far too invested on the little things in front of us." Henry flashes her a weak smile and gulps down his water to clear his foggy brain.

"Who are you by the way?"

"Peter Pan!"

"The evil one from my story or the happy one from Disney?" Henry slurs as his index finger pokes her shoulder playfully.

"The evil one. I need the heart of the truest believer." She lowers her voice, her face growing serious as she leans forward. "Do you believe, Henry?"

Henry squeezes his eyes shut quickly, inspiring Emma to lean a little closer, waiting for something, anything at this point to click in his head.

"We believe in you, Henry," Regina says softly as she approaches.

"Because we love you," Emma continues.

"More than anything," Regina whispers as she places her hand down on top of Henry's.

Their son sways in his stool and Emma knows there's a spark of something flickering in his mind. His dark green eyes blow wide and Emma is practically screaming in her head, _he remembers!_

"Have you two been reading my book?" He teases while resting his forearms on the bar. Regina and Emma both exhale and slouch in defeat.

"Listen Henry, Ivy is just playing games, but Jacinda, she really cares for you," Regina carefully explains to their son.

"Aw, I have the best moms! And look you're even dressed as my mother, The Evil Queen!" He cheerfully acknowledges as Emma sets another water down in front of him, maybe intoxicating him to this extent wasn't the _best_ solution.

"I am...and as your mother, I command you to go over to that beautiful young woman over there, sweep her off her feet and give her the most romantic kiss you can manage."

Henry's face turns thirty shades of red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. He tries to hide the goofy grin that confirms his attraction to Jacinda, but the poor kid is failing miserably. Regina and Emma eye one another with a knowing look. They smile in unison and turn their attention back to their son that they are both so proud of. _They_ did that, _they_ raised him, together.

"You guys are right!" Henry slams both his palms down onto the slick bar top and pushes himself up from his stool, smiling from ear to ear.

"Henry, _your_ Jacinda, is the sweetest thing," Snow comments as she slides her hand onto his broad shoulder, sneaking up behind him.

"She is, isn't she?"

"I think that other woman is into me," Zelena flippantly lies while scrunching up her face.

"Wait, what?" Henry turns around abruptly to scrutinize the crazy redhead.

"Oh yeah, she was so flirty and touchy feely," Zelena claims as her fingers wiggle around in front of him.

"See Henry, she's just playing games," Regina gently reassures him once more in hopes he will try again for Jacinda.

"I'm going for it," he winks in his mother's direction, in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Go get her kid!" Emma encourages, tossing a towel over her shoulder while everyone nods along.

All four of the sneaky women watch Henry intently, to them, there's not another soul in the room. He walks confidently across the crowded room with his broad shoulders back to better his posture. If he wasn't Emma's son, she would never have guessed he was nervous, but she knows her son. Most people clench their fists when they are nervous, but not her son. She notices right off the bat, the way his fingers are wiggling freely at his side.

Right before he steps in front of Jacinda's view, the young man runs his long fingers through his hair. Inhaling a deep breath, he slides in front of Jacinda with a big goofy grin. That smile reminds Emma so much of Neal. For a split second, there's a pain in her heart, wishing Neal would've had the chance to watch their son grow up. He would've been so proud of the man Henry has become.

Cinderella smiles as her twinkling eyes peer up into Henry's. Her thin fingers are twisting and pulling nervously in front of her giant blue ball gown. Henry says something to make his wife laugh and subconsciously Emma places her hand over her heart as it races with anticipation of what's to come. Henry's hand tentatively reaches up toward her cheek, his index finger pushing forward, but then quickly back tracks.

Regina's hand comes flying out to grip Emma's forearm, painfully tight. All four women are leaning forward, anxiously waiting for his next move with bated breath. They watch as that index finger pops out again, faintly gliding his knuckle across her cheek. The spies all lean forward a little more. Jacinda turns her cheek into the touch, granting her husband permission to continue. His hand opens slowly, cupping her cheek and stroking her flesh with the pad of his thumb in the most delicate manner.

The young girl leans forward, hoping for the next move to come. Henry gazes sweetly into her eyes and finally connects their lips. Regina's grip becomes a vice, squeezing the life out of Emma's arm, but she ignores the pain. She's far too invested on what's to come.

Henry places his free hand on the other side of her face, deepening the kiss. Jacinda stretches on her tippy toes while wrapping her arms around his neck. Snow instantly squeals with excitement and that's when Emma wonders if Regina will draw blood upon her abused arm.

A gust of wind breaks out from the couple, blowing their hair in slow motion. A silver and blue ring ripples from their bodies, but it seems nobody else in the bar can see it and Emma can only assume that this entire crowd is actually from this land. She quickly turns to Regina and she's already nodding, answering the unspoken question. Snow and Zelena whip their heads around, curiosity killing them as well.

"Did it work?" Snow questions through a shaky breath.

"I-I think?" Emma stumbles on her words, unsure of what's really occurring around them.

She hastily turns her attention back to the young couple and that's when she finds Henry pulling away slowly, but his eyes remain on his wife.

"Lucy!"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Henry and Jacinda don't even acknowledge the four women gaping at them in pure shock. Henry's fingers curl around Jacinda's hand as he weaves in and out of the people around them. As Jacinda holds her husband's hand, her free hand reaches up to clench Henry's forearm. He leads her up the stairwell and out of their sight without any regards to the women near the bar.

"Jack watch the bar!" Regina screams over her shoulder as they all make a break for it.

It's rather comical how fast the four of them jump into action, running like lunatics through the overly crowded bar and toward the stairs, like the entire place just went up in smoke.

Regina bursts through her door and stops dead in her tracks, causing the rest of the frantic women to slam into her back. The three stooges try to peek over or around Regina's body so they could see what forced the brunette to a screeching halt.

Then, Emma finally sees Henry and Jacinda kneeling down with Lucy wrapped securely in their loving embrace. Her eyes begin to swell up with tears at their happy reunion because _finally_ they are a family again.

"I'm so so sorry Lucy," Henry repeats over and over again into her dark brown hair as he firmly holds her head close to his chest, like she might be stolen away again.

"It's okay daddy, I know it was the curse."

"I should've believed you, I'm so sorry."

"Me too baby girl, I should've believed you too," Jacinda cries out as tears tumble off her cheeks and disappear into Lucy's shirt.

"Moms!" Henry suddenly bellows, just as he did when he was a young boy, no more than sixteen years old.

Regina and Emma stumble forward to greet their son. They stand side by side, waiting for him to come to them. The young man that they raised together, stands tall from his family's arms and rushes over to his mothers. He gazes back and forth between Regina and Emma, taking in this moment filled with far too many emotions to properly name. Finally, he steps between them and wraps one arm around each of their shoulders, pulling both of them into his chest. Regina and Emma don't hesitate a split second to hug him right back. They even sneak their free arms around each other and complete the embrace.

"I missed you both so much," he admits, breathing out a shaky sigh as he absorbs his mothers' love.

"We missed you too, kid," Emma cheerfully says while patting his back for comfort.

As the family finally pulls away, Henry is quick to snatch up Emma's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Ma, I can't believe you came."

"Of course. I should have stayed back then and I am so sorry that I didn't," she sadly apologizes with a few tears breaking free and sliding down her face in shame. She stretches up on her tip toes so she can connect their foreheads, like they used to do, in which Henry meets her halfway.

"Umm...hello?" Ella announces her presences in that annoyed teenager tone that forces Henry and Emma to break apart and chuckle.

Emma tugs her son by his hand and drags him into the living room while everyone else greets each other behind them.

"Henry, meet your sister...Ella Snow," Emma states proudly, feeling slightly off balance from the overwhelming amount of love and joy in this moment.

Her two children, finally meeting after thirteen long years. She's only dreamed of this moment for so long and truthfully it turned into a nightmare, worrying that it would never come. Now that it's here, she's taking a minute to step back and really enjoy this precious reunion.

"Hey kid," Henry greets Ella with a wide smile, which earns him a light shove to his bicep causing him to stumble. Emma knows damn well when her son is making fun of her.

"Finally! Watch out for that Ivy, she's bad news," Ella rolls her eyes while firmly folding her arms across her chest.

Henry slowly turns around to glance at his mother with wide eyes and a huge goofy grin. Emma laughs, shaking her head and pushes him closer to his baby sister.

Henry leans down and wraps his arms around the young girl. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've waited for so long."

"Meet too, dude!" She agrees, hugging him tightly because this poor girl has been so patient and waiting for what seems like forever to her to finally meet her brother.

Once they pull apart Henry eyes her once more, really assessing her features.

"Wow, she really looks just like you ma, except with black hair." Emma happily nods along proudly and smiles lovingly at her youngest. "Alright, we need to get the hell out of here before Lady Tremaine finds out!" Henry clasps his hands together eager to get the hell out of Hyperion Heights.

"Henry!" Regina scolds, provoking everyone to turn their attention to the young man.

"Really mom, because I said, hell?"

"Yes!"

"I'm an adult."

"Okay, we don't have time for this." Emma interrupts. "Henry, take Jacinda and Lucy to their apartment to grab their things. We will meet you at Rumple's in a half hour, okay? That's all the time you get!" She strictly orders staring directly into her son's eyes. "We will call Rumple," everyone in the room is absolutely perplexed by Rumple, flashing Emma quizzical looks in response, "he's awake by the way, and we all need to get the hell out of here before Victoria finds out."

Everyone scatters abruptly to pack up their belongings while Emma shows Henry to the door with his family. He spins around taking her by surprise and lowers his voice to barely a whisper, "we still need to discuss you and mom...together..." he gulps nervously.

Panic spreads like wildfire through her body and she can only imagine how red her face is turning by the second. She quickly averts her eyes to the floor and nods while pushing her son out the door without another word.

"Call Rumple," Emma instructs her mother, promoting Snow to quickly nod and pull out her phone. The blonde turns her attention back to the only person left in the room. "Aren't you going to pack, Regina?"

"There's nothing to pack, I will not be wearing those clothes ever again," she firmly states, like it's the most obvious statement in the world that Emma's pretty blonde head can't comprehend.

"Aww, but they were kind of cute on you," she whispers so low that her mother can't hear them with a sly smirk stretching into her cheek.

"Absolutely not, Swan!"

Emma rapidly holds up her hands in surrender and chuckles, knowing exactly when to back down. "Okay, okay."

A terrifying, high pitched scream roars through the tiny apartment. Regina is the first to react, spinning on her heels and rushing out of the room before Emma has a chance to blink. Thankfully, her feet move to their own accord and follow Regina's lead into Ella's room.

"Mom...mom," Ella gasps, panic rising in her blood while attempting to catch her breath. "He-he-..." Regina and Emma both sit down immediately next to Ella on her bed and tentatively place their hands onto her shoulders for comfort.

"Ssshh, Ella it's okay. What happened?" Emma softly inquires as she lovingly runs her fingers through those dark strands.

"Ella, it's time to tell your mother," Regina timidly professes as she rubs Emma's daughter's knee.

Ella squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head furiously. A sinking feeling pelts Emma's gut as she quickly glances back at her mother and Zelena. Snow is biting her thumbnail anxiously and purposely avoiding Emma's fearful eyes while Zelena just holds a sympathetic expression upon her face.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on," she angrily spits at all the women in this crowded room.

"Emma, calm down," Regina flippantly replies.

"No, I need to know what has..." the words die on her tongue, evaporating into thin air as her eyes dart toward her daughter's and the answer flashes in her mind like a firework show. "You have magic!" She breathes out, forcing built up tears to stream hazardously down Ella's face as she releases a harsh sob.

Emma jumps into action, cupping the back of her daughter's head and pulling her into her chest. She rubs Ella's back soothingly and remains silent, allowing her to freely cry, because Emma remembers just how scary this can be if you aren't too sure how to control it.

"Mom, Henry!" Ella screams through her harsh sobs.

"What about Henry?"

"I-I saw, an accident," she clenches her eyes, trying to recall the moments that just flashed across her mind.

"Breathe Ella, you need to calm down otherwise your magic will block the visions," Regina soothingly instructs. Ella nods rapidly while breathing in deep breaths and blowing them out slowly. "Magic comes from emotion, you need to feel it. Allow it to flow freely through your body, don't over think," Regina continues on to help guide the terrified young girl.

Ella hangs on every word Regina delegates and closes her eyes to concentrate. "Call Henry mom, please. I think they were hit," she confesses as her voice quivers and another sob escapes her mouth.

Emma narrows her eyes at Regina, causing the brunette to fumble frantically for her phone deep inside her pocket. She holds Ella close to her chest and subconsciously begins rocking her back and forth as if she is a baby all over again. Even after thirteen years, she still finds herself rocking from side to side sometimes, like she still has a baby on her hip.

"There's no answer," Regina sorrowfully confirms, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over the phone. Brown eyes instantly fill with tears, but the mayor takes a deep breath, masks her emotions and stands hastily from the bed. "Let's go, we need to find him."

"I'll keep trying to call him," Zelena offers as they all rush out the door in utter panic.

"Ella, honey...can you see where the accident was?" Snow asks once the crew steps outside and realizes they haven't a clue where to begin.

Emma catches a glimpse of Regina, to find her hands frantically running through her raven curls. The blonde's heart is pounding abusively in her chest and she's fairly confident she is going to vomit right here, in front of everyone, but all of that is pushed aside the second she notices Regina's frantic state. She wants to hold her, console her, lie through her teeth and tell her everything will be okay, but she can't. She's not allowed to touch her or love her the way she needs and deserves in this moment and it kills Emma that she can't be there for her.

"I know there was a black truck." Ella mumbles, still trying to catch her breath from crying so hard just a few minutes ago.

"What I wouldn't give for my magic right now," Zelena exasperates while searching around the busy streets of the city.

Regina instantly opens her palm, attempting to produce a fireball in hopes she could force her magic to work. Emma places a hand upon her girlfriend's shoulder and squeezes for support.

"Regina I-" the brunette viciously brushes off the unwanted touch and shakes her head.

"Ella! Your magic, it works here," Regina exclaims with a twinkle of hope flickering in her eye.

"Yes, but...but...I can't, I cant control it," Ella stammers, horrified by the idea of her having to use her magic.

"I don't need you to control it. I just need you to allow the magic to flow freely and consume you," Regina declares, gripping the young girl's shoulders and staring deep into a pair of terrified eyes.

"Regina, what are you-"

"Not now, Snow!" Regina snaps turning her head to narrow her eyes at Emma's mother. Snow clamps her jaw shut instantly and shifts her eyes toward Emma. "When magic first came to Storybrooke, I couldn't control it either. I tried everything, but I always fell short. I could feel it tingling, begging to come out, but there was nothing I could do to harness it."

Ella stares directly into Regina's stern eyes, listening carefully and not once interrupting the woman before her, because it's hitting so close to home for the young girl.

"Jefferson's hat," Emma mutters to herself as things begin to suddenly click in her head.

"Your mother and I shared a bond then, even if we were both too stubborn to admit it," Regina's eyes flicker toward Emma, forcing her heart to race even faster. "We shared a son. Emma being your mother is the strongest bond you can ask for in life. Your mother is going to create a simple locating spell while you hold onto her arm. True love is magic and your magic combined should be enough to kick start Emma's magic."

"Genius, sis."

"I know," Regina purrs with a smug smirk consuming her entire face.

"O-Okay, I'll try."

"Remember what I said, magic is emotion. Feel it," the older brunette demands as she releases Ella's shoulders.

"Do you remember how to do the spell, Swan?"

"Yes," she confirms with a curt nod. "Do we have anything of his?"

"Your Swan keychain, mom! You gave it to him and it was his for many years...would that work?" Ella gazes up at Regina with hopeful eyes and Emma is mirroring her image waiting for Regina's answer.

"We can try." She offers Ella a weak smile and Emma instantly knows in her heart that it's a long shot, but it's all they have right now.

Emma pulls the silver chain from her pocket and holds the cold metal between her index finger and thumb. The small pendant spins slowly in the air as the wind gently blows around them. Ella's small hand slides across the crease of her mother's elbow. Emma lifts her arm, preparing herself for the jolt of electricity she's about to endure.

Ella peers into her mother's eyes with concern etched across her features, but Emma flashes her a warm smile, silently expressing that it will all be okay. She nods along and Emma watches as Ella's eyes flutter closed.

A wave of warmth surges through Emma's veins, along with a euphoric sense of hope. Her fingertips tingle as the magic pulsates through her blood. A faint stinging sensation is apparent on her elbow, but she knows in her heart, it's not enough. She twists her lips and peeks over at Regina, shaking her head in disappointment.

Regina nibbles on her bottom lip and sighs heavily, defeat washing over her. Those big brown eyes fall closed and Emma knows the former queen is angry. Regina is attempting to calm her emotions before she explodes, most likely for Ella's sake. Soon, her eyes spring to life and for some odd reason, Emma vividly sees sympathy flooding through them.

" _I'm sorry_ ", Regina mouths, confusing the blonde even further. Emma tilts her head, a little taken back by this action and studies her girlfriend's face.

"Come on Ella, we are all relying on you! Your brother needs you right now. Lady Tremaine could have Henry and his whole family right now. You need to focus. Concentrate!" Regina starts yelling everything that comes to her mind that could possibly anger Ella.

"Regina!" Snow scolds coldly.

"Quiet princess, she knows what she's doing," Zelena snaps.

"Do you want to be the reason why Henry doesn't make it out of this alive?"

Emma's eyes double in size and for a brief moment she thinks they might actually bulge out of their sockets. That was harsh for a thirteen year old little girl and Emma is just about to scream at Regina, but then there's a sharp sting coming from Ella's hands and snapping her mouth shut.

Emma so desperately wants to tear her arm away from her daughter's grasp because of the excruciating pain, but she knows she can't if she ever wants to find her son. A bolt of electricity sparks through her body, the magic burning as it spreads viciously through her veins with force. Ella's magic is different, something Emma has never really experienced before and she has had both light and dark magic.

Her mind starts to blur and the metal chain in front of her doubles. She can't tell which one is the keychain and which is just an illusion. Ella's magic is overwhelming and she's unsure how to even begin to control it. She can't help, but wonder if this is what her poor daughter feels everyday? That thought alone, is all the motivation she needs to help her mind focus on the task at hand. She narrows her eyes, regaining her vision and colliding the two pendants before her as one.

Little white sparks flash from Emma's palm, informing the group that the magic is flowing. The magic is right there, she almost has a grasp on it. She takes one last deep breath and allows the magic to flow through her body. A rush of energy and heat disperses through her veins and that's the moment the keychain tugs between her fingertips.

She releases the swan chain and allows the object to float in the air between their small circle. Emma can't look at anyone in this moment, her full attention is on the keychain that begins to effortlessly drift away. All the women jog to chase after the item that is hopefully going to lead them to Henry and his family.

After a few minutes, sirens echo through the starry night. As they continue to follow the pendant, the sirens blare louder and louder and it isn't long before they all spot the black truck Ella insisted upon.

"Mom, stay here with Ella."

"But Emma-"

"No, she doesn't need to see this," Emma coldly states without even a glance toward her mother.

"Mom, I want to come, I just help-"

"Stop! You're staying here with grandma. I will be right back."

Snow places her hands on Ella's shoulders from behind and pulls her granddaughter into her embrace.

"I'll stay here with them, you two go." Zelena offers with a genuine heartfelt smile.

Regina and Emma take off running in the direction of the chaos, their shoes raining down murderously against the cold pavement below. The sirens from fire trucks, ambulances and squad cars are screaming angrily against Emma's eardrums, causing her head to throb in pain. Her breathing is unsteady and she knows it isn't from all the running. She's sure her heart is going to leap right out of her chest that very moment.

When they finally approach the scene of the accident, there is an over sized truck blocking their view. They peek around the truck and Henry's tiny Toyota comes into view, prompting Emma's heart to stop beating instantaneously. Everything around her falls silent, so deafening silent that she doesn't even hear the ear piercing cries from Regina as she fights a burly fireman to get closer to the scene.

The small vehicle was hit on the driver's side near the back tire. The back door is completely smashed in and Emma's certain nobody could survive that. Beside her, Emma discovers two paramedics rolling Lucy on a stretcher. She frantically searches around the area to see if they have pulled her parents out as well.

"Our son," finally rings through Emma's fuzzy ears, causing her to whip around toward Regina.

"Ma'am, I've told you this already. There was no male victim in the car. Just a young mother and her daughter," the man gently explains as he tries so hopelessly to look Regina in the eyes.

"No," Emma mumbles, struggling to find her voice. "No!" She tries again with more force, luckily the small word is heard over the chaos around them. "Our son was in that car. He took his wife and his daughter from our house to go home. They were on their way home!" She shouts as anger rages deep inside of her.

 _They were so close!_ They were almost out of this cursed town and on their way home to Storybrooke.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but he was not in the vehicle at the time of the crash. The mother was driving and the young girl was in the backseat."

Emma shakes her head vehemently as she tries to wrap her mind around what this man is trying to explain.

"Let us see our granddaughter!" Regina bellows at the man that is still forcefully holding her back from the scene.

The fireman reluctantly releases Regina and they both rush over to the scene. Regina runs to Lucy's side, but the blonde notices Jacinda being wheeled to a different ambulance. Emma rushes to Jacinda's stretcher instead and is relieved to find the woman awake.

Jacinda hardly has any bruising, just a small cut on the right side of her head, which Emma's sheriff's skills suddenly pound angrily under her skin. If Jacinda was driving, that mark would be on her left side. Not to mention, if the car hit on her side she would have a lot more noticeable damage than she possesses now.

"Jacinda!" Emma calls out trying to reach for her hand before the paramedics take her away.

"Henry," she mumbles incoherently, "where's Henry?"

"We don't know. Wasn't he in the car with you?"

"Yes, he was. They took him, they took Henry." Her eyes fill with tears as she attempts to shake her head, even though it is being confined for her safety.

"Who?"

"They dragged him away and put me in the driver's seat," she cries out, all her unshed tears finally cascading down her face.

Emma stops dead in her tracks, her feet glued to the ground below her. _They took Henry..._


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_The overbearing pounding in his head is making itself known with vengeance. The last thing he remembers before darkness, was the ear piercing scream from his daughter after the never ending sound of glass shattering all around them._

 _He's begging his eyes to open, but the harder he tries the more his head throbs causing his stomach to turn. There's muffled voices off in the distant being drowned out by the slow sounds of thumping. It almost sounds like a dryer humming around him, but he knows it could never be just that._

 _He tries once more to pry his eyes open, but falls short once again. A motion begins to process in his head and he hears the loud squeaking of wheels. The cringe worthy screeching along with the quick movements is enough to make his stomach turn violently on him. His body reacts before his brain can process and he is leaning over, emptying all the contents that are left in his stomach._

 _He knows someone is next to him speaking, but he can't make out the words. It all sounds foreign, but he knows it's just his mind playing tricks on him. He assumes it's a paramedic wheeling him into the hospital, with his family closely behind. Family. He has his wife and daughter back._

 _That's the moment his eyes decide to spring to life. Determination of his family's well being is enough to set the fire he needs deep within to wake up._

"Did anyone see you?"

His forest green eyes shift around a dark room and the only thing he can make out is the ceiling above him, which only consists of large silver pipes.

"No ma'am. There was one complication."

He wishes he could move to uncover who the owners of the voices are, but his body just isn't cooperating. He can distinctly hear the sounds of heavy chains being dragged across something and his stomach turns again.

"Your stepdaughter was in the car as well..."

"That is none of my concern."

"Your granddaughter, too."

"What did you do with them?"

"I-I put Jacinda in the driver's seat so it appeared like she was the one driving and nobody would know he was missing."

A small groan escapes his tight closed lips as he attempts to sit up from his current position, knowing now that he is not in a hospital. The voices are coming in clearer now and the one thick with an accent is one he knows, all too well. Lady Tremaine.

"Where do you think you're going?" The evil stepmother inquires in disgust, her words dripping with the hatred she holds for this man.

He opens his mouth to answer and it honestly takes everything he has inside of him to speak. His mouth is as dry as a scorching summer's day and his voice is hoarse, cracking on every word he speaks.

"Where's...my family?"

"Never mind that." She coldly replies, turning her back to the young man struggling to gain his strength back.

She quickly pulls out her phone from her purse, scrolls through her contacts and places the device against her ear, her lips pursed in dissatisfaction. He remains quiet, waiting to hear what this vile woman has to say.

"Were you or were you not suppose to keep Lucy in your possession tonight?" There is a short silence before Lady Tremaine cuts off the other person on the line. "Enough! Get down here now!"

XXXXXXXXX 

Zelena offered to take Ella to the hospital so they could make sure Jacinda and Lucy are alright while Emma, Snow and Regina went straight to the abandoned warehouse. This isn't their first time in a situation like this, they knew exactly where to go. As Emma so elegantly put it, " _this isn't our first rodeo."_

Emma did not want her daughter anywhere near Lady Tremaine, even though Regina argued that it was wise to bring her along for her magic. Emma quickly rebuttals, countering that they would have magic the moment they stepped inside that warehouse.

Regina truly hopes that Emma isn't angry with her for pushing Ella, but she figured if she was anything like her mother, she too, would be motivated by anger and fear. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ella's magic responded immediately by her harsh words. Regina still swears up and down that they could use some of her magic now as well, but it's Emma's daughter and she understands that she doesn't want her in harms way.

Just as they approach the building they find Ivy fleeting from her car and running frantically into the building. They quickly follow her inside, but she takes the elevator up before Regina has a chance to speak with her.

This is the first time that all three women are jumping blindly into a situation without a plan. They are running strictly on emotions and instincts, which doesn't sit well with Regina. She knows they don't have the upper hand here, but with Henry's heart on the line, once again, they don't have much of a choice.

"You were suppose to have Lucy tonight. She was _not_ suppose to be in the car!"

"You told me to keep Henry distracted from Jacinda. That's what I was doing!"

The trio burst through the door as Victoria is scolding her daughter once again. Regina instantly locates her son lying down on a gurney and he's not strapped down, thankfully, but by the looks of the deep lacerations and bruising on his body, she assumes he doesn't have enough energy to make a move. The older woman that Regina and Emma met before, is still shackled to the large chains, standing next to Henry's stretcher.

All eyes are on Snow White, the Evil Queen and the Savior, the three crazy women that burst through the door still dressed as fairytale characters.

"Sorry ladies this isn't the mental institution, that's down the street," Victoria comments with an unamused glare.

"Drop the act, we know you are Lady Tremaine. We know that's your daughter Drizella. We also know you need Henry's heart to save your daughter's life," Emma exasperates with her palms facing Victoria, ready to react or deflect anything that comes their way.

Snow stands confidently beside Regina, behind Emma. The princess has her bow and arrow drawn and pointed at the evil stepmother, her concentration is evident with a stoic look upon her face. Regina somehow finds comfort in Snow's demeanor, she hasn't seen the feisty princess in quite sometime.

"You can put your toy down," Lady Tremaine laughs as her cold eyes drift toward Snow. "Your efforts won't be a match for my weapon."

"What's your weapon? The older woman over there? Shackled to the ground," Regina mocks.

"Once I remove those chains, she will be far more powerful than all three of you and until then, I have this..." Victoria shows off a wand that sparkles and shines while she admires the damn thing with such love glistening in her eyes.

Regina can take a wild guess that the particular wand is or _was_ the fairy godmother's. That's one wand that they would not want to go up against.

"I highly doubt that sister! You haven't seen us in action...together," Emma flashes her most cocky smirk. The blonde glances in Regina's direction with a softer smile, but quickly turns her attention back to the enemy with her game face on.

"Well isn't that sickly adorable," the stepmother grumbles, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Now step aside and watch your son for once in his life, be a hero and save my daughter's life."

The prisoner holds up her hands while Lady Tremaine unlocks her shackles. The witch turns her attention to their son and leans down over his face, stealing the last breaths from his mothers, petrified what's to come.

"Do you believe now, young man?" Her voice is so smooth and so in control, but there's a lack of any true emotions.

"Always," he confidently croaks out as he attempts foolishly to speak.

Regina can feel the crack splitting through her heart for her son and there is nothing she wants more than to wrap him in her arms and protect him once again as if he were still a child. She cannot fathom where the time has gone, her little prince, looking up at her with those curious green eyes. Now he's a man, with a family of his own that he needs to protect.

Emma glances Regina's way, but her eyes drop quickly to the ground as she shifts uncomfortably between her feet. Regina assumes she must be thinking the same things as she is about their son.

"Then this will hurt my dear boy," the witch states matter of fact.

Instincts consume Regina's body, forcing her to lunge forward, not being able to will herself to remain still while some witch rips out her son's heart. The grey haired woman holds out her palm, instantly immobilizing Regina's body within seconds.

"Regina!" Snow calls out in sheer panic, but holds her stance, ready for battle.

Emma's eyes are as wide as humanly possibly when they land upon Regina and it breaks the brunette's heart even more, seeing the hurt and disappointment beating in those bright green eyes. She should have known better than to react so hastily, especially since they are coming in hot headed without a plan. Now, she has left the Savior to fight alone.

Regina is forced to watch this old, strange woman, plunge her fist into her son's chest. Henry never once falters, maintaining a brave face, just like his grandfather did when Regina ripped his heart out so Snow could crush it. A small whimper stirs in his chest, despite the pain Regina knows her prince is feeling.

His prefect, red glowing heart, free from any darkness, shines brightly in the witch's hand as she holds the organ up to inspect.

"Please," Snow pleads as her emotions begin to take over her willpower to fight.

"STOP!" Emma forcefully growls as she takes a tentative step forward, surprisingly the older woman allows the small action. "I-I thought you said you didn't want to hurt our son. I thought you claimed you don't care to work for Lady Tremaine."

"Excuse me?" Victoria snaps as she stomps her feet toward the prisoner with malice. "You have spoken to these women before?"

The witch chooses to ignore the disgruntle woman who is obviously staring her down with nothing, but anger radiating off of her.

"This has nothing to do with your family or this pathetic excuse for a woman next to me," the witch begins to explain, not once looking in her captor's eyes. "This is for her."

All eyes in the room quickly snap to the young brunette blinking rapidly around the room in confusion. Her face flushes from all the attention on her, something she would never admit to hating so much.

"I honestly have no idea what you speak of," Drizella states as she smoothes out her dress beneath her palms.

She's obvious very nervous and uncomfortable about this situation and Regina's not sure if it's because she knows what the witch is talking about or if it's because she was left out of the loop.

"That will be discussed _after_ Anastasia wakes up," Victoria demands through a jaw clenched so tight the bone might actually shatter.

"Before I make this sacrifice for you, I think it's best if everything is laid out on the table. I don't want to risk this young man's life for another if I don't receive payment."

"Mother, what is the payment?" Drizella curiously investigates while her eyebrows knit angrily together.

"We don't have time for this! You will get what you asked for, just bring my daughter back to life!" Victoria screeches through the tiny room, her shrill voice bouncing off the walls.

Emma and Snow are statues, neither one moving or making a sound, just as Regina who is actually immobilized from the witch's powers.

Victoria scrambles in fear, reaching for the truest believer's heart without a second thought. The older woman dodges Victoria's best efforts, jerking the heart out of the way just in time. Regina panics, dread washing through her frozen body, watching all the erratic movement around her son's heart. Anything drastic could happen to his precious organ at any moment of time.

Victoria hastily marches her way to the wooden coffin in the corner of the room. Her palms press aggressively into the side of casket as she pushes the top off. When her eyes land upon her daughter's lifeless body, a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. Love and hope flash across the cruel woman's face and for a brief second, Regina actually sympathizes with the woman. She knows exactly how it feels to lose a child. She didn't have Henry for an entire year and she truly believed she would never see him again. She mourned the loss of him as if he did pass away.

Victoria suddenly masks her emotions as her head whips back around to glare at her prisoner. "Now, bring my Anastasia back!"

"Not until I know _Drizella_ will be mine in return."

"What?" The young brunette gasps as tears fill her sorrowful eyes, absolutely perplexed by the current situation she has found herself in.

"Yes of course! She will be yours, now the heart," Victoria coldly agrees while holding her hand open for the woman to join her at the casket.

"Mother!" Drizella snaps as anger and confusion courses through her shaky body. "I murdered my one true love for you! So you could have Anastasia back, so you could be happy again. I sacrificed Perla's life for both of you and now you are just going to toss me aside? Trade me for Anastasia's life?"

The hurt and betrayal radiating off the young girl is enough to torment every heart beating in the room. Ivy's entire body trembles as reality sinks in, she was nothing more than a pawn in her mother's extravagant plan.

"Oh Drizella, you will never live up to your sister's potential, no matter how hard you try. You will always be the one that was never meant to be. I've traded you once, surely I can do it again."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" A single, lonely tear rolls uncontrollably down Drizella's flushed cheek.

Regina's heart is breaking for this young woman because she knows better than anyone how it feels to never be good enough in your mother's eyes.

The strange prisoner takes a timid step forward, standing directly in front of the young girl. "I'm your mother. Not her. I'm the one who raised you. _Rapunzel_."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Not a voice was to be heard in the tiny room on the top floor of the abandoned warehouse. The only noise to resonate is the slow humming of the exhaust fan on the other side of the room. Once the prisoner dropped a bomb on the group, everyone's feet remained glued to the floor with their mouths snapped shut.

"Yes. Yes. Gothel is your mother, well technically I gave birth to you, but she raised you and would love to stake her claim on you. Which is fine by me!" Victoria so casually states without a care in the world to Drizella's feelings...or well...Rapunzel, now.

The young brunette steps around Gothel and strolls confidently up to her wicked birth mother. The moment she is in reach, she lifts her hand and smacks her mother across the face, startling everyone in the room. The harsh skin to skin contact echoes through the small room as Lady Tremaine quickly covers her reddening cheek. The woman's nostrils flare in anger, but she straightens her posture with her nose high in the air. There's just no way she would begin to appear weak now after everything that has occurred.

"How could you?" Rapunzel cries out, but she is determined to hold back her tears, glaring at the woman she thought was her mother. A cruel woman she tried so desperately, every day, to convince she was worthy of her love.

"It was for the best," Victoria simply replies with her emotionless face still held high in smugness.

"Your _mother_ traded you for security," Gothel spits in disgust as her judging eyes roam up and down Victoria's frame.

Rapunzel's eyes never once lose focus from her birth mother, trying to sort out this new information. Victoria takes this opportunity of distraction to wave the wand in the air and successfully transfer Henry's heart out of Gothel's hand and into her own.

Meanwhile, Emma figures this is the perfect opportunity to attempt unfreezing Regina. It is a long shot that she is fully aware of, seeming how powerful everyone claims Gothel to be, but she has to believe that true love will conquer this one. As discreet as she can manage, she waves her hand slowly behind her thigh, focusing all her attention on the love she protects deep within her heart for this woman. Her fingers wiggle the slightest bit as she pleads with her mind to set Regina's body free. She quickly flicks her wrist and peeks over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Regina winking at her.

Regina, being the control freak that she is, doesn't even move the slightest bit as her body is freed from its invisible locks. The only reason Emma knows her magic worked was by the subtle wink her girlfriend flashed her while those big brown eyes stayed focused on the scene before her.

"Mother, oh I'm sorry, excuse me... _Lady Tremaine_ , please explain to me as to why you traded me!" Rapunzel sternly demands, the fierce glint of hate raging in her eyes.

Emma glances over at Henry to find her son curled up into the fetal position on the long gurney. She wants to run to his side and hold him, like she did so many times before when he was a child and they were trapped inside these situations, but she knows she has to be patient and wait. She can't risk anymore slip ups.

Henry's dark and sleepy eyes are concentrating on hearing the story that Lady Tremaine is about to tell. He truly is an author at heart.

"If you must know," the stepmother huffs in annoyance, taking a step back from Rapunzel's authoritative stance. "Anastasia was two when your father died and I was pregnant with you," her eyes scans over Rapunzel's body like she is a worthless human being, the scum of the Earth. "We were poor living out on the streets with nothing, but the tiny scraps of clothes on our backs. Anastasia and I were starving and there simply wasn't enough food to steal in a day. I found this old woman begging on the streets as well-"

"I found you," Gothel growls in a deep voice, interrupting and correcting Victoria's story.

"Anyways, she told me that she had magical powers from a small flower. This power entailed eternal life, but she was growing lonely and couldn't bare a child, no matter how powerful she was. She knew of a King in another land who had just lost his wife and was left with a newborn baby girl. She promised to dress me as a widowed queen along with Anastasia and promised us a happy healthy life so long as my unborn child was hers. I happily accepted. You weren't born yet and to be quite frank, I never wanted another child, but your father forced me to conceive one more. I would have two girls anyways to look after, considering the King's daughter as well. So, the night you were born, Gothel showed up and took you away. She erased everyone's memories of you and of I ever being pregnant."

"Alright, so how did she end up back in your house? Not remembering Gothel?" Emma curiously inquires, earning herself dirty looks from everyone in the room from her big mouth.

"When Cinderella was twelve and Anastasia was fourteen, they went out horseback riding. Cinderella was far too inexperienced, but the little brat kept insisting to my daughter that she could keep up. My stepdaughter's horse was spooked and ran off with the young girl crying and struggling to stay on. The horse finally bucked Cinderella off its back and Anastasia ran to her side. Cinderella cried that she needed to bring the horse back and she didn't want to get into any trouble. So, my lovely daughter tried to calm the horse down as the animal rose to its hind legs."

Lady Tremaine pauses as she tries to regain her composure from the memory that still very clearly haunts her. She opens her mouth a few times to finish the story, but her voice is wavering as she fights back her tears.

"The horse came back down and as my daughter reached for its reigns, the horse rose again knocking its nose into my daughter. Ana-Anastasia fell on her back and when the horse came back down, he...he stomped on her tiny little chest, not once, not twice but three times," the woman finally chokes out as thick tears trickle down her face, her eyes landing to where her lifeless daughter lies hopelessly in the coffin.

"Mom-" Rapunzel starts off, timidly taking a step forward, but Lady Tremaine is quick to brush the young girl off. She sniffles and straightens out her dress, masking her emotions once more.

"I couldn't stand to be without her, I thought I could replace her with _you_ ," Victoria scoffs as she turns her nose away from Drizella. "When I stole the fairy godmother's wand. I took you from Gothel's tower and kept her imprisoned in our dungeon for years, waiting until I found a heart strong enough for her to bring my darling Anastasia back. I erased everyone's memories and gave them new ones. Memories where you, Cinderella and Anastasia all grew up together."

The silence that follows that last statement is deafening, along with the uncomfortable tension building in the atmosphere around every person listening. The following events play out so rapidly that it is almost impossible for Emma to comprehend.

An arrow slices through the damp air, whizzing passed Emma's ear. She flinches when her brain acknowledges the buzzing sound fly passed her. She blinks a few times, the arrow coming in direct contact with Lady Tremaine's forearm that is holding onto Henry's heart. Victoria instantly drops the wand and the heart as she clutches her arm and cries out in pain.

Rapunzel is quick to react, fumbling to catch Henry's delicate heart. The poor young man cries out in pain as well as his heart bounces around recklessly in the Rapunzel's hands.

Regina flicks her wrist, immobilizing Lady Tremaine dead in her tracks, inspiring Emma to rush toward Henry's side for protection. She sweeps her hand across his sweaty forehead and swallows down her fears of his true condition.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispers into his ear, attempting to soothe his pain. He breathes out a shaky sigh, but still nods along. Emma abruptly spins around on her heel at the sound of her mother's voice booming through the small room.

"Give me my grandson's heart!"

Rapunzel's gaze flicks toward Anastasia's cold body before her attention quickly falls upon her birth mother. Her face is turning into an ash hue as pain and confusion flash across her features.

"Give me the heart my sweet Rapunzel," Gothel coaxes her daughter, gently holding out her hand.

"Take another step near that heart and I will end you," Regina growls, her voice extra thick with rasp and determination.

"I-I..." Rapunzel stutters before the words die on her tongue.

Rapunzel holds the glowing, beating organ in her hand delicately. She examines the object curiously as her mind reels with unlimited possibilities. This moment is what everything really comes down to. Henry's life is at stake and it's all up to this young girl, right now, his life is literally in the palm of her hands. She has all the power and control. She's crushed a heart before, taken an innocent life, who honestly knows what she is thinking or what she will do now.

"Rapunzel darling, let me give you back your memories. That way you can make the right decision...for you," Gothel recommends, flicking her wrists so fast, that there just isn't enough time for the heroes to react.

Rapunzel's bloodshot eyes flutter closed as countless memories enter back into her tortured mind. A very faint smile appears upon her lips as she relishes in all her precious years growing up, that were so cruelly stolen from her.

The room is quiet for far too long. Yet, not a single move is made by anyone.

"Rapunzel," Regina softly whispers into the eerie silence, "please think of Lucy. Give my son back his heart. Don't let Lucy grow up without his father." Regina's voice remains shockingly calm even though Emma knows she's slowly dying on the inside.

"I'm sure your mother, Gothel, just wants to take you home and be your mother once more," Emma adds on to the situation, hoping Rapunzel will save her son's life.

"That's all I want my dear child, for us to be a family once again." Gothel steals a tentative step forward in which Rapunzel quickly steps back, shaking her head furiously.

"Giving me back my memories doesn't erase the memories I have with my sisters. They may not be real, but they _feel_ real. Anastasia is still my sister and I want to save her life," Rapunzel confesses as her eyes swells with tears once again. "And despite _everything_ , she is my blood!"

Emma slowly deflates on the inside, all her hope for her son's survival, dwindling away into nothing. This can't be the end, this can't be all for nothing, she repeats over and over again in her mind. Regina and Emma will never be able to forgive themselves if something happens to their son.

"Give my brother back his heart!"

The unexpected commanding voice echoes through the room, provoking Emma to whip around, discovering her daughter and Zelena standing side by side in the entrance way. Ella shuts her eyes, scrunching up her entire face together as she concentrates. Her right hand slowly rises as she releases an unsteady, shaky breath. She flicks her wrist with rapid speed and that's exactly the moment Rapunzel screams out in pain.

Rapunzel tosses Henry's heart up into the air as she grips her hand that once held the beating organ. Ella sweeps her left hand across her body and Emma watches in astonishment as the red glow appears in her daughter's right hand.

Emma is absolutely frozen from bewilderment, completely flabbergasted as to how Ella was able to control her magic so quickly.

"Give that to me darling," Zelena orders as she carefully holds her hands out and Ella quickly, but delicately places the heart into Zelena's hands.

Zelena rushes over to Henry and Emma, handing his flawless heart to his birth mother. Emma takes the heart without hesitation and presses it gently into her son's chest. He winces from the force at first then instantly pulls Emma against his chest, pouring all his love and gratitude into that one hug. Regina is by their side and wrapping her arms around Henry's neck before Emma has a chance to blink.

Rapunzel suddenly screams out, breaking up the happy reunion. "I can't just let my sister die. Not after sacrificing Perla's life. I won't let her die in vein."

Everything happens so quickly that not one person in the room has the chance to pull Ella out from Rapunzel's embrace. Regina and Emma immediately step in front of their family, their legs spread to steady their balance from the force of magic they are about to unleash on Rapunzel. They hold their hands out in front of their bodies, ready to blast the enemy. Emma doesn't miss the red sparks, out of the corner of her eye from Regina's magic just begging to be freed.

Rapunzel holds Ella securely around her shoulders like a vise. "Let her go, Rapunzel. You have no idea what her powers are capable of. She doesn't even know how to control them," Emma declares as she carefully steals a step forward.

"Well as long as she obeys my request, we won't have a problem."

"Rapunzel just let her go," her mother calmly says, also taking another step forward.

"You have magic, kid," Rapunzel reiterates. Ella glances over her shoulder up at the enemy holding her captive and slowly nods. "Good. Rip out her heart," she coldly states while glaring at her birth mother.

"What?" Emma screeches out in fear, "she can't, she's just a kid. Leave her alone."

"Do you want your family to be safe from _her_?" Rapunzel growls in pure disgust prompting Ella to nod her head in agreement. "Then...RIP. OUT. HER. HEART."

Emma's daughter bravely takes a step forward toward Lady Tremaine, not wanting her family to suffer at the hands of this woman any longer. Emma's entire body trembles involuntarily, petrified for her daughter's safety. Ella's far too young to be caught in the middle of something so complicated and she doesn't deserve this.

"Rapunzel darling, her heart won't be strong enough to save Anastasia's life," Gothel gently explains to her daughter.

"I believe the love my mother holds for my late sister is enough to save her life. Anastasia owns my mother's entire heart, it belongs to my sister, it can save her life," Rapunzel confidently declares. "Go," she simply orders Ella again.

"Stop Ella, you don't have to do this. Rapunzel doesn't have magic, she can't hurt you. Just come back over here," Emma frantically rambles, but before she can even finish her statement, Rapunzel picks up the fairy godmother's wand and shakes it in a taunting manner.

"I actually do have magic, but neither one of my mother's ever taught me how to control it," Rapunzel quips in anger.

"It's okay mom," Ella softly whispers as she stares deep into her mother's eyes.

Emma rapidly shakes her head as a few tears slip over her bottom lashes and down her face, pleading with her daughter to stop. Ella never breaks eye contact with Emma as she slams her hand into Lady Tremaine's chest.

"ELLA STOP!" She screams in sheer panic and the pain in her voice startles everyone in the room. "Rapunzel, you want that heart? I will do it. I will rip it out for you!"

Ella pulls her hand out from Victoria's chest prompting Emma to exhale a shaky breath when she finds Ella's hand empty.

"Then rip it out!" Rapunzel sternly commands as she narrows her eyes at Emma.

The Savior nods vigorously, stepping toward Ella and Rapunzel. She cups her daughter's face with both hands and gazes deep into her eyes.

"Are you alright, baby girl?"

"Yes mom," she claims calmly, but of course Emma doesn't believe her. So, she kisses her forehead and allows her lips to linger for just a second longer.

"Go to our family," Emma orders as Ella nods and dashes away without another word.

Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she lunges forward, burying her hand deep inside the vile woman. She feels around, searching for the soft beating heart. Once she feels the pulsating organ, she delicately wraps her fingers around it and pulls her fist out slowly. Not to her surprise, a red heart swirling with black darkness is securely tucked into her grasp.

Emma places the organ into Rapunzel's hand, but doesn't pull away just yet. She holds onto the heart with one hand and slides her free hand under Rapunzel's.

"This will only turn your heart darker, you don't want it to look like this one day."

"I know what's right. I might blacken my heart, but we will no longer be trapped in this woman's clutches." The brunette swallows thickly before she turns to her mother. "Please mother, do this for me."

Gothel cups her daughter's cheek causing Rapunzel to instantly turn into the palm from the sincere love she's been deprived of.

"Anything for you," Gothel whispers.

The older woman steps around her daughter and walks with determination toward the casket. She slowly presses the heart into the young girl's body while Emma blindly walks backwards until she is surrounded by her family. Emma observes instantly that Regina is firmly holding Ella in her arms and the blonde's heart swells with love.

Gothel chants something over and over again as her hands float above the young girl's body. Anastasia's body starts to glow a vibrant yellow. Little golden specks sparkle from the body that suddenly levitates in the air. Lady Tremaine's body crumbles to the floor just as Anastasia's eyes spring to life.

"I believe this is our cue to get the hell out of here," Zelena sasses.

"I agree with Zelena, for once," Snow White chimes in.

"You are all free to leave, we will not hurt any of you," Gothel kindly speaks through her admission. "I have my daughter back. She has her sister. That's all we need. We will not be bothering you again."

The older woman turns her attention back to her daughter, who is holding her sister tightly into her arms, crying hopelessly.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ten days since the tragic incident with Lady Tremaine, Gothel and Rapunzel that will forever be embedded into all of their lives. Now, the heroes are on their way back to Storybrooke, Emma has Ella, Regina and Snow scrunched in her tiny bug while Cinderella is driving Henry and Lucy in the car behind them.

Zelena actually flew home two days after the situation, because she couldn't wait to see Robin and she knew her help was no longer needed. Rumple, who Emma is still very pissed at, took a flight with Zelena as well because he couldn't wait to see Belle and Gideon either. He did admit that Victoria was threatening Belle and Gideon's life and that's exactly why he was being so sneaky. He claims he was trying to help Henry with nudging him toward Jacinda and while Regina just smiled and nodded along, Emma was not so convinced, but that's the Dark One, always working on his own agenda while the heroes worked their asses off.

All Lucy has been rambling on and on about this past week is how excited she is to go to Storybrooke with her entire family and meet everyone else. Luckily for her and her mother they really didn't suffer too many injuries considering the car collided with Henry's side. They of course were inflicted with some minor bruising and a couple of deep cuts. However, Henry was the one who took the brunt of it all. In the end, he actually suffered from a concussion, bruised ribs and a broken left arm.

As for Gothel, she did tell the heroes they were free to leave, but the moment they were about to, Anastasia had a horrific break down. The poor girl woke up to her mother dead on the floor beside her, a strange woman hugging her for dear life and all in a place that was so strange and very unfamiliar. Rapunzel did her best to describe everything to her sister, but that only made matters worse. So, Gothel was forced to put Anastasia to sleep until they could figure out what to do next.

XXXXXXXXX 

" _She's never going to accept that we killed her mother," Rapunzel cries as she holds an unconscious Anastasia in her lap, rocking her back and forth._

 _"We will have to keep trying to convince her it was for the best. That woman was pure evil, you saw how black her heart was," Gothel tries to reason with her frantic daughter on the ground to help soothe her worries._

 _"She may never come to terms with the reality," Regina begins explaining, hoping to help this family out in their time of need. "Even if she says she understands, that's a lot to process for a young girl. Her mother sent her sister away, she herself passed away and her long lost sister enacted a curse to find a heart to bring her back to life. Now she is in a different realm with a bunch of strangers trying to justify her mother's murder?" Regina pout, brows furrowing in dismay. "I know this may not seem...right, because it's not the truth, but I think Gothel should give her new memories."_

 _"Regina, lying is not the way," Snow exhales._

" _Even if Anastasia accepted all of that, she would always feel a void...a hole in her heart from her mother's death and everything else that happened while she had passed. She will be miserable and being the daughter of Lady Tremaine...who knows what will come of that."_

 _"Regina's right mom. She gave Henry and I new memories after Pan enacted his curse and even though they weren't true, it really was a great time of our lives. Moments that I still look back on and smile," Emma gently explains to the crowd of people, hoping this will help ease some of the tension._

 _"You would be giving a young girl a chance at a better life and a happy home, I think Regina has a point," Zelena agrees as well._

 _"Wh-what kind of memories?" Rapunzel curiously asks while she continues to slowly rock her sister in her arms._

 _"A happy home with Gothel as her mother and you as her older sister. Where you've always had one another and never went without love or had to deal with a controlling mother who mentally abused you," Regina smiles happily as she explains all the things that they could offer to Anastasia. "Gothel, you would also have to give those same memories to yourself and Rapunzel so you all would be apart of them and remember those happy times together."_

 _"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Gothel confesses as her whole face brights up with joy. The way she looks at Rapunzel with such love and adoration, Emma just knows all three of them will be happy together._

 _So, that's exactly what they did. Gothel erased Anastasia's old memories and gave her loving, joyous and hopeful one's instead._

XXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Ella softly speaks from the back seat.

"Hmm?" Emma hums mindlessly as she glances in her rear view mirror to find her daughter's bright green eyes staring right back at her.

"Can we stop? I really need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, sweetie," she smiles and focuses her attention back on the road.

She spots a gas station and pulls right in with Cinderella following her lead. She rolls down her window and Henry does the same to hear his mother. "Bathroom break." They all nod along and take the opportunity to rush inside. "Hurry up guys, we only have a half hour left," Emma calls out as everyone is making their way inside.

She doesn't have to go so she waits in the car along with Regina, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the soft sound of the music playing in the back. She isn't necessarily paying attention to the song at all, her mind just anxious to get home again.

A small chuckle escapes from the beautiful brunette next to her as Regina reaches for the volume on the radio. She turns the song up and glances over at Emma.

" _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again,_ " Regina sings softly while Emma watches through wide eyes and amusement as Regina leans across the center console into her personal space. " _I get the joy of rediscovering you, oh girl...you stand by me. I'm forever yours...faithfully_."

Regina's hand reaches across the tiny car to squeeze Emma's knee playfully. The sheriff's heart races with too many emotions while her face breaks out into the biggest sappy smile she has ever managed.

"I guess Roni really enjoyed Journey," Emma teases causing Regina to actually laugh out loud. She nods enthusiastically and for a brief moment, Emma so clearly sees her wild and free spirit from her cursed persona again.

"I guess so, Swan. I, myself was never a fan, but my memories as Roni...she loved Journey and so much more," she admits with a bright white smile that expresses her unguarded nature that always sends Emma's heart soaring.

"I miss Roni you know," Emma professes through a small laugh. "Dancing around in the kitchen, singing, she was a lot of fun!"

"Are you saying I'm not fun, Em-ma?" She taunts as she over annunciates her name in the most seductive manner.

The blonde shrugs her shoulders in a noncommittal manner and glances down at her fingers as they trace the steering wheel. "I guess we will have to see how fun you can be while we sneak around Storybrooke."

She peeks through her eyelashes to catch a glimpse of Regina's reaction. The former queen flushes crimson as she bites down hard on her bottom lip. She leans in dangerously close across the middle console and whispers in a rich sultry tone. "You have no idea what _I'm_ capable of."

That is it, that small phrase that holds so much meaning sends an express delivery flooding with excitement right down to her needy center. She is instantly turned on and she's absolutely confident that her face is a dead give away. But all too quickly the back door is opening and Regina quickly backs away from my Emma's reddening face. She takes a deep breath and exhales very, very, slowly.

"You okay, ma?" Ella casually asks, climbing into her seat.

"Of course sweetie," she lies while trying to manage an overly perky smile that is a dead giveaway that she's bluffing.

"O-okay," Ella says, not believing her mother, but decides not to push it.

Emma studies through the mirror as Ella's eyes shift skeptically back and forth between Regina and herself. Ella's mouth twists and pouts and Emma can only imagine what her daughter is thinking right now.

"Alright, lets go," Snow happily cheers as she enters the car as well.

Emma rapidly nods and checks to make sure the other car is ready as well before she pulls out of the gas station and they make their way home.

XXXXXXXXX 

After Emma drops her mother off at home and visits for a few minutes, she suggests to Ella that she thinks it would be a good idea for her to stay with her dad tonight. She hasn't seen him in a while and Emma knows he misses her like crazy. Regina told her to take Ella home and that she would wait at her parent's for her to return. Then she even said that they could stay at the mansion tonight.

"Mom? You don't even want to try again with dad now that we are home?" Ella's small timid voice breaks Emma's heart as she drives her back to the home they once shared.

"I'm sorry baby, I just...I," she's stumbling on her words, trying to find the right way for her daughter to understand.

She told Ella back in Hyperion Heights that Killian and her were going to take some time apart, but she didn't actually say the word divorce.

Emma pulls into the long driveway and kills the engine with a heavy sigh. She turns to face her baby girl and snatches up her hands for support and comfort.

"Listen Ella, I love you so much and that's something that will never change."

"I know that mom."

"Okay, and I love your father very much. He was apart of my life for a very long time, but..." she exhales a ragged breath and holds her daughter's sorrowful gaze, "...but I'm not in love with him anymore. I know it might not make sense to you. I'm sure you think it means the same thing, but they are two very different things and because of that, I can no longer be with him. I believe there is another person out there who _is_ my true love."

Ella masks her emotions and just offers a small smile, nodding sadly in return. Emma knows she's hurting, she knows Ella needs to talk, but she also knows she can't push her right now and that's all because Ella is exactly like Emma.

Ella opens the car door and steps out, grabbing her belongings as well. A few tears escape as Emma watches her daughter, but she quickly wipes those foolish tears away and follows her out.

As awkward as it maybe, Emma rings the doorbell because in all honestly, it just doesn't feel right to her anymore, walking in. Killian answers with a surprised and yet confused look upon his face.

"Why did you two ring the doorbell?"

"I, uh...I didn't want to overstep any boundaries," Emma stutters out while shoving her hands nervously into her back pockets.

"Oh," his face falls with disappointment and heartbreak all over again, just a reminder at how over they are. "Okay, well come on in."

Killian steps aside while opening the door wider for the two. He grabs Ella's bag for her and places it next to the stairs before pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you," he professes into her dark locks while kissing her head.

Ella immediately smiles and squeezes her father even tighter. "I missed you too, dad."

"Um, I think all three of us should sit down and talk," Emma timidly suggests as she stands awkwardly in the doorway. Killian gestures for them to take a seat in the living room and so they all sit down on the couch with Ella in between them. "Killian, your daughter has something she needs to tell you."

Ella hastily shoots her mother a dirty look before rolling her eyes. Emma narrows her eyes at Ella with authority and now it's green eyes challenging green eyes in a match Emma knows she will win.

"Fine!" Ella growls, tossing her hands up in defeat. "I have magic, dad."

"What? Bloody hell! How long?"

"Uh, all my life."

"And you're just now telling me! How long have you known Emma?"

"I just found out as well. Apparently I was the last one to know in Hyperion Heights!" She snaps feeling a little bitter about the situation all over again.

"It's fine, Regina is going to teach me how to control it. I mean she kinda already has."

"Regina?" Killian scoffs and Emma quickly points her attention at him and discreetly shakes her head at him.

She doesn't want him to say anything yet and she certainly doesn't want him thinking she already told Ella about Regina and her dating.

"Yeah, she's really nice dad. I feel like I can trust her and she's so supportive and understands my fears when it comes to magic," Ella softly explains through a wide smile and a hopeful tone that instantly relaxes Killian.

"Alright," he says quietly while glaring over at Emma.

"I should be going," she abruptly declares, jumping up from the couch. "I can see myself out." She leans down to plant a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby," she smiles and then offers Killian a weak and awkward smile before she is out the door.

XXXXXXXXX 

Emma drives back to her parents' house to pick up Regina and then they drive back to her mansion. Emma could tell Regina is overwhelmed with emotions as they walk the pathway leading to her front door. The former mayor hasn't seen this house in over eighteen years. When they approach the front door, Emma waves her hand over the doorknob provoking Regina to shoot the blonde a quizzical look.

"I uh, put a protection spell on it after you left. I didn't want any intruders or anything," she mumbles while looking down, feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation.

Emma steps forward and opens the door for Regina. She smiles, offering her silent gratitude and walks through into her extravagant foyer. Emma follows right behind her and shuts the door closed.

Regina doesn't move as she takes in this moment and assesses everything around her old home. They are both abnormally quiet as Regina takes her time to process everything and allows all her old memories of this house to come flooding back. Tears suddenly well up in her eyes and Emma wishes she knew what this wonderful woman is thinking. A warm smile still graces her face so Emma is fairly confident they are happy tears. She can only assume happy, joyous, memories of Henry's childhood are flashing before her very eyes.

She takes a few steps into her home and then abruptly turns back around.

"Would you like some wine? We have magic here, I can whip up some." She smiles kindly as she wipes away a few stray tears.

Emma nods, still unsure of what to say and follows Regina into the kitchen. The former mayor glances around the kitchen area and Emma swears in this moment she looks utterly lost. Her heels click against the floor as she walks to a cabinet and pulls down two glasses. She inspects the glasses carefully before she puts them down on the marble counter with a shrug.

"What?" Emma finally blurts out from her odd behavior.

"Why is everything clean? Why isn't this house filled with dust?" She questions with her eyebrows knit closely together, causing that cute little vein in her forehead to pop. But all too quickly Emma averts her eyes and shrugs her shoulders in a lame attempt to reply. "Swan?"

"I may or may not have let some maids come in every other week while you were gone to make sure this house stayed clean," she nervously reveals while playing with the stem of a wine glass as a distraction.

Her warm hand covers Emma's as she ducks down to catch those anxious green eyes. "Thank you," she whispers with the biggest grin.

"You're welcome," the blonde smiles in return just as Regina leans in and places a featherlight kiss to her cheek.

She flicks her wrist creating a bottle of wine and she pours two glasses. They both fall silent from the obvious questions that need to be discussed. They both sip their wine in hopes the other will take pity and start the conversation.

Finally Regina breaks through the tension first, "did everything go alright with Ella and Hook?"

"Oh yeah, just fine. Ella's actually very excited to start practicing her magic with you."

"I am too," she admits, a giddy smile appearing on her face and Emma's pretty sure she just fell even more in love with this woman.

She absolutely loves how quickly Ella has become attached to Regina and she knows Regina adores her just as much, if not more.

"I still think we should wait before we expose our um..."

"Relationship?" Regina finishes the sentence while Emma nods. "So, then we are actually going to try this?"

"Of course. Did you not want to? I assumed..."

"No, no. I did. I do," the brunette fumbles just as frantically as the blonde and Emma doesn't think she's ever seen Regina so shy and nervous before. Finally, Regina sighs and takes a step closer, trying so desperately to steady her nerves. "I do want to be with you, Emma."

"Good because I want to be with you too," she agrees, smiling with her whole face, inspiring the brunette to laugh softly.

Regina sets her glass of wine down and steals another brave step forward.

"I've missed you," she whispers into the small space between them.

Despite seeing each other everyday, with all the visitors they entertained, they really haven't had much _alone_ time.

"I know, I've missed you, too."

Emma is the first to make a move, reaching forward and gently tucking a thick piece of raven locks behind her ear. Regina delicately cups her face with both hands and presses those full lips firmly into Emma's. They both unconsciously moan into the tender kiss and everything else in Emma's mind fades away.

Emma's convinced that she has never ever kissed someone so slowly before in her life. They are barely moving as they timidly drag their lips against each other's. The kiss is so sensual it leaves Emma flushed and craving so much more.

"Bed?" She mutters into Regina's mouth and the woman just nods her confirmation while pushing Emma out of the kitchen, never breaking apart their lips.


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Bed?" Emma questions as their lips connect as one.

Regina nods enthusiastically as they continue to kiss passionately while she guides Emma out of the kitchen. She flicks her wrist behind Emma's back and sends them straight into Regina's bedroom, naked.

"What the hell?" Emma gasps as the cool air nips her skin, forcing her lips to disentangle from Regina, but never once does she remove her tight grip around the brunette's tiny waist.

"I've been dying to poof myself somewhere, I've missed my magic," Regina confesses leaning back in to steal another kiss. Emma pecks her quickly and rests her forehead against Regina's with very prominent pout. "What's the matter?"

"I didn't get to undress you, I wanted to unwrap you like a present," she whines while nuzzling her nose against the former queen.

Any other person, Regina would have been repulsed by the childish manner, but instead her head falls back as she breathes out a loud carefree laugh. She rakes her fingertips through Emma's golden tresses while sweeping her thumb across the warm cheekbone.

"You are so adorable, Emma." She presses her lips to the pouty mouth once again reveling in the sweet taste of apple chapstick. "That reminds me...why apple flavored chapstick?"

"What?" Emma whispers in a trembling breath and if it weren't so dark in the room, Regina would know that Emma's entire face is as red as an apple right now.

"Did you think I didn't notice? Every time we kiss you taste like sweet red apples."

"Apples are good..." she trails off before taking Regina by surprise.

Emma's long arms slip below Regina's naked bottom and lifts her effortlessly off the ground. Before she has a chance to take her next breath, Emma is tossing her onto the bed and crawling up her smooth legs. Those stunning green eyes are darker with lust and desire beating like little hearts. The look on her face is like she has wanted Regina all her life and if the mayor had panties on right now, she would say it was ' _a panty dropping_ _gaze_ '. Regina bites her lip feeling extremely shy under this woman's hot gaze.

She never took Emma as one who would be controlling in bed, but she loves every moment of it. She loves every minute with her. She leans forward and uses both hands to pull Emma's face into hers. She just can't wait any longer, she needs her lips right then and there. Her body is already itching for her touch and she needs her more in this moment than oxygen.

Emma leans back, but makes sure they don't break their heated kiss. She kneels on the bed with her bottom hovering over her ankles. So, Regina mimics the position while Emma pulls her in closer. Emma positions Regina's body so her over heated center connects with Emma's strong thigh. The blonde smiles into the kiss and Regina knows that smirk is from feeling just how wet the mayor is for her.

Regina lifts her thigh right underneath Emma's center and pushes forward so she can admire the sheriff's arousal on her skin. Regina actually shudders when she feels the warm essence against her burning skin.

"I will never get tired of feeling how wet you are for me," Emma mutters into Regina's mouth and the brunette can't help, but wonder if she realizes she said that out loud.

Regina just hums into her mouth not being able to form any intelligent words in the moment because of how high their intimacy level is at this point.

Thin, delectable lips drag against Regina's, leaving her starving for more. She parts her lips and Emma wastes no time slipping her warm tongue into Regina's mouth. Their tongues dance around until they find their perfect rhythm. The second Regina feels Emma's tongue against her, it's like a trigger goes off in the brunette's mind, forcing her hips to sway subconsciously. Her body ignites with a burning flame that spreads violently through her veins.

Emma grips her hips tighter, short nails imprinting into the silky flesh with crescent shaped indents, causing Regina to moan and grind harder into the toned thigh.

"Regina," she mumbles between passionate kisses. "I want you to know," she softly pecks Regina's lips while her hands suddenly disappear from Regina's hips and run possessively up her back. The brunette squirms beneath Emma's hot touch until she reaches her shoulders, but then Emma's hands are traveling back down again. "...I love you so much." She leans in to kiss Regina's parted lips once more, but never pulls away as she continues with her confession. "You mean more to me than you will ever know. Even though I maybe the Savior...you are mine." This catches Regina's full attention, she presses a sweet kiss to her lips while stroking her flushed cheeks. "You deserve the world and I want to be the one who gives it to you."

Regina stills all her actions, her hips desist their grinding while her thumbs stop stroking. She peers deep into those loving eyes and she swears she feels her heart actually stop in her chest. "I...no one has..." she can't find the words to tell this woman how she feels in return, of course she can't after everything her battered heart has been through.

Emma places her hands on top of Regina's, while she continues to hold the blonde's face gently in her palms.

"I know Regina, that's why I'm telling you this. You need to know just how special you are."

They both fall silent from Emma's intimate admission. It's all too much and overwhelming for this moment and both women are just so horrible at expressing themselves completely. To be that raw and vulnerable after everything their hearts have been through, it's far too intense.

"I love you," Emma whispers once again with her warm breath tingling against Regina's lips, because she needs to be open and honest and she can't stand another moment of silence. "I love all of you, Regina Mills."

To Regina, she's not entirely sure as to why, but the way Emma declared her love for the brunette, while saying her full name, provokes Regina's heart to thump a little faster while loving tears fill her eyes. And she tries so hard not to cry, because she doesn't want to ruin their delicate moment.

Emma nudges her nose against Regina's and that's all it takes to set her tears free. Emma kisses her tenderly and the dam finally bursts, releasing all her tears and emotions that she's kept protectively locked away deep within her heart. She has fought so hard and for so long to keep her walls up from Miss Emma Swan.

She's been in love with this woman for longer than she can truly remember now and she told herself everyday that if Emma returned her feelings, then they would be together, no more holding back. Regina has had to sit back and watch as she paraded around with that no good pirate, but she remained silent, convincing herself that Emma's happiness was more important than her own.

Unexpectedly, Regina jerks away from Emma's lips and stares deep into her eyes. Emma's vibrant green eyes express worry before Regina has a chance to speak up.

"You know I love you too, right?"

Emma's soft smile slowly spreads across her delicate features as she nods. "I do now, Gina."

Regina's heart unexpectedly flutters at the nickname, taking her by surprise because she should hate anything other than her own name. She decides that very moment that it's a nickname she will only ever allow Emma Swan to call her.

"Gina?" She laughs lightly, even through their kiss.

"Uh, huh," Emma mutters while smiling into their locked lips.

"Okay," Regina concedes as she starts to lose focus from the searing kiss and the distracting ache between her legs that's becoming unbearable.

Emma's one hand snakes into Regina's hair while the other falls to the small of her back. She roughly grabs a fist full of hair and yanks, hard. Hard enough to make Regina's head fall back, exposing her neck just for her. She wastes no time sucking the flushed skin into her mouth, creating a whole new wave of arousal to rush to Regina's throbbing center. Her aching bundle of nerves twitches prompting her core to grind into Emma's strong thigh once more. The blonde's hand slips a little lower, falling to Regina's full bottom where she firmly grips the meaty flesh and encourages her to grind harder.

Between Emma's mouth on her neck, a hand pulling her hair, another hand firmly gripping her ass and her dripping center pressed firmly against Emma's thigh, Regina's buzzing body is being overly stimulated. Just when she thinks she can't handle anymore maddening touches, she feels Emma's silky folds skim along her thigh.

"Fuck," Regina breathes out heavily as she relishes in Emma's thick need that's just for her. This just motivates Emma to grind even harder into the warm thigh.

"You're so sexy when you swear," Emma moans into Regina's neck that is soaked from her mouth.

The way Emma's hot breath hits that wet patch forces a deep shudder to wrack Regina's needy body. Regina slams her eyes shut, this is all too intense for her because she has never been this intimate with another lover.

"Open your eyes, Regina. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes."

With her head fuzzy from the stimulation, she obeys the request, slowly fluttering her eyelashes as she tries to regain her focus. That longing sensation deep in the pit of her stomach stirs. Her orgasm is building faster than she ever thought imaginable and she is starting to lose all control. She feels Emma's hips frantically searching for her release and her breathing becoming erratic.

"Oh fuck, Em."

"Em," she pants with a cocky a smirk, "I like it."

Emma's lips slam into Regina's as if she might slip away from her embrace. Emma's hand that is buried into Regina's hair slithers down her neck and chest until she possessively cups a heavy breast. Regina's head instantly falls back from the pleasure sparking through her veins, provoking a loud moan into the thick air between them. Blonde hair dips down so she can suck the other erect nipple into her mouth, inspiring Regina's hips to pick up their pace as she dances on the edge of her orgasm.

Slick bodies coated with a sheen of sweat continue to slide up and down one another, connecting in the most tender and intimate way.

"You feel so fucking good," Emma moans as her lips drag away from Regina's breast, capturing her thick lips again. She gently cups Regina's face. "Let go," she breathes against Regina's mouth before she dips her warm tongue inside.

"God I love you," and Regina has no idea if she even released those words from her mouth, but god does she feel it, like warm electrical sparks swimming violently through her veins.

Regina releases the most erotic moan as she relaxes and allows her orgasm to take full control of her body. Emma is suddenly kissing her deeper, trying to steal the life right out of Regina as her sweet release coats the brunette's thigh and drips deliciously down her hot flesh just as she feels her own release explode onto Emma's pale skin.

Emma catches Regina before her body surrenders to the exhaustion. She wraps her arms around Regina's tiny waist and guides her gently onto the mattress below. However, a unexpected burst of energy erupts through Regina's body, encouraging her to jump on top of her favorite blonde, taking her by surprise.

Regina grips Emma's dainty wrists aggressively, holding them hostage above her head. Yet, Emma just smiles enthusiastically up at Regina and wiggles her eyebrows as she seductively bites her bottom lip.

"Have I told you how fucking good you feel?" Regina announces confidently while grinding her wet mound into Emma's. A deep husky moan escapes pretty pink lips while those enticing green eyes flutter closed.

"So good Gina, the best I've ever had."

This inspires one eyebrow to raise curiously as Regina smirks down at the blonde squirming beneath her. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she moans again while bucking her hips, completely lost in the feeling of Regina's warm and inviting body on top of hers.

"Better than Captain Guyliner?" She questions, not able to control her mouth in this moment. She leans back, lifting her body off of Emma's, denying her sweet contact, ultimately driving the sheriff mad.

"Regina," she sternly narrows her eyes, "he has one hand...he can't do half the things you can," she deadpans, generating a husky laugh to tumble out of Regina's mouth.

"I love you, Swan," she confesses once again, loving the way it sounds every time it leaves her lips.

"I love you too, Gina," she sincerely states, prompting Regina to bend down and plant a loving kiss upon her swollen lips.

The former queen seductively snakes her way down Emma's toned, slick, body. The sheriff is still breathing heavily from her last orgasm, but that doesn't stop the Queen. Her mouth is watering for Emma's sweet taste that she somehow can never get enough of.

Emma watches her girlfriend intently as her white teeth sink into her bottom lip again. Regina knows just how fair Emma's skin is and she knows tomorrow that swollen lip will be bruised from her teeth. Regina places a small kiss on top of her smooth mound, loving how silky soft her skin feels against her plump lips, down there.

She leisurely drags her tongue up her slick slit, that's still soaked from her release a few moments ago. "Mmm, you taste so good," the mayor groans into her awaiting center causing Emma's hips to push forward, closer to the mouth she needs.

Emma's long fingers tread through Regina's hair, her nails scratching the scalp, provoking Regina to squirm from the touch. She licks her desperate entrance once again before finding her way to Emma's swollen clit. She ruthlessly sucks the small nub into her mouth causing the blonde to tighten her grip in Regina's hair while she cries out in ecstasy.

Regina easily slips one finger inside of the waiting entrance, those hot walls clench her finger tightly, needing so much more. Regina twists her finger as Emma rolls her hips, begging for more. The brunette aggressively licks her again as she adds another finger, pumping roughly while sucking her sensitive clit with determination.

"Oh fuck, Regina!" She cries out again, bucking her hips uncontrollably in search of her next release.

Big brown eyes flick toward the gorgeous blonde, who is leaning on her elbows, not wanting to miss out on the erotic scene displayed before her. Emma presses Regina's head further down into her warm mound, which provokes a moan to escape Regina's mouth. She just loves when Emma's in control and rough with her.

"Regina!" She yells over and over again, in a high pitched scream, that surprises the mayor until she comes in her mouth and down her chin.

Emma hazardously falls back into her pillow and flings an arm over her eyes.

"I believe the whole town knows I'm back now, dear," Regina teases, swatting at the woman's outer thigh.

Emma giggles, actually giggles and Regina swears her heart is going to burst out of her chest. She loves that sound more than anything in this world. Emma reaches out for her girlfriend and pulls her down on top of her overheated body.

"Do you know how hard it was to have sex with you and not say Regina when you were Roni? Then, when I finally was able to call out your name, you made me call you, _Madam Mayor_!"

Now it it's Regina's turn to laugh out loud and she can't even stop the giggle that escapes her mouth. She feels like a lovesick teenager once again with this goofy blonde around.

Emma turns so she is spooning Regina from behind and the comfort of her embrace is so soothing that her eyelids droop from exhaustion. Regina closes her eyes and revels in this peaceful moment, and suddenly faint kisses are being lightly pressed into her shoulder. She smiles to herself from the sweet action while Emma skims her nails lightly over Regina's bicep and down her arm.

When Emma reaches Regina's hip, her open palm rubs the bone and down her outer thigh. Her long arm extends, wrapping itself securely around Regina's thigh before she drapes it over her own legs. Thus leaving Regina spread wide open for Emma's greedy hands.

Her actions are tantalizingly slow as her fingers gently caress Regina's silky folds. Two determined fingers find their way to Regina's overly sensitive clit. Those digits are firm as they pressed down, but still move achingly slow in long, circling, strokes. Regina moans on pure instinct when her body ignites with pleasure. She blindly reaches behind herself so she can grip Emma's bare ass. The blonde presses her core into Regina's ass and peppers the brunette's shoulder with more wet kisses.

Those same teasing fingers slip a little further down to Regina's entrance. The mayor moans as Emma takes her time to spread the wet essence all around. Then, there's no hesitation as she slides her now wet fingers deep inside the awaiting entrance. Regina cries out into her pillow as pleasure fills her gloriously, causing Emma to grind into her rear once again. The sheriff is pumping harder and faster, hitting deep inside where Regina craves her most.

"Emma," she pants as her orgasm builds all over again. She digs her nails deep into Emma's firm ass as the blonde bites down into Regina's shoulder. The louder the mayor moans, the harder Emma bites down which only drives the brunette even crazier.

Regina's hips are hysterically grinding into the talented fingers as she climbs her way to another orgasm. She bites down on her lip needing more pain as her body stiffens and she calls out her lover's name once more. Her climax crashes into her, leaving her utterly breathless.

Emma pulls her fingers out causing a whimper from the loss of being deliciously filled. Regina peers over her shoulder and watches the blonde lick her fingers clean.

"You're going to be the death of me," Regina gasps.

"No! I just found you," she pouts while pulling Regina impossibly close and the brunette smiles and presses her lips against Emma's.

"I feel so..." the former queen falls silent as she tries to figure out what she wants to truly say. Green eyes sparkle as she patiently waits for Regina to finish her thought. "...so safe in your arms. I've never felt so secure and so protected before in my life." She admits, her cheeks heating up immediately from her embarrassing confession.

Emma squeezes her tighter and kisses her worries away. "Good, because I'm never letting you go."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

The warm morning sun is just creeping over the horizon, glowing in Regina's bedroom with different shades of orange, peeking through the blinds. Regina stretches her aching limbs and peers down at the mess of blonde waves all around her pillow, Emma's pillow and across her naked chest. She can't see the pale face hidden away as the blonde set up camp against her bare chest.

Regina carefully lifts her hand, cautious not to wake the sleeping beauty and proceeds to brush back a few strands, so her greedy eyes can steal a glimpse of her beautiful face. She gently runs her fingers through the golden locks continuously, smiling to herself when she observes how those long tresses glow a beautiful warm golden color as the sun shines down on it. Light brown freckles are arranged perfectly on her nose, which has Regina itching to kiss each one of them. She studies the way Emma's eyelashes flutter while she sleeps peacefully in her arms. Those long lashes are so much thicker and darker than Regina ever realized before now that she's up close and personal. Her eyes fall to those delectable pale pink lips that usually hold a slight frown, but not now, not in the mayor's bed. There's actually a faint smile instead and Regina wonders if she was ever this happy with Killian. She remembers when she was cursed as Roni and wondered if she was happy with her husband, but she knew deep down she wasn't. If she was, she wouldn't have strayed.

Regina's eyes land upon a small purple bruise under the side of her lip which Emma caused all on her own. She's actually happy that she can't be blamed for that one.

There's this nagging feeling pulsating just below her flesh and she doesn't understand the need she feels for this woman. She just had her all night and still she feels the urge to wake her up and do it all over again.

Regina scoots a little closer to the gorgeous blonde and lightly places a meaningful kiss to the bruise upon her lip. Emma stirs a little bit, shoving her face deep into Regina's warm chest to hide from the morning light. The brunette can't help, but squirm closer to her girlfriend so she can kiss her lips which she's convinced are now in a pout from being woken up.

Regina slides lower into the bed so their faces are aligned along with those pale pouty lips. Emma half moans and half groans in response, and Regina knows she wants to be mad, but she also knows Emma can't ever stay mad at her for too long.

"We have to get up. We aren't on the bar's schedule anymore," the former bar owner informs the blonde in a playful manner, whispering her hot breath into her ear.

"Where do you have to go? You know you're not the mayor anymore, right?" She fires right back with her eyes still very much closed.

"Your mother better watch her back, I'm coming for her," the former mayor insinuates, smacking her naked butt, but Emma doesn't even flinch.

"Tell me how that goes," she mumbles disoriented into her pillow.

"Come on Swan, get up! We have a lot to do today."

"Like what? You're like eighty, don't you think it's time to retire?"

Regina scowls at this admission and hastily rips the comforter away before delivering a harsh smack to her firm ass again. Emma jumps up this time as she yelps out, slowly craning her neck to glare at the woman with daggers.

"Did I seem like I was eighty when I was making you scream out my name over and over again last night?"

Emma twists her lips as she tries to appear angry, but she fails miserably and starts laughing. Her strong hands rapidly reach out to grip Regina's biceps before tossing her into the mattress and straddling her torso in one swift motion. She leans down and plants one aggressive kiss to Regina's full lips.

"Can't we cuddle all day instead? I feel like I don't have to go to the station today."

"No, as much as I would enjoy that, we cannot. I want to see Neal since he wasn't home last night. I'm dying to see my niece and we should probably check on Henry and his family. We also need to find you a place to stay. Not to mention, you need to figure out what you and Killian are going to do with Ella. I need to start helping Ella with her magic-"

"Jeez Regina, breathe!" Emma huffs while sitting back on her feet with an evident pout. Regina quickly slides out from under the blonde and sits up as well. "That's a lot of stuff..."

"I know," she confirms, flashing her a stern look, "that's why we need to get a move on."

"So...I need to find a place to live?" She timidly questions, picking at a pretend loose string upon Regina's comforter.

The brunette stares blankly at the blonde before her. It's not that she doesn't want her to move into the mansion, because she really does, but Emma's divorce isn't even final, accusations would spread like a disease in this small town.

"I want you to move in, we've been living together for almost two months now and I don't want you to leave-"

"But..."

"But...do you want Ella to find out? That's the quickest way for people to find out about us."

The corky woman sighs heavily prompting her shoulders to slump in defeat. "No, you're right. I will get my own place, just for a little while."

"Okay and you are welcome to poof your pretty little self into my bed anytime," Regina's sultry voice offers, winking before she lightly presses her lips to Emma's and then sashays toward the bathroom.

It isn't long before a giddy blonde joins her in the shower.

XXXXXXXXX 

After multiple orgasms in the steamy shower, and a whole lot of convincing on Regina's end to get Emma out of the shower, they eventually were dressed, ready for the day and went their separate ways.

Oh how Regina has missed her skirts and authoritative pantsuits. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit the jeans and t-shirts as Roni weren't comfortable, but there's just something about feeling powerful in her Mayor Mills wardrobe.

Emma went to the station to check on things and also to speak to Killian about Ella's living situation. While Regina ventured to Granny's so she could visit with Snow. Zelena also agreed to meet them for brunch and bring Robin along.

"Is Neal meeting us? I haven't seen him since he was six!" Regina exclaims as she really thinks about the time line.

"I know, he's about to turn nineteen," Snow sadly shakes her head and Regina completely understands where she is coming from. She can relate, every time she even glances at Henry, she wants to burst into tears. "He said he was going to come."

"Good."

"Uh, Regina? Can we discuss what you and Emma plan on doing?" Snow so bluntly inquires without any warning.

"Doing about...what?" She tries to play it cool, despite her fiddling nervously under the table.

"Oh Regina, she confided in me back when we were in Hyperion Heights. I could see the way she held a candle to you every time her eyes drifted your way. She loves you a lot, Regina."

The princess' confession takes Regina by surprise and leaves her a little on edge. There is just an undertone that Regina can sense about the admission, like Snow is very subtly warning her not to hurt her daughter.

"You do understand that I love her very much, Snow. Long before this curse. Long before Henry left our town to find his happy ending," Regina reassures her friend in all honesty because that's what it is, the simple truth. Snow's pale face softens as she nods along. "We are going to take it slow, she isn't even divorced yet. She's going to try and find a place later today."

No sooner as Regina finishes her statement, her sister breezes through Granny's diner. There's no question in Regina's mind, as her eyes shift to the girl beside Regina, that's her niece. She looks exactly like Zelena, the only difference is Robin's hair color is more of a strawberry blonde than the fiery red.

Regina is on her feet and hurrying toward her niece with a broad smile plastered across her face.

"Robin, do you remember Aunt Regina?"

The young girl smiles sweetly and Regina can't help, but notice the way her blue eyes shine just like her father's. For that brief second, all Regina can see is Robin Hood. Her chest tightens from the guilt of not thinking of him in quite some time, but she quickly pushes that aside to focus on her niece.

"Sorry, I mean of course I know who you are, but you left when I was like five. I don't really remember you," Robin says through a half crooked smile.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." Regina takes a step forward and delicately cups her chin, "you have his eyes." She flushes instantly because she truly didn't mean for those words to slip out, but they did and soon tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Really? Everyone always thinks I have my mother's eyes."

Regina frowns slightly while shaking her head stubbornly. "I looked into those eyes everyday, there's no doubt, they are your father's." Robin and Zelena both offer the same weak, crooked smile, causing Regina to laugh out loud. "Now your smile, is all your mother!" She states with conviction, tugging her niece flush against her body for a tight hug.

They quickly take their seats at the table, all four women smiling uncontrollably from the happy reunion.

"When you were little all you ever wanted to do was sit on Aunt Regina's lap," Zelena teases, rolling her eyes like she's annoyed, but Regina knows she's not.

"I was no fool, I knew who had the brains of the family."

"Sure take advice from the woman who got herself cursed. Ungrateful child!"

"You two are physically exhausting," Snow interrupts the mother-daughter bickering.

The little bell above Granny's rings, prompting the women to turn their attention toward the door. Regina doesn't even hesitate, she quickly jumps from her seat and rushes to the door, engulfing the young man into her loving arms, even though now, he's so much taller than her.

"Hi, Regina," his deep voice sounds so shy as he buries his head into her neck, just as he did when he was a baby.

"Neal, I've missed you so much," Regina professes through watery eyes.

"I know, my mom told me," he laughs as Regina pulls away from his arms. She curls her fingers around his upper arms so she can hold him into place and inspect the man he is today.

"Look at you, you're so grown up!" And already she can hear Snow sniffling behind them. "You look just like David."

"I know," he grips the back of his neck and rubs the muscles awkwardly, "I get that a lot." A light pink blush spreads over his cheeks while his blue eyes focus on the floor below as a distraction.

"Come sit down and eat with us," Regina demands, already dragging the poor boy toward the table, only further deepening his blush.

XXXXXXXXX 

After brunch, Regina had scheduled time for Ella to come to her vault so they could practice her magic. Emma must have forgotten about the vault while Regina was away, because everything down there is thick with dust. Thankfully, Regina simply waves her hand, instantly cleaning everything in sight.

The moment she is finished tidying up, the echo of heavy boots stomping down the steps resonates through the vault.

To the former queen's surprise, it's Emma stomping her way into the vault. "Regina?"

"I thought it was your daughter coming down."

"I know, she should be here soon. I'm just so used to seeing you, all day, every day...I miss you." She confesses, leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"I know. I miss you too, but we can't risk anything," Regina firmly states before taking a generous step back. The sheriff anxiously shoves her hands into her back pockets and nods her agreement, appearing so bashful that Regina's heart swells with love. Emma's eyes nervously stare aimlessly at her boots as she scuffs the floor with her pointed toes. "Did you find a place?"

"Well, I don't plan on staying for too long, so I think I'm just going to stay with my parents. Their farm house is large enough for all of us. I mean come on, we all used to be shoved into that small apartment like a bunch of sardines."

They both laugh lightly while Regina nods, digging around for her old spell book. "Ah, there it is." She pulls out the old, dusty, book and wipes it clean for Ella.

"Hey Gina," Emma's tone switches from anxious to concern as she reaches for Regina's wrist. She firmly wraps her fingers all the way around the dainty wrist, forcing brown eyes to meet her heavy stare. "Ella's magic, it's... different. I've felt yours before. I've felt the magic of the Dark One, but I've never felt something like this before." Regina spins around, offering her undivided attention. "I'm scared for her, her magic almost made me pass out from its intensity. I can only imagine how strong it is for a little girl like her."

"Emma, I'm sure that she's used to that by now. She said she's had magic all her life, I bet she doesn't even notice the feel of it anymore. On a regular day to day basis, do you feel as though yours becomes overwhelming?" Emma doesn't say anything, she just shakes her head. Regina takes Emma's hands into hers and squeezes some reassurance back into them. "I promise, she's going to be fine."

"Regina? Do I go down these creepy stairs?"

The former mayor smiles at Emma and whispers, "She's just like you." The blonde instantly brightens up and smiles proudly. "Yes Ella," she calls over her shoulder, "come down the creepy stairs," she mocks, releasing Emma's hands and quickly snatching up her spell book once again.

"Oh, mom...you're here," Ella awkwardly comments as her face slightly falls, causing Emma to huff in response.

"Yes, I'm here. I just wanted to help."

"Okay," Ella mutters to herself before she begins looking around the damp room, inspecting everything in sight.

Regina struts over to the young girl and hands her the spell book.

"Can I trust that you will guard this with your life and take care of it?" She questions in a stern tone while narrowing her eyes into innocent green ones. Ella slowly reaches for the book, but quickly snaps her eyes to Regina's again, silently asking for permission to take it.

"I promise," she assures her new teacher with a small smile, encouraging Regina to hand over the book.

"The more you read that book and study your craft, the more in control you will feel over your power and you never have to live in fear again."

Ella opens the book with a giddy grin, but as she flips through the pages her face falls once again. "Is this Spanish?" She balks in confusion.

Emma snickers behind Regina, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. "That's what I said, kid!"

"Can't you just like, tell me what to do?"

"You need to understand these spells so you will feel more comfortable," Regina explains gently. "I will help you study this book until you are comfortable with it on your own."

"Ugh, study? Really?" The teenager rolls her eyes dramatically and all Regina can hear is Emma's little snickering again.

"Are you going to help? Otherwise I'm kicking you out?" She scolds the childish blonde.

"How did you teach my mom?" Ella mindlessly questions as she gapes at the book like the damn thing might attack her at any moment. "There's no way she read this."

"Hey!" Emma weakly defends.

"No, your mother refused to read the book as well."

"Yeah, so she dropped me off of a cliff!" Now it's finally Regina's turn to snicker.

"You're alive aren't you?"

"I barely made it out of there and don't pretend you didn't panic as well. I saw your face as I fell, you were terrified."

"You sound like an old married couple," Ella exhales in annoyance provoking her mother and Regina to snap their mouths shut. "What?" She nervously asks once she realizes the older women are both painfully quiet.

"N-nothing," Emma says as she reaches for the book. "Come on you need to practice this."

"How about I show you something small and then we read the book?" Regina offers as a persuasive compromise.

"Sounds great!" Ella beams with excitement, while Regina smirks to herself, she can already see Ella physically relaxing from her fears.

"Okay, transporting..."

"You're going to teach her how to _poof_ herself?" Emma screeches in utter shock.

"No," Regina deadpans and magics an apple into the palm of her hand.

"An apple? It's that a little cliche?" Ella sasses causing Emma and Regina to both roll their eyes.

"It's a family thing," Regina teases. "Now I'm going to hold onto this apple. I want you to close your eyes." The new student obeys immediately, softly closing her eyes. "Take a deep breath and relax. You need to let the magic flow through your veins. As long as you feel it, you can harness it deep inside. Your mind will believe it will be able to reach out and grab it, if you will." Ella releases a loud and shaky breath while Regina studies the way she calms her breathing. "Now I want you to-"

The apple vanishes from Regina's grip and appears in the young girl's hand without any further instructions. Ella's excited eyes fly open as she realizes the weight in her hand. Green eyes dance with excitement as she squeals.

"I didn't even finish," Regina whispers in complete astonishment.

"I did it!"

"Looks like she's smarter than her mother," Regina sasses earning herself a swift slap to her arm.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

"Okay sweetie, that's it for tonight," Regina gently tells Ella as she starts to clean up the vault, knowing damn well this girl will fight her on the matter.

"Why? I finished all my homework like you asked."

"I know, but I'm sure your father would like to spend sometime with you before you go to bed this evening. Besides we accomplished a lot today. I'm so proud of you, you're really getting the hang of Elvish."

And she really means every word, because Ella really has picked up on that spell book so much faster than she expected. She is so unbelievably proud of this astounding thirteen year old little girl, she just blows Regina away.

"Thanks Regina!" Her smile is contagious and reminds Regina right away of a certain blonde who has stolen her heart like the thief she once was.

Nowadays, Emma has Ella during the week, except for Wednesday's, which belong to Hook and same with the weekends. So unfortunately, on those nights that Emma has her daughter, she doesn't sneak over to the mansion. Regina is the main reason why Emma hasn't told Ella about them, yet. Regina just doesn't want to ruin the bond they have formed together while practicing magic. Emma insists that Ella will be supportive, but Regina's still so uncertain.

"You're welcome, honey. Besides I have to get a move on if I don't want to be late. I'm meeting your brother tonight for dinner."

"Can't I come? It's a Friday night, I don't have school tomorrow," she whines, reminding Regina of Henry when he was her age, instantly melting the queen's heart. It takes every ounce of strength in her body to tell those innocent pleasing eyes, no.

"I'm sorry, not tonight. Maybe on another night when you are staying at your moms," she kindly suggests, trying to ease the blow.

"Yeah, I guess so." She simply shrugs, her voice fading off into an oblivion.

"How is everything going with that? Anything you would like to discuss about your parents divorce before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine."

As much as she tries, Regina can't stop her eyes from rolling, this girl sounds just like her mother, always putting up those damn walls.

"Ella," she grasps her small chin between her fingers and stares into those beautiful green eyes. "You can confide in me. I won't be a snitch like your grandmother." This earns herself a small giggle in return.

"I know I can trust you, I can feel the way you care for me." Regina's heart sinks in that moment because she feels like she's betraying this little girl even though she does care for her, a lot, more than she thought possible. "I just feel bad for my dad, when he looks at my mom you can see how much he loves her, but she looks at him like he's a friend."

"Sometimes that happens in love. You still love the other person, it's just a different kind of love, like the way you love a sibling or your child," she tries her best to explain, but she knows there's nothing she can say in this moment to actually take Ella's pain away.

"I know. I get it. My mom just seems so happy like I've never seen her this happy and I can't help but wonder, was she really that miserable with us as a family?"

"No, not at all sweetie. Don't think that way. She loves you both very much and right now she's doing the best she can to move on." Regina sits down on her bench next to the beautiful little girl, sulking. She wants to hug her, but she knows Ella's not too fond of that kind of physical contact. She just wishes there is a way she could help her get through this tough time in her life. "It will become easier as time goes on _and_ you should be very grateful that you have two parents who are getting along with each other during this time."

"I know how lucky I am that they get along, it still...sucks."

"I know, honey." Ella timidly places her head against Regina's arm for comfort, forcing Regina to hold her breath, not knowing what she should do or say next.

Ella's like a baby deer and Regina doesn't want to scare her off. She decides her best option is to lay her head on top of Ella's and not say a word. They bask in the moment, just enjoying each other's company without anything needing to be spoken between them.

After a few minutes, Regina places her hand on Ella's knee and taps it lightly. "Come on sweetie, I'll drive you home."

XXXXXXXXX 

Regina drops Ella off at Killian and Emma's old house, walking her to the door to make sure Ella doesn't feel any animosity between the adults. Killian and Regina are both cordial to one another for Ella's sake. Then she quickly proceeds to Granny's to meet up with her son and his family.

"So, how is Mary Margret's old apartment," Regina inquires, before taking a bite of her chopped salad.

"It's...cozy," Cinderella comments.

"Small," Regina hastily retorts, understanding that the woman is trying not to be rude.

"Nah, its good for the three of us. It brings back so many memories of my childhood," Henry explains as his face just lights up with so much joy. "Hey, remember when we were in the Underworld version of that apartment?" A deep chuckle booms through the diner as he reminisces. "It was grandma and grandpa, you, Robin, ma, Hook and me!" He turns to his wife while shaking his head. "Can you even imagine all those people crammed in there?"

Regina laughs listening to her son's over enthusiastic story while Lucy is hanging on his every word and his wife is staring at him like he's an idiot. The same look Regina is constantly giving Emma.

 _Awe, she really does love him._

"Yes Henry, I remember. It was awful," Regina flatly replies.

"Awful because there were so many people? Or awful because you had to share a home with ma and Hook, with your boyfriend as well?" Henry questions with one eyebrow raised in challenge and a shit eating grin plastered across his smug face. Just like Emma. Damn Emma and her dominant genes. Regina can't even look at neither of her children and not see that infuriating blonde.

"The question is how did you turn out so normal with your two moms and their boyfriends with your grandparents all hanging around?"

"So, is that what we are going to do? Avoid the subject of you and ma?" He was just joking around and now his tone is nothing, but dead serious.

Regina shifts uncomfortably in her seat under his scrutiny and maybe even sweats a little when she notices three sets of curious eyes on her.

"What do you want me to say, Henry?"

"Why are you and ma hiding the fact that you are true loves?"

"Do you really think now is the best time to discuss this?"

"Mom, we all know," Lucy and Cinderella are frantically nodding along as her son continues, "grandma and grandpa know. Hook knows. Grandpa and Belle know..."

"Right, but my sister doesn't know," she quickly counters, cutting him off.

"Aunt Zelena is not stupid, she will find out soon, along with Robin."

"I know, but we are doing this for your sister," she softly concludes, hoping he will drop the subject, but instead Henry reaches across the table for her hand.

"Mom, Ella is such an amazing young girl, give her a chance."

"I don't want to hurt her, Henry."

"I know you don't, but I also know you won't. She will be fine. She adores you," he says confidentially with a huge smile that consumes his entire face.

XXXXXXXXX 

After dinner Regina heads home and waits for Emma to arrive. The Savior shows up every Friday night when she gets off work, knowing Ella is at Hook's for the weekend. Friday nights have quickly become their date night. The couple usually opens a bottle of wine, makes some popcorn and watches movies.

Regina is in her bedroom slipping into her pajamas when she notices her girlfriend's jeans folded on top of her dresser. Emma left them two nights ago when she went home in Regina's favorite pajama bottoms.

The former mayor lightly grazes her finger over the denim and thinks back to her cursed time as Roni. She was so relaxed and carefree then. She cannot believe that she wore these jeans everyday. Actually, the jeans were never the issue with her, it was the hideous concert tees.

She just doesn't understand why Emma finds something so simple, so attractive on her. Regina hasn't put on her pajama bottoms just yet, so she decides to try on Emma's jeans.

She strolls over to her full length mirror and pulls the tight jeans up and over her hips. _Shit these are tight_. They are a little bit long on her considering Emma's height, so the bottom is hugging the arch of her foot. She turns slightly in the mirror, running her hand up her thigh and over her hip.

She has to admit, but only ever to herself, they do look-

"Damn Regina, I told you jeans were your thing."

Regina jumps almost right out of her skin, absolutely, completely, startled and embarrassed by the annoying sheriff.

"Emma!" She yelps out, that's as far as she gets because Emma is already slamming her lips into Regina's to shut her up.

"My jeans look so good on you," she confesses, gasping through their heated kiss that's stealing their breath away. "Will you please consider buying more? Or just take all of mine."

Regina laughs loudly, breaking the kiss and swatting her girlfriend away. Emma's dorky grin takes up her entire face, making her appear far younger than she actually is. Regina shakes her head and begins peeling the jeans from her legs.

"How did Ella do today?" Emma curiously inquires, recklessly falling onto their bed before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Really well. Emma, she's so smart, the way that she already understands Elvish, just blows me away. She's absolutely just wonderful," Regina raves, just as she always does after one of their sessions and slides into her pajama bottoms.

"I know, she's my little genius," Emma agrees with such love beating in her eyes.

Regina sits down on the edge of the bed, carefully tucking one leg under herself and leans forward into Emma's personal space.

"Hey, Em? Can I speak with you for a minute about her?"

The blonde scrunches her eyebrows together and twists her lips as she sits up from the bed, fully concerned now. "Of course, what's up?"

"I..." she stops for a moment, because she wants to explain how Ella is feeling, but then again she doesn't want to betray her trust. "I just think maybe we should tell her about us soon," she decides to say instead.

"I agree. I'm on board, I've told you before I think we should tell her. Is that all?" Regina can tell that Emma knows she has other things on her mind, but the brunette chooses to remain silent, a simple nod will suffice. "Okay, have you talked to my mom about the mayor's office?"

"Yes, I have. She was actually quite relieved. She told me she never wanted the position and was only doing it because she knew nobody else could take care of the town. She's going to go back to teaching, only part time though and I will take over as mayor again."

"I don't understand why you want that job? You should just relax and enjoy your life," she comments sincerely as she tucks Regina's hair behind her ear.

"I have to do something, otherwise I will be bored all day and who knows what will happen when the queen gets bored," she teases, leaning in to peck her thin lips, motivating Emma to flip Regina onto her back and deepen the kiss.

 _Looks like they won't be watching a movie after all._


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

"Are you sure you don't want to switch?" Regina slyly comments as her stern eyes study Emma's movements intently.

"I'm sure. Do you not trust me?" She playfully questions focusing her eyes on the task at hand.

"I do...it's just...I like it a certain way," the mayor shrugs her shoulders, redirecting her attention back down.

"I know how you like it, _my majesty_ ," the savior mocks, hoping that the nickname will ignite the fire she is head over heels in love with.

"I know," the brunette mutters mostly to herself and Emma knows all too well that her girlfriend still has a hard time letting go of her need to control everything. Emma also knows, that Regina has never had anyone _ever_ take care of her and do something for her without expecting something in return. Suddenly, full, wet, velvety lips press into Emma's cheek distracting her from her wandering thoughts and duty. "I'm glad you stayed last night."

She flashes her girlfriend the cheesiest smile she can muster up, craning her neck to meet those enchanting eyes. "Me too! I miss waking up next to you. I hate leaving so early in the morning to _poof_ back home."

"Em, the eggs."

"Shit!" Emma quickly pulls the pan from the burner as she flips the handle off. "That was all your fault. You distracted me," she sternly scolds before Regina has the chance to yell at her and say, _I told you so._

"Mmmhmmm," she hums to herself as she sways back to the counter to finish chopping the fruit.

"Your egg whites are fine. Maybe another minute and then we would've had a problem, but these are fine," the flustered blonde attempts to convince Regina as she pushes the eggs onto both of their plates.

"Okay, dear." She smiles that overly smug smirk and kisses Emma's cheek once more, but the blonde just roll her eyes and breathes out a groan instead of arguing.

Regina decorates the plates with fruit while Emma pours them both a cup of coffee. Together they make their way to the kitchen table and sit down for breakfast as a couple. Maybe Emma doesn't entirely mean to, but she breathes out a heavy sigh after a moment of silence.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asks before she even has a chance to pick up her fork to eat.

"No," she confirms as a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. "It's just, we work together as teammates. We made breakfast _together_."

"Yes, it was rather domesticated," she admits through a husky laugh inspiring Emma's smile to stretch even wider.

"Yes. Hook and I never worked like that together. I always cooked all the meals while he waited to eat. At first, it was fine. I wanted to help because the man had only one hand, but as time passed, I think I ended up resenting him for small things like that."

Regina quietly listens intently, allowing Emma to express her feelings comfortably. When she understands that she is finished, the mayor offers her girlfriend a weak smile.

"Em, I always thought you were too good for Hook. Honestly, I just wanted you to be happy in life. Whether that's with me or not. When I was cursed as Roni, I would always stare at your beautiful smile and wonder to myself, is that smile because of me? Does her husband make her smile like that? Now that I have my memories back and I really know you, I know in my heart, you have never smiled the way you do now. You know I'm not one to express my feelings but..." she sighs heavily and finds interest down at her untouched plate. "...sometimes at night, I watch you sleep. You're so peaceful as you sleep with a permanent smile on your lips. I know it's because of us and I know we are truly happy."

Emma leans across her chair without another word and pulls Regina's face into hers. She kisses her lips softly before resting her head against hers.

"I love you so much, Regina and we are truly happy. I've never been this happy with anyone before in my life."

Their lips connect once more in a silent promise to their love and devotion before they both pull away and begin eating with an easy conversation flowing freely between them.

Just as the couple is finishing up their breakfast, there's a light knock against the front door. Regina's perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she stands from her chair, almost knocking it over. Emma decides to clear the plates as Regina answers the door.

Once the door opens, Emma can distinctly hear her ex's voice echoing through the house. "Still in pajamas, Regina?"

Emma hastily dumps both plates in the sink, wipes her hands and dashes toward the front door. Her face instantly falls when she discovers her daughter standing in front of her father, plummeting her heart to the pit of her stomach. She hasn't a clue as to why she's surprised, of course Ella's with him, where else would she be?

Killian aggressively clears his throat once he notices Emma rounding the corner. Luckily, Regina and Emma both had enough common sense to put on yoga pants and t-shirts this morning while cooking. Emma's eyes fall to her daughter's and watches through bated breath as confusion, hurt and a hundred different questions flicker across her delicate face.

The silence is deafening, only adding to the thick tension that could be so easily cut with a knife right now. Emma subconsciously crosses her arms firmly over her chest feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed in this godawful moment.

"Killian?" The sheriff tone comes out as she narrows her eyes at the man, whose anger is visibly written across on his face in permanent ink. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ella wanted to ask Regina if they could practice some magic today. Clearly she's busy."

"I'm not busy," Regina quickly interjects.

"Why don't you both come in. We've been meaning to speak with you, Ella," Emma gently says as Regina holds the door open wider for the duo to step inside. Ella doesn't budge from her spot until Killian guides her forward. "Let's talk in the living room," Emma suggests awkwardly, as if this is her house now to be offering up rooms.

"No," Ella whispers before her eyes flick toward her mother's, fire blazing passionately in those green orbs. "Just tell me what's going on. I want to know why you're at Regina's, in pajamas at nine in the morning. Is she the reason you're so happy lately?" Her small voice wavers slightly, but she still holds a stern tone, masking her pain as always.

"Ella," Emma steps forward to place her hands on her daughter's shoulders for comfort, but Ella hastily yanks herself from the touch. Her mother's heart sinks, knowing her biggest fear has come true, she caused her daughter pain. Her usual frown instantly returns and from the corner of her eye, she notices Regina's frown as well. "Ella, please let me explain."

"I'm waiting!"

"When I was in Hyperion Heights, Regina and I found out we were each other's true love. That's how Regina regained her memories, I uh, kissed her."

"So, because of one kiss, you left daddy? You left me?" Her green irises ignite with that deadly fire again as she stares directly into her mother's eyes, challenging her.

Emma's whole body slumps down in defeat. "Is that what you think? I left you? I didn't leave you! You're with me during the week. I would never leave you. And it wasn't over just one kiss. Regina and I are in love. We love each other very much."

Ella glares at her mother with disgust flashing across her eyes. Emma observes Killian shifting uncomfortably next to her, his face now free from anger and replaced with sorrow.

Ella turns her attention toward her mentor, her face burning red with hate. "You sat there when I opened up to you about my parent's divorce. You didn't say one word! You kept this secret from me and I trusted you!" She exhales heavily, her little body trembling with rage and that's when the tears build.

"Ella, sweetie. I wanted to tell you-"

"Don't! Don't try to justify your actions when you're the reason why. You're why they aren't together. And why we will never be a family again. All because my mom had to go across this country to save your ass!"

"Ella Snow!" Emma bellows with anger boiling inside of her. "You will not disrespect Regina like that."

"Emma, its fine, she-" Regina begins, but the blonde quickly cuts her off.

"No, it's not fine. Ella, you will not disrespect adults like that. I did not raise you to be like that."

"Well it's true! She is as much to blame as you!" Ella lowers her eyes to the floor and Emma can just feel the loathing radiating off her body. "I hate you," she growls in a low whisper.

"Ella!" Killian's deep voice booms through the mansion, provoking every single one of them to jump, completely thrown off by Hook's authoritative tone. "You will never say that to your mother again, do you hear me? She is your mother and no matter how upset you are, you have no right to spit those awful words toward her."

All three women stand in silence, shell shocked, staring dumbfounded at the former pirate. Emma has never once heard him _ever_ yell at Ella before.

Ella's nostrils flare as her bottom lip quivers from either embarrassment or utter pain that her mother has caused. Her green eyes gloss over as the unshed tears continue to build, but she refuses to cry in front of the adults. She turns around and storms out of Regina's house without another word spoken. Emma attempts to follow her, but Killian grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Let her cool off, love. She just needs time to process everything. I'm going to take her home now."

"Killian, did you do that on purpose? Bring her here, knowing I would be here?" The sheriff accuses her ex with disdain dripping from every word.

"Do you honestly think I would want to hurt our daughter like that? Did you see the pain and confusion in her eyes? Do you really think I purposely would want to cause her harm like that?"

"I'm sorry," she mutters as her shoulders slowly slouch, because she knows Killian would never purposely cause their daughter pain, but Emma's hurt so of course she's lashing out irrationally right now.

"I would've rather had you sit down and speak with her on your own."

"Me too," she mumbles just as Killian's car door slams shut.

"I'll make sure she speaks with you tonight." Emma only nods in return as she follows him to the door. "And Regina," the brunette finally peers up from the floor, clearly lost in her own thoughts. "I apologize for my daughter's words. You didn't deserve that, as much as I hate this situation, she shouldn't have spoken to you in that manner."

"Thank you, Killian, I appreciate the sentiment."

He nods politely and makes his way out the door as Emma closes the door behind him and blows out a heavy, unsteady, breath.

She pushes off the door and advances to her girlfriend, needing her loving touch right now to drown out all the negative thoughts beating into her brain in this moment. She's just about to rest her head on Regina's shoulder, but the brunette quickly takes a giant step back. Thick raven hair is swaying all around her face as she rapidly shakes her head, sending Emma's heart to free fall to the pit of her stomach.

She takes another tentative step forward, but Regina backs away once more. She purses out her lips, furrowing her eyebrows as she tries to comprehend her girlfriend's rejection.

"Regina, what is going on?" She snaps at the woman a little too harshly and she truly didn't mean to snap like that, but her emotions are all over the place right now.

"I-I can't Emma. I can't be the reason your daughter hates you," she sternly says, but her glossy eyes and far off look tell a different story.

"Regina, she's thirteen. Thirteen year olds are walking, talking hormones. They are emotional, irrational and I'm pretty sure they aren't a teenager unless they say, _I hate you_ , to their parents. It's like a right of passage," she laughs lightly to herself, attempting to lighten the mood, despite the unsettling feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"No, she's right, Emma. I tore your family apart. I crushed her and Killian, just for our happiness? No." Her head is violently shaking as tears fill those big brown eyes.

"Regina, regardless if we love each other or not, I'm not _in_ love with Killian anymore. I don't know when that happened. I honestly don't know if I ever truly loved him like that, now that I think about it."

Emma tries to steal another step forward, but she counters the action again. She sighs knowing Regina's not going to let her in right now.

"No, Emma this is all because of me. Your daughter was finally trusting someone, she trusted me and I destroyed that trust and the bond we created. I can't be the reason anymore for destroying people's lives. I promised myself I would never do that, ever again."

"Regina listen to me, please," Emma whines as she is desperately searching to meet her girlfriend's eyes, but she keeps her focus on her feet. "This is completely different. You would never deliberately hurt anyone anymore. You've grown so much, you're such a beautiful person with a huge heart that only seeks love. I promise-"

"Stop it," she mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"I said stop it! I'm not doing this with you. You need to do whatever it takes to mend your relationship with your daughter."

"I will. You know I will."

"But _we_ , Miss Swan, are done."

"Excuse me?" Emma fires back in disgust, her anger flaring from the dismissive nickname.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to end. I can no longer be in this relationship knowing all the damage I've caused," she coldly states, not once glancing Emma's way.

The Savior's stomach is turning and its not from Regina trying to end their relationship, it's the mere fact of how cold she can be in this moment, after all they've been through. After all they just expressed in the kitchen no more than an hour ago.

"No," Emma vigorously shakes her head.

"No?"

"No. I don't accept."

"You don't have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan," she huffs in annoyance.

"Cut the crap, Regina. Stop with the _Miss Swan_ bullshit. It's Emma, you know, the name you were calling out all night," she growls, her cheeks burning with rage.

"I'm not doing this with you. Get out."

"No."

"Get. Out!" She delegates more firmly and slowly like maybe the blonde doesn't understand her cruel words.

"Regina please stop," she finally softens and begs, giving into the fear and panic that Regina might actually make her leave and effectively end their relationship.

"I said we are done and I've asked you to leave. Don't make this harder than it has to be," she spits as she stomps her bare feet against the marble floor. She flings opens her front door and gestures for Emma to leave.

"No, Regina," she pleads again as icy cold tears trickle down her cheeks. Tears, she didn't even know were building in her eyes. "I love you so much and...and I know you love me just as much."

The mayor quickly turns her head to hide her tears, but it's too late, Emma's already seen them fall. So, she steps closer and attempt to pull the mayor into a hug, because in all honesty, she just can't leave her. If Regina pushes her through that door, she swears she will die a little on the inside.

"Regina please, look at me. What about everything you said this morning to me?"

Regina's palm presses against Emma's chest, slowly pushing her over the threshold and out the door. "Go Emma," she whispers before her bloodshot eyes finally meet Emma's depressing gaze. "Please," she whimpers as more tears streams down her face.

Emma grips the back of her neck and rests her forehead against Regina's. "I will never give up on us. I love you too much," she professes through a shaky breath before she presses her lips to Regina's to steal one last kiss and rushes out the door in pajamas and bare feet.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

After Regina kicked Emma to the curb in nothing but pajamas and bare feet, in the bitter cold, the Savior had to transport herself to her parent's house. She couldn't stand there and fight anymore with her girlfriend, or well maybe ex now, but she couldn't continue the fight because she saw that look in Regina's eyes. The former queen was so far lost in her own negative thoughts that Emma knew there was nothing she could say or do to change her mind during that time.

"Emma? Is that you? Are you home?" Her mother shouts up the stairs as the sheriff rummages through her drawers in search of something to wear. It isn't long before her nosy mother is light tapping her knuckles against the door. "Emma, sweetie? What are you doing home?" She softly questions, peeking her head through the door.

"Regina, kicked me out," she mumbles under her breath, angrily tugging a thick sweatshirt over her head while Snow takes this as her opportunity to go ahead and walk into her daughter's room.

"What? Why would she do that?"

Emma refuses to meet her mother's curious eyes. She can feel her emotions bouncing all over the place right now and they can't be trusted. So, she plops down onto her bed and busies herself with sliding on her socks.

"Ella came to her house this morning, wanting to practice her magic..."

"Oh god Emma, please tell me she didn't walk-"

"No!" She quickly defends, slightly embarrassed from the assumption. She sighs heavily, shaking her head and dropping her feet to the floor with a heavy thump. "We were eating breakfast. So, I decided to tell her because obviously she knew what was going on. She freaked out. I mean lost it. She went off on Regina and then on me. She even told me she hated me."

"Oh sweetie," her mother coos, placing a calming hand to her daughter's shoulder.

"Then, Killian yelled at her for speaking to Regina and I like that and for disrespecting us. It just escalated very quickly. I know there was too many emotions for any of us to control, especially since everything is still new to us," she hastily rambles on, all her wandering thoughts spewing subconsciously from her mouth as she stares intently at her fidgety fingers.

"Are you okay?" Snow cautiously asks while lovingly running her hand up and down Emma's back to soothe her anxious nerves.

Emma takes another deep breath and rakes a shaky hand through her messy hair.

"I'm more angry than anything. Regina was so quick to end our relationship just because Ella didn't approve right away. She said she couldn't be with me knowing she hurt my daughter and as much as I appreciate the consideration, I told her Ella would get over it. She's a kid, they overreact."

"Yeah, but you know Regina. She pushes people away. Not to mention the fact that she will try and overcompensate for her past."

Emma rapidly shakes her head like maybe that action will force the negative thoughts out of her tired brain and abruptly pushes herself off the bed. She stomps over to her dresser to find a hair tie and distracts herself by pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She takes one look at herself in the mirror and sighs, noticing how disheveled her appearance is. She hasn't looked this depressed since before she left for Seattle.

"I need to go speak with my daughter," she announces through gritted teeth before exiting her bedroom.

"Okay sweetie, just remember she's still a kid," her mother reminds her as she follows her daughter out the front door.

"I know, mom." Emma suddenly stops her rushed footsteps and spins around, wrapping her arms securely around her mother's neck and burying her face into the crook of her neck. Snow reacts instantly, curling one arm around Emma's back and placing one hand behind her head. "I love you," Emma mutters as her emotions demand to be at the forefront of her mind.

"I love you too, honey," and the break in Snow's voice forces Emma to back away before they both end up blubbering messes and jogs to her trusty yellow bug.

She climbs inside with determination coursing anxiously through her veins. _She will fix this_.

XXXXXXXXX 

She pulls up to the front of the house that she used to share with Killian and Ella with a heavy heart. She kills the engine and slumps back in her seat, staring at the house that holds so many wonderful memories. She _was_ happy at times and she most certainly doesn't regret a single moment, because if she never had married Killian, then she wouldn't have Ella today. She loves her daughter with all her heart and she wouldn't trade that for anything in this world.

With heavy feet in what feels like they are filled with cement she climbs out of her car and slams the door shut. She trudges to the front door, her feet scuffing against the pavement along the way until she rings the doorbell. Her entire body is humming with nervous energy so she shoves her hands deep inside the pocket of her hoodie and stares aimlessly at her feet.

The soft click from the lock sounds amplified from her fears of what's to come before the door slowly creeks open.

"Emma?" Killian gapes at her with one eyebrow raised for a brief moment before he straightens his stance and pulls the door wider for her to step inside.

"I need to speak with her," she acknowledges in a ragged breath. Now that she is actually inside the home she can feel the uncertainty of it all come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"Of course. She's in the kitchen."

Emma nods and follows her ex into the kitchen. When she enters, she's startled by both her children sitting at the table, next to one another and deep in what seems to be a private conversation.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"Hey ma. I came to have a little chat with my sister," he confirms through a half crooked smile.

Henry leans forward and pats his sister lightly on her shoulder, but Ella doesn't even bother looking up when she feels the contact. Her eyes are locked onto the top of the table like it's the most extravagant thing she has ever laid eyes upon.

"Okay," Emma murmurs, walking over to her children.

She pulls out the other chair next to Ella, the sound of the legs scraping against the floor and cutting through the awkward silence. She sinks down and rests her right arm on the table, her nails nervously picking at absolutely nothing. Killian follows her lead and takes a seat across from Ella.

"What?" Her daughter snaps, but keeps her head hanging low.

"Drop the attitude," Emma quickly scolds without skipping a beat.

Henry shifts in his seat uncomfortably while Ella just sighs. Henry and Ella were always so different when it came to discipline. Henry was always wanting to do the right thing and he never accepted being yelled at very well. Where as Ella on the other hand, it never phased her when she found herself in trouble. She never took the scoldings to heart and it never really seemed to bother her.

"Ella, you need to talk with your mom about all of this," Killian comments as he sits back in his chair.

Emma can only imagine how difficult this is for him. She left him for someone else, in what probably seemed like a blink of an eye to him and now he has to sit here and defend her to their daughter. He doesn't have to, he could be malicious and stir the pot, but he knows that's not good for anybody here. At least he always puts Ella first, that is one good thing she can say about their marriage.

"Fine. I lost respect for you and Regina, since you cheated on my dad!"

"That's fair," Emma wholeheartedly agrees. "I should've ended things with your father first, that I will give you, _but_ that doesn't mean that would've changed the outcome of this situation."

"Ella, my mom and ma are true loves, there's no controlling that," Henry delicately explains.

Ella's head snaps so fast in her brother's direction, Emma fears it might roll right off her shoulders. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know they really love each other."

"Of course you're happy. Why should you care? You don't have a dad and now both your parents get to be together!"

Henry twists his lips as he stares intently at his sister, contemplating the best way to move forward in this conversation.

"Listen, when I was around your age, I was the one who made ma ask out Hook. Did I want my mom dating Captain Hook? No. Absolutely not. I wasn't over my dad passing away and I was still hurting, but I still encouraged her to take that step. Do you know why?" Ella simply shakes her head. "Because it made ma happy. I didn't want to see her miserable. I wanted her to be happy."

"Yeah, but your dad was dead. He didn't get caught in the crossfire," Ella hastily interjects.

"Ella, love, you need to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. We are all worried about you," Killian gently explains as he leans across the table to rest his hand on top of hers.

"Sometimes," Emma tentatively begins, placing her index finger below Ella's chin so her daughter can see the sincerity in her eyes. "As much as people may say, it's best to stay together for the kids, it's just not. If I stayed with your father, I wouldn't be happy and that would effect the atmosphere around the house. Everyone would be miserable and cranky and then that would affect you as well. Wouldn't you prefer to have two happy homes instead of one angry home?"

"I guess," she mumbles while shrugging her shoulders, her only response when she's truly upset.

"I'm not asking you to run around wearing an, _I heart my mom and Regina_ , t-shirt." Emma playfully rolls her eyes and watches as her daughter's lip twitches as she fights back a smile. "I'm just asking you to respect our decision."

Ella shrugs her shoulders noncommittally and never once makes eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Well it doesn't even matter because as of right now, we are not together," Emma decides to add on to ease some of the tension between her and her daughter.

All three brunettes snap their heads up while gaping at the blonde in utter confusion.

"Ma, what happened?" Henry questions, beating everyone else to the punch.

"She felt horrible for coming between Ella and I. She couldn't stand the fact that she hurt you," Emma clarified carefully, resting her eyes upon her daughter as Ella studies her nervously. "She says she can't be with me knowing all the damage she's done and how she betrayed your trust."

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian quietly, but kindly asks, meeting Emma's sad eyes.

"Yeah. I mean I guess. I don't know," she flippantly replies, not wanting to really indulge too much into the topic with her ex-husband.

"Ma, don't shut us out now," Henry firmly states, narrowing his eyes pointedly in is mother's direction.

"No. No, it's just I know, Regina. I know how stubborn she is. I also know, she could never push me away for too long before she caves. We will...somehow...work this out," she tries her best to explain without sounding too vulnerable, while drawing random patterns on the kitchen table with her finger.

XXXXXXXXX 

After Regina had forced Emma out of her house that morning, the mayor drowned herself in paperwork. Things that Snow neglected while she was gone. Honestly, the former princess did rather well in office and Regina's actually surprised that Snow kept up with almost everything, but she would never admit this out loud, especially in front of Snow White.

However, none of that stuff matters because she is so torn between her mind and her heart. Her heart is telling her that she cannot live without Emma Swan and that she should just stop being so damn ridiculous and call her up to apologize. Yet, her mind is telling her that she did the right thing and she should be so proud of herself for putting some distance between them, since Ella is hurting from their actions.

The long stressful day became too much for her and the lack of sleep from the previous night isn't helping either. She decided to turn in early for the night and just when she is about to turn off her light next to her bed, a disastrous crashing noise clatters from downstairs.

She hurries out of bed and wastes no time creating a roaring fireball in the palm of her hand. Cautiously, she begins descending her stairs, suspiciously peeking over her banister, hoping she can see who or what caused the ruckus. With each step down her staircase, her heart slams harder and harder against her chest.

When she reaches the bottom step she is surrounded by pure darkness. She attempts to use her fireball as the light to guide her way.

"Wait! Regina! It's me!" A high pitched squeal echoes from the ground floor.

Regina leans forward to find a very terrified young brunette with wide eyes, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Ella? What on Earth are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Regina fires off as her eyes drift to a shattered vase beside the young girl.

Regina quickly flicks her wrist, assembling the item back together again in its original spot.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to break it. When I transported myself here, I bumped right into it," she frantically tries to explain, her small voice trembling which coaxes Regina into relaxing.

"It's fine, it's all fixed. Why did you transport yourself here?" She suspiciously inquires while searching for a light switch.

She finally feels the small switch extending from the wall and flips it on, illuminating the frightened teenager's face.

"I uh," she pauses and a small groan escapes her lips before she proceeds. "I...I owe you...an apology," she stutters through as her eyes shift anxiously back and forth, avoiding Regina's stern gaze at all cost.

"You don't sound so certain, dear."

The younger brunette blows out a shaky breath and tries again. "I'm sorry, Regina," she whispers at first. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially when you've been so nice and supported me during some hard times."

Those bright green eyes flick up to gauge Regina's reaction, but all too quickly she's averting her attention away again.

"Thank you for apologizing, that's really sweet of you." Regina smiles kindly at the girl and watches as Ella slowly begins to relax. "I understood where your anger came from and I would like to say that I'm sorry for the way things turned out."

Ella nods as she chews on her bottom lip, unsure of what she should say next. There is a long silence after Regina's apology before Ella finally speaks up again.

"So, is my mom, um...are we going to live here now?" Ella shuffles from side to side and shoves her hands into her sweatshirt's pocket.

"Oh no, sweetie," Regina softly whispers as she gently moves to cup Ella's cheek, but thinks better of it and swiftly drops her hand. "Your mom and I, we...are going to take some time apart."

"She had mentioned that, but she also said that you will make up."

"She did, did she?" Regina hums smugly as the young girl nods enthusiastically. "I'm sorry, but that just doesn't seem possible."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Tomorrow will mark one whole week without a single call or text being answered by Regina. Ella was upfront with her mother and confessed how she broke into Regina's house to apologize. Mother and daughter both assumed that would help ease the tension, but Regina is still refusing to speak with Emma. And the sheriff, well she's losing her freaking mind.

Even now, the Savior is standing outside of her daughter's school, waiting for her to come out and the sheriff is inspecting all around her surroundings like a lunatic for Regina. She knows the mayor would never be there, it's not like she has any children that attend the school, but that doesn't stop Emma's head from whipping back and forth like some mad person who just escaped the looney bin.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice calls out just behind Emma's shoulder, provoking her nervous body to jump almost out of her boots.

She clenches her chest, pleading with her erratic heart beat to slow down as she observes Cinderella approaching.

"Jeez J, you scared me!" She admits, heat from embarrassment slowly painting her cheeks.

"Sorry," she timidly replies, cringing from shame. Emma quickly waves her off and continues her pathetic scanning. "So, about the whole, calling me "J" thing..." she stretches out her sentence demanding Emma's attention. "...my name isn't really Jacinda. It's Cinderella, well technically it's Ella. My terrible stepmother added the _Cinder_ part..." Emma stares at the woman blankly, so she continues. "So, can you not call me J or Jacinda anymore?"

"Oh, okay...uh what do you want me to call you? We kind of already have an Ella here in Storybrooke." She motions with her head toward her daughter strolling toward them. "And if I'm being honest, it's going to take me some time. I've only ever known you as Jacinda."

"You know what? Jacinda is fine. J is cool," the woman claims as she shrugs her shoulders and nervously shoves her hands into her pockets.

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying not to piss off your mother in law?" The sheriff teases while watching the younger woman's face drain from all its color. Cinderella doesn't answer and Emma is pretty confident with herself it's because she is right. "You know...I'm not really the mother in law that you have to walk on eggshells in front of."

Jacinda audibly gulps and busies herself by searching the crowd of children for Lucy. Emma can't help but laugh at how uncomfortable this woman looks, so she nudges her daughter in law's arm. "I'm just teasing."

Jacinda laughs awkwardly like she doesn't really believe Emma and avoids all eye contact until Lucy and Ella saunter up together.

"Anything?" Lucy asks with her big brown eyes full of hope peering up at her grandmother.

"No," Emma sighs and shakes her head, even though she thinks it's really cute how Lucy is rooting for her and Regina to work out. "Hot Cocoa at Granny's?" She suggests through a fake smile, hoping to distract both girls from her obvious pain and heartbreak.

Pain, that she can't seem to shake. She's never felt so heartbroken in her life. Not even when Neal left her behind to rot in jail. Now, the sheriff cries herself to sleep every night, but during the day, she forces her laughter because she refuses to allow her daughter to see the heartbreak.

"Yes! You should definitely come to Granny's!" Lucy professes as she jumps in the air, but Emma's eyes wander to Jacinda, who is giving her daughter a pointed look and shaking her head in rejection.

"What?" Emma skeptically questions, knowing all too well that something is up.

"Nothing," the mother-daughter duo chirp in unison.

Emma squints her eyes at both of them, but decides to ignore their lies. It's cold out and she wants her damn hot chocolate.

XXXXXXXXX 

When they arrive at Granny's, Lucy and Jacinda run ahead, almost crashing into the front door. Ella curiously glances over at her mother and they both shrug their confusion. Emma catches the door before it closes as Jacinda and Lucy both screech, "it wasn't our idea."

It doesn't take Emma long to follow their worried gazes to find Regina in a booth with their son sitting across from her. Henry squirms in his seat as he peeks up at his birth mother. Regina glances over her shoulder and offers a small polite smile.

Emma believes wholeheartedly that in that moment her heart will burst right through her chest from how hard the organ is pounding. Her green eyes inspect her former lover, noticing the way Regina's hair is still straight, sleek and smooth in all its professional mayor glory, but her outfit, is _jaw dropping_ hot. Emma actually stops and thinks for a moment that Regina's playing some kind of sick trick on her.

 _She's totally fucking with me!_

Regina is sporting short, black, suede, boots that stop just at her ankle, where the hem of her jeans lay. Light, faded, washed out jeans that clings to her every curve. She's wearing a lose, white button up, her sleeves rolled casually up to her elbows and here's the kicker, not tucked in.

All Emma can see in this moment is Roni and it takes everything in her not to throw this damn woman down onto the counter behind her. She attempts to swallow down all her naughty desires, but her mouth is the damn Sahara desert and that's when she realizes everyone is dead silent, watching the the Queen and the Savior gawk at one another.

"Oh I'm sorry have you two never met before?" Her pain in the ass daughter sarcastically quips breaking through the silence. "Mom this is Regina. Regina this is Em-MA!" She taunts, over pronouncing her mother's name, encouraging Emma to shove her daughter's shoulder, pushing her toward the counter and right into a stool.

Emma slumps down next to her and glares at her while the sheriff's temper bubbles over.

"What the hell was that?" She whisper scolds, ducking down to hide her reddening face.

"God mom! You two were staring at each other like you were seeing each other for the first time."

"Well sometimes it's hard to see an ex after a break up. Especially when they ignore you for a week."

"Sure mom, that's why," she deadpans before turning her attention to the waitress who's tapping her pen against a pad of paper, staring them down for ignoring her. "Two hot cocoas with cinnamon, please." Ella quickly orders before turning back to her mother. "Just go talk to her. She won't ignore you now. Not in public and not in front of Lucy."

"You don't know that."

"Well you're never going to know unless you try."

"Why are you being so supportive all of a sudden?"

"I thought about what Henry said and I want you to be happy. I don't want to be the reason you're miserable." Emma reaches out and runs her fingers through her daughter's long black hair while pulling her closer so she can place a kiss to her forehead. Emma then proceeds to ruffle her hair, successfully messing it up as payback for embarrassing her before. "Mom! Stop! Go talk to Regina," she insists as she swats her hand away.

Emma fumbles off her stool as she pathetically allows her nerves to get the best of her. She clenches her hands into tight fists as she dawdles her way over to the booth with her family. Her heart is pounding, her fists are sweating, all while her stomach is doing back flips. The fact that Regina's been avoiding her is exactly why she can't get her shit together right now.

"Hi," is all she can embarrassingly mutter once she steps in front of the booth. All eyes are on her and that's not helping this situation in the least bit.

"Hey ma," Henry croaks out as he peers up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Regina can we talk, please?" Emma tentatively requests, gazing down at her gorgeous ex girlfriend with fear, yet so much hope in her eyes. She still can't seem to tear her eyes away from the outfit that she chose today.

"Go on, grandma," Lucy beams with a wide grin, prompting Regina to snap her head back at her granddaughter, glaring at her for the name.

"I thought we've discussed this, Lucy? No more grandma, if you insist on something other than my name then let's go with Nana," Regina firmly states causing a small chuckle to escape Emma's lips.

The mayor reluctantly stands from the booth and gestures to the back of the diner. So, Emma follows Regina to the back for some privacy. There's a brief moment of silence when Emma just examines Regina's every move while the brunette stares at the floor with her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"I really didn't want to have this conversation in the back of Granny's," Emma informs her, but of course Regina remains silent. "Please Regina, talk to me. I know Ella came to apologize, she told me. So what happened? Why are you ignoring me and pushing me away when we can be happy?" She calmly investigates.

Regina nibbles at her bottom lip, but is still focused on the ground. Emma ducks down and that's when she discovers that her ex girlfriend is already crying and Emma can't hold back any longer, she just misses her too damn much. So, against her better judgement she tugs Regina against her chest and much to the blonde's surprise, Regina allows her to.

"Stop ignoring me. Please. We were so happy."

"I can't," is all she mumbles into Emma's warm and inviting chest.

"Why? Please, tell me why?"

"Because Emma, it's me," she whispers as she pulls away from the loving embrace.

Emma frowns, sadly watching Regina slip away because she knows it's so much more than just physically.

"That's why I love you, because you are you."

"Everyone one of my "true loves" has died Emma and not just passed away, murdered. I can't let that happen to you. You are my true love and I won't allow history to repeat itself," her voice is stern, but the tears streaming down her face tells a different story and Emma has never seen the former queen appear so small.

"Not one of those men were the Savior," Emma teases with a shit eating grin, but Regina doesn't even notice and soon Emma's face falls. "Regina, that's not going to happen to me. What do we always say?"

"We always find another away," they both ramble off at the same time as their heads bob up and down.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise you. I love you," she states with conviction and takes a step forward to hug her lover once again, but all too quickly Regina is backing up while shaking her head in denial.

"I'm so sorry, Emma, but I can't," she whimpers through her tears before she rushes out of the back room and straight out of the diner.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

And so the Savior watches as Regina runs out of the diner, out of her life, leaving her behind feeling cold and dumbfounded. She just stands there motionless as too many things run through her head. After everything they've been through, that's what's bothering her? Regina's worried about her jinxed love life in the past catching up to Emma? Destroying the Savior?

There's no way in Hell that Emma's just going to sit back and allow this woman to walk away after everything they've been through over the past few months. Emma loves Regina, with everything she has. She left her husband for her.

Emma grits her teeth and works up the courage to stomp her way out from the back of the diner.

"Ma? What happened?" Henry instantly questions the moment he sees a mess of golden locks and red leather.

"She...she left. She's scared I'm going to die just like everyone else she's ever loved," she answers mindlessly, still not really believing this insanity herself.

Ella slides off her stool and strolls toward Henry's booth with her hot cocoa.

"So, that's it?" Lucy innocently asks with sorrowful eyes that further damage Emma's breaking heart.

"No," the sheriff mumbles. "Ella, can you stay with your brother? I need to talk to Regina. I'm not giving up, not without a fight."

" _And_ knowing you two, it will be a fight," Henry mocks with a small smirk and a deep chuckle.

"She's not going to push me out of her life. I will keep fighting her, keep annoying her until she breaks and calls me her idiot!" Emma positively demands.

"Go ahead mom, I'll stay with Henry," Ella confirms as she slips into the booth next to Lucy.

"Thanks kids," she smiles before running out the door with determination pounding just below her flesh.

She figures Regina will be her normal, stubborn, self, so she decides to transport herself right into the mansion, knowing Regina probably won't let her in through the front door. The Savior ends up inside the foyer and quickly glances around for any signs of the brunette. She doesn't hear her or see her so the sheriff suspects she might be upstairs.

She quietly climbs the many, many, steps to the second floor. The moment she reaches the top, she distinctly hears her faint cries and sniffling coming from Regina's bedroom. She nervously grips her doorknob and turns the handle, but before she pushes the door open, she takes one last deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She finally pushes the door open to find her ex lying in her bed, on top of the comforter, curled up into the fetal position.

"Regina?" She timidly whispers as she softly closes the door behind her.

Raven locks whip around her face as she turns around to find Emma sneaking into her house.

"What are you doing here?" She coldly snaps as Emma ignores her and strolls over to the bed. "Don't you and your daughter understand the concept of breaking and entering?"

"I'm not letting you go," Emma demands, choosing to ignore the sarcastic comment.

"Emma-"

"Stop." The blonde lifts one knee onto the bed and falls down to her hands, eyeing her lover carefully.

Regina's bloodshot eyes are blown wide as she watches Emma crawl onto the bed. Her cheeks are a scarlet hue, stained with tears and all the Savior wants to do is kiss every tear away.

"Emma," she pleads again, but the blonde shakes her head in defiance, continuing her path up those sexy legs.

Regina doesn't move a muscle and Emma's fairly confident she's not even breathing.

"Listen Regina and pay attention," she commands as she reaches her face, noses barely touching. Lips ghosting over full lips and Emma very clearly hears Regina's breath catch in her throat as she bites down on her swollen lip. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I'm not sure if I ever told you, but there always felt like something was missing in my life. No matter who I was with, there always seem to be a hole in my heart. That first time you kissed me, when we had our water fight in your bar," Emma pauses, smiling and laughing lightly at the memory, while a small smile curls at the corner of Regina's mouth as well. "I felt complete. Reality hit me hard that night as I realized just how much you meant to me. I think, somewhere, deep down, I've always known that."

"But Emma, that doesn't change the fact-" Emma cuts her off with an index finger firmly placed against her thick lips.

"I don't care what the future holds. When I thought Gideon was going to be the one to end my life because I was the Savior, you never gave up on me. You kept pushing me forward, saying that I was going to be okay. You did everything you could to keep me alive. That's not going to change now. I'm not going anywhere and _if_ , and that's a big _if_ , something were to happen to me, I know you wouldn't let it because as much as I may be the Savior, you are mine."

"There's just some things that we can't control," her voice cracks on the simple little rebuttal causing Emma's heart to constrict with utter pain.

"Regina? Don't you want to be happy? Aren't you so sick of being alone? Wouldn't our time together be worth it? Do you really want to waste another minute?" She whispers slowly, hoping Regina will feel the sincerity behind each word.

She doesn't say a word, but then again, she doesn't push Emma away either. So, the sheriff takes a chance and closes the gap between them, gently brushing her lips into Regina's.

Those plump lips taste of salt from the tears she's been crying and that alone causes Emma to feel her own tears building in her eyes. She never wants to be the reason for Regina's tears, not now, not ever.

Neither one of them move as the their lips linger against one another's. Since Regina isn't backing up, Emma decides to take it a step further. She presses a little more against those succulent lips and slowly parts her mouth, deepening the kiss. Regina immediately accepts, following Emma's lead and opening her mouth as well.

Shamelessly Emma moans into Regina's mouth the moment she feels that velvety tongue glide effortlessly against her own. It's been a week and words cannot describe how much Emma has missed this damn woman.

Emma balances on one hand and uses her free hand to cup her lover's neck, pulling her in closer. A rich, husky moan escapes Regina's mouth and tumbles deliciously into the blonde's. The mayor uses both of her hands to pull Emma's face in closer, even though they are as close as humanly possible.

The kiss deepens even further, exploding full of passion. That familiar twitch in Emma's pants stirs with excitement and she knows she cannot hold back any longer.

Regina hastily pushes the red leather away from Emma's shoulders while their kiss becomes more frantic and needy. Emma helps her rip off the damn jacket, throwing it recklessly to the floor. The heat between them is far too intense and Emma can't stand the idea of being clothed anymore.

She leans back onto her heels, breaking the insistent kiss, but never once breaking eye contact. Emma peals her sweater over her head and tosses it somewhere behind them. Regina's fingers are already fumbling to unbutton her own blouse, but Emma hastily pushes those digits away.

"Let me," she husks, slowly unbuttoning her neatly pressed blouse.

The moment Regina's shirt is undone, Emma pushes it roughly down her shoulders while admiring the way the white cloth contrasts beautifully against her olive skin tone. She leans down to place soft kisses against the swell of her breasts, perfectly displayed for her eyes only. Regina's hands instantly treads through golden tresses as Emma kisses turn into tantalizing nipping.

One week without Regina Mills and Emma is already a hot mess for her touch. The blonde pulls away from the heaving chest and quickly discards the rest of her own clothing while Regina does the same.

The moment Regina is completely naked, Emma takes a moment to appreciate her goddess figure. "God I missed you," tumbles out of her mouth without even registering in her brain.

"I missed you, too," she says, slowly pulling Emma's body down on top of hers as her back sinks into the mattress below.

They kiss, with everything they have to offer one another, pouring every emotion into each other. Emma's hips are already swaying to the rhythm that their tongues are dancing in. She knows wholeheartedly that neither of them are going to last long. Every move, every touch is so much more intense from all the emotions that are bubbling over inside of them.

Regina's manicured nails press firmly into Emma's back, dragging painfully slow, all the way down until she reaches her firm bottom. She clenches Emma's ass tightly, causing the blonde to hiss and break apart their needy kiss for just a moment before Regina claims her lips again. Regina forces Emma's hips to press deeper into her while coaxing them to move in a circular motion, desperate for her release.

A high pitched moan breaks free from Regina's lips sending chills to run down Emma's spine.

"Keep going," she urges through a strangled cry that encourages Emma to pick up her pace while sneaking a hand beneath her neck. She pulls Regina in closer and kisses her with more fire, more determination and more passion than she ever has before. "Fuck," Regina croaks out into Emma's mouth as her body tenses and her lips still.

Those sexy cries of desperation are what send Emma tumbling over the edge as well. Emma rests her forehead against Regina's as they both try to catch their harsh breaths.

"Please don't ever leave me again," the sheriff uncharacteristically begs, her eyes screwed shut from her embarrassing vulnerability.

"I won't," Regina quietly vows, but with conviction.

"Promise me."

"I promise. I'm so sorry, Emma," she whimpers before guiding Emma's chin up so she can seal her promise with a tender kiss.

"I know," Emma sighs while rolling off of her lover, because she does know Regina and she knows she was just scared and reacted irrationally, like she always does. She pulls Regina in as close as her body will allow and runs her fingers through her silky hair. The tips of their noses gently touch while they stare deep into one another's eyes. "I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma." Regina replies, placing another tender kiss to her lips. "You're right, I don't want to waste another minute. Move in with me."

And it's a question that sounds more like a demand just because it came from Regina Mills. Emma smiles with excitement while nodding like an idiot and leaning in for another heated kiss.

"Next time you ever have doubts about our future please talk to me," Emma pleads while Regina nods and the sheriff decides its time to lighten the mood. "And _Don't Stop Believin_ '!" She sings, earning herself a nice slap to her naked butt.

"You're an idiot," Regina groans while burying her face into Emma's chest, but it's too late, she already saw the blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Only for you. I love you. Every bit of you. The Evil Queen. Regina Mayor Mills. Roni the bartender. I love you all." Emma confesses with all her heart.


	37. Epilogue

_One Year Later..._

It's overwhelmingly bright, brighter than her wildest dreams have ever painted for her mind. She's still unsure to take a step forward, terrified if she is strong enough, but that soothing voice echoes in her mind and her feet shuffle forward on pure instinct.

Vibrant blades of wild grass are far more colorful here, as if someone took a paintbrush of thick bright green paint and stroked out this field for her. The sun is beating down on her and it's almost too difficult to peer up, but she has to see the giant mushroom hanging from above like a massive umbrella.

"Who...are...a...you?" The smoky rings expand as they leave the strange creature, the grey ash vanishing into the sky above.

"Nope, I'm out!"

Gold smoke engulfs her entire body and transports her back to the cold and damp vault.

"Ella? What happened? You were gone no more than three minutes," Regina informs her as the thick smoke slowly dissipates.

"That place was creepy, I am not going back there without you," she frantically shakes her persuading a small chuckle to fall from Regina's lips.

"It's the safest place for you to practice jumping realms," Regina softly explains, shaking her head at Ella's almost identical personality to her mother.

The mayor neatly places her mother's spell book onto the shelf and proceeds to clean up her vault.

"Why can't you just come with me? Then we can jump to any realm and you don't have to be worried about me in a strange land."

"Honey, you know exactly why," Regina mindlessly answers as Ella helps her replace some of the potions they studied earlier.

"Okay, that was like one time," Ella scoffs, rolling her eyes just like her mother. "We've been practicing and I think I'm stronger now."

"Absolutely not. I'm still uncertain how you managed to leave me somewhere lost in time between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, but never again, dear." Ella breathes out an over exaggerated exhale to express her annoyance, but Regina just smirks. "When I feel that you are strong enough to jump realms with another human by your side and only then will I come with you."

"But-"

"Ella it took you awhile to figured out on your own how to get me back and I didn't appreciate being the one who had to lie to your mother as to why we were late that night."

"I know and I'm sorry," Ella profusely apologizes with her big sorrowful eyes. "It's just...you know Mom and she's gonna freak if she knows I'm jumping realms."

"We have to eventually tell her," Regina hums, placing the last of her items away before they leave for the evening.

"I know, _but_ I like having a secret between us."

"Nice try," she teasingly replies, strutting toward the stone staircase. "Come along, we don't want to be late for Robin's graduation dinner."

"Alright, but can we at least wait until I can get a handle on realm jumping with you before we tell mom?" The teenager meekly recommends as she trudges toward her mentor.

"I suppose," Regina pauses before she climbs the stairs and cups Ella's pointed chin that has been passed down from generation to generation. "I am very glad that you did come to me when it first happened. I'm honored that you trust me enough to turn to me when magical mishaps occur."

Ella smiles shyly, her cheeks tinging a pink hue as her eyes quickly drop down to avoid an intimate moment. She's still painfully shy at times, especially when there are too many emotions floating around.

Regina leans forward just a smidgen. "I didn't feel any magic sparking that time," she proudly acknowledges, knowing the young girl finally has her magic under control and not lashing out when her emotions consume her.

Ella's smile stretches deep into her cheeks, pride swelling in her heart as Regina presses a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks," she sincerely states before they exit the vault.

XXXXXXXXX 

"Hey you two," Emma smiles from ear to ear when she spots her girlfriend and daughter waltzing through the diner.

"Hi," Ella greets her mother briefly before she dashes toward Robin, her idol as of lately.

"So, nice to see you too," Emma scoffs, but Regina is right there to kiss her pout away.

"Hey," she seductively whispers against those pretty thin lips.

"Hi," Emma sighs with the sappiest grin etched into her face. "How was magic lessons?"

"Wonder-ful," she purposely emphasizes on the _wonder_ part knowing her girlfriend will be left clueless.

"Alright," she skeptically replies, but decides not to press the issue because she knows she won't weasel out any information. Regina and Ella are both so vague when discussing magic.

Emma reaches behind Regina and slides the martini she ordered for her moments ago in front of her. Regina presses a sweet kiss to her cheek, just like she's grown accustomed to since she was Roni and happily accepts the drink.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Emma slowly sips her bottle of beer as her eyes trail down to the perfect curve that's encased in the tightest, sexiest, jeans she has ever laid eyes on. "I am so glad you decided to give jeans a fighting chance."

"Stop gawking, drooling is not an attractive quality," she mocks, playing it cool as she sips her martini.

"I can't help it, every time I see you dressed so relaxed, too many dirty images of Roni fill my head," the blonde whispers in her ear.

"Are you saying when I dress as Madam Mayor or as the Evil Queen for you, that filthy images don't cloud your brain?" She accusingly inquires, knowing damn well that she's playing games with the poor sheriff.

"Can we not discuss the Evil Queen games in public?" Emma hisses under her breath while her cheeks burn through every color of red. A deep sultry chuckle escapes Regina's mouth and disappears somewhere in her glass. "Anyways, you know I love all your crazy personalities," she declares, pressing a loving kiss to Regina's cheek.

The mayor hums her approval because she does know exactly how much the corky Savior loves her. She proves her love and devotion every day in one way or another; whether it's from their constant love making because Emma can't keep her greedy hands to herself or if it's from something as simple as when Emma prepares Regina's coffee before they leave for work every morning. It's been one whole year together void of anymore arguments and Regina and Emma are more in love now than ever.

However, the couple's attention is immediately disrupted from each other when they notice Robin and Ella whispering in the corner.

"Your niece is a horrible influence," Emma teases, because truthfully she adores that spunky wild child.

"Hmmm," Regina hums as she focuses on the boy slithering his arms around the graduation girl. "I still don't understand how that sweet innocent boy can keep up with Robin."

"He's a Charming, liking feisty women is in our genes," Emma laughs before sliding her fingers between Regina's and leading her toward the rest of the family.

"Granny's slowing down on the shots," Zelena grumpily announces as the couple takes their seats at the table. "I need a bloody bottle if I'm ever going to make it through the night. My baby is all grown up," she whines, burying her face into her palms.

"I'm sure she will attend Storybrooke University with Neal," Snow offers to soothe Zelena's melt down.

"Speaking of," Zelena snaps her head toward the former princess, narrowing blue eyes with an accusing finger pointed angrily. "Your son better not knock up my daughter."

"Zelena!" Regina scolds at her big mouth sister who has clearly had far too many drinks.

"Neal would never, I think you need to speak to your sneaky daughter. I found her crawling out of his window the other morning," Snow disapprovingly states as Granny places more shots down on the table.

"What?" Emma screeches as Zelena snatches up a tiny glass of alcohol.

"Damn Hood blood," Zelena scoffs under her breath before tossing back her drink.

"Zelena, you need to speak with her," Regina firmly states, but her sister just rolls her eyes in return.

"She's eighteen now, I can't really tell her what to do anymore and if I do, she's just going to do it all the more."

"Too bad, put your foot down," Emma concludes before Zelena tosses back another shot.

"Alright loves," Hook says as he sweeps right passed the table. "I am taking off," he informs the ladies, readjusting his jacket.

"Hot date?" Emma muses as she slides her hand up Regina's thigh beneath the table and out of view, making sure Regina knows she's her main priority.

"Something like that," he chuckles, confirming that there is a potential woman, the question is who?

"Have a nice evening," Regina kindly offers, "we will bring Ella by in the morning.

"Perfect," he confirms, flashing his most flirtatious grin before slipping out the door.

"Ten bucks his date is his one and only precious hand," Zelena drunkenly replies, stealing another shot.

"Drink some water," Snow demands, shoving a glass into the woman's hand.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Regina flippantly replies even though she has her suspicions.

"As long as he's happy," Emma replies, squeezing Regina's knee beneath the table once again.

The front door suddenly bursts open, revealing an awkward, dangling looking kid that nobody can quite place. Regina and Emma both study the young boy, their heads tilting in unison as he shoves his hands deep into his cargo pants. His pitch black hair is perfectly tossed around in a messy yet cute sort of way and Regina guesses that he must be around Ella's age.

"Have you..."

"Never," Regina finishes Emma's thought, confirming that neither one has seen this young boy before.

All too quickly, there's movement from behind the couple, startling them and redirecting their attention to Ella. She swoops passed the table without a glance in their direction and meets the boy at the door.

"Hey, Ella," he nervously greets her, rocking anxiously between his feet.

"Hi Hiro," Ella shyly responds and there's a brief moment of deafening silence between them before Ella finally gestures with her head for him to follow.

"Oh god," Emma breathes, leaning heavily into Regina's side. "Is she into boys now? When did this happen? Why haven't I been informed? And where the hell did this kid show up from?"

"Em," Regina gently cups her cheek and distracts her girlfriend with a delicate kiss to her rambling lips. "Calm down. I'm sure they are just friends."

"Bull-" Regina captures her lips again, despite all the people around them, effectively shutting her up.

"Come on Blondie, how about I buy you a couple of shots?" Regina husks with a playful wink, sending Emma right back in time from when they first discovered their true feelings.

And so Emma blindly follows with lust clouding her mind enough to distract her about her daughter and her maybe boyfriend. She follows that thick curve in those tight jeans and is reminded to be so grateful for Roni. The woman who saved her life from drowning in her redundant life and showed her the true meaning of love.

The End

 _A/N: Before everyone gets mad at me for Robin and Neal just remember that Robin never met Alice and never was cursed. If you would like to see Robin and Alice together please check on my new story!_

 _The Secret Her Heart Keeps: Regina is finally accepted amongst her people and is ready to be crowned The Good Queen over all the realms, but there's only one person that she wishes were there during her coronation. Even if that means digging up old wounds that occurred on a graduation trip for Henry so many years ago._

 _This story is strictly told from Regina's perspective, discussing that graduation trip that Zelena slyly mentioned in the series finale and then what happens after Regina is crowned with a nice little twist on Hope. I know some people were hoping Ella was Regina's child, so if you are interested in a fic like that...well...maybe check out the new story. I hope everyone checks it out, I put a lot of time and heart into the story! I've been receiving a lot of positive feedback on the other site and I hope everyone gives it a chance._


End file.
